


Ruffled Wings

by smoreo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hajime doesn't know what the heck is going on, Hand Jobs, He might not be the best but he's trying, Heavy Petting, M/M, Nagito is an angel, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wing Kink, angel au, friends(?) to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoreo/pseuds/smoreo
Summary: Hajime finds out that he has a guardian angel, and Nagito finds out that he's willing to do a little too much for his human.
Relationships: Background Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Background Saihara Shuichi/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 200
Kudos: 1088





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I should be working on my other stuff, but I absolutely adore angel stories and this is the product of my love for wings. Plus, Nagito is an precious angel and no one can tell me otherwise.

“You sure you don’t want me to stay with you, man?”

“Nah, I think I’ll be fine.”

“If you don’t want me to go, just say the word.”

“I have a cold, not the flu.”

“I know, but seriously-”

“Go to class, Kazuichi.”

The anguished groan that followed lifted Hajime’s sour mood if only a little bit. Not much, however, because his throat was scratchy and he could barely breathe through his nose. Monday’s were notorious for being the bane of every college student’s existence, but Hajime didn’t usually mind them. As long as his head hit his pillow at a reasonable time the night before and as long as he set his alarm clock, Monday’s were okay. 

Today was not okay. 

It hurt to talk, the lights were a little too bright, and he sneezed this morning more times than he had in the past six months. He blamed Toko, the girl he sat by in calculus. That girl was either sneezing or ogling the student body president how sat a couple rows ahead of them. Usually both at the same time. He only sat by her because her notes were better than his by a large margin, being his saving grace when exams rolled around. 

Hajime had been lucky to avoid whatever germs she had, but his luck unfortunately ran out. Now, he barely felt like putting on regular clothes, nevermind going to his classes. 

And now, Kazuichi was thinking of ways to get out of his as well. 

“Do I _have_ to?” he whined, stressfully pulling on his beanie, hiding pink locks. 

Hajime burrowed deeper in the burrito of blankets he had wrapped himself in, mattress squeaking beneath him. He sniffled and said, “Kazu, you literally have a test in thirty minutes.”

“That’s why I wanna skip! I bet I can get excused if I said you were dying or something-”

“I’ll have Sonia deliver cupcakes if you go.”

Kazuichi was suddenly by the door leading out of their dorm room, bookbag in one arm and waving with the other. “In that case, I’ll be off! Wish me luck!”

The door clicked shut, leaving Hajime alone. He shook as head at the mess he called his roommate before wiggling his arm out of his cocoon, blindly searching for his phone that had to be somewhere nearby. Sonia could easily persuade Teruteru to make some later, especially if he told her they would help endure his cold.

After texting her and immediately getting a confirmation along with a _Get well soon!!_ , Hajime debated his options. He could either free himself from comfort to migrate to his desk, getting a head start on the work he would be missing, or he could lay in bed to blissfully drift in and out of consciousness. 

The decision was easy. 

Hajime closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, hoping that he would be able to breathe a little easier when he woke up. If he felt like it, maybe he could go on a walk too. A bit of fresh autumn air might do him some good.

Muffling his coughs in his blanket, Hajime drifted off to sleep.

Only to have his dreamland shattered into pieces ten minutes later. 

Hajime groaned when knocking filled the air, working into his hazy mind. They were soft, almost shy, but more than enough get him to peel his groggy eyes open, brain slowly going down the list of _who_ was on the other side of the door. 

It couldn’t be Kazuichi because he had a key, and coming back would be risking a chance to see Sonia. The chances of that happening were slim to none. It could be one of his friends that lived on the same floor, but Hajime recalled their schedules with a frown as the knocks continued on. Everyone should already be in class, well, except Fuyuhiko-

“Um.” A voice tentatively called from the other side. “Is there a Hajime Hinata here?”

That definitely wasn’t Fuyuhiko.

He’d never heard that voice in his life, and Hajime was about to ignore the stranger altogether because he wasn’t in the mood for anything right now. They could come back later or leave a message or do anything else that didn’t require Hajime to get out of bed.

So, he said nothing in response to the unknown voice, and the knocking stopped. Hajime strained to hear anything on the other side, and when there was nothing, he relaxed. Sleep was calling his name again; he was going to answer this time.

At least, that was his plan until the sound of a doorknob turning pierced the air, along with a low creak as the door cracked open. 

Gasping, Hajime shot up in his bed, ignoring the stranger a thing of the past now. They were in his _room_ \- courtesy of Kazuichi not locking the damn door - and red flags were waving in his mind. Was this person trying to steal something? That was the only reason Hajime could think to _why_ he was being walked in right now.

“Oh!” Hajime instantly focused on the head of wild hair poking through the ajar door and was greeted with a smile as curious eyes roamed his face. “You are in here!” The smile waned when the stranger - a boy Hajime had never seen in his life - noticed the blanket draping off his body. Guilt flashed across his face. “Were you sleeping?”

Hajime had many questions, many many questions, but his headache was getting worse. “Yes!” he yelled, hating how stuffed up he sounded. “You can’t just barge into someone’s room! Especially since I don’t know you!” He was thinking about changing his mind about those cupcakes because of this.

“Sorry, sorry!” The boy apologized, not making a move to leave yet even though Hajime believed the order was implied. “Can I introduce myself to you, then?”

A firm _no_ was on the tip of Hajime’s tongue, but it never made it past his lips. He was lost for words when the boy fully entered the dorm, stepping closer. It wasn’t because of the guy’s fair unblemished skin, his wispy white hair that looked soft to the touch, or those expressive mossy eyes surrounded by long lashes. 

No, it was because of the huge wings sprouting from his back.

Hajime completely froze, heart hammering against his chest, as he tried to make sense of what the hell was going on. Not only did this stranger barge into his room, but he was wearing _wings_ too? Last time he checked, Halloween wasn’t for another few weeks. 

Utterly confused, Hajime sat and stared as the boy stopped at the side of his bed, holding out a hand to shake. Pink lips curled up into a soft smile. “I’m Nagito Komaeda, your guardian angel. Nice to meet you.”

And all of the confusion and shock washed away because apparently, this guy was crazy. 

“You have ten seconds to leave before I call campus police.”

“Huh?” That seemed to catch the guy - Nagito - off guard. He blinked at Hajime, his turn to be confused. “Why are you calling them? Do you think I’m…” He gasped as comprehension flooded his features. Hands shot up innocently. “I’m not here to hurt you, promise! I was sent-“

“Sent?” Hajime interrupted. “By who?” He then nearly choked on his spit when a thought came to him. “Are you a _stripper?”_ It all made sense. The wings, ‘guardian angel’, and he bet all the money he had that Kazuichi set this up somehow. 

Nagito seemed more surprised than he was at the accusation. “N-No!” he opposed, shaking his head as a blush rose to his cheeks. “Nothing like that! I’m actually your guardian angel!”

Hajime grabbed his phone, ready to dial the police if this _angel_ wasn’t out of his room in the next minute. “Those don’t exist!” he countered, stifling a cough. They were nothing but mythological tales written in books and shown in lame romance movies. “So, could you just-”

“But they do exist!” Nagito gestured to himself. “I’m a prime example of that!”

“How?” Hajime didn’t know why he was even arguing with this guy. “Those wings are obviously fake!”

“No, they aren’t! See?”

And then Hajime, yet again, was shocked speechless when those massive wings shifted, feathers rustling. They both stretched and reached far out to the side, overhead lights causing the white to nearly glisten.

Hajime only realized that he wasn’t breathing when his chest began to ache. He took a deep breath, leaning back as far as he could while his brain short circuited. 

“What…” Nothing but a raspy whisper left his mouth because this wasn’t possible. Many emotions clashed and battled within him as Nagito leisurely flapped the wings, a gentle breeze rustling his hair. “That isn’t…” His tongue was barely working.

Nagito was back to smiling, apparently enjoying his reaction. “Believe me now?”

No, Hajime refused to let his world be twisted upside down like this. “I-It’s an elaborate costume, I’ll give you that.” That’s all it was. A costume. Yes. “Almost got me.”

Nagito tilted his head and hair shifted over his eyes in a way that Hajime refused to describe as cute because this guy was a danger to his sanity. “A costume? Hm.” 

Then, he started shedding his oversized green jacket. Hajime didn’t know what the hell he was doing or _why_ the hell he was doing it, but - _oh my god, he’s taking off his shirt too._

“Why are you-“ Hajime’s voice had gone an octave higher at the sight of Nagito pulling a white tee over his head, showing skin that he was _not_ ready for. He gripped his phone even tighter and yelled, “You said you weren’t a stripper!” 

He did have the body of one, though, with a defined chest and torso leading down to a slim waist that Hajime _really_ shouldn’t be thinking about.

Nagito sputtered, shirt tight in his grip and feathers ruffling as he argued, “I’m not! Really! Just-“ He took that moment to turn around, and Hajime’s attention was instantly drawn to where the wings impossibly grew from Nagito’s back. Once more, Nagito slowly beat his wings, back muscles shifting with the movement. “Is this enough proof?”

At this point, Hajime was so far from the edge of the bed that his back was plastered against the wall. Trembles wracked his body despite the warmth surrounding him. He wished that he hadn’t sent Kazuichi away despite his roommate having the courage of a mouse. At least he wouldn’t have been alone with this...this...

“Okay,” Hajime forced himself to say, pulse racing. “I believe you.”

Nagito whirled around to face him, tucking his wings back in. Their wispy tips reached below his knees. “You do?” he asked, relief flooding his face. 

Hajime had no other choice to, and that acceptance terrified him. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need an _angel._ He was fine, and Nagito needed to go. “Yes, now leave.”

Nagito deflated, wings dropping and everything. Hajime tried hard to not compare him to a kicked puppy. “But-“

Hajime interrupted him. “I will scream.” He didn’t know how far his nasally voice would carry, but it would be far enough. Someone would hear.

“Please don’t!”

“Then leave!” He was _not_ taking his chances with this impossible creature in front of him. “Go...protect someone else!”

Nagito flinched, wringing the shirt - which he had yet to put back on - absently with his fingers. He looked away and bit his lip. “Am I...doing something wrong?” Hajime smothered the guilt creeping up at the hurt present in Nagito’s voice. “Humans aren’t supposed to hate their angels, right?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Hajime said, wondering how far he would get if he just made a break for it.

Nagito went on like he hadn’t heard him. His voice was quieter, somber. “I can’t be surprised. It was like this before, so why would it change now? I’m still the trash I am, wings or not…”

Hajime almost missed that last comment because it was so low, but it got him to forget about his fear, if only for a second.

“Hey, I heard yelling - oh.” 

A new voice filled the room, and Hajime felt a mixture of relief and panic when he saw Rantaro standing in the open doorway. He was the resident assistant on their floor, ready to help with any issues, and he showed up at both the right and wrong time. 

Right so he could save Hajime from this bizarre situation, but also wrong because Rantaro was looking at the shirtless Nagito like he’d walked in on something private, not giving any hints that he was shocked at _all_ by the clearly visible wings. Did...Did he seriously not see them?

His question was answered when Rantaro gave Nagito’s half-naked form an appraising glance before cocking a brow at Hajime. “Should I break something up, or do I need to leave you two alone?”

Hajime was too busy gaping like a fish out of water to answer.

“No, it’s...sorry to trouble you.” Nagito wasn’t fazed at all by the RA’s sudden appearance, eyes downcast. He donned his shirt, and Hajime’s eyes widened at how his wings _phased_ through the cloth like he wasn’t wearing anything at all. Nagito reached for the jacket at his feet. “I was just leaving.”

He shrugged on his jacket, acting like the wings weren’t there, and a foreign feeling bubbled deep within Hajime as he watched. He didn’t say anything however, keeping quiet when Nagito glanced at him one last time before shuffling out of the room. Rantaro stepped to the side to let him pass. 

It was silent for a minute or so, Rantaro watching Nagito walk out of sight and Hajime’s mind rewinding to go over what the hell just happened. 

“So…” Rantaro faced him again, almost hesitantly, and Hajime wondered if he _had_ actually seen the wings, waiting until now to bring them up. His hopes were quickly dashed when Rantaro asked, “Rough patch?”

“N-No!” Hajime hastily shot that idea down. That was the farthest from the truth. “We aren’t dating.” He was about to explain more about what he’d just experienced, but he had second thoughts. He didn’t want Rantaro to think he was crazy, and the Nagito problem was fine now, right? Everything...should be okay. 

Rantaro looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn’t. Instead, “Want to talk about it? I’m all ears, you know.”

“I know.” Rantaro was a cool guy, basically a friend to everyone on the hall. He had duties as an RA sure, but he was a regular student like the rest of them. He was pretty good at solving little issues too despite being laid back. But, this issue solved itself on its own. “I’m fine,” Hajime said before a sneeze forced its way out of him. He sniffed. “Except for this stupid cold.”

“Caught one of those, huh? It is that time of year.” Rantaro leaned against the doorframe, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. “You took some medicine already, or you want me to get you some downstairs?”

Hajime shook his head, rearranging his blanket. “Nah, it’s nothing too serious. It’ll pass.”

“Alrighty, then.” Rantaro grabbed the door handle with one hand, briefly waving with the other. “Get better soon, Hajime. Oh, and get me if that guy becomes a problem, okay?”

Hajime _really_ hoped that wouldn’t be the case. “I will, thanks.”

“Anytime.” 

Rantaro closed the door after locking it, and Hajime fell over onto his pillow with a long-winded sigh, burying his face against the fluffiness. Maybe if he just went to sleep, he could pretend that all of this had been a dream. Hell, maybe it was. Hajime pinched himself, felt the pain, and decided that he wasn’t going to overthink this. It was time to rest.

So he did.

* * *

When Hajime woke up again, he was burning up, sweaty, and shifting uncomfortably as his stomach gurgled and complained, twisting and pushing and-

He managed to turn over when he threw up, leaning over the side of the bed and coughing as his gut constricted. He wheezed as more and more came up, his muddled mind coming to the conclusion that he might not just have a cold.

Wheezing, Hajime opened his damp eyes and winced at the sight of his vomit puddling in a trash can. Wait, trash can? That wasn’t there before, he didn’t think. Hajime wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, groaning when a wave of nausea hit him. 

“I think you might have the flu.” 

Hajime’s muscles locked up at those words, them belonging to a voice he shouldn’t have heard again. He glanced up to find a person with fluffy hair and grand wings sitting on Kazuichi’s unmade bed on the other side of their small dorm. 

Nagito smiled when they made eye contact. It was small, cautious. “Hello again.”

Hajime would be more surprised if his stomach wasn’t rebelling against him. He groaned, both from the dull pain and the fact that it unfortunately hadn’t been a dream. Nagito the _angel_ was back...hold on.

Hajime looked over to the door, its lock still in place. “H-How did you get in here?”

“I uh...teleported,” Nagito said, almost like he was reluctant to do so.

“Tele-“ Hajime gagged and leaned back over, hurling into the trash can once more. There was movement, a rustle here and a footstep there, until the mattress dipped beside him. Then something was rubbing his back. The touch was barely noticeable, but Hajime felt it as he emptied his stomach.

Coughing when the spell ended, Hajime lifted his head, finding that Nagito was sitting _far_ too close. “Wh-What are you doing?”

Nagito yanked his hand back like he’d been burnt. The concern in his face melted into guilt. “Sorry! I should’ve asked first if I could touch you! You probably like your personal space and…” Hajime held his head in his hands as the world tilted on its axis, half listening to Nagito and hating that he’d practically jinxed himself speaking to Rantaro earlier. Nagito’s voice then quieted, and the weight returned to his back. A few seconds passed until Nagito suggested, “I could cure you, if you’d let me?”

Hajime didn’t look up this time, instead cursing what his life had become. “Cure me?” he repeated, incredulous. “First you talk about teleportation, and now you can _cure_ me?”

“...Is that a no?”

Hajime wanted to laugh. He was laying in bed dripping with sweat and staring into a can of his own vomit with an angel sitting next to him. What had he done to deserve this?

“Hajime?”

“I don’t care,” he mumbled. He was too hot, nauseous, and tired to care. 

“Well, okay. Can you lift your head, if that’s not too much trouble?”

Hajime debated doing it, thinking that if he’d ignore Nagito, he’d go away. But maybe if he went through with this, he’d get Nagito to leave too…

With a deep breath, Hajime lifted his head, turning to face the angel. He knew he probably looked like a mess, sweat and _other_ fluids staining his skin, but Nagito wasn’t disgusted. There was nothing but worry swirling in those big and expressive eyes. 

“I’m going to touch you again, okay?”

“Just do it,” Hajime said, impatient for whatever’s going to happen. 

Nagito nodded, and Hajime waited. Nagito examined him before lowering his gaze down to his own pale hands, brow marginally furrowing. Hajime was going to ask about the hesitation, but then Nagito raised two fingers and gently pressed them against his sweaty forehead.

Hajime loudly gasped warmth flooded into him, blossoming from the touch and flowing into his veins. It was different from the feverish hot flashes. This was almost tender, comforting, a warmth from a fireplace while soft snow piled up outside. The security almost left him breathless. 

As soon as he began to lean into the touch, the fingers pulled away. Hajime stopped himself from falling forward, blinking back to reality once the all-encompassing warmth disappeared. The first thing he focused on was those eyes, the eyes that were staring back so intensely. 

“Do you feel better?” Nagito asked, voice lower than before, almost a whisper. 

It took a moment for the question to process. “I…” Hajime’s breath hitched at the sound of his voice. It wasn’t nasally, and come to think of it, his nose wasn’t stuffed up either. All of the nausea he’d experienced before was gone like it was never there. What...just happened?

Hajime shifted to properly sit up and instantly froze when he felt something that definitely wasn’t there earlier.

He-

He had a _boner._

Hajime yelped and fell onto his side, curling up even though Nagito wouldn’t be able to see through the blanket. “What did you _do!?_ ” he yelled, panicking. 

Nagito looked like he didn’t know how to answer that. “I...I healed you!” Then, he gasped as well, eyes widening. “Did it not work? I’m sorry! I’ve practiced but I-“

“It worked!” Hajime interrupted, feeling the strain against his shorts. “It worked but I have a fucking _erection!_ What did you do to me!?”

“An...” Nagito gaped, pink rising to his cheeks. “Oh no. That wasn’t supposed to happen! I just wanted to heal you, honest!” He bit his lip, pondering something. “I can help you take care of it, if you want?”

“No!” Hajime screeched, not caring that he sounded like a dying bird. He flailed around in the bed in an attempt to fight off the blanket. Once he was successful, he sprung up and dashed into the small bathroom they were lucky enough to have in their room. 

Hajime shoved the door open and locked it behind him just as fast. Swallowing thickly, he approached the sink and leaned heavily against it, looking at his reflection with a wince. He turned on the sink, splashing water on his face and thinking of something, _anything_ to quell his raging boner. 

He filtered through many images in his mind, including Teruteru’s desperate flirting attempts with anything walking on two legs, but nothing worked and dammit...it was almost _painful._

Hajime shifted and hissed under his breath when it rubbed against his boxers, the brief friction enough to send a jolt down his spine. “What in the world did he…” He shakily exhaled before giving in, sticking his hand down his shorts. He palmed his cock and bit his cheek to keep the moan underwraps, the pleasure from that _alone_ making his knees shake. 

After spreading his legs a bit, Hajime squeezed his dick before slowly pumping it up and down. He probably should’ve used some spit or water to make the slide easier, but it didn’t matter. A quiet groan escaped his lips anyway as he worked himself, toes curling when he circled the tip with his finger, panting as pre-cum soon acted as the lubricant he needed. 

Hajime lowered his head, gripping the edge of the sink like his life depended on it. His breaths became labored as he struggled for oxygen. He moaned, it long and drawn out, when he sped up. Heat was pooling below, coiling and ready to snap anytime now. 

Hajime kept up the pace so he could end this and never talk about it again. 

Adding a little twist to his wrist, his unoccupied hand white-knuckled the sink. “A- _Ah…_ ” he breathed, feeling the heat curl tighter and tighter. A whimper escaped him as he sprinted for the finish, knowing the end was near. 

He was sure it was, and yet…

“Wh-What’s…?” Hajime could barely control the shakiness in his voice, teetering on the _very_ edge of an orgasm but unable to be pushed off. He gritted his teeth and doubled his efforts. Arousal was clouding his mind, wanting nothing more than to reach euphoria. It was teasing him, within his reach but never in his grasp. 

“Come on, come on…” Hajime pleaded, nearly a whine before another groan filled the air, pleasure rocketing up and down his spine but never _enough._

Why was this happening? Hajime hadn’t had this much issue getting off in the past. Either fast paced or slow and languid, he’d always finish. So, why couldn’t he do it now? His knees were on the verge of collapse, but he couldn’t-

His train of thought derailed when there was a quiet knock on the door. “Hajime? Are you alright in there?”

Hajime should’ve stopped, but he didn’t. His cock throbbed at the sound of Nagito’s voice, and the moan that came after was uncontrolled, needy. “ _Nagito…”_

Curses were bouncing around in his mind because this had to be Nagito’s fault. He’d sent him into this frenzy, and...he might be the only way he could get out of it. 

“H-Hajime?”

Hajime hated this and hated where this was about to go, but he unlocked the door anyway with trembling fingers. He was met with a stunned face, mossy eyes flickering down to where he continued to squeeze and tug his dick hidden from sight. Nagito swallowed. Hajime watched the bobbing of his neck before panting, “What did you do?”

Nagito finally met his gaze, wings quivering as he shifted his weight. “I...don’t know, actually. I only meant to heal you! This wasn’t what I wanted-“

“Save it for later.” Hajime pulled Nagito into the bathroom, closing the door behind them because he would _die_ if Kazuichi walked in in them. “You’re f _-_ finishing what you started.”

Nagito rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you sure you want _me_ doing it? You could get any friend you have, and-“

If it had been possible to incinerate a suggestion, Hajime would’ve done so just now. _No_ friend of his would ever catch wind of this. “I don’t h-have another choice! It has to be you because you messed my body up with that...magic!”

“I have no clue what I did wrong!” Stress was leaking into Nagito’s voice. “I _knew_ that I wouldn’t be fit for this…”

Hajime didn’t have the mental capacity at the moment to read between the lines. “Are you g-going to help or not?”

Nagito searched his face, eyes traveling lower and lingering. “It’s my job to help you out whenever I can, and I can’t leave you suffering like this. Especially when it’s my fault.” He then smiled, it too bright for this situation. “I’ll definitely help, Hajime!”

No more incentive was needed. Hajime nodded before booking his thumbs on the elastic on his shorts, encouraging himself to pull them down. He did so, a shiver running down his back when his cock hit the cooler air. Avoiding Nagito’s expression at the moment, he glanced at the sink before hopping up and sitting on the edge of it. This was a better position, and Hajime didn’t have to worry about his legs giving out. 

It was only when nothing happened did Hajime looked up, and his dick twitched at the sight. Nagito’s cheeks were decorated with a darker blush, his eyes were traveling up and down his cock - the feeling almost palpable, and his lips were parted, pink and inviting and-

“Don’t just stare!” Hajime pressed because his thoughts were traveling into dangerous territory. He was only doing this out of necessity. That was it. “G-Get on with it - oh _shit…”_

It was at that moment that Nagito wrapped his lithe fingers around him, and the touch was _searing._ Hajime couldn’t speak as the hand traveled over his sensitive skin, tugging at him, teasing the tip, smearing pre-cum everywhere so that filthy noises echoed off the walls.

Hajime tried to buck into Nagito’s hand, but the position was too awkward. He gritted his teeth at the slow yet breathtaking pace, needing more.

Once he got his tongue to work, Hajime uttered, _“_ F-Faster.”

Nagito looked up from his throbbing cock, processing his words. He then sped up, the sliding of skin on skin more pronounced and feeling _amazing._ “Like this?” His voice was raspier, sinking into Hajime’s core.

He threw his head back, thighs shaking. “Yeah,” he gutterly groaned. “Just like that. Keep going, _fuck_ , keep going…”

Nagito obeyed without another question, kneading and working him, pushing him back to the edge he _desperately_ needed to tip over. Hajime hissed when he felt it coming. “I’m...I’m about to…”

The rest of his words died out when Nagito squatted down, now eye level to his dick. Hajime shivered when hot breath fanned over the slit, jaw dropping in shock. “Nagito, what are you-“

“I’ve already caused you enough trouble today, Hajime.” Nagito’s strokes slowed as he peeked up through white lashes at Hajime. He smiled. “I don’t want to leave a mess after we’re done.”

Before Hajime could question that, a hot tongue poked out and lapped up the pre that was dribbling out of his slit. Hajime cried out, pleasure pulsing through his system, and Nagito lapped at the small opening one more time before guiding the tip into his mouth and _sucking_. 

That was the push Hajime needed. 

He had to bite the collar of his shirt to keep from screaming as he came. White danced across his vision, but Nagito was still crystal clear. He watched the angel welcome his thobbing cock deeper, swallowing every spurt that came out of him. Nothing escaped that damp mouth. Nagito milked him until he was dry.

Releasing him with a soft pop, Nagito licked his lips and smiled at his flaccid dick. “Looks like it worked!” He stood back up and asked, almost self-consciously, “Was I okay, Hajime?”

Hajime didn’t answer because he didn’t need to. He just came, for crying out loud. And dammit, it had to have been the best orgasm he’d had in a _while._ But Nagito didn’t need to know that. 

Instead, after getting his breathing under control, he asked, “You’re an angel, and you just did _that?”_

Nagito blinked before letting out an embarrassed chuckle. “It’s a bit contradictory, isn’t it?”

“Just a little,” Hajime said, sliding off the sink and pulling his boxers back up. 

“Well, a guardian angel’s duty is to comfort and protect their human!” Nagito gestured to Hajime’s crotch. “You obviously needed comfort, and help, so I obliged! I’m _so_ sorry I caused that, by the way.”

“It’s whatever,” Hajime muttered even though it wasn’t. “So…” He eyed the shower curtain hanging off to the side, feeling like he needed to wash this whole experience off. “I’m about to take a shower.”

“Oh! Do you want me to help you out with that as well?”

“No! That wasn’t an invitation!” Hajime hastily opposed. “Go-“ He was about to say ‘away’, but he caught himself. Nagito was expectantly listening, and he would rather not send him off like last time, hurt etched into his features. Nagito _had_ cured his flu, despite the unexpected side effects. And if he was really his angel, then… 

Hajime sighed. “Go dump that trash can somewhere. Don’t want the dorm smelling like vomit. When you’re done, wait for me to get out. We...need to talk about this.”

Nagito brightened. “Okay!”

Hajime wondered if he could get Sonia to bring over some alcohol along with those cupcakes later. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here's chapter 2!

“So.” Hajime plopped down on the ruffled mess that was his bed, looking across the room at Nagito and pretending that his dick hadn’t been in the other’s mouth less than thirty minutes ago. “You’re an angel.”

Nagito chuckled. Hajime hated how nice it sounded. “I have been telling you that for a while now.” He folded his legs on top of Kazuichi’s bed. “I thought showcasing my wings would’ve been enough to sway you, but that wasn’t the case.”

Hajime looked at said appendages, them tucked in along Nagito’s back. Even though most of his brain knew that this wasn’t a dream, a tiny sliver of it was waiting to wake up any minute now. “You can’t really blame me for not believing you at first.”

“I suppose so,” Nagito said, not bothered by the slightest now. His face was adorned by a gleeful smile, and were those _dimples?_ Oh no. “But now that you know, I’m sure you have a lot of questions, right?”

“That’s an understatement,” Hajime muttered, running a hand through his damp hair. Many questions bounced around in his head, pushing for priority, until Hajime settled on one. “How common are...you guys? Does everyone have a guardian angel?” he asked, feeling a bit silly saying it. 

He checked the time and was a little relieved. Kazuichi wouldn’t be done for a few more hours, so he shouldn’t be walking in in this bizarre conversation.

Nagito shook his head. “Not everyone! Only for those in desperate need of comfort not available anywhere else, oh and for people who dire help and guidance in their lives. Or if they simply need a friend.” He tapped his chin. “Babies can have one also, but I think that’s only when familial situations are extreme.”

Hajime processed those words with a frown. If what Nagito said was true, then it was possible that there were angels _here_ on campus, hiding in plain sight. He didn’t know how he felt about that.

But more importantly- “So why me?” he asked, not understanding why Nagito was sitting in front of him right now. “I don’t fit any of those criteria.”

He had loving parents, had been sent to a well-known college that wasn’t too big or too small. He had friends - not many, but enough to form a tightly knit circle. He didn’t need help or comfort or whatever, disregarding the times he’d stayed up until four o’clock cramming for exams. That didn’t count. Everyone did that. 

He was generally happy, so he didn’t understand.

And it didn’t seem like Nagito did either, the angel pursing his lips - Hajime really needed to stop looking at them - in thought. “You don’t? Then...I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Hajime incredulously repeated, and Nagito nodded. “So you decided to pop up and scare me half to death-“ Among other things. “-for _no_ reason?”

Nagito held his hands up innocently even though he was everything but. “I was just assigned you! I wasn’t told why.” He scratched his cheek almost sheepishly. “Maybe it’s an initiation thing? This is my first time being one.”

“A guardian angel?” Hajime could see it. Nagito didn’t seem that confident in using that magic touch thing earlier, and he’d put himself down more than once. Plus, he hadn’t done the most... _angelic_ of things either lately. 

Nagito's smile returned. “This is my second day of having wings. I died just a few days ago.”

If Hajime had been drinking something, it would’ve been all over the floor. “D-Died?” he repeated, voice cracking. That was the _last_ thing he expected Nagito to say. 

“Of cancer,” Nagito went on like he was talking about the weather tomorrow. He was calm, collected, and his smile never waned. “Lymphoma, to be specific.”

Now Hajime felt like an asshole. It hadn’t crossed his mind that the angel had once been _human_ , though it made sense once he thought about it. He wished that he’d been smart enough to put the pieces together earlier because he probably wouldn’t have acted the way he did if he’d known. But then again, Hajime hadn’t known that _any_ of this existed before this moment. It wasn’t all his fault, but still.

Nagito died of fucking cancer only _days_ ago, that’s...

Hajime thickly swallowed, guilt and sympathy swirling within him. His voice was quiet when he said, “I’m sorry about what happened and how I acted-“

“Don’t be!” Nagito was quick to cut him off, shaking his head wildly. “It wasn’t your fault! Anyone would be more than a little confused when an angel comes up to them, and well.” His smile was still there, but it was softer, in a way. His eyes were distant. “Death hadn’t been a surprise. The cancer was diagnosed as terminal a long time ago.”

“But…” Hjaime started, but he didn’t know how to continue. Should he comfort him somehow? Nagito seemed okay now, and he was an angel, so - wait. “Did you have a guardian angel?” Nagito had fit the criteria to a T.

Nagito cocked a brow at that, pointing to himself. “Me? Oh no, and I’m glad. I didn’t want to claim an angel when they could be with someone who really needed them.”

Hajime couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really think that lowly of himself? “Nagito, you were _dying_. They could’ve healed you-“ Well, Hajime didn’t know the ins and outs of that yet. “-and if not, they at least could’ve been with you until...you know.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted that,” Nagito gently argued, looking at Hajime with an emotion Hajime couldn’t place. “I was happy to die alone, knowing that no one would be upset that I was gone. I didn’t need the comfort because I already had it.”

Hajime didn’t know what to say. Many things could be implied from those last few statements. He had died alone? What about his family? Friends? No one...had been there? Hajime’s gut twisted at the thought. Dying by yourself, slipping away silently, without the people you cared about beside you was _terrifying_.

His thoughts and emotions must’ve shown on his face, for Nagito gasped, seeming genuinely upset. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad for me! Please don’t! I’m okay with everything that happened!” He leaned forward, eyes crinkling as his smile widened. “Plus, if it hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you!”

That wasn’t even close to a fair trade. “I’m not that special,” Hajime eventually said, reining his emotions back in because if Nagito didn’t care, then he shouldn’t either, right? He really shouldn’t care... “But if you say so.”

“I do! Everything worked out in the end, so now I can focus on what I’m most passionate about. Helping people get better!” 

That was...a weird hobby. Maybe Nagito had been a doctor or psychologist before everything happened. Or a student studying to be those things because he looked around the same age as Hajime. 

...And that just made his death even sadder. However, Nagito seemingly wanted him to move on, so he replied, “Like I said, I don’t need to ‘get better’ or anything.”

Nagito tapped his chin. “While it’s true that you don’t have any of the regular issues, I’ll still be here if anything pops up.” Hajime’s cringed at the wording. He really didn’t need any reminders of that. “I guess I’m a specialty guardian angel?”

Hajime shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Nagito glanced to the side for a moment, lost in thought, before refocusing on Hajime and asking, “Do you have any more questions? That I can hopefully answer, of course,” he added with a breathy chuckle. 

Hajime had more than a few about Nagito’s personal life, but he kept those under lock and key for now. He pointed to the mass of feathers sprouting from Natigo’s back. “Can no one see your wings but me?” Either that was the case, or Rantaro was a little _too_ laid back. 

“You and other angels as well.” Nagito fluttered his wings a bit. “Would be embarrassing if we couldn’t recognize our own kind, right?”

“Right,” he parroted because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. He then jumped to his next question. “Can you fly with them?” They seemed big enough to hold his weight. 

“Yes, but not that well yet. I’m still practicing. Birds make it look easier than it is.” Nagito stretched out a wing and curled it in front of him. The feathers were so long that they folded into his lap. He ran his fingers through the white plume, watching it sway. “I’m still getting used to having wings in general, actually. Having them isn’t as clumsy as you think, but seeing them out of the corner my eye continues to surprise me sometimes.”

“Not clumsy, huh…” Nagito kept combing through the feathers, touch light and delicate, and curiosity held Hajime’s eyes there. “They phase through your clothes, but do they do the same with everything else?”

“They do. Convenient, right? But I can still touch them, as you can see. As well as other angels.” Nagito paused in thought, tilting his head at Hajime as his fingers stilled. “I don’t know about you, though. Do you want to test it out?”

Hajime’s first gut response was to decline, because if he did touch them, then there was really no going back. It would prove that this was _real_ and not some puzzling hallucination. But then again, he had seen, heard, and - unfortunately - felt too much for this to not be reality. Hell, the smell of his sickness was still lingering in the air. His brain wouldn’t make him endure that small detail if this was his out-of-control imagination. 

And well, it would be a lie if Hajime said that he wasn’t the _littlest_ bit curious.

Apparently, his silence went on for too long. Nagito folded his wing away, his smile back. But it was...off, not the same as before. “Aha, look at me, assuming that you want to get anywhere near me right now. Everything has to be still sinking in, and you need your space. Sorry for forcing you-“

Hajime frowned at his rambling. “You’re not forcing me to do anything. You just asked a question.”

Nagito quietly laughed, averting his gaze. His wings were quivering. “Ah...I guess you’re right.”

He didn’t say anything else, and Hajime really didn’t know how to read this guy. The more he talked to him, the more...quirks he seemed to have. Earlier, Nagito had no problem asking Hajime if he needed help showering, but asking about touching his wings was too far? Strange.

Hajime watched Nagito, and the angel was tracing a subtle pattern in his pants. After a second, Hajime came to a decision. “I can test it,” he said, standing up. 

Nagito looked at him in shock. “No, you don’t have to!”

“I know I don’t have to,” Hajime muttered, needing Nagito to stop before the more hesitant part of his mind made him retreat. He crossed the room in a few strides, and Nagito was gazing up at him with wide eyes. Hajime stood there for a moment, waiting, before asking, “Uh, aren’t you going to stand up?”

Nagito blinked. “Oh! Right, sorry,” he muttered as he scrambled to stand, turning around so his back was to Hajime.

“Stop apologizing for everything,” Hajime murmured, his attention instantly drawn to the fluttering feathers in front of him. 

“Sor - I’ll try, Hajime.”

Hajime stifled a scoff, not wanting Nagito to hear because at least he made an attempt. He then raised a hand, pausing an inch away from the left wing. He didn’t know why he was being reluctant. It was a good chance that his hand was about to go right through anyway. Without another thought, Hajime closed the distance only to brush against the soft plumage.

His breath hitched, pulling back a bit, before reaching out and holding a single feather, rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb. Calling it soft was an understatement. It was safe to say that he’d never felt anything like it before. Hajime used his other hand to gently run his hand down the other wing, the feathers giving under his touch. 

“Whoa…” Hajime moved his hand up though the wall of white, them dancing around his fingers, almost cool to the touch. The feathers shortened and tickled his palm as he dug through them, enjoying the gentle brushes against his skin. 

Then he reached the top, and he paused for a split second. There was warmth under his fingertips now, resistance when he pressed against it. This had to be the base of the wing, the actual appendage, and Hajime didn’t know how he felt knowing there was actual skin and bone underneath. 

He didn’t have time to think about it, for the wing shifted under his hand, pressing back against him. Hajime stared in surprise and confusion before leaning over to catch Nagito’s expression. He couldn’t see it from this angle. Nagito's head was hanging a bit, and wispy hairs hid his face. Did he...like this?

Now things were getting weirder. Hajime thought about backing off, but again, interest kept his feet planted. He was feeling the wings of an _angel,_ after all. If someone had told Hajime yesterday that his life would’ve led to this, he’d check them into the nearest psychiatric hospital.

But as it was…Hajime experimentally moved his hand - both hands, actually - up the wings, following the curve of them. It felt like he was running his fingers through silk, guided by the warmth beneath his fingertips. The wings responded to his touch, pushing back and marginally widening. Hajime continued petting them - he hated to admit that, but it _was_ what he was doing - and enjoyed the warm downy feathers that conformed to his presence. 

Then, he noticed the trembling. It was barely there, and he wouldn’t have caught it if he hadn’t been this close. Hajime frowned, recalling them doing this before, and called, “Nagito? Your wings are shaking.”

It took a moment for the angel to respond. “Are they?” His voice was low, breathy. “I didn’t notice.”

Hajime couldn't read his tone. Did he actually not like this? Granted, he had asked Hajime just to touch them, not practically feel him up. “Do you want me to stop?”

There was a small laugh, blatantly forced. “It’s up to you. They are quite soft-“

“But do _you_ want me to?”

Nagito didn’t answer. 

A strange mix of frustration and concern clashed within Hajime, but the sound of his room door unlocking nearly made him jump out of his skin. He did jump away from Nagito, though, right as the door flew open, revealing his roommate.

“Oh hey, man! You’re awake!” Kazuichi smiled at him. “I came back to ask if you-” He finally noticed the other body in the room, blinking in surprise at Nagito. “Um, s’up, dude? Who’re you?”

Hajime got over his near heart attack quickly enough to say, “That’s Nagito, he...came over to deliver some work from a class I missed.” That was a good enough cover story.

Nagito smiled at Kazuichi, no hints at all that he’d been flustered by the sudden intrusion. Though, there was a dash of pink in his cheeks that caught Hajime’s eye. “Yes, I didn’t want Hajime to fall behind.” His voice was stronger now, more normal. “You’re his roommate, right? Nice to meet you.”

“Yep! The name’s Kazuichi!” Kazuichi stepped farther into the room, and Hajime’s rapid pulse slowly but surely calmed down. First Rantaro, now Kazuichi. Nagito hadn’t been lying about regular people not knowing, not that he would lie about that in the first place. “Nice for you to do that, man! Wish I had considerate people like that!”

Hajime rolled his eyes, knowing that it was a jab at him and the rest of his friends. “Well, when you stop skipping class because you ‘twisted your appendix’, then maybe we’ll do it more often.”

Kazuichi huffed. “Hey! It could really happen!”

“Speaking of skipping classes-“ And pushing Hajime to the brink of having an aneurysm. “-don’t you have one like...right now?”

“Nope!” Kazuichi grinned wide, showing off his teeth. “Got canceled!”

“Did the professor cancel it, or did you?”

“The professor!” Hajime just looked at him. Kazuichi rolled his eyes. “Seriously! I got the email as proof!”

Hajime waved a hand in dismissal when Kazuichi started searching through his phone. “You don’t have to show me, I believe you.” It wasn’t like Kazuichi was going to listen if he told him to go back anyway. “So, what were you saying earlier?”

Kazuichi looked blankly at him before perking up. “Oh, right! I was gonna ask if you’re feeling good enough to go eat lunch at Jabberwock. Sonia managed to get the cupcakes earlier than expected and wants to know if you wanna meet there.”

Jabberwock was a large cafe in the center of campus that served everything from nachos to cheesecake, and Hajime’s stomach rumbled at the thought of food. He sniffed just for show - getting over a cold in a few hours was a little harder to explain - and said, “Yeah, I’m down. Is it just her?”

Kazuichi texted something on his phone, probably a confirmation. “Nah, some of the others are coming too.” He lifted his head and looked at Nagito, who had been watching their interaction in silence. “Hey uh...Nagito, have you eaten lunch yet? Wanna join?”

Shock flickered across the angel’s face - Hajime felt the same way too about the surprise invitation - before Nagito answered, “I...haven’t eaten, but I couldn’t possibly intrude.”

“Huh?” Kazuichi furrowed his brows. “It’s nothin’ formal, man! Are you really about to pass up free cupcakes?”

“Well-“ Nagito glanced over at Hajime, and he shrugged. He didn’t see the harm in it, really. If Nagito was going to be around for a while, then he would have to meet his friends eventually. It would be less suspicious than sneaking around all the time. Nagito still seemed conflicted, but, “A cupcake does sound good right now.”

Kazuichi laughed. “Right? Let’s go!”

* * *

Kazuichi talked his ear off - mostly about the test he just probably failed - the whole way to the cafe, so Hajime didn’t have a chance to ask Nagito if he’d seen any other angels wandering about. Hajime tried looking for himself, but all he saw were students walking around, talking and laughing and behaving normally. Yeah, there was no way he’d be able to spot one by himself.

And interestingly enough, no angel approached them - or Nagito - either, assuming that there were more on campus. There had to be, right? He was sure many people needed help _specifically_ during this stage of stressful life. But, there was nothing. The trio made it to Jabberwock without any fuss, and Hajime just now realized that Nagito hadn’t said a word the whole time.

As they approached the cafe, students flowing in and out of the place, Hajime peered over his shoulder. He was briefly distracted by how the cool wind weaved through white feathers, making them flutter and - come on, _focus._ Hajime finally got his mouth to work. “You okay back there? You’ve been quiet.” He wanted to ask what was in his mind as well, but Kazuichi’s presence smothered the question. 

Nagito, who had walked behind him and Kazuichi, shook his head in response. “Don’t worry about me! I was just taking in the sights and enjoying the cooler weather.”

Hajime knew that wasn’t the whole truth, but Kazuichi didn’t. He scoffed. “What sights? The trash on the sidewalk? Campus is in the middle of a city, dude.”

“I like to people-watch sometimes.”

“Ohhhhh what’s your major?” Kazuichi asked, opening the cafe door, the noise spilling out making him raise his voice a bit. “Psychology or something?” Hajime rolled his eyes because hobbies didn’t necessarily correlate to future careers, but then Nagito said-

“Psychiatry, actually.”

That was similar to Hajime's assumption earlier. He wondered if that had stemmed from wanting to help people, or vice versa. 

Kazuichi shrugged. “Eh, close enough. I major in mechanical engineering - oh _jeez_ there’s a lot of people here.”

“What did you expect? It’s lunch time,” Hajime said as they entered, not surprised by the amount of students gathered inside. The lines at the counter were too long, voices bounced off the walls, and there were some stains on the floor, but the food was _absolutely_ worth it.

“It’s a later lunch!” Kazuichi tried to defend himself. 

“Still lunch.” Hajime scanned for any angelic activity - not that he really knew what that was, but he still looked - before glancing back at Nagito. He thought he would be searching as well; that wasn't the case. He was squinting at a menu hanging on a nearby wall.

He guessed angels still got hungry, or at least could eat. Hajime nudged his roommate. “Did they grab a table already?”

Kazuichi’s unsure look wasn’t reassuring. If they hadn’t gotten one already, they might as well go somewhere else. “Uhhhhh…” Kazuichi stood on his tiptoes to get a better vantage point. After a moment, he gasped and pointed. “There they go! Over there!”

“Lead the way!”

Kazuichi walked ahead, and Hajime checked to make sure Nagito was paying attention before following behind the engineer. They weaved between student after student until Hajime saw familiar faces sitting around a large table. 

Chihiro noticed them first, pausing a conversation he was having with Shuichi. His smile was bright as he waved. “Yay, you made it! 

“It’s about damn time,” Fuyuhiko groused without any real bite. He looked Hajime up and down as he approached, scoffing. “You don’t _look_ sick enough to skip class.”

Hajime pulled out a chair and sat by him, wincing at the memory. “It was much worse this morning, trust me.” Speaking of morning surprises, he nodded over at Nagito, who was tentatively claiming the seat on the other side of him. “Oh, and this is Nagito. He brought me some work I missed.”

“And he couldn’t say no to cupcakes. No one can, am I right?” Kazuichi plopped down at Chihiro’s right, eyes glistening as they focused on the center of the table. Hajime couldn’t blame him for basically drooling. Two containers of cupcakes rested there, tantalizing. They were all vanilla with buttercream icing, pretty generic, but Teruteru’s baking skills were well-known around here, despite only being a student. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kazuichi’s hand froze midair at Shuichi’s warning. He chuckled, smile almost teasing. “Sonia told us not to eat one until the girls got back with the food. And Maki backed her up saying that she’d cut off someone’s hand off she had to.” Kazuichi groaned, hanging his head, and Chihiro sympathetically patted his shoulder. 

Hajime grinned before noticing Nagito’s small frown. He explained, “Maki’s a friend, really. She makes threats, but she never goes through with them.”

“Heh, because none of you have pissed her off enough yet.” Fuyuhiko leaned back and crossed his arms, giving Nagito a critical look. “Hajime’s classmate, huh? The name’s Fuyuhiko.”

Chihiro gasped, blushing in embarrassment. “Oh, right! I haven’t introduced myself yet! I’m Chihiro Fujisaki! It’s nice to meet you!”

“And I’m...Shuichi Saihara.” Shuichi adjusted his cap, creating a small shadow over his eyes. “Sorry if I confused you about Maki. Like Hajime said, she’s a good person.”

Nagito studied him for a second before smiling. “Just don’t give her a knife, right?”

Kazuichi barked out a laugh. “He’s learning!” Chihiro giggled behind his hand, it hidden under the sleeve of an oversized hoodie, and Shuichi’s smile mirrored Nagito’s. 

Hajime felt himself relax just a bit. He hadn’t been worried that Nagito wouldn’t fit in or anything, but this frictionless seam was a good start. 

Fuyuhiko then grumbled under his breath, looking over at the crowd. He tch’d. “It’s going to take forever to get our food at this point. The damn line’s barely moving.”

Kazuichi groaned again, patting his stomach. “But I’m starving! The exam I had took everything out of me!”

“Everything takes everything out of you, dumbass,” Fuyuhiko jeered, earning a weak glare from Kazuichi.

Chihiro was fighting back a smile. “Come on, Kazu, it wasn’t that bad…”

“Wasn’t that - you _did_ take the same test that I did, right?!”

Hajime startled a bit in his seat when Nagito leaned a little closer, feathers brushing his shoulder. “Are they in the same classes?”

Hajime nodded. “Some of them,” he answered as those two went back and forth. “Chihiro’s majoring in computer science, so some courses overlap.”

“Ah, that’s right, Fuyuhiko,” Shuichi focused on Fuyuhiko, who grunted in acknowledgment. “When do you want to meet up for that research paper? We’ve only got a week left to do it.”

“Don’t remind me,” Fuyuhiko grumbled. “Stupid pain in the ass.”

“The...paper, right?”

“What else?”

“Just checking.”

Nagito looked at Hajime again, his unasked question obvious, and Hajime said, “Shuichi studies law and Fuyuhiko’s in criminal justice, and so is Maki. They share a lot of classes together, and I do too, kinda. I major in forensic science.”

“Really?” Nagito seemed a little too excited to have learned that. “Like finding clues and helping solve cases? That sounds exciting, Hajime!”

Hajime had to look away from Nagito’s awed expression, fighting down embarrassment and something else he couldn’t - didn’t want to - name. “Calm down, it’s not like I’ve done any of that stuff yet.”

“But you will! And I’m sure you’ll be amazing at it!”

Hajime really hadn’t expected this amount of praise, and he wasn’t sure how to respond to it. Luckily enough for him, he didn’t have to.

“Order’s up, everyone!”

A peppy voice made him look up. Sonia was approaching the table with a warm smile, a tray of slider sandwiches in her arms. “Sorry if we made you all wait too long!”

“Not at all, Miss Sonia!” Kazuichi immediately placated, eager eyes flickering between her and the food. 

Fuyuhiko frowned. “How the hell did you get it so quickly?”

“I threatened the people in line and they moved,” Maki bluntly stated beside her, carrying another sandwich tray. 

There was a giggle, and Kaede stepped from behind them, placing her tray of fry containers on the table. “We're just lucky enough that Hina was working today! She saw us and basically ushered us to the front. She says hi, by the way!”

“People were mad we skipped ahead, but oh well…” Chiaki drawled, drinks swishing in her arms. Her gaze swept the table until they landed on Nagito. Her eyes subtly widened. If Hajime hadn’t been looking right at her, he would’ve missed it. She gave a little wave. “Looks like we’ve got a new friend.”

“Hm?” Kaede went from situating the food to following Chiaki’s line of sight. “Oh, hello!" Did her voice get a little higher? "Didn’t notice you before!”

“It’s fine!” Nagito looked the girls over before giving a genial smile, eyes crinkling. “I’m Nagito Komaeda, Hajime’s classmate.”

Sonia quickly claimed the other seat next to Nagito and held one of his hands in both her own. He stared at the contact in surprise as she gushed, “I’m Sonia Nevermind! And that’s Kaede, Chiaki, and Maki!” Each girl smiled at their names, except Maki, who simply sat by Shuichi. “I am so pleased that our friendship circle will grow even bigger!”

Fuyuhiko was already reaching for a chicken sandwich. “He’s just here for the cupcakes.”

Sonia released Nagito, but her mood didn’t falter. “That’s just as swell! Desserts are sure to bring people together!”

Hajime grabbed a ham and cheese slider as Maki narrowed her eyes at the angel. “You didn’t eat any yet, did you?”

“I promise I didn’t.” Nagito laughed almost sheepishly under her intense gaze. “I’m very attached to both of my hands.”

Kazuichi snorted, talking around the food in his mouth. “He’s got jokes. I like him!”

“Kazu, you’re spitting...”

“Oops! Sorry, Chihiro!”

“I’m just glad he hadn’t run off yet!” Kaede lightly whacked Maki on her arm. “What did I tell you about scaring people?”

Maki pointedly looked away, and Fuyuhiko let out a single chuckle. 

Hajime was enjoying his food when there was a, “Hey, Hajime.” He looked over at Chiaki chewing on a french fry. “Are you feeling better? You look like it.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “It was terrible this morning, but it’s going away.”

“That’s good to hear.” She stared at him for another second before turning to Chihiro, changing the topic. “How’s Mondo?”

“Great! He took me out last night and…”

Now that he wasn’t the topic, Hajime continued to eat, listening to the conversations going on. He also paid attention to Nagito, who seemed as hungry as they all were. At least he wouldn’t look awkward just sitting as everyone ate. 

He took another bite, the day getting better despite the rough morning, until Nagito whispered-

“Chiaki and Kaede are angels, by the way.”

Hajime _choked._

He lurched forward, coughing to try to dislodge the food that had flown down his throat. Nagito came to his aid by hitting his back until he could swallow it properly, but at this point, he wasn’t worried about his own health. Because _what?!_

“The hell? You get better only to almost die in us?”

Fuyuhiko’s words were almost drowned out by the thoughts screaming in his mind. Was Nagito _serious?_ There was no way! They...They acted like normal people!

He’d met Kaede through Shuichi last year, and friendship blossomed almost immediately. She was bubbly - though not as much as Sonia, she always lent a shoulder to lean on, she was like a mother to all of them, she...she was an angel metaphorically, but not an _actual_ one!

And Chiaki...she had been his first friend in college, not counting Kazuichi. She was tutoring math for a shy girl, Mikan, and he had been quick to ask if he could join because he knew that he was going to need the help. Then, he learned that Chiaki loved video games, loved sleeping, and well, loved helping her friends however she could. Most of their time together was Hajime trying to beat her games he _thought_ he’d been good at.

He couldn’t believe it. Kaede mentioned that she was a performance major and Chiaki said she was studying computer science. Hajime believed that he didn’t see them around campus by themselves because of how different their majors were, but…

Was that a lie? Was everything a lie? 

Many emotions clashed within him. Hajime realized that this might change their friendship, it banking on, well, _who_ they really were. Were they their real selves, or was it a facade? He almost didn’t want to know. 

“...ime? Hajime?” He snapped out of his erratic thoughts to find everyone looking at him in concern. Chihiro was the one who called his name. “A-Are you alright?”

Hajime swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. “Yeah...Yeah, I’m fine.” His attention flickered over to Chiaki and Kaede, who both seemed a bit uneasy, before he managed to smile. “Saw my life flash before my eyes for a second, but I’m good now.”

“You might be, but I almost had a heart attack, dude!” Kazuichi exclaimed. “Don’t scare me like that!”

The subtle concern Maki had quickly melted away. “You know if your roommate dies, you get all A’s for the semester. School policy.”

Fuyuhiko smirked at Hajime. “Might need to watch your back if the bastard starts getting desperate.”

“I’m not gonna kill him!”

Hajime gave a half-hearted chuckle. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Slowly but surely, conversations started back up at the table, and Nagito took this time to say, “I am _so_ sorry, Hajime. I didn’t know that would happen-“

“You don’t have to apologize,” Hajime interrupted before Nagito got too loud. He did want to be told about any spotted angels, but for some reason, this outcome had slipped his mind. 

He looked at Kaede and Chiaki again. Kaede was laughing at something along with Shuichi, and Chiaki quietly watched as Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko argued back and forth about a topic Hajime had missed. 

Like she’d felt his stare, Chiaki made eye contact, and her expression subtly softened. Her hand then disappeared under the table. Only a few seconds passed when he felt a vibration against his leg.

Hajime pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it.

 **_Chiaki:_ ** _We’ll talk afterwards, okay?_

 **_Me:_ ** _Yeah, okay._

Hajime sighed before grabbing a cupcake. He wasn’t done with his lunch yet, but he needed to bury his troubles in sugar, at least for the moment. 

He was really starting to hate Mondays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was just gonna be a PWP thing, but then I thought of an actual plot and I'm gonna roll with it

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing Chiaki said after saying goodbye to everyone else and finding a small secluded table outside. Hajime and Nagito had sat on one side, and Chiaki on the other. A large umbrella shielded them from the beaming sun.

“You don’t need to apologize, just…” Hajime sighed as he gazed off in the distance, watching students talk and walk and laugh, not paying attention to their conversation at all. He refocused on Chiaki, mind still reeling from the bomb that had been dropped on him. “Just help me understand.”

She fiddled with the zipper on her jacket, guilt etched in her expression. “I’m still me, if that’s what you’re worried about. Honestly. My name’s still Chiaki, you’re still one of my closest friends, and-“ She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small handheld console. Despite everything, Hajime stifled a laugh because of  _ course _ she would have that with her. “-I still love beating you in video games.”

Hajime’s small smile fell as Nagito giggled beside him. “Don’t listen to her. I’ve beaten her a few times in the past.”

Chiaki nodded with a smile of her own. “And most of those were genuine, I think.”

Hajime gaped. “What do you mean  _ most?”  _ Nagito was laughing harder, and Chiaki simply placed the game system back in her pocket. The silence wasn’t reassuring. He huffed, forgetting about what he just heard. “Nevermind that, you probably used your...angel magic to beat me anyway.”

“Angel magic?” Chiaki repeated, head tilting, before glancing over at Nagito. “Oh.” Comprehension flooded her features. “So that’s why you seem perfectly healthy despite claiming that you had been sick. Makes sense.” She then gave a pitying smile. “Angel magic doesn’t help win games, though.”

Hajime refused to let his pride take that much of a blow. “You could be lying.”

“Have I ever lied to you, Hajime?”

She  _ did _ have a point, up until now, at least. “No,” he said before adding on quietly, “Not counting today.”

The playfulness drained from Chaiki’s face, and now Hajime was the one feeling guilty. He knew that he shouldn’t blame her, but she was an  _ angel.  _ A person with wings and magic. That should’ve come up in conversation sometime between meeting her and getting his ass beat in Street Fighter over and over again.

The table went quiet for an uncomfortable moment until Nagito poked him on the arm. “Come on, Hajime,” he said, tone almost chastising. “Would you have believed her if she told you earlier? Before you met me?”

Hajime looked at the pair of wings folded against his back, feathers rustling in the slight breeze. “Probably not,” he reluctantly admitted because honestly, without the wings, he would’ve let the police handle Nagito. Even if he had shown off his magic or whatever, Hajime would have put as much distance between them two as possible. 

Nagito smiled, and there went those damn dimples again. “Exactly.” He faced Chiaki, putting up a hand to hide his mouth even though his whispers weren’t trying to be quiet at all. “He thought I was a stripper at first.”

Hajime sharply inhaled, feeling the embarrassment flood into him as Chiaki processed what was just said. “A...stripper?” She slowly blinked. Hajime wanted to run when she focused on him, eyes teasing. “Wow, Hajime.”

“Don’t ‘wow’ me!” Hajime hastily defended himself, feeling his cheeks heat up. “For not knowing anything beforehand, it was a good guess!” He vaguely gestured to the blabbermouth beside him. “With his wings and how he looks…”

Apparently, Chiaki was going to milk this for all it was worth. “How he looks?”

Hajime groaned, holding his head in his hands. “Nevermind! Just, nevermind. Let’s never talk about this ever.” He glared at Nagito. “Never mention that again.”

“Mention what?” Nagito innocently asked. 

Hajime stared at him for a moment, wondering if Nagito was going along with it or if he’d forgotten that quickly. He guessed it was the former. “Good.” Pretending that conversation didn’t happen, Hajime moved on to a different topic, saying to Chaiki, “So, you’re a guardian angel.”

She nodded. “Yep. GA for short.”

“Okay,” Hajime replied because why not . “You’re a GA. Then...who’s the person you’re watching over? If you can tell me.” He had no clue if there were any weird rules to that.

“I can tell you. It’s Mikan,” she answered easily, and while Hajime was surprised, it wasn’t completely unexpected. When Chiaki wasn’t spending time with him or his friend group, she was with Mikan. Hajime didn’t question it because she had said that they were childhood friends, but...it was clear that wasn’t the case. “She’s had pretty bad self-esteem issues since she was young, so I helped her out with it. I was assigned to her when she was...seven, I think?”

Well, nevermind then. They  _ had _ been childhood friends, technically. 

However, that brought up another question- “For that long?” Hajime eyed her, being reminded of how Nagito became an angel in the first place. They were...actually dead, despite their appearances. “Did you look the same back then as you did now?”

Chiaki nodded again. “Yep.”

“Was...Mikan your first human?”

“Nope.”

It was all building up to this question, and Hajime had to force it out. “...How old are you really?” he asked hesitantly. 

Chiaki looked away, drawing a random picture on the table with her finger. “Well...you know the bubonic plague, right? I was around while that was happening in Europe.”

Hajime’s mind went over all of the history that had been unfortunately jammed in it until he recalled the bubonic plague. “It was nicknamed the Black Death, and it was…” Hajime gasped, eyes blown wide. “You were born in the  _ Middle Ages? _ That’s like, seven hundred years ago!”

Chaiki giggled. “Yep. All the way back then. I’m glad that I became a GA because compared to now, it was so boring back then.”

“I...can imagine…” Hajime muttered in awe, still taking this in. He was best friends with someone who had  _ lived _ their history books. 

“Video games was the best invention ever, at least in my book,” Chiaki gushed like this was a normal conversation they’d have any given day. “Pong was very revolutionary. I don’t know how many hours I spent playing it. And then Tetris, you won’t _believe_ how many hours-“

“Hold on a sec…” Hajime breathed out, trying to manage his whirlwind of thoughts. “So you lived-“ And died, but he wasn’t going to spend much time on that. “-during the Middle Ages. All the way back to the Muromachi period here! That...That’s crazy!”

“Not really,” she brushed it off like the news was nothing. “There’s many others older than I am.” She sent Nagito a questioning look. “Considering how much he’s reacting, I’m guessing that you’re not one of them?”

Nagito shook his head, seemingly just as surprised as Hajime was. “Definitely not! I wasn’t lucky enough to be able to witness all of the amazing things you had. I’m twenty. I just got my wings a few days ago.”

“Really?” Chiaki gave Nagito a once-over, frowning a bit. “That early? It was six months before I was back on the ground. That’s weird…” Then, her eyes glazed over for a split second, both piquing Hajime’s interest and grossing him out. When she blinked, the murkiness was gone. “Oh, looks like we’ll have to continue talking later. Mikan’s calling me.”

Hajime opened his mouth to ask what she meant by that - he hadn’t heard Mikan’s voice at all - but she must’ve seen the confusion on his face. She said, “We have a mental link, kinda. Well, it's more emotional. I feel a pull whenever I’m needed.”

Hajime couldn’t even begin to comprehend all of this. So many questions were bouncing around in his head, and he hurriedly spat one out when Chiaki stood. “Wait! What about Kaede? Who’s hers?”

She simply smiled. “Take a guess.”

He said the first person who came to mind. “Shuichi?” They were around each other a lot...

Chiaki nodded. “He had problems with bad anxiety, she told me.”

Hajime could see that. Especially last year, whenever things got too stressful or overwhelming, Shuichi would always shrink back and hide behind his hat. He’s gotten better, though. Thanks to Kaede, he now knew. “And how old-“

“She probably knows a thing or two about Vikings,” Chaiki said with a giggle, and rest of Hajime’s words died in his throat.

Before he could get his tongue to work again, Chaiki was jogging away and waving a hand over her shoulder. “See you two later! Take good care of him, Nagito!

Nagito returned the wave, beaming. “I will!”

Hajime cringed at the wording, hating that she’d been told about the stripper thing. She’d never let him live it down. Sighing, Hajime watched until she disappeared into the ever-moving crowd, and he stared for a few more seconds to get his racing mind to calm down. “So that was...interesting.”

“Very!” Nagito agreed. “You’re lucky to have her as a good friend, Hajime! She probably knows way more information about being a guardian than I do.” He chuckled before tapping his chin. “She said that she’d been training for six months, right? I wonder why I was assigned so early?”

Hajime didn’t have any clue. “I would say that you should’ve asked her, but it looked like she didn’t know either.” He glanced at Nagito, watching the angel retreat into his mind with furrowed brows. “Can’t you just...ask the angel or whoever that sent you down?”

Nagito blinked at him. “Um.”

“You...don’t know.” Hajime almost found it funny how his ‘guardian angel’ basically had no clue about being a good one. “I guess we could talk to Chiaki about it later, or Kaede.” She had left with Shuichi and Maki after lunch to go to class. Wait, did she even have class? All of this was simply crazy. 

It seemed like guilt was making its rounds today, because now Nagito was wearing the expression. “I’m sorry I’m not a very good informant. I should be answering all your questions, but-“

“What did I tell you about apologizing?” Hajime waved a dismissive hand. “I blame whoever sent you down, or whoever’s in charge. Don’t shoot the messenger, right?”

Nagito still wasn’t happy about it, but he nodded anyway. “Right…”

Hajime saw his frown and something inside of him wanted to wash it away. Nagito looked better smiling. Plus, Hajime wanted to take his own mind off of all this before it short-circuited. He still had a week of classes to get through. “Then, let’s talk about what you do know. You said you majored in psychiatry, right?”

The frown flattened out, curiosity settling in. “Yes, why?”

“Well, I’m taking anatomy right now and we’re studying the different parts of the brain.” Hajime scratched the back of his neck, wondering why he was the tiniest bit nervous to ask. “Anatomy is one of my weaker subjects, so I was wondering if you wanted to help me study?”

Nagito instantly brightened, eyes glistening and lips curling. “Of course I’ll help you study! I’m surprised that you asked someone unreliable like me, but yes!”

Hajime wasn’t going to address that last statement. Nagito putting down himself was some kind of quirk that he had to get used to, he guessed. Instead, he stood and nodded in the direction of his dorm. “We can study in my room. Kazuichi won’t be there to distract us.” He had another class that he should be going to.

“Okay!” Nagito hopped up as well, looking like an excited puppy. 

Hajime shook his head because he didn’t know where  _ that  _ comparison came from. He motioned Nagito to follow him, taking to the sidewalks. “Oh, and tell me if you see any angels along the way, ‘kay?”

“I will!” Nagito chirped, keeping in step with him. 

They walked in comfortable silence; Nagito was leisurely scanning the students while Hajime got used to the feathers brushing against him as they navigated crowded walkways. When they finally got to the large dorm, Nagito hadn’t called out a single angel.

Hajime frowned as they headed toward an elevator inside the building. “Guess they aren’t as common as I thought they would be around here…” he muttered, aware that there could be listening ears. 

Nagito hummed in assent. “Or they could be elsewhere. It seems like Chiaki isn’t always with Mikan. And she hangs out with you and your friends often, right?”

“Yeah,” Hajime said, stopping in front of the elevator and hitting the button. “She spends a lot of time with us, actually. So does Kaede.” He couldn’t believe that the only two angels he knew about, besides Nagito, were good friends of his. 

Nagito was pensive again. “I guess that means that their humans don’t need to rely on them too much?”

“You’re asking the wrong person.”

“Sor-“ Hajime gave Nagito a look. “Right.”

When the elevator arrived, it was empty. Hajime stepped into it, followed by Nagito, and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Just as the doors were closing, he heard a familiar female voice. 

“Hold the doors, please!”

Hajime quickly did so right before they shut, holding out a hand and causing the metal to slide back open. Sonia jogged into view and smiled once she recognized him. “Thank you, Hajime!” She boarded, and Hajime was drawn to her cupped hands. “I just made it! It would have taken forever for it to come back down!”

Hajime understood her haste because these elevators did take their sweet time in moving from level to level, but movement in one of her pockets made him ask, “Uh, Sonia? What’s…” His question was soon answered when beady little eyes popped out of the pocket of her jacket. Hajime should’ve known. “Gundham let you borrow the Dark Devas again?”

The elevator rumbled to a start as Sonia turned around. “Yes!” She held out her hands, uncupping them to reveal two little hamsters. “After lunch, I asked him if I could babysit them for a few days. He easily gave in when I brought him a couple cupcakes.”

Hajime had wondered why she had taken two after eating some herself. He used a finger to pet one of the furballs in her hands. “I doubt you needed the cupcakes to win him over.” Even a blind man could see that Gundham had a thing for her. 

And from her giggle and slightly blushing cheeks, Sonia was well aware. 

Hajime held out a palm and one of them, Jum-P if he remembered correctly, crawled into his hand without hesitation. 

“You have even more friends, Hajime?” Nagito asked, shuffling a little closer to him to ogle at the hamster.

“Kinda.” Hajime stopped Jum-P from crawling into his sleeve. “Gundham sat beside me in a psychology class last semester. He somehow persuaded the professor into letting him bring these guys to class. Something about the power of hamsters and the endorphins released in the brain or something.” Nagito didn’t answer, too busy watching Jum-P sniff Hajime’s palm, and Hajime lifted the little guy up. “Want to hold him?”

“O-Oh! Um…” Nagito glanced at Sonia, hesitant. “Am I allowed to?”

Sonia smiled wide. “Of course! They like making friends as well! Especially Jum-P!”

Nagito quietly gasped, eagerly offering his cupped hands. “Really?” The hamster sniffed his fingers before happily walking into the angel’s hold. Nagito laughed under his breath. “He tickles my palm.” He then petted the furball, his own smile growing. “He’s so soft!”

“Aren’t they?” Sonia carefully grabbed the hamster that was riding her shoulder, hiding in her hair. She passed that one over to Hajime, and he coddled San-D as little guy fell right to sleep in his hands. “Gundham takes really good care of them even with all of the stress of schoolwork!”

“That’s amazing!” Nagito praised, and Hajime couldn’t take his eyes away from the angel rubbing noses with Jum-P. It was cute how - no no  _ no.  _ He wasn’t going there. The hamster was adorable, yes. Just the hamster. Nagito was...weird. Yeah, that was it. Weird. Right.

Sonia gleefully nodded. “I tell him that every time! It’s quite wonderful that -  _ ah!” _

She shouted in surprise when the elevator jerked to an unnatural stop, and Hajime leaned in the wall for support, stomach dropping. “Oh no…” he whispered, feeling the floor shudder beneath his feet. “Don’t tell me…”

He shared a panicked look with Sonia, and she gasped. “No, it cannot be!” She whirled around and looked at the red number above their heads. It was reading five, but the doors weren’t opening. Sonia jabbed then ‘open door’ button many times, but they didn’t budge. “W-We’re trapped here!”

“Dammit.” Hajime  _ would _ be on this old thing the day it decided to call it quits. Hoping that nothing decided to snap, sending them into free-fall, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “It’s okay, Sonia! We just have to call for someone.” 

He searched for the call button on the wall and pressed it, hearing a dial tone echo throughout the small space. “Come on...pick up, pick up,” he muttered with Sonia nervously shifting her weight behind him. Hearing nothing from Nagito, Hajime peered over his shoulder to find him completely frozen with Jum-P clutched against his chest. He was biting his lip, eyes hazy as they stared down at the floor.

Was he...scared? Sure, it was a normal reaction for a regular person, but Nagito wasn't really in any danger, right? Could he actually feel pain? Could he die  _ twice? _

Hajime smothered those thoughts because what was he thinking? They weren’t going to die here. The elevator was simply stuck and they were going to get out of here as soon as someone answered the  _ damn phone! _

A deep voice surrounded by static then came through. “ _ Hello, service desk.” _

The amount of relief that flooded into him was immeasurable. Even San-D squeaked quietly in his hand. “Yeah, hi, the elevator’s stuck and we’d like to get out.”

_ “Really? Oh shit.”  _ It was safe to say that a student employee was handling this call.  _ “Which one is it?” _

“Second one on the west side.”

_ “Okay, I’m about to call the campus fire department. What floor are you stuck on and how many people are in there with you?” _

Hajime glimpsed over at Nagito, who still hadn’t moved, before answering, “Somewhere around the fifth floor, and there are two other people.”

“And four hamsters!” Sonia chimed in with a hint of nervousness in her voice. 

_ “And four...you know this dorm doesn’t allow pets, right?” _

“I don’t care, and you don’t either!” Sonia puffed her cheeks in a small pout. “You won’t say anything unless you want to hear from my roommate!”

_ “Who’s-?” _

“Maki Harukawa.”

_ “I-I won’t say anything, promise.” _

Sonia nodded with a huff. “Good. Now, go get us help, if you’d please.”

_ “Yes, ma’am.”  _ Then, the guy hung up.

Hajime managed a weak chuckle, petting San-D to calm his nerves. Help was coming. “Does Maki know that you threaten people with her name?”

Sonia smiled. “No, but I do not think she would mind.” 

Hajime didn’t either, honestly, especially if it hurried things along and lessened complications. “We just have to hide these guys when we’re saved.”

“That should be easy enough! Everyone here has deep pockets, and - Nagito, are you alright?”

Hajime turned his attention to said angel, frowning at how pale the other was. His wings were quivering as well, and Hajime felt concern blossom. What was going on? 

When Nagito didn’t respond to Sonia, he tried next. He stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Nagito?” That seemed to shake Nagito out of his daze, blinking up at Hajime. His wings were still trembling, though. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Nagito answered too quickly. “N-Nothing. I just...here.” He handed over Jum-P before Hajime had a say in it. Nagito forced a chuckle as he wiped his hands on his jacket. “I don’t want to make him more nervous than he already is…”

Jum-P squeaked when Hajime cradled him with San-D. “I think he’s fine, but you on the other hand-“

“Are you not fond of small spaces?” Sonia cut in with genuine worry in her eyes. 

“That's not, well…” Nagito seemed to think something over. Then he smiled, and Hajime noticed how off it was. “Just a little bit. Elevators in particular make me nervous. Don’t worry about me, though.” He took a deep breath. The shaking in his wings weakened. “I’ll be fine.”

Hajime didn’t know whether to believe that. Was this just a case of claustrophobia, or was it something else? If it was, why would Nagito lie about it? 

“How about we all sit down, okay?” Sonia suggested, adjusting her skirt and lowering to the floor. “That way, we can be as relaxed as possible until help arrives!”

Hajime shrugged. “It’s the only thing we can do at this point.” He followed her lead, getting comfortable on the tiled ground and releasing the hamsters in his grasp.

Sonia did the same as Nagito stiffly sat, and she giggled when all four scurried over to the angel, sniffing his pants. Hajime wondered if they knew that Nagito was different. Probably.

“They really like you, Nagito.” Sonia clasped happily her hands together. “Gundham says that they seek out other animal lovers!”

Nagito folded his hands in his lap, basically ignoring the pets - to Hajime’s confusion - and said, “They seem really smart!”

“They are!” Sonia gushed and went on talking about the hamsters, Gundham, and everything in between. 

Hajime sat by and listened, playing with Cham-P after he got bored of Nagito’s presence. Nagito and Sonia kept up the conversations easily enough, and he could see them getting along well. Sonia got along with nearly everyone, but still. She had nothing but stories to tell, and Nagito seemed to like learning about other people, paying apt attention to her words. His wings were fine now. All he had needed was a distraction...that wasn’t the hamsters, for some reason. 

About twenty minutes later, muffled voices were heard through the metal doors to Hajime’s joy, and five minutes after that, a sickening screech filled the air. 

Hajime covered his ears with his hands, feeling sorry for the hamsters stowed away in Sonia’s and Nagito’s pockets. However, comfort quickly replaced that feeling when the doors were slowly but surely pried open. A brick wall was revealed with an open slit at the top, it occupied by shuffling feet and a machine sliding the doors apart. 

Someone in a brown and yellow firefighter’s uniform squatted down, his face peering through the narrow space. “Everyone okay in there?” he asked over the screeching, eyes scanning their conditions.

“Yeah!” Hajime yelled back, now feeling bad for his eardrums. 

“Sorry about the noise! We’ll get you all out once the gap is wide enough!”

The fireman stood back up, and Sonia questioned, “Does university health insurance cover ear damage from elevator rescues?”

Hajime had no idea, but, “They will starting today!”

After what seemed like forever, the screeching ceased and the gap seemed big enough for everyone to fit through. Two arms then reached down from the space, and another voice called out, “Are you ready? Climb up one-by-one if you can!”

“Right!” Hajime stepped to the side and gestured for Sonia to go ahead. “You first, Sonia.” He squatted down, laying his hands on top of each other. “I’ll help you up too.”

“Thank you!” She placed one foot in his grip and raised her arms for the men to grab. They did so, and Hajime grunted as Sonia was pulled up and out, wiggling her body. He noticed that she was careful not to jostle the hamsters around too much, but then he had to look away when her skirt revealed a  _ little _ too much. 

Once she was out, Hajime was going to do the same for Nagito, but the angel shook his head while getting in his same position. “I’ll help you out, Hajime!” 

There was no reason to argue against it. Hajime secured his foot and held his arms out for the firemen. Secure fingers wrapped around his wrists, and he was lifted into the gap with little difficulty, bending his body as the workers pulled him through.

“Nothing hurt, right?” a man asked, one of the five that had gathered around the elevator.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Hajime stood to his feet and could breathe easier now that he wasn’t surrounded by four close walls. He looked around, seeing that the firemen weren’t the only ones gathered around. Some students still on the floor were watching from a distance, and he was glad that there were only a handful of them. If this had happened after classes were over, then  _ many _ more eyes would be witnessing this. 

“Hajime!” At the sound of his voice, Hajime glanced over to find Rantaro stepping closer. His expression was a mix of concerned and slightly entertained. “ _ You _ ended up stuck in that thing? You can’t catch a break today, can you?”

Hajime sniffed, being reminded that he was supposed to be sick. “Yeah, well, that’s my life, I guess.”

Sonia sidled up to them and playfully nudged Hajime. “He lives by Newton’s Law! Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong!”

Hajime grinned. “Murphy’s Law, Sonia. Close, though.”

Sonia pouted before hastily pushing down the head of a hamster that decided to be curious. Rantaro saw the movement and smirked, shrugging. “I didn’t see anything. I’m not in charge of the floor you're on, after all and-“ He paused, looking over Hajime’s shoulder. Rantaro arched his brow before giving Hajime a knowing look. “So, you’re with him again, huh?”

“What?” Hajime looked back, saw Nagito being helped out of the elevator, and made the connection. Damn Murphy’s Law. “No! I mean, yes, ugh…” He took a steadying breath and explained, “He’s just coming up to study.”

Rantaro wasn’t swayed. “Study, right. Gotcha.”

“I’m serious! It’s nothing like that!”

Sonia glanced between them two, puzzled. “Am I missing something?”

Hajime shook his head. “No, just...ignore him.”

Sonia opened her mouth to say something else, but Nagito joined up with them along with one of the fire crew. The man stopped in front with a small smile while the rest cleaned up the scene. “Nice to know that all of you are unhurt. It seemed like one of the cables supporting the elevator got jammed.”

Sonia stiffened. “Jammed? Was there a chance that it could have snapped?”

The man sighed. “There was a small chance, yes, so that’s why I’m so glad we got you out as quickly as possible.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Hajime noticed Nagito’s quivering feathers again. He frowned before addressing the fireman, “We’re definitely glad too.” He held out a hand. “Thanks for your help, sir.”

“Just doing our job!” He laughed a bit, shaking his hand before doing the same with Sonia and Nagito. The man then focused on all the other bystanders. “This elevator will be out of order for a while, so be sure to use the other one. Hopefully that one won’t give out on you too.”

Rantaro crossed his arms. “With how old this place is, it’s more of a ‘when’ question than an ‘if’ one,” he muttered as the fireman waved, going to rejoin his crew. “Hopefully no one will be on it when it happens.”

“I hope so as well!” Sonia warily eyed the working elevator beside the broken one. “From now on, I’m taking the stairs!”

Hajime understood where she was coming from, but at the same time, “All the way up to the seventh floor?”

Sonia flexed an arm with a smile. “It is great exercise! Gets your blood pumping!”

Hajime was jealous of her optimism sometimes. “If you say so.” He then glanced around to see the other students slowly returning to their rooms, the excitement done for today. No one was really paying attention to them, but Hajime shuffled closer to Sonia and motioned for Nagito to do so as well. “Are the hamsters okay?”

Sonia nodded. “Yep! Make sure to keep my body straight!”

“Same here,” Nagito said quietly as he covertly took them out of his pockets and handed them over to Sonia. Rantaro was finding the ceiling very interesting. “I hate that they had to go through that, though.”

Hajime scoffed. “They live with Gundham Tanaka. I’m sure they’ve been through worse.”

“Sure have!” Sonia folded her hands, hiding them. “They’re tough! But...I’m sure they can’t wait to settle down for nap time.” She stepped away from them, planning on taking the stairs that were on the opposite side of the hallway. “I’ll see you two later! And thank you for looking away...Rantaro, right?”

“Yeah.” The RA mock-saluted her. “Anytime.”

Hajime waved as she strolled away, suddenly feeling ten times as tired as he did an hour ago. 

“Well, I’ll be off too.” Rantaro shoved his hands into his pockets. “Was in the middle of taking a nap when I heard a racket.” He gave Nagito one last look before saying, “You know where I’m at.” Then, he walked away in the direction of his room. 

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, grumbling under his breath. First Chiaki, and now Rantaro. Luckily, Sonia hadn’t caught on to what Rantaro had been hinting at. If she’d figured it out, Maki would know, and then his whole friend group would be in on it. 

He didn’t feel like studying anymore, but he knew that procrastinating would do nothing but raise his stress levels. Sighing, Hajime faced Nagito, who was looking down at one of his hands. “Hey, ready to go?”

“Hm?” Nagito snapped his head up, focusing on him. He could practically see the gears turning in his mind until he caught up. “Oh, yes. We can go.”

Hajime wanted to question his behavior, but he figured he should wait until they were tucked away from prying ears. He led the way to his room down the hall, the voices of the firemen drifting further behind them. After unlocking the door and opening it, allowing Nagito inside, he shut it behind them and got down to business.

“Before we start studying, I have a question to ask,” Hajime said, and Nagito looked at him, almost seeming nervous. “Was everything back there...really because of claustrophobia? You seemed really out of it.”

Nagito nodded, averting his gaze. “Yes. I had a bad experience when I was little, and I had been reminded of it. That’s all.” He smiled at Hajime. “I’m still a bit shaken up. I’ll be fine once I sit and relax.”

“Okay…” Hajime’s doubt hadn’t gone away, but again, Nagito had no reason to hide anything. Were guardian angels even supposed to lie to their own humans? His mind was spinning out of control again. He needed to focus on something familiar. “As long as you’re fine, then...we can start studying.”

Something shifted in Nagito’s features, and he seemed brighter, more genuine. “Right, let’s start! I’ve retained a lot of information from my studies, so I can’t wait to help you learn!”

While Hajime was put-off by the sudden one-eighty, he felt at ease seeing Nagito back to normal again. “Calm down, it’s just studying,” he said with an amused scoff, going over to his desk and pulling out the necessary notebooks. “You can grab Kazuichi’s chair over there.”

Nagito quietly chuckled. “I love learning new things, and I know I can go a little overboard. I guess not everyone has the same mindset.”

“I do, kinda.” Hajime sat down, and Nagito did the same after pushing the second chair over. “With stuff that I enjoy learning about.”

Nagito nodded with a pensive hum. “I can understand that. So, the brain doesn’t interest you? All of its complexities?”

Hajime mulled it over. “I mean, it does, but I don’t really want to go into much detail about it. I want to learn about the DNA that comes from the stuff the brain helps produce, things that can make or break a case like hair or saliva.”

Nagito giggled, and Hajime hated how nice it sounded. “Well, you have to learn about the big picture before you get into the details.”

“I know,” Hajime groused, flipping though his notebook. “You sound like my professor.”

“Shouldn’t you listen to them? They know what’s best for you.”

Hajime grumbled about stupid common sense before opening his textbook as well. “I don’t need you to lecture me.” He hoped that he didn’t look as pouty as he sounded. “Just teach me about the hypothalamus.”

Hajime didn’t think it was possible, but Nagito got even  _ more _ excited as he grabbed the book and scanned the page he had bookmarked. A smile adorned his face, his eyes were glistening and attentive, and his voice was brimming with energy as he read the text to himself to get familiar.

Hajime quietly watched him, and his observation on the elevator was definitely true. 

Nagito was...weird. Yeah. Just weird. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I say that this isn't gonna be PWP, I write some smut...there's plot in this I swear.

“So, what the hell’s wrong with you?”

Hajime hadn’t expected _that_ question when he sat down at a table in the middle of a bustling dining hall. 

And the rest of the people sitting at the table hadn’t also, some looking shocked while others disappointed. Shuichi was in the former group. “You...could’ve worded it differently!”

Chiaki was in the latter. She shook her head, absently stirring her rice. “Nice to know that you still don’t have any tact, Fuyuhiko.”

Fuyuhiko ignored the both of them, arching an impatient brow at Hajime. “Well?”

He slowly set down his tray of pizza, getting comfortable in his seat as confusion swirled within. That inquiry had come out of nowhere, and he wasn’t sure how the other wanted him to respond. “Um, nothing?”

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes with a scoff. “Yeah right. You don’t have a guardian angel unless something’s wrong with you.”

Hajime inhaled sharply, scanning the table and wondering _why_ he had said that so loud. Chiaki and Shuichi weren’t the problem, but Chihiro sure as hell was. Luckily, Chihiro didn’t seem fazed at the mention of it - he was too busy enjoying his dinner to pay attention - but _hold on_ -

“Wait, why do _you_ know about them?!” Hajime asked in shock, momentarily forgetting to lower his voice as well.

Fuyuhiko huffed like it was a ridiculous question. “Why do you think? I had one when I was younger to deal with overbearing parents. Chihiro did too.”

Chihiro swallowed a mouthful of noodles and nodded with a smile. “Yeah! Remember Taka from last year?”

Hajime’s brain was slow to process all of this. “Wait...Taka? Yeah, he transferred out because of-“ His eyes bugged out of his head when it connected. “ _Taka_ was a GA?! Mister Moral Compass himself?” Well now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. 

Chihiro gave a small chuckle. “I met him in middle school, and he helped with my insecurities. They were pretty bad back then.”

“That’s…” Hajime suddenly felt very left out. They went this long without letting _anything_ slip? That was a feat for Fuyuhiko. “So you two knew about Chiaki and Kaede?”

Fuyuhiko nodded. “I got suspicious and asked Kaede. It didn’t take much for her to spill. Then I told Chihiro because I knew about Taka the moment I met him. Too damn obvious.”

“He wasn’t…yeah, he was.” Chihiro admitted with a fond look. “But anyway, I’m glad that we can share the secret with you, Hajime!”

Hajime couldn’t believe this. “Does everyone know?” If he was the last one in their friend group to find out about the existence of actual _angels_ , he was going to be a little pissed. Especially if Kazuichi knew. 

To his relief, Chiaki shook her head. “Maki, Sonia, and Kazuichi don’t know. Kaede had gone with them to get food so we could talk about this, actually.”

“Oh, okay.” Hajime bit into his pizza, wondering how much crazier today would get. 

Fuyuhiko tapped a finger on the table. “Are you going to answer my question or not, bastard? Hurry up before they come back.”

Hajime swallowed his mouthful and said, “I did already. There’s nothing wrong with me that I can’t fix with a good night’s sleep, like every college student here. I’m fine.”

Fuyuhiko eyed him critically. His words were almost accusatory. “You don’t want us to know? Is that it?”

“Is...Is it really serious?” Chihiro asked, concern lacing his tone. 

“Hold on!” Shuichi cut in, holding out a hand. “Maybe he just doesn’t want to talk about it? It could be something very personal-“

Hajime appreciated having caring friends, he really did, but he seriously didn’t need their worry right now. “It’s nothing, honestly!” He interrupted Shuichi, hoping to get the meaning through. “I have no _clue_ why Nagito was sent to help, and he doesn’t either!”

“The hell?” Fuyuhiko frowned, along with the rest of the table. “He doesn’t?”

“Nope.” Hajime answered before searching for that angel. Nagito had opted for sushi instead of pizza, separating himself from Hajime. The line hadn’t been that long...ah, there he was. Nagito was making his way towards the table with a plate full of the seafood. When he got close enough, Hajime said, “Nagito, tell them that there’s nothing wrong with me and that you have no idea why you’re here.”

Nagito sat in a chair beside him, tilting his head. “They don’t believe you?” He then faced the rest of his friends, sheepishly chuckling. “It’s true! I - um…” 

He trailed off when he noticed Fuyuhiko and Chiaki listening. Hajime motioned to keep going. “They already know.”

“Really?” Nagito smiled. “Keeping this a secret isn’t as hard as I thought it would be! But as I was saying, I was simply assigned Hajime. I didn’t get an explanation.” Nagito’s smile dimmed somewhat. “The only thing I’ve helped him with so far was his sickness and his anatomy notes.”

Chiaki pursed her lip in thought while Chihiro attempted to cheer him up. “But that’s something! It’s a great start!”

Nagito relaxed a bit at those words. 

“That’s the second weird thing about you…” Chiaki mused. “No offense or anything. First, you only had your wings for a few days, and now you were basically thrown out here with nothing?”

Shuichi cradled his chin. “Maybe...Hajime actually does have an issue, but he doesn’t know about it yet? Nagito being clueless would make sense if that’s the case. They could find the issue together and overcome it.”

Fuyuhiko scrunched his nose. “What, so he has a problem that can only be solved when an angel gets involved? What kind of shit is that?”

“It’s...possible,” Chiaki muttered pensively. “Maybe it’ll come to light when we give it time.”

It did make sense in a way, but Hajime almost wanted them to be wrong. He didn’t need a hidden issue at the moment; he already had enough visible ones right now in the form of essays and exams. 

“So my life’s a big mystery now, great,” Hajime mumbled before eating another bite of pizza. 

Nagito cracked open his chopsticks. “But aren’t you fond of those?”

“Yeah, when it’s based off of science not _fantasy_.”

“...But it’s technically not fantasy anymore, right?”

Hajime was going to tell Nagito to hush and eat his sushi, but then he heard rapid footsteps approaching him from the back. He didn’t have time to turn around before an arm wrapped around his shoulders in an awkward hug. 

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you before, Hajime! I always felt bad lying to you!” Kaede’s voice reached his ears, and his shoulders relaxed. She pulled back; he looked up to see her sad smile. “I hope you can forgive me! All of us!”

Hajime nodded, smiling back. “Of course I do! I mean, it’s not like you can go tell any random person about this whole thing. It’s pretty important.”

Kaede took a deep breath, patting his shoulder. “Good!” She laughed and nodded in the direction she came from. “The others are coming. I wanted to run ahead so I could tell you that. They probably think I’m crazy, but that’s fine!”

Yeah...Hajime really appreciated his friends. 

“Hey, Kaede! What in the heck was that?!” As if on cue, Kazuichi’s shout filled the air as he jogged over. “Were you racing us or somethin’?”

Sonia was right behind him. “If it had been a race, you should’ve told me so I could have participated!”

Kaede giggled while taking her seat. “Nothing like that! I’m just really hungry!”

“Why am I not surprised?” Maki muttered in exasperation as the other sat down. She then noticed Nagito. “You’re here again?”

Nagito nodded. “I was helping Hajime study earlier, and he invited me to eat with you all.”

Maki hummed and walked behind him and Hajime, glancing between the two. “Being really friendly today, Hajime. Lunch and now dinner? Interesting.”

Oh no. She had the same look that Rantaro did earlier. 

“It’s nothing like that!” Hajime hissed under his breath so the others couldn’t hear. 

The look didn’t waver. Maki stared for a second longer before moving on. “Sure.”

Hajime groaned and sunk lower in his seat. Nagito watched Maki until she settled beside Fuyuhiko, then regarded Hajime afterwards. “What was that about? Did I do something?”

“No. Shut up and eat your sushi.”

* * *

“Ugh, why can’t it be the weekend already?” Kazuichi groaned as he unlocked their room door, Hajime following him inside.

Hajime shared his sentiments, but he rolled his eyes anyway. “Because we have to go through four more days first.”

Kazuichi made a gurgling sound in his throat before throwing himself onto his bed, burying his head into a pillow. He was saying something, but his words were muffled. It was probably nothing important, anyway.

Hajime plopped down on his own bed, ignoring the mess he had yet to clean up from his and Nagito’s study session. He leaned back against a large pillow propped against the wall and turned on their small TV. Absently flipping through channels, he said, “If anyone gets to complain, it should be me. I woke up sick and ended up stuck in a stupid elevator. If that’s not a terrible way to start the week, I don’t know what is.”

“At least you didn’t fail a test.” Kazuichi’s mumbling was louder, more understandable. 

Hajime knew where this was going. “You didn’t fail it. You never fail tests. You always get C’s at least.”

“Up until this point!” Kazuichi flopped over on his back and explosively sighed. “This one killed me, man!” 

“Uh huh.” Hajime started to check out of the conversation, hating the limited channels the university provided. It took forever to find something to watch. 

“Nagito’s pretty smart, right?” Kazuichi said, and Hajime’s mind snapped back to attention. “Do you think he could help me study for some stuff too? Seems like a cool guy, little weird though.”

Hajime almost scoffed. Kazuichi didn’t know the half of it. “He probably won’t if I ever tell him you called him weird.” Kazuichi pleaded with his eyes not to do that, and Hajime snorted. “Plus, he’s not in your major, remember? I doubt he could help you with your machine physics class or whatever it’s called. Get Chihiro to help you.”

“You don’t think I tried?” Kazuichi pulled his beanie over his eyes. “Chihiro’s smart and all, but he’s a horrible teacher! He just gets it and hogs all the information himself! I can’t follow along!” 

Hajime sighed, stopping in a food channel. “I still don’t understand why Nagito would help. He won’t know-“

“But he can teach me how to study in general!” Kazuichi pushed, eyes wobbly. “I need to do something, anything! I can’t afford to fail any more tests!”

His voice was getting a little too whiny, and Hajime knew that it wouldn’t be long before tears filled his eyes. Kazuichi was a stress-crier. Hajime wasn't in the best mood to deal with that at the moment.

So he relented, “Fine, I’ll talk to him about it in class.” Or whenever Hajime saw Nagito again. He assumed it would be tomorrow because now Nagito was supposed to be going to his ‘off-campus apartment’. That was the lie Nagito told the rest of his friends after dinner, and they split before Hajime could ask where he was really going. 

From the somewhat lost look on the angel’s face as they left, Nagito probably hadn’t known either. 

Kazuichi peeked out from under his hat and beamed. “Really? Thanks, man!”

“Don’t thank me yet. There’s no guarantee,” Hajime said, even though there was a good chance that Nagito would do the best he could to help. He was an angel, after all. Which was still completely _crazy_ to think about. So he didn’t, instead, “Want to play Mario Kart? There’s nothing on TV and I don’t want to watch all the right ways to cook a fish.”

“Hell yeah!” Kazuichi jumped back out of bed, barking a laugh. “But I dunno, watching someone fillet a fish might be more fun than losing over and over again.”

Hajime grinned as his roommate plugged in the console. “Oh really? It might be better for you to learn from those recipes, then.”

A control was then flung in his direction, him catching it with ease. “All bark and no bite, Hajime!” Kazuichi taunted, turning the game on and returning to his bed. “Let’s see if you can back those words up!”

Hajime smirked at him. “Definitely. Let’s go.”

And, yet again, luck refused to be on his side that day.

After playing well into the night and getting pelted by blue shells again and again and _again_ , Hajime decided to call it quits before he pulled all of his hair out.

Kazuichi cackled as he turned off the game console along with the lights, drowning their room in darkness. The only light source came from the distant street lamps outside their window. “What was that you said earlier about not wanting to watch the fish?”

Hajime wiggled under his sheets and flopped onto his side, facing the wall opposite of his roommate’s smug aura. “Goodnight, Kazuichi,” he grumbled under his breath. 

“Aw man, are you _pouting?”_

“I said good _night.”_

Kazuichi cackled again, and Hajime heard him get into his own bed, blankets rustling. Chuckles spilled out of his mouth for a while until they _finally_ quieted. Soft snores replaced them, and Hajime was already planning his revenge. He wondered if what Chiaki had said about the angel magic was actually a lie. Because if it could affect gameplay, he just might have to bring Nagito in to watch their next session. He refused to let Kazuichi hold that over his head for too long. 

Speaking of Nagito…

Hajime rolled onto his stomach and peered out the window, seeing hints of stars peeking through wispy clouds. The sidewalks below were mostly empty; a small group of students were walking in the distance. Nagito was out there, somewhere...doing something. 

He frowned upon the realization that unless Nagito miraculously scored a hotel room somewhere nearby, he didn’t have a bed to sleep on tonight. But, did angels even need sleep? They could eat food, and Chiaki sure as hell liked taking naps, however, was it necessary? Nagito should be able to answer _that_ question, at least. 

Either that, or Nagito’s pale eyebrows would furrow and those pink lips of his would frown in confusion, causing Hajime to find a way to bring those cute dimples back-

_Whoa,_ hold on. Stop the presses. Hajime shouldn’t be thinking about Nagito like that now, or ever, because just...no. Sure, he was attractive, but it seemed like every angel was, at least somewhat. Chiaki was cute, so was Kaede, and honestly, Taka hadn’t been hard on the eyes either, if one looked past his eyebrows. Nagito was no different. Hajime didn’t think about his angel friends this way, so he should treat Nagito the same.

It didn’t matter if his eyes shined brighter when he smiled, if his laughter pulled instantly grabbed Hajime’s attention, if those wings felt like silk under his touch, if those lips stretched prettily around Hajime’s-

Hajime groaned in frustration when his member twitched at the reminder of this morning, a memory he’d been fighting to keep buried. This wasn’t supposed to happen, dammit. He had an early class tomorrow, so he thought about rotten meat, bumper-to-bumper traffic, and eating dry biscuits without water to quell his overzealous libido.

It didn’t work.

Nagito’s face kept popping up in his mind, a dark bush contrasting his fair skin, a slick tongue licking inviting lips, soft white hair ready to be felt, _pulled-_

Fuck.

Hajime threw the blanket off of him, suddenly very warm, and hopped out of bed, cursing his mutinous brain. Keeping his steps light to not wake Kazuichi, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He turned the light on and blinked to adjust to the brightness, seeing his exasperated reflection stare back at him.

“Here we go again,” he muttered before snaking his hand inside his boxers. “Please work with me this time,” he pleaded, palming his half-hard erection. A pleased sigh escaped him at the jolt of pleasure, and he leaned against the sink as he leisurely stroked his shaft, working it up to fullness. He wasn’t in a hurry this time. No panic. He could just focus on getting himself off and going back to bed.

Hajime bit his lip as he teased the tip, quietly moaning at the touch. “Stupid Nagito…” he breathed, gliding his palm back down to the base. “Ah...why do you have to be so pretty? And-“ Hajime’s words caught in his throat when he remembered Nagito’s tongue caressing his cock, pulling it into that wet mouth, and his hand started to move faster, rougher. “And you’re an _angel._ Why do you...look so good...with my dick in your... _haaah…”_

The image took over Hajime’s mind at this point, and he was too lost in a cloudy haze to care. He pretended that his hand was Nagito’s eager mouth, licking him, kissing him, swallowing him and sucking. Hajime closed his eyes, seeing Nagito bob his head up and down, taking more of him while drool dribbled down his chin. Those mossy eyes were lidded as they stared back up at him, hungry and willing. 

“Nagito…” Hajime moaned his name as heat swelled below, breath coming out in pants. “Nagito, Nagito, _Nagito…”_

“You...called?”

Hajime’s heart leapt into his throat at the sudden yet very familiar voice, eyes flying open to find Nagito standing beside him. Hajime wisely kept his shocked yell at bay, instead gasping, feeling like he got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

He yanked his hand from around his erection at record speed, hiding it behind his back and hissing, “What are you doing here?!”

Nagito didn’t answer at first. His eyes were trained on the very obvious tent in his boxers. Hajime glanced down and cursed the wet spot on top of his straining dick, an even more obvious sign of what was going on. He could practically feel the angel’s gaze, and he couldn’t keep his member from twitching.

For some reason, that seemed to snap Nagito out of his daze, his focus shifting up to Hajime’s face. A blush spread across his cheeks and his wings began to quiver as he said, “W-Well, remember when Chiaki mentioned Mikan calling her after lunch? The emotional pull?” Nagito softly cleared his throat, tugging at his jacket sleeve. “It felt like you needed me, so…” His eyes flickered downward for a brief moment. “...do you?”

“No!” Hajime harshly whispered, hating that connection and the fact that the angel could teleport at will. “I’m fine! I just...need some time _alone.”_

“Are you sure?” Nagito stepped closer and Hajime resisted the urge to take a step away. The angel seemed slightly worried now. “Because if you’re like that because of me again, then I want to do everything I can to help.”

Hajime swallowed thickly, trying to not pay attention to how he nibbled on his lip in concern. “How can it be your - you weren’t even here to do that weird healing thing to me!”

Nagito tilted his head, eyes searching and weirdly guarded. “So this isn’t my fault at all?”

Hajime opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure how to answer. If he said no, then that would be an outright lie. Nagito hadn’t used his magic, but this _was_ because of him still. And for some reason...Hajime couldn’t lie to the expressive angel waiting for an answer. 

“It’s - dammit…” He shifted his weight, dick rubbing against the cloth of his boxers. “It’s because of you, but it’s not your fault." He ignored the way Nagito subtly perked up. "Technically. I just need…”

“Me, right?” Nagito's whisper caused a shiver to run down Hajime’s spine. “I have to help like last time. I need to make it up to you because of…” He trailed off, almost looking pained. 

Hajime frowned. “Because of what?”

Nagito opened his mouth, closed it, then opened again, “I just...want to be a better guardian. You called me to help, so can I? Please?”

Hajime’s mind was telling him no, but his body was saying the complete opposite. Nagito was here practically begging to get him off, his face was dusted with pink, and every time he unconsciously licked his lips, Hajime would never fail to catch it. 

This was...This was Nagito doing his job, right? That’s it. There was no harm in it. It would be a win-win for everyone, so...

Hajime took a shuddering breath, leaning his back against the sink to get ready to jump up. “Yeah, but this is the _last time-“_

“Okay.” It didn’t seem like Nagito even heard him. And Hajime couldn’t bring himself to care because there was a hand cupping his dick through his boxers, causing a moan to tear out of his throat. He quickly cut it off by covering his mouth. Kazuichi was a heavy sleeper, but Hajime refused to take that risk. 

At Nagito’s curious expression, he breathily explained, “Can’t be loud.” Hajime swallowed a groan when that heavy hand started kneading him. “K-Kazuichi’s asleep.”

“He is?” Nagito whispered, surprise flickering across his face like he’d forgotten that the guy was his roommate. “Then...I think it’s best if…” He removed his hand from his crotch, to Hajime’s disappointment, before gripping the edge of Hajime’s shirt. Nagito met his gaze, asking for permission to do something, and Hajime nodded. He was too curious - and horny - to decline. 

Nagito then began rolling up his shirt, skin tingling when fingers brushed against his abdomen. Hajime felt his own cheeks heat up as more of his torso was exposed, glancing away when Nagito reached his chest, continuing the tight rolls. 

Once the shirt reached below his arms, Nagito held the rolled cloth up to Hajime’s mouth. “Bite on this,” he suggested, voice low. “It should help.”

Hajime blinked at it before opening his mouth, unable to look the angel in the eye. This was beyond embarrassing, but if it kept Kazuichi from discovering them like this, then he’d do it. 

Nagito gently pressed the shirt inside, and Hajime bit down, keeping his body from shuddering at the angel’s intense gaze. Then Nagito’s eyes wandered down his chest and stomach, lips subtly parting, and Hajime felt completely naked even though he was mostly clothed. 

Hajime was about to nudge Nagito, wanting him to get in with it, but a hand squeezed his aching dick without warning. Hajime moaned around his shirt. It was mostly muffled, likely not heard beyond the bathroom door, and Nagito smiled. 

“I’m glad it works!” he said, thumb rubbing against the wet patch and causing Hajime to white-knuckle the side of the sink. Nagito saw this and hummed. “You already look pretty far gone, Hajime. I think it would be cleaner if I just used my mouth. Is that okay?”

Hajime was suddenly very appreciative of the impromptu gag. There was no way he could say no to the offer, especially when those images popped back into his mind. Swallowing thickly, Hajime nodded.

Nagito wasted no time in sinking to his knees, and Hajime sharply inhaled when his boxers were dragged down to his ankles, exposing his cock to the angel. Nagito looked at it like it was an extravagant gift before his searing hand wrapped around sensitive skin. The strangled sound Hajime made was muffled, not quite believing that this was happening. That this whole day had happened. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if everything was a fever dream, waking up tomorrow in a cold sweat and delirious. 

“Using my mouth from the start is a good idea,” Nagito muttered as he slowly pumped up and down. Hajime gritted his teeth when leakage dripped out of his slit, dribbling down his shaft. Nagito watched it in fascination. “You’re already leaking…”

Nagito leaned closer, breath ghosting along the tip, before ducking down and licking from the base to the slit, cleaning what had leaked out. Hajime pulse raced as he watched Nagito swallow, the angel’s feathers ruffling a bit when he did so. 

Hajime couldn’t think much about them because his cock was then surrounded by wet and soft _heat._ “Fuck!” he tried to yell, but it was reduced to gibberish behind his shirt. Nagito had swallowed him down halfway, and those darkened eyes were gazing up at Hajime as a pliant tongue lapped at the underside of his throbbing dick. 

This was exactly like his imagination, no, _better_ , and Hajime could already feel something tighten inside of him. 

Nagito hummed around his length before pulling back, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the dripping tip. He licked it away, gave the head an open-mouthed kiss that made Hajime’s toes curl, and went back down even _farther_ than before.

A guttural moan worked its way up from Hajime’s chest, and he shot out an arm to bury his fingers into Nagito’s soft hair. If he didn’t, he was going to float away and never come back down. His cock was completely swallowed by that sinful mouth, beginning to curve down Nagito’s throat. It constricted against him, and he accidentally kicked the cabinet as electricity jolted up and down his spine. Hajime liked to believe that he was a little above average size, and Nagito had taken all of him so _easily._ Did he not have a gag reflex? Did angels need it?

Like he was reading his mind, Nagito slowly pulled off of him with an audible slurp. A small smile adorned his face, and Hajime couldn’t keep his eyes off his wet lips and chin, them covered with a mixture of spit and pre. “I don’t need to breathe, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s more of a hobby than a necessity. Don’t worry about me.” He gave his dick a chaste kiss. “Use me how you want, Hajime.”

Hajime’s eyes widened at the implication, and his grip in Nagito’s hair tightened. Glistening wings flared at the pull, feathers puffing, before calming back down. Curious, Hajime did it again while pushing Nagito’s lips back against his member. Nagito quietly moaned as he opened his mouth and stuck out his dangerous tongue, waiting, and the trembling in his wings were more pronounced.

The sight, along with those lidded eyes urging him on, sent blood rushing to his already swollen dick. Nagito wanted him to fuck his mouth. 

And again, how could he say no?

With his free hand, Hajime placed his member on top of Nagito’s tongue. In response, Nagito slid his hands over the side of Hajime’s thighs and gently squeezed, holding on for what was going to happen next. Hajime breathed deeply through his nose before yanking Nagito’s head forward, forcing his dick down in his throat in one swift movement. 

They both moaned in tandem, and Hajime bit down hard in his shirt as Nagito’s throat vibrated around him. Pleasure pumped into his veins, setting them on fire, and Hajime was sure he’d never felt like this in his _life_. He tugged Nagito away - who complied without a fight - until his slick cock was halfway free. Then, he snapped Nagito right back down, burying himself into that wet heat. 

The fingers around his thighs tightened, wings flexed, and Hajime groaned in ecstasy as he repeated the action again and again, fucking Natgio’s throat like he wanted him to. He couldn’t stop his hips from snapping up to meet those stretched lips, driving his swollen length as deep as he could. Delicious sounds escaped Nagito as well, choppy moans and faint whimpers filling the air as he took everything Hajime had to offer. 

He seemed to be enjoying this as much as Hajime was, and for some reason, _that_ was what pushed him over the edge. 

Hajime saw stars as he slammed Nagito flush against him, burying the angel’s nose into his dark hairs. A strangled groan filtered through his shirt when he came down Nagito’s throat. It tapered off with a wobbly whine as Nagito swallowed around him, drinking him like he was a cold glass of water in the middle of a scorching desert. Stretched muscles pulled at his dick, tightened and trembled against it, and Hajime kept Nagito trapped there until he emptied out. 

Thinking that it was safe now, he spat out his rolled up - and now wet - shirt, letting it unfold down his body. He breathed heavily through his mouth to calm his thrumming pulse, loosening his grip on Nagito’s hair. His limp cock slid out of the angel’s mouth, the cooler air hitting warm skin. 

Nagito’s breathing wasn’t as labored when he was freed, looking like he’d gone for a light jog rather than running a marathon. He wiped his messy mouth on the back of his jacket sleeve before taking Hajime’s boxers and pulling them back up, the elastic snapping against his waist. 

“Looks like it worked again,” Nagito said with a chuckle. His voice was wrecked from the blowjob, cracked and rough. Hajime wouldn’t mind hearing it more often. “Is everything okay now? Did you enjoy it?”

Enjoy was an understatement, and considering the hardness showing through Nagito’s pants, Nagito did as well. It had been obvious with how he was acting during it, but this was definite proof. “Yeah,” Hajime answered, glancing at Nagito’s still quivering wings because he refused to look the other in the eye while saying this. “And...I guess you did too.” 

“Huh? Ah!” Nagito made a small squeaking sound once he realized, and he covered up his lower half with a wing. Now it was his turn to be flustered. “W-Well...yes. It felt great helping you, and tasting you is…”

He trailed off, and Hajime needed to end this before his dick decided it wanted a round two. 

“Yeah, I get it,” he rushed out, taking his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t _nearly_ as soft as Nagito’s. “Don’t need any details.”

Nagito chuckled again, almost shyly. “Right. I’ll um…” He shifted his weight. “Take care of myself somewhere else. You probably want to go to bed.”

Hajime nodded, still not really looking at him. “Definitely. Got to get up early for class tomorrow.” There was a bout of silence, Nagito standing there with wild hair and swollen lips, and Hajime found enough courage to say, “Thanks. It was...really good.”

A shudder rippled across his wings before Nagito brightened even more, dimples returning with a vengeance. “You're welcome! Whenever you need it again, just let me know!”

Hajime wasn't going to respond to that. Confirming it would probably doom him, and denying it would probably make him feel guilty because Nagito had a knack for doing that without really trying. So he changed the subject, “Where did you come from?”

“Hm?” Nagito blinked at him before rolling with the topic change. He shifted his weight once more, and Hajime didn't let his eyes wander. “I was actually at the campus library choosing a book to read in there.”

“You were going to stay in there all night?” Hajime asked. The library on campus was open twenty-four hours, and anyone could go in. A student ID was only needed to check out a book. Hajime had spent many nights there during finals. “You don’t need sleep?”

Nagito shook his head. “Like breathing, I can if I want, but my body doesn’t crave it anymore. And, yes, I had planned to find a secluded area inside to read until sunrise...but I had to pause that for a bit.”

Hajime couldn’t help but to ask, “Are you going back there?”

The angel averted his eyes, shifting his weight yet again. “Not...right away.”

And that was all Hajime needed to know.

“Okay, well.” Hajime turned towards the door, keeping his mind blank. “I’m going to hit the hay. I’ll see you...tomorrow, I guess?”

“Right!” Nagito beamed and gave a small wave. “Have a good night, Hajime!” Then, there was the sound of fluttering wings, and Nagito disappeared from his sight. 

Hajime stared at the spot the angel had been standing with wide eyes before rubbing his forehead, opening the door and turning off the light.

Time for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Hajime slept through his alarm and missed an entire class. 

He _really_ needed to learn how to say no. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, more smut, but there's plot too! Progress.

“Hajime, I’m _so_ sorry! I didn’t - I didn’t think - I’m sorry!”

Hajime let Nagito apologize this time.

They were sitting at a table in one of the many coffee shops on campus, Hajime nursing a mocha while refusing to let Nagito’s puppy-dog eyes smother his irritation. He had missed his first class that day, and he didn’t have another one for almost two hours. Luckily for Nagito, he didn’t have an exam, or else he would have been _way_ more than irritated. Notes were still important, though.

Last night had been one of the best rests he’s had in a while, but of _course_ he had been too out of it to respond to his alarm. It didn’t help that Kazuichi slept through it too. 

He had still been sleeping when Hajime left to chew Nagito out. At least it was safe to say that his roommate hadn’t heard anything last night.

“I’m _really_ sorry, Hajime! Don’t be mad at me, I…” Nagito glanced away, biting his lip. His fingers were tightly curled around his frappuccino. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have…”

Despite the wall he had put up, it suddenly cracked with how Nagito’s voice wavered, with how genuinely distraught he seemed. And yeah, Hajime had missed a class and valuable notes, but at the same time, what happened last night almost made up for it. Almost. So, he guessed that he could cut Nagito some slack. The fact that the angel looked so pitiful had nothing to do with his decision.

“It’s…” Hajime sighed. “It’s fine. I’ll just get the notes I missed from someone else.”

Nagito still wasn’t happy. He shook his head, eyes defiant. “But it’s not fine! Missing a class is terrible under the wrong circumstances!” His voice softened, almost swallowed by the omnipresent chatter of the shop. “If it was the first time, maybe it would’ve been okay, but this is the second time and-“

“Second time?” Hajime frowned, completely lost now. Was he talking about their uh... _activities_ , or something else? “What are you talking about?”

A war seemed to be reading in Nagito’s mind until one side won out. Nagito averted his gaze, looking down at his cup. “I…” He paused for a moment before asking, “Do you believe in luck?”

Well, that question came out of nowhere. “I mean, yeah,” Hajime answered. He hadn’t expected this turn in the conversation. “Why?”

“You may not believe me, but I’m...cursed.”

Hajime slowly blinked, wondering if he had misheard. “Cursed?” Nagito solemnly nodded, and Hajime’s first instinct was to laugh it off as a joke because there was _no_ way that was possible; then he had to remind himself that he was sitting in front of an _angel._ So instead, he hesitantly asked, “What do you mean?”

Nagito took a sip of his frappe and licked the lingering whipped cream off his lip. Hajime refused to acknowledge the action. “All my life, I’ve been targeted by luck. Both good and bad.”

Hajime narrowed his eyes. He was trying to be open minded, but it was hard. “You’re being completely serious right now, right? No jokes or punchlines?”

Nagito chuckled, the hollowness in it contrasting the bubbly chatter happening all around them. “I wish I could make an elaborate joke about this, but it’s all true.” His smile lacked the usual warmth. “I guess I should provide some examples? Well…” Nagito absently rubbed some condensation off his cup. “When I was a kid, I was in the middle of a plane hijacking.”

“Seriously?” Hajime responded in shock. Nagito nodded, and Hajime slowly blinked, wondering how in the world this was going to end.

“Unlucky, right? At the same time, a small meteorite struck the man and killed him.”

“That’s…wow,” Hajime said before taking a sip of his drink. If this was really true, that was some _extreme_ luck. What were the chances of a random space rock nailing a criminal like that? At the exact time Nagito needed it to?

“Wow indeed.” Nagito’s tone was off, apparently not done. “I felt the same way, until I realized that the meteorite had killed both of my parents too.”

Hajime choked on his mocha. 

Nagito shot out of his chair, worry flashing across his face. “Hajime! I’m sorry! I should’ve known it would be surprising-“

Hajime waved him off, dislodging the coffee from his lungs. “I’m...fine!” He coughed some more and cleared his throat. “I’m fine. Just...didn’t expect it, you know?” He set down his drink, and Nagito hesitated before sitting back down in his chair. 

Hajime took a moment to let that sink in. So, Nagito had practically been orphaned at a young age by a...a meteorite? And he couldn’t _imagine_ what the scene had looked like afterwards. Nagito had to have been traumatized after that. No kid should witness their parents dying in such a terrible way. 

“And you were an only child…?” Hajime guessed with a quiet and careful voice. Considering that Nagito had died alone, he figured that was the case. He _hoped_ it was. Because the alternative was even more depressing.

To his relief, Nagito nodded once more. “I was. After the incident, I was bounced between orphanages until I was old enough to live on my own.” The smile was back, but again, it only seemed to be there for Hajime’s sake. It was nothing but a mask. “But with their deaths, I had been given their inheritance and freedom in exchange. Bad and good luck, you see.”

Hajime took an even longer moment to process all of that. In exchange for being _orphaned,_ Nagito had been given money and freedom - if he could even _call_ it that. That wasn’t a fair trade at all! And the seriously fucked thing about this was- “Wait, do you blame _yourself_ for what happened to your parents?”

“Of course,” Nagito said, and Hajime’s gut twisted at how easily he admitted to that. But there was no _way_ it was his fault. That had simply been a string of fucked coincidences. He shouldn’t- “You’re thinking that I shouldn’t take the blame, right?” Hajime hated the sad smile Nagito wore. “But I should because of the curse. Luck struck that day.”

“Are you serious?” Hajime kept his voice level, trying not to yell because that was nonsense. “But something like that just happened once! So-“

The words caught in his throat when Nagito shook his head. “That hadn’t been the only time.” He glanced down at his drink again, biting his lip. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you. I don’t want you worrying about me.”

Hajime lightly kicked the angel’s shin, causing Nagito to look up in surprise. “You already started, so you have to finish. I want to know, and I can worry about you if I feel like it.” It was too late to stop at this point. 

Nagito didn’t like his words. “But Hajime, it’s my job to worry about you, not the other way around!” He sighed, it heavy with many emotions. “I only have one duty, and I can’t even do that right…”

Hajime kicked him a little harder this time. Nagito winced as he ordered, “Just forget about roles or your job or whatever. I don’t care about what you’re meant to do or if you’re good at it. All I care about right now is convincing you that you did _not_ kill your parents.”

The look Nagito gave him twisted his insides, it filled with a somber acceptance that seemingly wasn’t going anywhere. “Don’t try to convince me, Hajime. It’s like trying to convince someone the sky isn’t blue-“

“Tell me the other times,” Hajime cut him off, determined to wipe that look away. No one should be burdened with that kind of unneeded guilt, nevermind _accepting_ it. 

Nagito clutched his cup, a small smile adorning his face. The emotion in his eyes hadn’t changed. “If you want me to.” He glanced down at the table, wings flexing a bit. “Well, a few years ago, I had been kidnapped while on a walk, simply wanting to get some fresh air.” Hajime was glad that he wasn’t drinking then, for he would’ve had another coughing fit. Nagito saw the surprise on his face and quietly chuckled. “They didn’t hurt me, if that’s what you're worried about...besides stuffing me inside of a trash bag.”

Hajime sharply frowned as a flash of anger swelled inside him. It was one thing to kidnap someone, but a _trash bag?_ He hoped that they were rotting in jail where they belonged.

“The police found me soon enough, though.” Nagito continued after taking a sip of his frappe. “And, lucky me, I had found a winning lottery ticket inside of that same bag. I won three hundred million dollars and could finally move out of the orphanage.”

“Three…” Hajime stared at Nagito like he had grown two heads, voice stuck in his throat. He had already gotten his parents’ inheritance, and _then_ he had won the lottery on top of that? 

Nagito gave him a closed-eye smile. “A spectacular round of luck, right? A little uncomfortable ride for millions of dollars?”

“I...can’t argue that you were extremely lucky there,” Hajime reluctantly admitted, but this was just one exception. One _insane_ exception. Then Hajime wondered about all of that money still sitting in a bank somewhere and asked, “So, now that you’re-“ He gestured at Nagito’s wings, and the angel nodded. “-did you leave the money for someone else?”

Nagito nodded again. The smile was still there, but his gaze grew a bit distant. “Yes, I had written that I wanted the money to be distributed to orphanages that need it.”

Hajime hadn’t expected that, but it did make sense. It didn’t seem like Nagito had any close relatives, after all. And it was a lot of money just to be gathering dust. “That’s really nice of you, Nagito. A lot of kids would be happy.” 

“That was the plan!” Nagito seemed to be proud of himself, some light coming back to his eyes. “I wanted my life to mean something to someone, you know?”

Hajime’s smile waned a little, not liking the underlying meaning of those words. Nagito had died alone, but- “It had meant something to you, right?”

It took too long for Nagito to answer. “Yes,” he eventually muttered, avoiding eye contact and instead watching students filter around the shop. “But sometimes…” He raised his drink to his mouth, swallowed, and gave Hajime a smile that didn’t reassure him at all. “Ah, but nevermind that. It’s all in the past. Gone with the wind, as they say.”

“Nagito…”

The angel pretended to not hear him. “But on the topic of my death, luck had played into that as well.” Nagito kept going like he hadn’t said what he said. Hajime had no choice but to follow along. “The cancer hadn’t become terminal until after I had been accepted here.”

“Here?” Hajime repeated, saving that previous discussion for later. “Like _here_ here? You applied?”

“Mmhm.” Nagito leisurely tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, leaning an elbow on the table. “I had been at Towa University, but attending Hope’s Peak had always been a dream of mine. Even though I figured I wouldn’t get in, I applied to transfer here in the middle of my second year. To my surprise, I got accepted.” He chuckled before sighing. “But that good luck didn’t last for long. I shouldn’t have been surprised. Though…” Nagito looked around wistfully. “I guess being here now is just as good. Don’t actually have to worry about essays or projects.”

Hajime couldn’t help but to snort. “Yeah, you really dodged a bullet with that one.” Hope’s Peak definitely didn’t pull punches when it came to academics. “But, to say that the acceptance caused you to _die_ is-“

“The truth."

“Beyond stupid.”

Nagito blinked in surprise at bluntness, and Hajime leaned forward. “So, you’re telling me that if you _hadn’t_ been accepted into Hope’s Peak, you would still be alive right now? That’s really what you’re saying?”

Nagito chewed the inside of his cheek. “I know it sounds ridiculous-“

“Uh huh.”

“But after experiencing my life, it makes sense!” Nagito tapped his fingers on the table before snapping them. “How about the things you’ve experienced?”

Hajime crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. “What I’ve experienced?”

Nagito nodded solemnly. “I didn’t think my luck would follow me after getting my wings, but unfortunately…” He fidgeted with the cup in his hold. “I believe that I’m the reason that the elevator stopped working yesterday.” Before Hajime could even question that unreasonable statement, he continued, “I had the good luck of playing with the hamsters Sonia had with her, and the bad luck struck immediately afterward.”

“Because...of the hamsters?” Hajime remembered Nagito ignoring the fluffy furballs after their ride refused to move. It was because of this? “That was just a coincidence!” Nagito really didn’t have a curse. That was just...

Nagito stubbornly shook his head. “And I’m sorry about this morning too. Because I helped you out last night, you missed your class.”

Hajime was drawing a line at that. That situation barely counted. “That didn’t have anything to do with luck! It was all cause and effect. I…was more tired than usual when I went to sleep, so I didn’t hear my alarm. Luck doesn’t factor in there at all.”

Nagito opened his mouth to respond, but another voice cut him off. “Hey hey, Haji!” A mixture of feelings swirled within Hajime at that familiar greeting. Because he’d already been spotted, he turned and gave Kokichi a small wave, the boy grinning around a straw as he skipped over. Kokichi’s grin widened as he looked between Nagito and Hajime. “Hey! I’m not interrupting something important, right? Or am I?”

“Nah.” Hajime gave the iced coffee in Kokichi’s hand a brief glance. “When did you start drinking coffee? Aren’t you naturally always on a sugar high?”

“Guilty as charged!” Kokichi laughed, taking the straw out of his mouth. He shook the drink. “It’s actually for Shuichi! Meeting up with him in a bit. I tasted it and _wow_ , it’s terrible. Glad we haven’t made-out after he drank this stuff.”

Hajime saw Nagito's surprised expression, and he had to resist snickering. Kokichi was...a character all right. He was pleasant to be around, most of the time. When his hyper-level was around seventy-five percent. Anything higher than that was trouble, and they usually had to rely on Shuichi to take care of him. 

Luckily, Kokichi had his own friend group, so he wasn’t really around Hajime unless he was with Shuichi. Even in the one class they had together, they didn’t really talk. 

Noticing the exchange, Kokichi gave Nagito once-over. “Soooo who’s this new face?”

“He’s a friend,” Hajime said because it wasn’t exactly a lie. “His name’s Nagito, and Nagito, this is Kokichi, Shuichi’s boyfriend.”

The surprise melted into comprehension and a warm smile. “Nice to meet you, Kokichi!”

“Likewise!” Kokichi chirped before smirking at Hajime. Hajime suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. “A friend, huh? _Sure._ ” He tipped his drink at Nagito. “He’s too cute to be just a friend! C’mon, look at him!”

Stunned at the bold and loud declaration, Hajime froze while pink dusted Nagito’s cheeks, mossy eyes widening and feathers ruffling. Kokichi giggled as he stepped closer to Hajime, patting one of his shoulders and giving a small squeeze. “I can smell a lie a mile away, Hajimeeeee! Tell the truth!”

“I _am_ telling the truth!” Hajime felt his own face growing warm now, and he really needed Kokichi to leave. “I-Isn’t Shuichi waiting for you?”

Kokichi’s eyes glinted mischievously. “I’m embarrassing you, huh? I’m totally embarrassing you. Well, it’s true that Shuichi’s waiting for me, so I should dip.” He patted Hajime again before pointing at Nagito. “Nagito, right?”

“Y-Yes?” the angel stuttered out, as caught off-guard as Hajime was.

Kokichi then jabbed a thumb over at Hajime. “Don’t mess this up, ‘kay? Hajime’s hot, so you better reel him in. No beating around the bush. Unless it’s the good kind of beating.”

Hajime held his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

“Um…” Nagito understandably didn’t know what to say. 

“Life lessons from Kokichi Oma, don’t forget it!” Kokichi said proudly before stepping away, his grin near splitting his face in half. “That said, I’m gonna go and - oh! Almost forgot the reason I came over there.” He tilted his head at Hajime, who wanted to disappear into the floor. “Didn’t see you in class earlier! What happened?”

Hajime sighed and muttered, “I overslept.”

“Overslept, huh?” Kokichi casted a look over at Nagito, who found his drink very interesting. For some reason that Hajime didn’t question, Kokichi skipped over an obvious tease and said, “Weird, but you didn’t miss anything in history! Prof just played a movie because...I dunno, was already knocked out when he started explaining why.”

That was one good thing that came out of his mouth today. “That’s...good,” Hajime said with effort. 

Kokichi resembled the Cheshire Cat at this point. “Yep!” He emphasized the ‘p’ before turning on his heel and waving over his shoulder. “Bye! Make sure I’m invited to the wedding!”

Then, he walked away. Hajime didn’t watch him go.

He ran a hand down his burning face, physically unable to lift his gaze from the table. He couldn’t look at Nagito right now because while it was one thing to acknowledge that he might be a _little_ bit attracted to the angel, it was another to have someone else unabashedly confirm his less than pure thoughts. And _why_ did Kokichi think they were together? Along with so many other people he knew? Sure, they had done some _things,_ but Hajime wasn’t that obvious about it. Was he?

Also, Kokichi had called him hot, which was equal parts flattering and embarrassing because Nagito was sitting right _there._

An awkward silence blanketed the table, the previous atmosphere gone in a puff of smoke. 

Hajime heard shifting on the other side of the table. He still refused to look up. “He…” There was a quiet chuckle mixed with disbelief and embarrassment. Good to know that Hajime wasn’t alone here. “...seems nice?”

“That’s not what I’d call him, but sure…” Hajime finally found the courage to glance up, finding Nagito staring at his drink with that blush still on his face. Hajime wondered how warm it felt before forcibly ousting that thought. He took a couple gulps out of his cup before saying, “Forget everything he just said. Forget Kokichi’s existence as a whole.”

Nagito giggled, eyes crinkling, and Hajime had to look away because he was supposed to be winning an argument here, not thinking about how _soft_ Nagito looked with that oversized jacket and wispy hair-

Dammit, Kokichi. 

“He genuinely seems fun to be around,” Nagito uttered, obvious to Hajime’s spiraling thoughts. A small smile grew. “Though, I really do hope he stays away from caffeine.”

“You and me both.” Hajime shook his head, mentally pushing what happened away and hopefully not thinking about it again. However, one little fact did stick in his mind. “He did say one interesting thing, though. Nothing happened in my class today.” This was a good segue back on topic.

“He did say that,” Nagito said, his blush nearly gone by now. He was looking at Hajime like he didn’t know where this was going. “I bet you're relieved.”

“Definitely.” Hajime pointed at him. “For two reasons. One, I don’t have to worry about copying someone’s illegible notes, and two, this disproves your luck theory.”

Nagito’s brows creased. “It does?”

Hajime nodded with a sure smile. “Yeah, because there was no bad luck. I overslept, but nothing bad came out of it. In fact, I got to sleep in later, which is the opposite of bad. Want to explain that?”

The revelation didn’t hit Nagito like he had wanted it to. The angel gave Hajime a fond yet somber look, shaking his head. “There’s no loopholes, Hajime. The bad luck will come eventually, that’s how it works.”

“You say that, but I doubt it.” Hajime wasn’t giving in on this. Luck was chaotic and random. There was no way that Nagito was actually cursed the warped luck he claimed he had. Everything was a coincidence. “What about the elevator? You say it was bad luck we got stuck, but it was nothing compared to the good luck afterwards when we realized that it could’ve plummeted at any time. And nothing bad happened between then and our uh, little get together, right?”

Nagito opened and closed his mouth a few times before frowning. “No…but-“

Hajime wasn’t going to let him finish, coming up with an idea. “There’s an easy way to settle this. After my last class today, we’re going to test your ‘luck’ out.”

“Test it…?” Nagito’s frown deepened as concern swirled in his eyes. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Hajime. Actually, I had been thinking that maybe I should be your guardian at a distance so it won't affect you-“

“Nope, we’re going to test it.” Hajime cut him off, not liking how something in him twisted at the idea of distance. He didn’t completely know what Nagito had meant by that, but he didn’t want it to come to fruition because...guarding would be harder from afar. Yeah, that was it. 

Hajime stood out of his chair to end the conversation. He still had time to kill before his next class, enough time to begin brainstorming. “When I come up with an idea, I’ll uh, connect with you, okay?”

Nagito’s jaw clenched like he wanted to say many things, but then he relaxed, sending Hajime a soft smile and a gentle wave. “Okay. I’ll wait for you until then. Have fun in your classes, Hajime.”

Hajime returned the wave, grabbing his nearly finished drink with his other hand. “I’ll try, and don’t think too hard about it, alright?” Nagito just nodded, cradling his cup, and Hajime let his gaze linger before heading for the exit. 

Now, how in the hell was he going to test luck?

* * *

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

“The hell? What’s wrong?”

Hajime didn’t answer Fuyuhiko at first, his pulse racing as he checked his bag two, three, four times for something that _should_ be there. He frantically searched through every binder and folder he had, making a mess on the table in front of him. 

He felt Fuyuhiko’s eyes on him as dread filled his veins. “Oh, let me guess, you forgot the packet.”

Hajime groaned before slamming his elbows on the table, holding his head in his hands. “I thought I put it in there! I _swear_ I did!” Now, his grade in law was going to drop because the packet was worth ten percent. He had gotten it done _early_ so he wouldn’t be stressed waiting last minute, and now it didn’t even _matter_ because-

“The fuck you’re freaking out for?” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. Hajime gave him an incredulous look, for there was no way he could sprint to his dorm and back before class started, which was in five minutes. Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. “Did you forget about Nagito, or what?”

“Nagito?” Hajime slowly repeated the angel’s name before it hit him. He gasped. “Nagito!” Out of his seat in an instant, Hajime ran out of the room, dodging students who were walking in and giving him odd looks. He would have to thank Fuyuhiko for the idea because he’d _totally_ forgotten in his panic that Nagito could teleport. He could take Hajime to his dorm, let him search around, and bring him back within minutes. 

Hajime pushed his legs until he found the nearest bathroom, the only place safe enough for a person to suddenly appear in. Explaining that to people in the hall would be a nightmare. Shoving the door open, he hastily searched inside for anyone else. No one was standing at a urinal or using a sink; all of the stalls were empty as well. Perfect.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself - even though he wasn’t exactly calm the first time he called Nagito like this - Hajime tentatively asked the air, “Nagito? You can hear this, right? I need you for-“

The sudden presence at his side made him jump, despite expecting it. “Yes?” Nagito examined their surroundings before looking Hajime up and down, frowning in concern. “What do you need me for? Did something happen?”

“No time for small talk,” Hajime said, stepping closer to him. “Teleport me to my dorm. I left a packet there that I need to turn in for a class.”

“You forgot it?” Nagito questioned as guilt was etched into his gentle features. “Hajime, this is the bad luck I was talking-“

Hajime didn’t have time for this. “It doesn’t count because _you’re_ here, and I can get it. So can we hurry up and go?”

“O-Of course!” The remorse was still there as Nagito reached out, muttering a, “Sorry,” that held much weight to it that Hajime was planning on lightening. However, he didn’t get to think on that for long because when Nagito touched his shoulder, Hajime was _dunked_ into a pool of welcoming warmth and comfort that felt too familiar.

The simmering heat tingled beneath his skin, settling deep within and stealing his breath away. It was near addicting. Hajime wanted to lean into the touch for more, but the small part of his brain not muddled by the feeling prevented him from doing so. Well, that and-

“...jime? Hajime!”

Hajime was pulled out of the sea of warmth, gasping once his head breached the surface. His eyes flew open, and he blinked a few times to focus them, seeing that he was in his dorm room and that Nagito was very close, worry radiating off of him in waves. 

“Are you okay?” Nagito asked, and it took Hajime a few moments to process the question. 

“Yeah,” he eventually answered, subtly leaning away from the face that was too close. He had to fight to keep his gaze on those expressive eyes rather than the rosy lips beneath them. But even so, he felt something inside him shift at Nagito’s undivided attention, at how something hidden swirled underneath worry in those eyes. Hajime took a deep breath to recover from what just happened. Was angel magic always supposed to make him feel like this? “Yeah, I’m fine, let me just-“

Hajime took a step toward his desk and instantly gasped when a shiver ran down his spine. Taken aback, he glanced down and bit back a multitude of curses that Fuyuhiko would be proud of. Why?

Because he had a boner. _Again._

“Hajime, what are you looking at - oh no.”

Shifting his weight, Hajime gritted his teeth when another shock of pleasure wired his nerves. He shot out a hand and tightly grabbed Nagito’s arm, sending him a glare. “What the _hell,_ Nagito?!”

Nagito looked more panicked than he felt, which was impressive. “I’m sorry! I don’t know why it keeps happening! I just teleported you! I didn’t - it wasn’t supposed to-“

“Shut up! Just shut up.” Hajime forced out, causing Nagito’s mouth to snap shut, his pitiful gaze almost making Hajime feel bad for yelling at him. Not quite though because now he had to take care of this - there was _no_ way he was going to make it through two more classes in this state - and he was definitely going to be late. 

_Dammit,_ Nagito.

He hoped that Fuyuhiko would give a good excuse if the professor asked.

“I...I can help if you want me to-“

“Probably don't have a choice,” Hajime said as he reached to unbuckle his belt. He _wouldn’t_ be able to get off himself if this was anything like the first time. Glad that Kazuichi wasn’t here to witness this, Hajime was about to unclamp the metal so Nagito could fix this problem, but a hand gripped his wrist, stopping him.

“We can’t...do it here,” Nagito said, cheeks lightly blushing, and Kokichi’s words bounced around Hajime’s mind. His dick twitched under the too many layers of clothing. Nagito’s focus flickered downwards, and he swallowed before continuing, “I have to take you back too, remember? And if it happens again…”

Hajime frowned at him until it clicked. Horror settled in with his bubbling arousal. “Are you - Are you saying that we have to do it in the _bathroom?_ Where anyone could hear us?!” It was beyond insane, and for some reason, some messed up reason, his dick hardened at the thought. 

“I’ll help you keep quiet if I have too!” Nagito insisted, and he felt the angel’s thumb subtly rub against his wrist. If he was doing that to comfort him, it wasn’t working. “And you have to get back soon, right? I know it’s not the best option, but-“

“Fine,” Hajime said through clenched teeth, common sense flying through the nearest window, never to be seen again. But he had to go, and at this point, he knew that he wasn’t going to last long anyway so there was a low chance of them getting caught. That was what he kept telling himself as he stiffly walked over to his desk, finding the packet laying under a few papers he had carelessly placed on top of it last night. 

Hajime snagged it, cursing his past self, and Nagito’s hand was on his shoulder once more. He drowned again as smoothing fire spread throughout his system, enveloping his dick and luring a moan out of him.

However, it was cut short by a hand covering his mouth. Hajime’s hazy gaze focused, and he saw that they were back in the bathroom, inside one of the stalls. Nagito was busy shutting the door and locking it, palm still pressed against Hajime’s lips. The angel then gently pushed him until his back was against the door, and Hajime nearly moaned again at the darker stare that settled on him. 

“No one’s in here...Are you ready?” Nagito whispered with rustling feathers, and Hajime nodded, shuffling his legs apart. He didn’t know exactly how long it had been, but he needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

Needed to have Nagito on him as soon as-

Hajime’s thoughts derailed when Nagito unzipped him, freeing his aching cock from its confines. Nagito wrapped his fingers around him and gave a few dry pumps that had Hajime bucking into his hold, refusing to let a whine leave his throat at the want of _more._

Leakage was already dribbling out of his slit, and Nagito quickly used that to wet his fingers, kneading and tugging to lure more drops out to dampen his cock. Nagito licked his lips before giving the base a tight squeeze that caused Hajime to hold on tight to the angel’s arm with his free hand, head thudding against the door as he groaned against Nagito’s palm. This shouldn’t feel so good, so _intense_ , why-

The angel watched in fascination as more pre leaked out before slowly sliding his fingers up sensitive skin and thumbing at the tip. Hajime tightened his grip on Nagito's arm as his breath hitched, and a muffled moan filled the air once Nagito continued pumping faster than before. 

“Are…” Nagito locked eyes with him, lips slightly parted. Hajime wished that the angel would drop to his knees and suck the life out of him. “...you close?” Nagito asked, and Hajime almost missed it imagining the angel’s mouth on him in the stall, taking him apart as clueless students walked around outside. 

Pulse thudding in his ears, Hajime nodded, feeling a rubber band being strung tighter and tighter inside of him. Nagito’s hand moved even faster, deliciously tugging at his dick and squeezing the head after every stroke. 

Until they heard voices.

Hajime froze as a few boys entered the bathroom, heart thrashing against his rib cage. They were talking about something Hajime was too far gone to tune into, all going to the urinals, not paying the stalls any attention. They kept talking, and Hajime looked at Nagito, who had stopped with shock written all over his face. His hand was still on his throbbing dick. The weight of it wasn’t nearly enough to send Hajime off the edge, and he was _so close._

Hajime’s body rocked into Nagito’s hold without his permission, and the angel sucked in a harsh breath, wide eyes searching Hajime’s. A second passed before he started to pump him again, with just the right amount of force and pressure to make him writhe. The boys in the bathroom laughed loudly about something, drowning out Hajime’s muffled noises. Nagito pressed his hand a little harder against his mouth, and Hajime dug his fingers into Nagito’s arm, feeling the muscles underneath work as he stroked Hajime closer and _closer._

Sinks ran, the voices kept talking, and Hajime was going to blow any second. The rubber band was stretched to its limit. The sinks shut off, there was another round of laughter as feet walked away, and Hajime came hard the second he heard the door close.

Something akin to electricity ceased his muscles, toes curling as he moaned, deep and guttural. Nagito had stepped to the side beforehand, angling his dick away so his cum spurted into the toilet, avoiding their clothes. 

Hajime heaved when he finished, Nagito lowering his hand from his mouth. The angel gathered some toilet tissue and cleaned his spent dick before tucking him back inside, zipping his pants back up. His wings were still trembling, and the tent in his pants wasn’t hard to miss. Hajime pretended he didn’t see. 

“There,” Nagito said over Hajime’s attempts to catch his breath, tossing the tissue into the water. Nagito then but his lip, averting his gaze. “Again, I’m so sorry, about this and the bad luck and-“

“Don’t.” Hajime didn’t want to hear it, and he didn’t have _time_ to hear it. “We'll talk about this later.” He straightened out his packet, having gained a small crease from what just happened, and unlocked the stall door. He then used the last bit of his energy to glare over his shoulder. “And learn how to control that angel magic of yours. Having to do _this_ every time is annoying.”

Well, maybe not just annoying, but Hajime wasn’t going to tell Nagito that.

He waited until Nagito nodded, expression resembling a contrite puppy, before leaving the bathroom altogether. 

When Hajime returned to the classroom, he expected to be chewed out by the professor, but the front of the room was completely empty. Conversations continued to fill the air like class hadn’t started - Hajime glanced at the hanging clock - seven minutes ago. He wavered at the door before making his way back to his seat. 

Fuyuhiko frowned when he sat, placing his packet on the messy table. “The hell took so long? You couldn’t find it?”

Hajime busied himself with replacing all of his folders and such back into his bag, hoping that Fuyuhiko wouldn’t somehow realize that he was still recovering from one of the best handjobs he ever had. “It took awhile for Nagito to come get me, being new to everything and all,” he lied as smoothly as he could and was glad that Kokichi was nowhere nearby. 

Fuyuhiko grunted, and Hajime knew that he was in the clear. “You’re lucky that the prof’s late.”

Hajime paused when he reached to grab a pencil. “Lucky, huh?” he repeated slowly, looking over at the door when it creaked open. Their professor walked in with an apologetic smile, saying something about computer troubles, and Hajime muttered, “I guess you’re right…”

Fuyuhiko gave him a weird look but said nothing else as the class began. 

After a moment, Hajime palmed his phone under the table and texted Chiaki.

 **_Me:_ ** _I’ve gotten off with Nagito’s help three times in the last two days and I really need to talk to you about him._

Hajime stared at the message for a good ten seconds before deleting it and trying again: 

**_Me:_ ** _Is it possible for luck to target someone?_

That was better. He didn’t know if Chiaki could have heart attacks, but Hajime didn’t want to be the reason she had one. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luck shenanigans, and Hajime finds out about an angel's weak spot...

**_Chiaki:_ ** _Luck targeting someone? That’s a weird question, but I dunno. Why?_

 **_Me:_ ** _Just wanted to know, because it’s been beating my ass lately._

Hajime sent that message as he entered the library, not bothered that Chiaki had answered a couple hours after he sent the first text. She either had been busy with angel stuff, or she had been taking a nap. He banked in the latter option. During that wait time, though, Hajime figured that he shouldn’t tell Chiaki about Nagito’s hypothesis, especially if it’s not even true. Plus, while Hajime was sure Nagito wouldn’t care, he didn’t want to spread the angel’s past around like that. Seemed too private. 

And well, her answer was enough anyway. Even with angels, the concept of luck was too strange. 

**_Chiaki:_ ** _Yeah, the last few days have been kinda rough on you. Are you ok though? Nagito’s been helping you out, right?_

Hajime fought down the heat threatening to rise to his cheeks, for uh...Nagito had been helping, in his own way. But he couldn’t tell her that. Again, too private, at least for now. 

Peering over his shoulder, he watched Nagito follow him farther into the library, the angel’s attention on the vast array of books. Nagito caught him looking though, and he tilted his head in interest, hair bouncing with every step and not helping Hajime control his blush at all. 

He faced back forward, grumbled about unfairly attractive angels, and answered Chiaki.

 **_Me:_ ** _He’s been helping out. Even though I still didn’t know what he’s here for, he’s a good friend at least._

Friend.

He could picture Maki’s and Rantaro’s stares, as well as hear Kokichi laughing in his mind.

But Nagito _was_ a friend, just...one with benefits, at the worst possible times.

 **_Chiaki:_ ** _That’s good. Maybe you’ll figure out that mystery soon._

 **_Me:_ ** _I hope._

“Hey, Hajime?”

“Hm?” Hajime dumped his phone into his pocket and looked over his shoulder again, hoping that his face didn’t betray anything. 

Nagito’s eyes were wide and curious. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the library, but why are we here?”

Hajime thought it was obvious. “To test your luck.”

The angel smiled, but Hajime sensed some reluctance. “I figured as much, but why here?”

“Privacy,” he answered as he weaved between bookshelves. The library had tables littered all around, tucked into corners and cubbies to study. His dorm room would be a better place, but the chances of Kazuichi walking in was too high, and Hajime just wanted to be alone with Nagito for this. “Grab a few random books just in case one of the aids find us.” So at least they could pretend to be taking a break in studying.

Hajime swiped two books about some historic war, and he heard Nagito do the same behind him. 

After another minute or so of turning corners and waving away dust that tickled his nose, Hajime found an empty table tucked in a corner, half hidden by bookshelves. This was his favorite spot for studying and knew that it would be great for testing too.

Hajime sat down in one chair, and Nagito took the one opposite of him, expression holding open curiosity as he placed the books on the table. Hajime did so as well before shrugging off his backpack and opening it. “Okay, so, we’re testing your luck, right?”

He saw Nagito nod out of his periphery. “You do want to…”

“Then what better way to do it than…” Hajime pulled a couple of items out and placed them on the table. “...with these?”

Nagito slowly blinked. “Dice and cards?”

Hajime shrugged. “Best idea I could come up with. Games involving these depend on nothing but luck sometimes.” Celeste in his last class was nice enough to let him borrow them. He couldn’t let anything happen to them though, because she said that there would be hell to pay if even _one_ card was missing. That girl was scary when she wanted to be. 

“I see…” Nagito seemingly still wasn’t onboard with the whole idea, reluctantly picking up one die. “What games do you have in mind?”

“None with them yet.” Hajime leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, staring Nagito down. “Between one and one hundred, pick the number that I’m thinking of.” A one percent chance wasn’t the most impossible of odds, but there was still no way-

Nagito tapped his chin. “Twenty-seven.”

There was a record scratch in Hajime’s mind, and he gaped. Nagito wasn’t even surprised, giving a small smile as he rolled the die around in his hand. 

Hajime would've said that it was just a lucky guess, but that was the _opposite_ of what he was trying to prove here. 

Smothering his surprise, Hajime cleared his throat and said, “That's right, but it could’ve been a fluke. Between one and a thousand, pick a number.”

Nagito took a bit longer this time, brows subtly pinched together. “Six hundred...and fifty-four.”

“What the…” Hajime looked at Nagito in a mixture of shock and awe, not completely believing this. “Are you sure that you don’t have some kind of mind-reading ability or something?” As soon as he asked, Hajime really hoped that Nagito didn’t. His mind was dangerous especially when that angel was around.

Thankfully, Nagito shook his head. “No, I’m just lucky.” His peppy tone didn’t match the pensiveness in his features. “Isn’t that enough to convince you? I don’t want it to build-“

“Roll a six,” Hajime cut him off, pointing at the six-sided die in Nagito’s hand. Nagito stared in surprise at the command, but he rolled the die anyway. It clattered on top of the table until six dots faced the ceiling. Hajime thickly swallowed before reaching for the second die and handing it to the angel. “Roll an eleven with both of them.”

Nagito took it without argument, picking up the other die as well. He shook the dice and rolled them on the table. They stopped on six and five. 

Hajime didn’t know what to say - he _couldn’t_ say anything. 

Nagito giggled; Hajime knew he probably looked ridiculous with his wide eyes and slack jaw. “As you can see, things end up in my favor many times, until later, that is.”

“Nagito...what the hell…” Alright, maybe Hajime was starting to believe a _little_ bit. Because the chances of all this happening in a row was so _slim._ A tiny decimal. Angels existed, so why not someone who had an affinity to good luck? However, the bad luck stuff had yet to be proven. It _wasn’t_ going to be, he was sure.

“Okay...okay.” Hajime regathered himself before grabbing the deck of cards. “It’s time for these.” He started shuffling. “We’re going to play a few games of 21. You know the rules?”

Nagito thought for a moment before nodding. “It’s the name where you’re trying to get as close to 21 as you can without going over, right?”

“Yeah.” Hajime passed out the cards and set the deck in the middle of them. He held his two cards up, having a nine and a queen. Face cards counted as ten, so he had nineteen. That was pretty close to twenty-one; he doubted a two was the first card in the deck. “I’ll freeze.”

“Really? Hm…” Nagito hummed, looking at his own cards. Then he plucked one from the deck, and Hajime instantly had a bad feeling when he smiled. “I think I won this round, Hajime.” He showed his hand. There was a jack, a nine, and...and a two.

“Did - Was that two-“

“The one I picked up? Yes, why?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hajime muttered as he relinquished his cards to Nagito, who neatly stacked them to the side. 

They plucked two more cards, and Hajime frowned at the fifteen in his hands. He was low enough that he had to risk it, but also close enough that he couldn’t risk it…

“I’ll freeze,” Nagito said, and Hajime cursed. Now he had no other choice.

He grabbed the top card from the deck and slowly took a peek. It was an eight. Dammit. 

“Bust,” he sulked, showing that his cards added up to twenty-three.

Nagito smiled and revealed that all he had was fourteen. 

Hajime took a deep breath to calm himself. 

After twenty minutes ticked by and many games were lost, Hajime could definitely say that playing cards with Nagito was near _maddening._ Oh, and yeah, he was extremely lucky. That was definite.

“Do you believe me now?” Nagito asked after winning their last round. 

“Yes…” Hajime said, running a hand down his face. He was going to have to play Kazuichi some time to get his spirits back up. “You’re _seriously_ a good luck magnet.”

Nagito averted his gaze as he tucked the cards back into their box. “Not just good luck, Hajime. I want you to understand-“

“Nope.” Hajime grabbed the box and dice, returning them to his book bag. “Not proven, so I don’t want to hear it.” Nagito made a small noise in his throat, and Hajime had to pretend that the angel wasn’t pouting. He had to for his mental health. “So, I have a question. In school, did you ace all of your tests or what?”

When it was clear that the pout wasn’t affecting Hajime - the intended way or otherwise - Nagito gave up and shook his head. “Not all the time. Only with multiple choice tests and when my answers were mostly guesses.”

“You didn’t use your luck to…”

“Would you have, Hajime?”

Hajime thought about it. If he were granted the power of extreme luck and could use it just by guessing on all of the exams, would he? Well, it negated the point of actually studying anything, and he wouldn’t go far in his future job with minimal knowledge. Plus, it was cheating in a way. He wouldn’t feel accomplished afterward. “No, I guess I wouldn’t.”

Nagito’s features relaxed, and his smile was back. He almost seemed _proud_ of Hajime, and Hajime felt a little tingle inside that should not be there. He didn’t have to address the feeling or Nagito’s... _Nagitoness_ because of the phone vibrating in his pocket.

He grabbed it and saw that Kazuichi was calling. Thankful for his friend’s timing, he answered and greeted, “Hey, Kazu. Did you forget your key to the dorm again?”

There was a groan on the other end. _“That was like once a month ago!”_

“Twice and two weeks ago.”

 _“Same thing!”_ Hajime rolled his eyes, Nagito too busy gathering the books to notice. _“But anyway, have you talked to Nagito about helping me study yet?”_

Hajime had completely forgotten about that. “He’s right here, let me ask.” He lowered the phone, and Nagito was already looking at him in question. “Kazuichi wants you to help him study. Are you up for it?”

“Sure! I’d love to help!” Nagito answered immediately before pausing. “Wait, but he’s not in my major, right?”

Hajime sighed. “Yeah, I told him that, but he just wants you to help with the fundamentals. How to study and stuff like that.”

“Oh, okay!” Nagito wasn’t put off by that whatsoever. “Does he want to meet up now?”

Hajime raised the phone back up. “He said yeah. Are you free now?”

Kazuichi cheered and answered, _“I’m free! Tell him to meet at our dorm room!”_

“We’re in the library right now. You just want to come here?”

_“Noooo, you know I can’t focus in there, man!”_

Rather, Kazuichi couldn’t take a nap or play games whenever he wanted. Hajime wasn’t going to fight it, though. “Fine, we’re coming. I have to make sure you pay attention.”

_“I’m not that much of a lost cause!”_

“Uh huh. See you.” Hajime hung the phone up and stood, putting on his bag. “He wants to do it in our room.”

“That’s fine!” Nagito grabbed the books, walking at his side as they crossed the library again. He replaced the books from where they got them and started to quietly hum a tune, Hajime not surprised at all at how nice it sounded. 

Once outside, they were greeted by the sun and bustling students. Hajime led the way back to his dorm, which was barely a ten minute walk. It wasn’t too long or too short, just enough time to watch Nagito out of the corner of his eye, who was softly smiling at the other people milling around, talking and laughing. 

Nagito had said that he was happy just being on campus, not being an actual student, and Hajime guessed that hadn’t been a lie. But if Hajime would’ve been in Nagito’s shoes-

His trail of thought suddenly derailed when he felt something weighty and warm splatter against his head. 

Hajime’s mind instantly went to a horrible, _horrible_ place, and he assumed that his fear was right at the sight of Nagito’s horrified expression. 

Hajime was completely frozen; he didn’t know what to say, what to _feel._ No one seemed to notice his predicament yet because of the lack of laughter, but he had _bird shit on his head._

"Oh no…” Nagito breathed out in shock. “I’m sorry! I-It’s the bad lu-“ At Hajime’s sharp glare, he changed topics. “The dorm is only a minute away! So-“ He began taking his jacket off. “You can wear this and use the hood!”

Hajime was too pissed to decline, even though one little sliver of his mind was screaming at the prospect of wearing something of Nagito’s. He would deal with that thought later. 

Reaching for it, an unfamiliar voice from somewhere _above_ shouted, “Watch out!” Hajime barely got to look up before a gallon of white paint exploded against the ground a good distance in front of him, dousing the unfortunate students in the splash zone with paint. A handful of students were screaming and yelling now, and a worker a few stories up painting the outside of the nearby science building was yelling down apologies. 

“That…” Nagito’s voice was quiet against the angered noise. He was looking at the mess with a frown, like he was puzzled by it. “If we hadn’t stopped, we would’ve been over there…”

“And?” Hajime was still pissed at the bird, if that was what Nagito was getting at. It wasn’t a savior or anything. He snatched the jacket out of the angel’s grasp and put it on after shedding his bag, flipping up the hood. He was glad the catastrophe over there had distracted from his own disaster. “Let’s go before it starts dripping down my neck.” He shivered in disgust just thinking about it. 

Hajime grabbed his bookbag before jogging off, hating to be both those stained students and that worker who would have a lot of explaining to do. Nagito was at his heels, feathers jouncing with every stride, and Hajime said, “Sorry that you’re going to get bird shit on your jacket.”

“It’s alright!” Nagito smiled, but it wasn’t fully there. He was distracted. “I can simply make another one.”

“Make…” Hajime started before shaking his head, facing back forward. “Nevermind because of _course_ you can.” He couldn’t be surprised at every little thing an angel did. He’d get really tired really quickly. 

They headed straight for the dorm, avoiding confused students as they burst into the commons room. Hajime didn't stop, aiming for the stairs and darting up them. He suddenly regretted not picking up a sport in college because he was nearly out of breath when he reached his and Kazuichi’s room. Too lazy to get out his key, he pounded on the door. 

It opened immediately. “You scared the crap outta me, dude!“ Kazuichi took a moment to look Hajime over. “Why in the hell are you wearing his-“

“Not now.” Hajime brushed past his roommate and made a beeline to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes.

Bird shit first, explanations later.

* * *

When Hajime finished showering, Nagito was explaining tips and tricks about notecards with Kazuichi listening aptly. He didn’t know if this was going to actually improve Kazuichi’s grades, but it didn’t hurt to try, he guessed. 

Hajime plopped down on his bed, drying his hair with one hand and busying himself with his phone with the other. 

“See, the most important thing is not to write definitions word for word. Paraphrase it in a way so it’s easier-“

“-for my brain to understand! Gotcha!”

Hajime glanced up from his screen to find Kazuichi shifting through multiple notecards with Nagito giving a close-eyed smile. Kazuichi started to erase some things on a card, and Nagito pointed at it, saying what should and shouldn’t go on there. Then, the angel must’ve felt Hajime staring, for he glimpsed over and met his gaze. 

The eye contact wasn’t held for very long since Kazuichi asked a question the next second, pulling Nagito’s attention, but it was long enough for Hajime to feel the tiniest bit flustered and for a faint blush to paint Nagito’s cheeks as he answered. 

Hajime went back to his phone, but his mind was still on the angel. The extremely cute angel…and this was really happening, wasn’t it? He was seriously attracted to Nagito, even though he was some otherworldly person with a strange affinity to luck. 

And, well, even a blind man could see that Nagito felt something for him too. Even if he didn’t count the uh... _jobs_ Nagito had performed for him. There was something in those mossy eyes, and dammit. Maki and Rantaro had been right. _Kokichi_ had been right.

Hold on, was it even allowed? Technically, Nagito had been human at one point - obviously, since his body was reacting to that human part of him - so, was it alright? There wasn’t some angel code against this, was there? Honestly, if there were ‘angel codes’, Nagito must’ve broken like half of them already. 

Hajime almost wanted to laugh at himself. Falling for an angel that didn’t mind getting dirty once in a while sounded like a terrible chick flick that Kaede would force everyone to watch for the laughs. He wondered what Kaede would think about this, what Chiaki would think. Surprised for sure because - disregarding the angel thing - Hajime hadn’t dated anyone in college yet. 

Yeah, he’d seen people he was attracted to here and there, but Hajime never had taken the extra step. Honestly, the closest had been Mikan, until he learned that she had a thing for a bubblegum blonde underclassman. Hajime shrugged it off and told her good luck, putting his studies first after that. Until Nagito came along…

Hajime shook his head because his life was just a mess. A somewhat good mess, but one nonetheless. 

After fifteen more minutes of pretending to be on his phone, instead listening to Nagito’s kind and helpful words, Kazuichi closed his notebook with a satisfied sigh. “Alright! Thanks Nagito, but my brain will shut down if I try to study for more than like...thirty minutes at a time.”

Nagito chuckled, not bothered at all. “I understand! Everyone has their limits, and it wouldn’t help to strain yourself.”

Kazuichi gasped before throwing an arm around a surprised Nagito’s shoulders and glancing at Hajime, “I’m glad that _someone_ gets me!”

Hajime scoffed. “You only last that long before you get tired or hungry. Which one is it this time?”

“Hey.” Kazuichi pointed around him. “I am hungry right now, but I didn’t end the session because of that. It’s all coincidence.”

Hajime smirked. “That and other lies you tell yourself.” He stood from his bed, his stomach beginning to rumble. “So, where are we going? The dining hall?”

“Hell yeah! They’re serving wings today!” Kazuichi let go of Nagito, standing as well with a wide grin. “And I know you wanna get some revenge after what that bird did to ya, huh?”

Hajime rolled his eyes, wanting to forget _that_ little section of his day. Assuming that Nagito had told him earlier, he said, “Definitely.” He then addressed the angel, who hadn’t gotten up yet. “Are you coming, Nagito?”

Hajime had expected an easy ‘yes’, so when Nagito shook his head, he was caught off guard. “Actually, I have family visiting later on and am planning on eating with them. I’ll join you some other time!”

Hajime frowned in confusion because that was obviously a lie, before saying, “That’s fine. You’re probably gonna get better quality stuff off-campus than they serve here.”

“Or are they cooking for you?” Kazuichi patted his stomach. “Oh _man,_ I haven’t had a home cooked meal in forever!”

“I’m not sure yet,” Nagito said with a smile, getting out of the chair. “I better get going, though. Don’t want to keep you from your food, but...Hajime?” Nagito looked at him, and Hajime raised a brow, not sure what was going on. “I want to talk about the project in our class before I leave.”

“The project?” Hajime caught on quickly, nodding. “Oh yeah, sure. I’ll meet you down there in a bit, Kazu. Save some wings for me!”

Kazuichi was already halfway out of the door. “Gotcha covered!” he yelled before taking off. 

There was a moment of silence, and Nagito seemed a bit more unsure than he did ten seconds ago. Concerned, Hajime got the ball rolling. “So...did you want to talk about something? Is anything wrong?”

“No, there’s not…” Nagito trailed off before biting his lip. “There’s nothing wrong, I’m just confused. I explained my luck to you earlier.”

Hajime nodded. “Yeah, the whole good/bad luck thing that’s only half true.” Well, the bird situation happened, but that was a fluke. Totally.

“It’s more than half, but…” Nagito gave Hajime a searching look. “What happened earlier wasn’t supposed to.”

He was going to have to be more specific than that. “There were a couple of things that happened today that shouldn’t have.”

The blush returned, and Hajime fought the urge to brush his fingers against the heated skin. “Do you regret it? I’m sorry if it wasn’t great-“

“No! No, it was...it was fine,” Hajime quickly said, pretending that his voice hadn’t risen an octave. “What’s the thing you’re talking about?”

Nagito seemed relieved for a split second, explaining, “The cycle of luck starting at the library. I had the good luck of winning those games, and you had the bad luck of-“ He motioned at Hajime’s hair. “-because you were close to me. The cycle should’ve stopped there, but it didn’t.”

Hajime slowly blinked. “Are you talking about that paint thing?”

Nagito nodded. “If that was good luck completely on its own, I wouldn’t question it, but that good luck came from the bad luck that had already come from the earlier good luck. Which hasn’t happened before.”

After taking a moment to process that, Hajime argued, “Are you sure about that? It happened with the elevator and with me being late to class, and - oh yeah, I didn’t tell you.” He glanced away at this point. “I don’t know if it counts, but after you helped me get my packet - which was good luck - the professor still hadn't been there when I showed up, which was more good luck on top of the bad which really wasn’t bad in the first place.”

Nagito was staring at Hajime at something akin to shock, and Hajime laughed, “So, there’s seriously no pattern to this! You have good luck, I’ll give you that, but this cycle stuff is just a chaotic mess. As luck _should_ be. There aren’t any set patterns!”

“But it has been!” Nagito argued back, though the uncertainty was still there. “I promise! It was only until I met you that it changed!”

“Right…”

“It’s true! I…” The angel combed his fingers through his hair, a frown pulling his lips. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but can we continue the tests?” Before Hajime could even think to answer, Nagito continued, “I totally understand if you don’t want to because it’s potentially dangerous and _I_ should be doing what _you_ want, not the other way around, and I’m know I’m being hypocritical-“

“Nagito!” Hajime covered the angel’s mouth with his hand, effectively stopping the word vomit. Nagito’s eyes went wide, and Hajime quickly dropped the hand onto his shoulder when the memories of the bathroom stall threatened to rear its head. Pushing that memory away for his own sake, Hajime said, “I’ll do more tests, okay? Anything to convince you. And didn’t I say cut it out with your ‘job’ duties? I don’t care about that. If you want to do it, I’ll do it. We’re friends.”

Those mossy eyes carried many emotions that brought back that same tingle from before. “Okay,” Nagito eventually uttered, voice low and almost fragile. 

Hajime wondered if Nagito had anyone to call a friend before he died.

Dropping his hand from the angel’s shoulder, Hajime asked, “So, what do you have in mind? Do you want to do a couple quick dice rolls right now?”

“Um, yeah,” Nagito answered, absently playing at the hem of his shirt. “We can do that.”

Hajime paused at his off tone and noticed the slightest tremble of his wings. He didn’t know exactly what that meant, but he’d seen it enough times to draw his own conclusion. The wings were obviously linked to Nagito’s emotions, strong ones. And well, they hadn’t been trembling in the library. 

Interest peaking, Hajime said, “Alright, but turn around first.”

“Turn around?” Nagito repeated almost incredulously, and Hajime drew a circle in the air with his finger. Nagito stared at him for another moment before doing so without further questioning. His wings were still quivering.

Hajime looked them over. When he had first touched them, they were doing the same thing but Hajime hadn’t known what it meant. Nagito hadn’t told him either. He was starting to suspect the reason why.

And he believed that he was on the right track when he plunged his hands into those feathers, getting a loud gasp in return. 

The wings flexed wildly at his touch, fingers sliding along the base of the appendages, raking through the short feathers. Gentle winds blew around the room until Nagito calmed down, wings tucking back in and trembling more than before. 

“S-Sorry,” Nagito quietly apologized. “You surprised me, that’s all.”

Hajime hummed, enjoying the coolness of the feathers as he ran his fingers through the silky plumage. It gave under his touch, hands buried under the cloud of white. He thought, for a millisecond, about how the feathers would feel against his face, but he threw that idea away immediately because it was too weird. Petting Nagito like this was walking the line.

“So they’re sensitive...” Hajime glided his palms up and down, feeling wings press back against him, before turning to their bases. He gave them a squeeze and the feathers ruffled. Interesting. “You never answered my question from before. If I were to stop, would you want me to keep going?”

“Only if you would like to-“

“Nagito.” Hajime pressed harder with the heel of his palms, the slide rough against feathers and skin. Nagito gasped again and the wings flared. They shakily relaxed as a small noise escaped the angel, sounding like a whimper that settled into Hajime’s core. That was... _wow._ “Does this feel good?” It was an obvious answer, but he wanted Nagito to say it. To focus on _himself_ for a change.

“Y-Yes…” Nagito whispered after a bout of silence. It was subtle, but Hajime could hear the shakiness in his voice. “It um...It does.”

“So do you want me to stop?”

A pause; Hajime raked his dull nails where the wings phased through the shirt, and the wind kicked back up as feathers flailed.

Nagito whimpered once more and panted, “Yes! Y-Yes, please, you shouldn’t-” Thrown for a loop yet again, Hajime’s fingers stilled as Nagito stepped away from him and turned around. His face was even redder than before, and he didn’t look Hajime in the eyes as he said, “We should stop b-becasue Kazuichi’s waiting on you. And I…” Hajime didn’t miss how the angel shifted his weight. “...I shouldn’t...I need to go.”

Hajime blinked when a sudden breeze signified the angel’s departure, and he quietly watched a single white feather drift to the floor. 

“...Huh.” He bent over to pick it up, carefully brushing a finger through its wispy vane. It was near weightless in his palm, like his breath alone would send it flying. “I guess they're more sensitive than I thought…” Nagito was definitely doing something right now that Hajime shouldn’t be thinking about at the moment.

Hajime placed the feather on his bed and smirked, realizing that he was the one to break Nagito’s composure this time. It ended up being a revenge of sorts, as well as good luck. That counted, right? Nagito had been lucky to be on the receiving end of that. Surely that counted as luck. 

Proud of himself, Hajime left his room so he could fill his empty stomach. 

He would apologize when he saw Nagito again. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Nagito's wings in action! ...kinda

“I want to see you fly.”

It was the next day, late into the afternoon, and Hajime watched as Nagito paused in the book he was reading, giving him a curious look. “Fly?”

“Yeah.” Hajime closed his textbook, needing a break in studying for now. He stretched his arms over his head and cracked his back over the top of his desk chair. “You said you could do it, right? I want to see. Unless flying is technically teleporting.”

Nagito fidgeted a bit in his seat, feathers slightly brushing Hajime. “I can, yes, but I think it’s a bad idea.” Hajime had a hunch why, and the angel confirmed it when he said, “The um...good luck you gave me last night hasn’t been balanced out yet with the bad. I don’t want to do anything that could potentially put you in danger-“

Hajime rolled his eyes. “I know you’re hard set on that, but give it a rest, okay? No bad luck is coming because you _don’t_ cause bad luck. Got it?” Nagito didn’t answer, absentmindedly flicking a page with his finger. Hajime sighed. “Think of this as another test. We’re doing those, aren’t we?”

“Yes…” Nagito admitted, but he still didn't make a move. “But if anything happens…”

“Then it will be all my fault,” Hajime finished for him. Nagito didn’t seem to like his words, but too bad. Hajime was doing this to prove that the angel wasn’t a walking danger. “Now…where should we go?” Anywhere on campus was a no-go. Too many people were around at all times, and Hajime wouldn’t be able _begin_ to explain why there was a person flying around. 

Nagito gently rested the book on the desk, biting his lip. “I know a place,” he said, giving up the argument to Hajime’s relief. “I was there practicing earlier today, actually.”

“Really?” Hajime asked, surprised. He figured that Nagito didn’t spend all of his time away from Hajime in the library, but he would’ve never guessed this. “Where?”

“It’s quite a distance away from here, as you can imagine.” Nagito looked out of the window at all of the mingling students, tall buildings bordering the sidewalks they walked on. Then, he added somewhat sheepishly, “I...will need to teleport you.”

Hajime heavily exhaled. He saw that coming. “Yeah, I figured. Have you gotten any better at controlling that angel magic of yours?”

Nagito looked down at his hands, shaking his head. “I have no idea what I’m doing _wrong_ , so…”

“So...no.” Hajime ran his hand down his face, thinking. If they went, he was going to see Nagito fly at the price of having a boner. It wasn’t really a fair exchange at all, however- “Are…” Hajime couldn’t believe he was asking this. “Are there other people or angels around the place you’re taking me?”

Nagito tilted his head and with a small frown. “No, why are you asking-“ The reason must’ve hit him then and there, for his eyes widened. “Oh.” He averted his gaze and briefly licked his lips, Hajime’s eyes automatically following the movement. “There won’t be anyone else there. Just us.”

“Okay.” Hajime was seriously allowing this, _encouraging_ it. Wow. He stood and cleared his throat. “Then it won’t...be a problem, right?”

“I guess not…” Nagito got up as well, wings rustling a bit. Hajime couldn’t fight the small grin at the sight, and the angel’s blush deepened. “W-What about when we come back?” he asked.

“We’ll...deal with it later,” was all Hajime could say. 

Nagito gave a small nod before jogging into the bathroom and coming out with some toilet paper, stuffing it into his pocket. Hajime stifled an embarrassed groan. This was just...crazy. The angel held a hand out. “Are you ready?”

Hajime took a deep breath. “Yeah.” 

When the palm landed on his shoulder, the familiar warm haze overtook his mind, something that he would _never_ get used to. When it faded away, Hajime reopened his eyes and gasped at the vibrant green grasses, the sparse yet tall trees, and the rolling hills that continued forever in every direction. The warm sun beamed down on them, a gentle breeze rustling his shirt and hair. 

Quite the distance was an understatement.

“Where...are we?” Hajime asked. He was sure they were still somewhere in Japan, but he’d never seen scenery like this in person. The closest he got to the country was passing through suburbs on his way back home. 

“About a hundred miles north of the university.” Nagito looked proud as he absorbed the landscape. He chuckled. “I singled this spot out on a map because it had looked empty and unpopulated. I’m glad that it worked out. It’s a perfect spot to fly undetected.”

Hajime nodded, still taking it in. “Yeah, no kidding…”

“So, uh…” Nagito vaguely gestured at the noticeable tent in Hajime’s pants. Curiously enough, Hajime realized that he was only half-hard. Maybe Nagito was getting better at controlling it with repetition? “Should we take care of that now?”

“Yeah,” Hajime said. Even though it wasn’t full, it would still be annoying if he left it alone. Especially since it wouldn’t go away on its own like it was _supposed_ to. Hajime glanced around and nodded over to a nearby tree, its lush branches providing plenty of shade. “Let’s do it over there.” He hated how easy it was to say now. “We might be far from people on the ground, but a plane or something might fly over.” There was a slim chance of that happening, but he wasn’t taking the risk.

“Good idea, Hajime.” Nagito followed him over without any argument, the pink tint still on his cheeks. 

When Hajime stepped into the shade, an idea popped into his mind and made him pause in his stride. They were out here for Nagito to fly, right? So, the angel shouldn’t be distracted while up in the air. Usually, after Nagito _assisted_ Hajime, he was left with a huge distraction. This time...he could help take care of it. He did need to return the favor…

“Hajime?” Nagito stood at his side, concern lacing his words. “Are you alright?”

Hajime waved him off. “I’m fine. I just got an idea.” Before Nagito could ask, Hajime grabbed his arm and led him to the trunk of the tree. Nagito stumbled after him and blinked in surprise when Hajime turned him around and pressed a hand to his chest, colliding Nagito’s back against the bark. “This time, let me help both of us out.”

“H-huh?” Nagito was a little slow on the uptake, eyes flicking from the hand, to Hajime’s face, to the hand again. His wings were somewhat flared. “Both? What do you mean?”

“Exactly what it means.” Was he really going to have to spell it out? His courage would only last for so long, and he could feel it already starting to slip. “Just…” He took a second to find the words. “I can get us both off.” If he could. “Return the favor to you, you know?”

Nagito was quick to decline. “Y-You don’t have to do that, Hajime! I helped you because I started the issue in the first place! You don’t owe me anything!”

“But what if I wanted to?” Hajime easily shot back.

The angel faltered. “Then…”

“Do you want me to?” This was similar to the wing question. Hajime was putting the ball in Nagito’s court. When the angel didn’t give an answer, a war obviously going on in his own head, Hajime stepped closer and hovered a hand over Nagito’s crotch. He heard a quick intake of breath. Hajime looked Nagito right in the eyes as his heart pounded against his chest. “Are you going to answer, Nagito?”

Nagito opened and closed his mouth a few times, body strung tight. His blush was reaching his neck at this point, eyes wide open. “I…” he finally whispered. “I want…”

“Is that a yes?”

Nagito’s nod was slight but definitely there. 

“Okay.” _Okay,_ Hajime repeated in his mind before unzipping Nagito’s pants. He looked down as he did so, reaching subtly trembling fingers into the slot and wrapping them around the angel’s member. Nagito tensed, and the rustling from his wings was audible now. There was no command to stop, so Hajime pulled Nagito’s dick out of its hiding place, feeling it throb against him. 

Hajime took a moment to admire it, his mind screaming that he was _holding an angel’s erection_ , before giving a slow yet long stroke. Nagito gasped as he filled out in Hajime’s hand. “I know…” Nagito swallowed thickly, nails scraping against the tree. “I know you must think I’m disgusting, how quickly I-“

“Disgusting?” Hajime threw him an odd look, not understanding that at all. “Where did you get that from?” He slid his hand down pale skin before squeezing Nagito at the base. Nagito’s lips parted and his breaths came out harsher even though breathing wasn’t a necessity. Must be force of habit. Hajime glanced down at those inviting lips before refocusing on the angel’s eyes. “You should be the one calling me that, considering what happened the last few days.”

Nagito shook his head. “I would never call you disgusting, Hajime! It wasn’t your fault! It was-“ He cut himself off with a loud gasp when Hajime teased the tip with his thumb, mimicking what Nagito had done to him. A low whimper escaped Nagito when he did it again, harder. 

“Just let this happen, okay?” Hajime spat in his hand to slicken it before beginning to pump Nagito in earnest, getting him completely hard because Hajime had _already_ met that milestone. His own cock was bulging against his pants, twitching with every breathy noise that managed to slip out of Nagito’s mouth. “You’re not disgusting. You…” He tightened his grip a bit, tugging at the head, and a near-silent moan reached Hajime’s ears, causing a shiver to run down his spine. “You look good like this…”

Lidded eyes, moist lips, a near glowing completion, wispy hair that framed a blushing face…the complete opposite of disgusting.

“Hajime…” Nagito’s gaze was filled with many emotions before he glanced away. “I...I don’t… _ah…”_ Hajime twisted his wrist, stroking a bit faster, trying to distract Nagito from whatever thoughts that plagued his mind. He then unzipped his own pants with his free hand, pulling out his dick and giving himself a few tugs that had him his hissing under his breath. Nagito’s eyes were back on him now, darkening as he saw Hajime work himself. Pink lips were bitten again. 

Until Hajime stepped even closer, crowding Nagito against the tree and wrapping both of their cocks with one hand. 

Nagito’s mouth fell open as he moaned, a broken, beautiful sound that Hajime could listen to forever. He squeezed both of their dicks and stroked them simultaneously, their sensitive skin rubbing against each other in a way that had Hajime groaning himself. It felt so _good_ , especially as leakage dribbled out of their slits, making each stroke easier and incredibly _better._

Hajime placed his other hand on Nagito’s shoulder to stay anchored to reality, and he felt Nagito hold on tight to his shirt with trembling fingers. 

“Hajime...Hajime...Hajime…” His name fell from Nagito’s lips like a mantra, urging he to pick up the pace and rock forward to thrust into the grip. “Hajime!” Nagito cried out as their dicks grinded against each other, holding him even tighter, and Hajime startled when flared wings suddenly wrapped around him, nearly pressing him flush against the angel. He felt them trembling on his back, soft feathers sliding along the back of his neck. 

Nagito didn’t seem to realize he was doing it. His eyes were closed, and he was slightly rocking into Hajime’s grip as well, searching for friction now that he stopped stroking. A pleading whine tumbled out of parted lips, Hajime feeling warm breath fanning across his cheek. Hajime glanced at this almost-cocoon he was tucked into, being nearly surrounded by white. It was like he was in a world that only belonged to him and Nagito. 

He decided not to say anything about it, giving them both a long, drawn out stroke that pulled a moan out of Nagito’s lungs. Hajime groaned in tandem before upping the ante, pumping up and down relentlessly, watching and listening as Nagito came undone because of _him._ Messing with his wings had been nothing but a taste, incomparable to how the angel sounded as his breath hitched and his voice cracked, how he looked with his flushed face and wrecked expression. And this was just from a _handjob._ Hajime wondered how he would look if he ever put his mouth on him, or got to stretch his fingers inside- 

“Hajime, I’m going to…” Nagito dropped his head onto Hajime’s shoulder, their chests merely inches apart. “I’m…”

“M-Me too,” Hajime muttered, feeling the heat build up and up inside of him. He could feel Nagito whimper against his shoulder as he took them to the finish line, pumping and tugging and twisting until Nagito cried out again, coming onto Hajime’s hand and cock. The angel weakly thrusted against him to ride out his orgasm, and that’s what pushed Hajime over the edge, moaning loudly as the band snapped within. He felt his cum dripping down his wrist, mixing with Nagito’s.

Hajime heaved as he soaked in the afterglow, watching in interest when the wings wrapped around him gave way, drooping to the ground. They were dragging against the grass; Nagito must be too out of it to try to fold them up. 

Speaking of the angel, his head was still resting on his shoulder, hands tangled in his wrinkled shirt. He was breathing as hard as Hajime was. Hajime barely held in a breathy chuckle before he reached into Nagito’s jacket pocket for the toilet paper with his clean hand. He wiped away the mess on his fingers and their spent dicks as best as he could, tucking them away and zipping up afterwards. He dropped the tissue on the ground for now, taking a small step back. Nagito slightly leaned off the tree as expected, and, after hesitating a moment, Hajime reached behind the angel, gently petting the base of the wings. 

There was a shaky yet content sigh, and Hajime was relieved that Nagito didn’t teleport away like last time. Nagito let him do it, his fingers slowly loosening around Hajime’s shirt. Hajime didn’t mind his closeness at all, but he had to ask, “Are you okay, Nagito?”

“Y-Yes…” was the whispered reply. Hajime got to brush his fingers through cool feathers only a few more times before Nagito picked up his wings, folding them against his back. Hajime dropped his hands when Nagito pulled back, the angel sending him a soft smile before averting his gaze. “Yes, I’m fine. I just...it had been more intense than usual, and I…”

Hajime returned the smile, wanting Nagito to be comfortable again. “Yeah? Welcome to my world.”

Surprise flashed on Nagito’s face. “I...make you feel that good? Me?”

“Is it that much of a surprise?” Hajime tried to smoothen out his shirt to no avail. Nagito did have a death grip. “You’ve seen me...during it.”

“I know, but it’s hard to believe that I…” Nagito trailed off, getting lost in his own head. 

Hajime sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder again, giving a reassuring squeeze. He didn’t know why a guardian angel hadn’t been with Nagito before he died, but Hajime knew that he put himself down _way_ too much to be healthy. Nagito was supposed to be Hajime’s GA for some reason, but hell, who said that it couldn’t go both ways?

When Nagito met his gaze, Hajime said with conviction, “I don’t know why you think so lowly of yourself, but no, you don’t cause bad luck, no, you aren’t disgusting, and yes, you make me feel _amazing.”_

He didn’t give Nagito a chance to respond before he pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Nagito’s waist and held him close, resting his chin on his shoulder. Nagito stiffened and didn’t respond at first, but then like a flip had been switched, the angel sagged against Hajime. His arms were shaky as they reached around him, fingers curling into his shirt once more. Hajime embraced him even tighter because Nagito needed this. Forget about everything else: angels, the magic, everything. This was him comforting a friend, someone close to him. 

Hajime only wished that he’d known the boy sooner, to be there as his life spiraled out of control. 

But...he was here now. 

Hajime was the one to pull away this time, leaning back to end the hug. He placed both hands on Nagito’s arms, smiling at those wide mossy eyes that held a bit more moisture than normal. The rest of his face was regarding Hajime like he was the most awe-inspiring thing in the world. 

“Now-“ Hajime chuckled and patted the angel’s arm, nodding toward the open sky. “I want to see you fly.” 

“...Fly?” Nagito repeated a small voice before blinking, his brain seemingly coming back online. “Oh, yes, I can fly,” he said louder with an embarrassed chuckle. “That...is why we’re here. I can - um.”

Hajime decided then and there that a flustered Nagito was absolutely adorable. 

“Let’s get out from under this tree,” Nagito finally said after several failed attempts. Hajime kept any teases inside as they stepped back into the sun, a few puffy clouds promising periodic shade. “I’m decent enough at it, but I haven’t tried to fly high or too fast yet.”

Hajime nodded, observing as those glistening wings stretched out, feathers fluttering in the breeze. “What’s the point of flying anyway? I’m sure it’s fun, but teleporting is faster and no one can really see you.”

Nagito giggled, easing back into his normal self. “You said it; it’s fun.” He did a few test flaps, whipping up wind himself. “I enjoy it better than the act of teleporting itself. Though you’re right, it’s not very safe to do it in public. So…” He gestured to the open hills. “I’m lucky to have found this place.”

“Lucky, huh?” Hajime breathed in the crisp and clean air. “Me too. I’m glad you brought me here.”

Nagito didn’t say anything to that, but the way his eyes glistened spoke wonders. The angel then took a few steps forward, spreading his wings farther out. “Here I go!” he called back before running down the hill with his wings ready and poised. Hajime hid a smile as Nagito stumbled a few times, but his mouth instantly dropped when the angel flapped his powerful wings, taking off into the air.

“Whoa…” Hajime had seen things like this in movies, _knew_ that he was going to witness it here, but seeing Nagito actually _fly_ was crazy. The angel flew around in wide circles above Hajime, not going any higher than the tree they had been under before. Nagito wasn’t the most graceful of creatures up there, wings stuttering in the air occasionally, taking too-sharp turns, but Hajime couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Off that radiant smile that lit up his face. 

After a few minutes of twisting and turning above, Nagito swooped down in front of Hajime, lowering himself slowly to the ground. Or at least, he _would_ have if one wing hadn’t suddenly jerked, throwing Nagito off-balance. 

Hajime didn’t have time to _think_ about jumping out of the way before the angel slammed into him, then both crashing to the ground with flailing limbs. Hajime hissed when the back of his head hit the dirt, air rushing out of him as Nagito’s weight sandwiched him. 

Nagito was quick to scramble up though, panic settling in. “I’m so sorry, Hajime! I didn’t mean to!” He kneeled beside Hajime, eyes scanning his splayed body before lingering on his head. “You hurt your head! Where?” He reached forward. “I can try to fix it-!”

Hajime gently grabbed his wrist, shaking his head. Yeah, there was a little pain, but it would fade away in no time. “It’s fine, Nagito. Doesn’t hurt that much.”

Nagito was doubtful. “Are you sure?” 

Hajime nodded, still holding on to the wrist as the sun’s rays glistened off of Nagito’s wings, giving the angel a glow as Hajime laid in his shadow. Expressive eyes peered down at him, filled with care and concern, and Hajime couldn’t help but to be lost in them. Even as a frown grew on the angel’s face. 

Hajime knew what he was going to say next, and he was having none of it. “This isn’t bad luck, Nagito. Want to know why?” Nagito tilted his head in the way he always did, making Hajime summon his courage again and say, “Because now I want to kiss you. Can I?”

Nagito stared at him in shock, many uncertainties swirling in his eyes before he closed them. Hajime blinked in confusion as he said, “I...don’t think that’s a good idea, Hajime.”

Hajime propped himself up on an elbow, fingers continuing to hold Nagito tight. “What? Why not?”

“Because…” Nagito reopened his eyes; there was a sadness in them now. “Because you deserve a normal life, Hajime. I’m here to help you do that, not...not make it impossible. You should focus more on the people who are alive. I-I’m sure there’s someone out there for you-“

Hajime was tired of hearing it, so he cut off Nagito’s words by yanking the angel closer and pressing their lips together. A muffled noise came from Nagito, but Hajime’s focus was elsewhere. The angel’s lips were softer than he imagined, brushing his own against them for a few seconds - though it seemed like years - before slightly pulling away. 

Nagito hadn’t reciprocated, but Hajime had expected that, that and the rosy blush that took over most of the angel’s face. Hajime let go of his wrist to cup Nagito’s chin. “That someone could be you, ever thought of that? I don’t care about your job, I don’t care if you’re an angel. You’re Nagito Komaeda, and well…” Hajime felt his own cheeks warm up at this point. “I like you.”

“H-Hajime…” Nagito’s whisper was thick with emotion. Feathers shivered. “You shouldn’t…”

“But I do.” Hajime knew that this was completely backwards - kissing usually coming first and then all of the...extra stuff - but this meant something more than just helping out whenever Hajime needed to get off. This involved actual feelings, and Hajime life really took a turn, didn’t it? He wasn’t complaining, though. “Can I kiss you again?”

Nagito almost looked overwhelmed, like he hadn’t expected Hajime to argue against him, to stay by his side. “If...” Nagito swallowed, his voice growing even quieter. “If you want to.”

That wasn’t a good enough answer. The hand holding Nagito’s chin slid behind the angel’s neck, fingers brushing against wispy curls. Wings splayed at the touch. Hajime gave Nagito a slightly chastising look. “You know what I’m going to say to that.”

Nagito bit his lip, eyes flickering down to Hajime’s own, before meeting his gaze again. “I…want you to.” 

Hajime let out a single chuckle. “There we go.” He closed the little distance between them again, closing his eyes so he could do nothing but feel. His lips caressed Nagito’s, and the angel responded this time, shyly reciprocating, giving sweet kisses that melted Hajime from the inside out. 

Hajime chuckled again, murmuring against his lips, “You can suck me off with no problem, but you get embarrassed by this?”

“It’s...different,” was Nagito’s breathy answer, and Hajime wholeheartedly agreed as he continued kissing the angel. It was sweeter, more tender, and just-

Hajime’s eyes flew open when his pocket started to vibrate. He reluctantly separated from Nagito, grinning when the angel tried to chase after him before opening in his unfocused eyes in confusion. “Someone’s calling me,” Hajime said as he grabbed his phone and read the ID. “It’s Kaede.”

“You should answer,” Nagito said as he leaned back a bit, absently tugging at his jacket sleeve. It was obvious he was trying not to seem too affected by the kiss. His wings and blush weren’t doing him any favors, however.

After clearing his throat, Hajime accepted the call. He had to act natural. “Hey, Kaede! What’s up?”

_“Hi, Hajime! Are you busy right now?”_

Hajime’s mind shifted between lying and telling the truth many times before settling on one, “Nah, I’m just studying in my room.” Nagito gave him an odd look, and he meekly shrugged. “Do you need anything?”

_“I was just wondering if you wanted to get some milkshakes! Shuichi and I were walking past your dorm, and I figured I should ask if you want to come with. Oh, and ask Nagito too if he’s with you!”_

Hajime debated if he wanted to go. Honestly, it wasn't a long debate. He could go for a milkshake right about now, and well, he could continue kissing Nagito whenever he wanted. “Yeah, I’m down. And Nagito’s right here, I’ll ask him.” He lowered the phone and asked, “Do you want to get milkshakes with Kaede and Shuichi?”

Nagito blinked at him before smiling, standing back up. “Sure! Having a cold treat right now would be great.”

Hajime smiled back and answered Kaede, “He’s coming too. We’ll be down in a sec.”

_“Okay! See you then!”_

Hajime hung up and grabbed the hand Nagito held out for him, getting to his feet. He checked the time. “Kazuichi usually doesn’t make it to the room until later, so I think it’s safe to take us back there.” He twisted around to examine the back of his pants. “Yeah, I really need to change too to get rid of these grass stains.”

“Sor-“ 

“Nope.” Hajime interrupted Nagito, wanting to tear that word out of his vocabulary altogether. “Just take us back.”

Nagito reached out to do it but hesitated. “But what about the magic’s um...effects?”

Hajime bit back a sigh. If he had to make up another lie to buy some time, he would do that. “We don’t have much of a choice, right? I’ll text them if we need to stall.” Nagito simply nodded at that, clutching Hajime’s shoulder and sending a wave of warmth throughout him.

The next second, Hajime was back in his dorm, and he...didn’t have an erection. It looked like Nagito _was_ getting better. Somehow.

“Guess we were worrying about nothing,” he snorted, taking his shirt off because he was sure it was stained as well. He flung it into a basket by the wall and went over to his small closet, feeling Nagito’s eyes on him. He knew that he could’ve changed in the bathroom, but...meh. “I wonder if any others went through this too.” He threw on a grey tee and changed his pants.

“I hope not…” When Hajime faced Nagito again, he was glancing at his hands. “Because it’s troublesome, to say the least. And not everyone would be so-”

“Willing?” Hajime provided. That was a good point. Hajime had been open to receiving 'help', and Nagito was quick to offer, but not everyone was like that. “I’m going to assume that this is just a ‘you’ thing. Way less horrifying if it is.” When Nagito nodded, Hajime walked over to the door and motioned for the other to follow. “Let’s go overdose on sugar.”

Nagito giggled before tagging along, closing the door behind them after they left. They took to the stairs and were about halfway down them when Nagito spoke up, “Do we...tell them?”

It didn’t take a genius to understand what he was asking. Hajime thought about it. “Not now.” At Nagito’s raised brow, he continued, “It’s barely sunk in for _me_ yet.” Hajime scratched the back of his neck. “Once we get used to everything, then yeah.”

“Okay…”

Hajime gave the angel a searching look, hearing his off tone. “What’s wrong?” Did Nagito want to tell his friends already? Or was it something else?

Nagito shook his head. “There’s nothing wrong! I’m really happy, I am, but…” He sighed. “I can’t help but to think of the people you could’ve been with instead.”

Hajime should’ve known that one conversation wasn’t going to cut it. “Nagito…”

“Like Chiaki or Sonia, or even Chihiro or Fuyuhiko-“

“Okay, first off.” Hajime fully faced the angel and poked him in the chest. “I’ve known all of them for at least a year, and known you for not even a week. So, me choosing you over them says a _whole_ lot, right?”

Nagito gave a slow nod, like that conclusion hadn’t occurred to him. 

“And secondly-“ Hajime lowered his hand with a scoff. “Fuyuhiko, really? Me and him?”

“You don’t think he’s attractive?” Nagito asked with a curious lilt to his voice. “He does have a mouth on him, but he does also have a baby face…”

“Don’t ever say that around him. He’ll hunt you down, or have Maki hunt you down. Not sure which is worse.”

“...Ah. Thanks for the warning.”

“Anytime.” Hajime leaned forward and pecked Nagito on the cheek. Nagito squeaked, all of his feathers puffing up. Hajime nudged him with a barely hidden grin. “Can’t have them running my angel off, right?”

He continued down the stairs, and Nagito’s embarrassed stuttering was music to his ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter about flying, and Nagito only flew for a couple of paragraphs. Priorities, right? 
> 
> And yeah, they did leave the toilet paper behind. Oops.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some plot?

“Are you sure that’s fucking right?”

“What other answer could it be? The court dates are right in front of you.”

“Yeah, I see the dates, but there’s no Amicus curiae mentioned anywhere. So we got the wrong damn case.”

“Well, look harder because the dates are right. I’m not going to have this stupid argument with you.”

“Stupid - are you shitting me right now? Have _you_ seen it in the damn files?”

“Not _yet_ , but-“

“-but you don’t want to admit that you’re wrong.”

“Do you want me to kill you?”

“Heh, I’d like to see you fucking _try.”_

Hajime sighed, glancing up from typing out anatomy notes to find Fuyuhiko and Maki glaring at each other across the table. He wasn’t really surprised. It always got like this when those two worked together on an assignment. That was why he suggested that they occupied a table on the second floor of the library, where group work and talking was encouraged. 

Beside him, Shuichi paused inputting something on a calculator at their bickering. He saw the scattered papers in front of the heated duo and said, “Ah, I’ve already completed that assignment. I can help-“ When two molten glares landed on him, Shuichi wisely swallowed the rest of his words.

Hajime snorted and went back to making bullet points about the spinal cord. “Just leave them be. They’ll figure it out eventually.” They almost always did, after many uh...harsh words were exchanged first. Fuyuhiko and Maki were the two most stubborn people he had the pleasure of being friends with. 

“I know…” Shuichi glanced around the area as those two continued arguing. There were other groups of students occupying a number of other tables. The ones closest to their own table were vacant, though, to no one’s surprise. “I just don’t want them to get too loud. Really don’t want to be the first people banned from the library.”

Hajime couldn’t blame him for having that fear. They have been warned a few times about Fuyu and Maki, and once about Kazuichi’s frustrated crying. “Be on the lookout, and if an aide comes by, we conveniently get up to use the bathroom.”

“Cruel.” Shuichi chuckled, writing down a number on his worksheet. “Me flicking my hat will be the signal.”

Hajime grinned. “Gotcha.” 

He then refocused on figuring out the difference between efferent and afferent nerves as the two criminal justice majors duked it out, ignoring the choice words being spat into the air. He almost wanted Nagito here so he could help him out again, but hanging out too much with him around his friends - especially Shuichi and Chiaki - would lead to questions that Hajime wasn’t ready for yet. They could just chalk it up to be angel stuff, but with how Nagito reacted to any type of affection...yeah, the cover would be blown quickly. 

It wasn’t like he was going to keep it a secret forever. When the newness of being with Nagito settled and he got more comfortable, he’d tell them. He could only _imagine_ their reactions.

Speaking of Nagito, Hajime wondered what he was doing right now. He could be reading somewhere else in the library, or practicing flying again, or-

“Oh hey, Shumai, Haji, and the gremlins!”

Nevermind that. He was _glad_ Nagito wasn’t here for this. 

Hajime braced himself as he looked over to the source of the voice, unsurprised to see Kokichi’s smiling face. He was waving as he skipped over to their table, book bag bouncing on his back.

Hajime nodded in greeting while Shuichi blinked in surprise before returning the wave. However, Kokichi’s attention was solely on the two who had stopped their arguing to give Kokichi matching death stares. Hajime stifled a sigh. _Here we go._

Fuyuhiko scowled, his right eye twitching. “Who are you calling a gremlin, you rat bastard?!”

Maki’s voice was as cold as ice. “Have you _looked_ in the mirror lately?”

“Oh, you wound me with your mean words!” Of course Kokichi wasn’t bothered. He never was. “Can’t I say hi to my one and only?” Kokichi walked up to Shuichi and hugged him from behind. Shuichi blushed while Kokichi giggled, mischievousness swirling in his gaze. “And gremlins are cute, y’know? Why can’t you take the compliment?”

“Because you didn’t _mean_ it as a damn compliment,” Fuyuhiko bit back. Maki was already ignoring Kokichi’s existence, going back to her work. Fuyu gave him one last irked look before doing the same.

Hajime couldn’t hold in his sigh this time. “Really? Kokichi?” 

He knew that the guy didn’t mean in a malicious way, but everyone knew that Fuyuhiko and Maki weren’t the most fond of him. Never were, really. Chiaki and Kazuichi tolerated him well enough, Kaede and Chihiro got along with him most of the time, and Sonia, with her easy-going personality, was the friendliest towards him. With Maki and Fuyuhiko...Hajime guessed that Kokichi’s constant teasing rubbed them the wrong way.

Kokichi pouted at him, ending the hug. “Wha - not you too, Haji! Gremlins really _are_ cute if you don’t feed them after midnight!”

“Which kind are you picturing them now?”

Kokichi’s grin was all the answer he needed.

The pencil Maki was holding snapped, and she calmly retrieved another.

Shuichi’s smile was more awkward now. He always tried his hardest to ease the atmosphere whenever those three got together. An impossible task, really. Hajime felt bad for him. “Uh, so why are you here, Kokichi?”

“Was here studying with some friends!” Kokichi bobbed his head in a vague direction. “Got bored though, so we’re about to find something more fun to do.”

Shuichi’s gaze turned suspicious. “Fun, as in…?”

“We’re _totally_ not going to the arcade and trying out Miu’s new invention.” Kokichi's grin widened, and Hajime felt bad for whoever was working that night. Miu and her ‘inventions’ had a notorious reputation around campus. If she was smiling maniacally with a strange device in her hand, it was best to run. Even Kazuichi was scared of her. “And speaking of new toys…” Kokichi focused on Hajime, and he instinctively tensed up. “Where’s the cute marshmallow, Haji? Is the wedding still on or what?”

Shuichi blinked at Hajime in confusion. “Cute...marshmallow?”

“Wedding?” Those words had brought Fuyuhiko back into the conversation, looking equally as puzzled. “The hell?”

Maki sighed. “Don’t follow him up. He’s most likely spouting nonsense.”

Kokichi shook his head. “Not this time! Hajime was with a marshmallow the other day that I’m _pretty_ sure he wanted to take a bite out of!” Hajime wished that he had duct tape for his mouth. Obviously Kokichi had too much sugar today. “I mean, you were practically making out with each other with your eyes.”

Hajime stiffened, forcing any blush down because it was _not_ the time. “I was _not-!”_

Kokichi chuckled. “Yeah, that was kinda a lie, but seriously, how did it go? Don’t tell me you let a marshmallow like him get away!”

“He’s not-“ Hajime took a breath to calm himself. In a roundabout way, this was Kokichi showing his version of concern, and he somewhat appreciated it, but now was _seriously_ not the time. “Nagito’s just a _friend_ , Kokichi.”

Unfortunately, his grin didn’t go away. “It’s not nice to lie, Haji, especially since your red face is an _obvious_ tell.” 

Oh _hell._ Willpower hadn’t been enough. 

“Sooooo…” Kokichi leaned forward, eyes sparkling. “Did you two make-out afterwards? It probably tasted awful because of the coffee you were drinking, but-“

“Hey, shorty!” someone called, and Hajime had never been so glad to hear Miu’s voice in his life. She was standing a distance away with her hand on her hip, annoyed. “Stop drooling over your bf and let’s go already! You can suck his dick later!”

Multiple people at other tables looked in her direction, and Hajime was surprised that _she_ hadn’t been banned yet. From most locations. 

Beside her, Keebo clutched his books and groaned. “Did you _have_ to yell that in the middle of the library?”

“What?” Miu asked like she was completely innocent. She jabbed a thumb in Kokichi’s direction. “Can’t you see it in his pervy little eyes?”

Kokichi giggled. “Guilty as charged!” He winked at Shuichi, who hid his face in his hands. His ears were flushed pink. “I’ll text ya later, ‘kay?” Shuichi simply nodded. Kokichi kissed his temple and walked away afterwards. “Sorry to keep you waiting, bitchlet, let’s go!”

“Kokichi! Control yourself!”

“Oops, sorry Kee-boy! Things slip out sometimes. Like that whore’s dildo every night because she’s constantly loose-“

“Oh? That’s funny coming from a cock slut who needs a whole foot up his ass before he can-“

“OKAY. TIME TO GO.” Keebo was pushing those two away at his point, sending an apologetic glance over at Hajime’s table. 

Hajime watched them leave, a dull headache threatening to form. He might need to call it a day for studying and take a much needed nap in his bed. The only reason Kokichi had so much energy was because he drained it from other people. There was no other explanation. 

Hajime regarded Shuichi. “How are you not exhausted every time you’re with him?”

Shuichi lowered his hands, blush slowly but surely fading away. “It’s...a learned talent. And usually Miu isn’t with us, so…”

Hajime nodded, understanding. He didn’t continue the conversation however, because he felt eyes boring into his skull. Turning, he saw Maki staring intensely at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I knew it,” she said out of nowhere.

Hajime had no idea what she was talking about. “Knew what?”

“I knew something was up between you and Nagito,” she explained, and Hajime cursed. He hoped that Miu had been a distraction from that. Maki resumed her work, saying, “He brought you notes, you’re hanging out with him a lot recently, I saw you two together with milkshakes yesterday-“ Hajime wanted to sink into the earth. “-and now, you’re making me believe Kokichi, something I loathe to do.” Maki glanced up at him again, eyes sharp. “So, what are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything!” Hajime opposed probably a little too quickly. “Nagito’s just a friend, honest! Yeah, he brought me those notes, and I realized that he was a pretty cool guy. He doesn’t have many friends himself, so I figured why not become one, y’know?”

Maki narrowed her eyes, doubt radiating off of her in waves. He was lucky then that Shuichi spoke up to defend him. “I think he’s telling the truth, Maki. It could be that he’s being really nice to him-“

Maki interrupted him like he hadn’t been speaking, asking Hajime, “Do you want to kiss him?”

“N-No!” Hajime instantly stuttered, hating his mutinous mouth. He was supposed to sound _confident,_ dammit. “Why would - where did you get that idea-“ His tongue had fully disconnected from his frenzied brain at this point. “I-I don’t think about him like tha-“

“You’re blushing,” Maki pointed out. Hajime was half a second from running away screaming. “So, you do. Have you, yet?” 

Hajime gaped like a fish out of water, his tongue shutting down, and it looked like he wasn’t going to be saved from this again. Both Fuyuhiko and Shuichi were looking at him in interest and confusion. 

Maki crossed her arms. “Don’t try to lie to me again, or I might break something.”

Hajime didn’t know what to do. “I mean, I…” He had wanted to wait to reveal everything until it was more concrete, but with Maki pressing like this - with his life and/or belongings on the line - he guessed...that it was fine? They were his friends…

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He averted his eyes and said, “Yeah...we um, kissed.”

“You did _what?_ ” Fuyuhiko asked, shock in his voice. “Seriously?” 

Maki grunted. “Was it that hard to say?”

Hajime faced her again, seeing Shuichi’s and Fuyu’s stunned expressions as well. He couldn’t blame them, considering that Nagito was his guardian _angel_ and all. “Yeah, I...thought you would think it’s weird-“

She raised a brow. “Why would we think it was weird?”

Well, he couldn’t exactly tell Maki the _real_ reason, but, “Because...it was so quick?” Hajime glanced at the guys, hoping that they read in between the lines. “I had just met him, like really met him, and I didn’t want you to say that I was moving too fast or something.”

Maki shrugged, the intensity in her gaze finally fading. “It wouldn’t be our call. If you like him, you like him. But.” Her red eyes flared again. “If he hurts you in any way, tell me.”

Hajime doubted Nagito would hurt a fly, but knowing that she cared was nice. Well, she always cared about her friends; it just wasn’t obvious at first glance. He easily chuckled. “Yeah, I will. Thanks, Maki.”

She grunted again before cutting her gaze to the boys. “Are you two going to say something, or what? You can’t be that shocked.”

“I’m not fucking _shocked_ . I just didn’t expect Mr. Education-Comes-First to go against his own damn code.” Fuyuhiko defended himself with his usual bite, but Hajime could still see the confusion in his eyes. The angel thing had to be throwing him off _._ “But whatever. Congrats, I guess.”

Shuichi nodded and smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m happy for you!” He fiddled with the pencil in his hand, almost asking the next question hesitantly, “Are you...official yet? Are we the first to know?”

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re the first, and well, I guess? We haven’t called each other boyfriends yet, but I think so.”

Shuichi nodded again, and like that, the conversation was over. Maki absorbed herself in her work, Fuyuhiko was glancing to the side, lost in thought, and Shuichi was frowning at his calculator. Hajime was about to force himself to continue studying despite the urge to nap, but then Shuichi said, “Speaking of relationships, Maki, is that guy in your class, uh...Kaito, still sending you flowers?”

“Yes, and it’s annoying.” Maki slammed her laptop shut, packed it up along with the rest of her papers, and stood. “On that note, I’m leaving.” She walked off, but not before Hajime could see the slight rosy tint of her cheeks. She always exited stage left whenever Kaito was mentioned in any shape or form. Her only defense strategy, it seemed. 

Hajime smiled at her back. “I wonder what she does with them?”

Shuichi did as well. “Sonia refused to answer any time I ask, so, good question. But, um.” He looked at Hajime, his smile waning a bit. “The reason I mentioned him was to get us alone, because-“

“Did you really kiss a fucking _angel?”_ Fuyuhiko borderline hissed, and Hajime was starting to get the feeling that they weren’t as okay with it as it first seemed. “The hell? I didn’t even know they could _do_ that!”

Hajime frowned. “Huh? Wh-What do you mean?”

Shuichi, cradling his chin, answered for him, “Angels...aren’t supposed to feel any sort of attraction towards humans. And vice versa. At least, that’s what Kaede told me a while ago.”

Hajime stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “What?!” he repeated because he surely hadn’t heard that right. 

Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes. “It’s like dogs and cats, hawks and rabbits, they don’t fucking mix. What you and Nagito got going on shouldn’t be fucking possible.”

Holding out his hands, Hajime slowed everything down. “Just, hold on! We can’t...be attracted to them?” That couldn't be true, especially with angels like Kaede and Chiaki walking around. He pointed at Shuichi. “So, you _never_ thought that Kaede was cute?”

“I have, but that’s different.” Shuichi adjusted his hat. “She’s attractive, but I’m not attracted to her, if that makes any sense.”

“It’s like calling a baby cute, or a puppy.” Fuyuhiko curtly provided. “Same with Peko, the GA I used to have back in the day. She was pretty, but that was it. Definitely never wanted to kiss her. It was more of a sibling thing.” He clicked his tongue. “So, what the hell is going on with Nagito?”

If they didn’t know, Hajime sure as hell didn’t. “I...He _is_ new to being an angel, so maybe that’s it?” It was a weak argument, but that was all he had. Was it possible that Nagito’s... _human-ness_ wasn’t completely gone yet? “Are you sure it’s impossible for it to happen?”

Shuichi frowned. “That’s what Kaede said. Maybe you could ask Chiaki? Get her opinion on it?”

Hajime thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, good idea.” Now that Shuichi, Fuyu, and Maki knew, it wouldn’t hurt to tell Chiaki. His whole friend group was going to know soon enough anyway. He pulled out his phone and called her, putting it on speaker and lowering the volume so no one else could eavesdrop.

The phone rang for a while, and just when Hajime believed that Chaiki must’ve been sleeping, she answered, _“Hey, Hajime…”_ Her words were slurred, tapering off in a yawn. She definitely had been sleeping. _“You know that this is my nap time…”_

Hajime felt bad, but then again, angels didn’t really _need_ sleep, right? “Sorry! I just have a...quick question.” Chiaki made an inquisitive sound on the other side. He looked at Shuichi and Fuyuhiko before asking, “Is it true that humans and angels can’t be attracted to each other?”

 _“Yeah…”_ she answered easily enough, and Hajime frowned. _“But why…? Someone tell you different or something?”_

Hajime nervously tapped his foot on the floor. “No, no one said that, but I…” He took a breath and let it out. “Nagito and I kissed yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” Shuichi repeated. “Before or after we got milkshakes?”

“Before.”

Shuichi made an ‘o’ with his mouth.

 _“...Really?”_ Chiaki asked, and she was sounding more awake now. Not much, though. _“You and Nagito? On purpose?”_

Hajime almost laughed at that. “Yeah, on purpose.”

“Weird, right?” Fuyuhiko said, leaning his elbows on the table.

 _“Yeah, that’s...really weird…I’ve never…”_ There was a pause, and the trio shared another brief glance. Hajime hoped that this was nothing bad. That he hadn’t broken some unbreakable law or something. _“I guess, there’s a first time for anything? I had thought it was impossible, with how the laws of nature worked, but…”_ Another pause. _“Is Nagito with you?”_

Hajime shook his head even though she couldn’t see. “No…” He glanced around the library, recalling the numerous bathrooms that littered the place. With Nagito’s luck, he could teleport into an empty one no problem. “But I can call him here.” 

_“Okay…”_

Hajime mentally did so before asking, “So...is it just a human/angel thing, or do angels just not find anyone attractive?”

_“It’s only a human/angel thing. Angels get together like humans do. That’s common.”_

Fuyuhiko seemed interested, like this was his first time hearing this information. “Really? _Exactly_ like humans, despite being all angelic and shit?”

Chiaki giggled. _“Yeah, but most keep it hush-hush from humans so we can maintain that reputation.”_

Shuichi scratched his cheek. “So, you’ve…”

_“Once or twice, but it was a long time ago. Before I realized that relationships are exhausting. I don’t have that kind of energy.”_

Hajime snorted. That was definitely a Chiaki answer. “Because all of it goes to video games.”

_“Bingo.”_

Hajime took a moment to think about all of this. Angels, who apparently could find each other attractive with no problem, didn’t pursue humans romantically, and it was the same the other way around even though angels were human...or once human. So, the side effects of Nagito’s angel magic...was seriously just a Nagito thing? But why? He wasn’t regretting anything, but why were they the exception?

“Hajime?” At the sound of his name, Hajime lifted his head to see Nagito jogging in his direction. With how fast he got here, Hajime wondered if the angel had actually already been in the library. Nagito waved politely at Shuichi and Fuyuhiko before asking, “I was downstairs when you...texted me. Is there anything wrong?”

Hajime smiled to soothe the concern on his face. “Nah, there’s nothing really wrong but…” He motioned to Maki’s empty seat, and Nagito settled into it after confusion flashed across his face. He hoped that Nagito took this well. “But...I told them that we kissed yesterday. They know about us.”

“They...oh.” Nagito fidgeted a bit in his seat, redness painting his fair skin. It was unfair how cute he was when he wasn’t even trying. “I um...Didn’t you say that you wouldn’t-?”

Hajime nodded with a small chuckle. “Yeah, well. It kinda got forced out of me.”

“By none of us!” Shuichi jumped in, defending themselves. “Maki pried it out of him. You’ve only known her for a short while, but you know how she is.”

“Right.” Nagito relaxed a bit, returning the warm expression. “She’s sharp and well...determined, from what I can tell.”

Determined was an understatement, but Hajime was going to let that slide. “So yeah, they know, as well as Chiaki. Say hey, Chiaki.”

There was a yawn coming from the phone. _“Hey, Nagito.”_

“Oh!” Nagito just now noticed the phone, leaning a bit closer. “Hello, Chiaki! How are you?”

_“Sleepy…”_

Nagito giggled, those dimples showing up again, before marginally tilting his head. “With the reveal, are...you all okay with it?”

“Of course we are,” Fuyuhiko scoffed, pinning Nagito with his gaze. “But that’s not the issue here. Did _you_ know that it’s basically impossible for angels and humans to get together?”

Nagito froze, feathers puffing up. “Im...possible? I…” His white eyebrows creased together. “What do you mean by that?”

 _“I...guess that’s a no_ ,” Chaiki said on the speaker. _“I assume you weren’t told this, Nagito, but up until now, there has never been a human/angel couple. They’re incompatible. We’re trying to figure out, well...why you and Hajime are.”_

Nagito shook his head. “I have no idea! Are we...Am I doing something wrong?” he asked in a meek voice, one that had Hajime frowning. “Am I not supposed to-“

“Calm down, dammit.” Fuyuhiko cut in, crossing his arms. “No one’s telling you what you can and can’t do. You can like whoever you want. We’re questioning the how.”

Hajime really appreciated everyone being so supportive, despite the strange circumstances. “Stop doubting everything, okay Nagito?”

Nagito looked at him for a moment before nodding. “I’ll try, Hajime…”

 _“Okay, I have a question, Nagito.”_ After the angel perked up and told her to go ahead, Chiaki asked, _“When you first met Hajime, or even when you first came back down, did anything strange happen? Or did you feel weird at any time?”_

Nagito pursed his lips as he thought, and Hajime refused to focus on them. “Well, other than getting used to being an angel, nothing really stands out. Except…”

_“Except?”_

Nagito didn’t say anything, but his wings had the slightest tremble to them and Hajime’s gut dropped. Oh no. The magic. That _had_ to be what Nagito was thinking about, and there was no _way_ they were sharing that information. But, if it could get them answers, then…

Hajime sank low in his seat, running a hand down his face. After releasing a drawn out sigh, he weakly suggested, “Just...tell them about it, Nagito. It’s okay.” It wasn’t, nor would it ever be, but he couldn’t dwell on that. Shuichi and Chiaki wouldn’t judge and Fuyuhiko, well, he hoped he wouldn’t either. 

Nagito blinked at him in surprise before looking down at the table, blush darkening. “Something did seem...off. My magic.”

“Your magic?” Shuichi questioned. “Is it hard to use?”

“Not necessarily.” Nagito seemed to be working himself up to the confession, clearing his throat. Hajime would’ve enjoyed how flustered he got if he wasn’t feeling the exact same way. “It’s easy to use, actually. I can teleport and heal Hajime just fine, but there are some side effects.”

“Does he get sick?” Fuyuhiko guessed. 

_“Or tired?”_ Chiaki added.

Oh, how Hajime wished. 

Nagito tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “No, my magic gives him…” His voice lowered to a whisper. “...erections.” 

Shuichi’s eyes flew wide, Chiaki gasped, and Fuyuhiko choked on his spit.

Seeing this, Nagito hastily continued, “But they weren’t permanent! They went away after I helped-“

“They don’t need to hear any more, Nagito!” Hajime cut him off, voice having risen many octaves. They needed _no_ more details. 

Shuichi tipped his hat to cover his face. “Um, that’s..uh…”

“Too much fucking information.” Fuyuhiko looked away, his sharp voice contrasting the pink on his cheeks. 

Chiaki was quiet for one, two, five seconds before she said, _“...It caused pleasure, then?”_ She was ten times as calm as Hajime was right now. _“Didn't expect that…”_

Hajime couldn’t bring himself to talk, but Nagito somehow was able to. “Do you know why that happened?”

Another pause. Hajime and Nagito shared a glance until Chiaki spoke again, _“I might have a theory to why Nagito was assigned Hajime…”_

“You do?” Hajime found his regular voice again. “What is it?”

_“I’m not completely sure, but...he was assigned to be your boyfriend, I think.”_

Hajime sharply inhaled. “Assigned?!”

“It’s...possible,” Shuichi murmured from behind his hat. His words were muffled. “If it’s what Hajime needs, then…”

Underneath the surprise, Hajime was slightly affronted by that conclusion. “I didn’t _need_ a boyfriend! I had been perfectly fine!”

“Assigning him one because of that is bullshit.” Fuyuhiko was slowly getting himself together. “If anything, a GA would help him get a catch, not _be_ one. Doesn’t make any damn sense.”

_“Yeah, that’s where the doubt comes in, but I’ve got nothing else…”_

Hajime’s mind whirled. “Do you know an angel who could give some answers?”

 _“Hm…”_ A yawn. _“There’s Makoto, but I haven’t seen him around the last few days. Might be because Byakuya hasn’t been here either-“_

Hajime had heard that name before. “Makoto? Makoto Naegi?” he asked, remembering the shaggy haired boy he’d seen around a few times. He always wore smile and had kind eyes. He could picture him being an angel, but the _real_ surprise was- “Hold on, Byakuya? He’s _Byakuya Togami’s_ guardian angel?!” Now that, Hajime couldn’t imagine. With the way Byakuya carried himself around campus, he thought he’d be the _last_ person to have a GA. 

Fuyuhiko scoffed. “Guess Mr. Perfect isn’t so fucking perfect after all. Do you know why?”

Shuichi finally lowered his hat, giving him a chastising look. “You shouldn’t just ask! It could be really personal!”

_“Makoto hasn’t told anyone, I think, so that might be it. But anyway, ask him whenever he comes back. He’s got way more experience than me and Kaede.”_

“Oh?” Nagito said in interest. “How old is he?”

_“Four thousand, if I remember right.”_

Again, Hajime was rendered speechless. 

“Holy shit…” Fuyuhiko breathed out. 

Shuichi slowly nodded. “If...anyone would know, it should be him.”

“Four thousand?” Nagito was awed. “I can’t _imagine_ all the things he’s seen throughout the years!”

Hajime had to find humor in this so his brain wouldn’t completely short circuit. “Hell, I might go to him instead of class to learn history.”

 _“He’d probably help if you asked.”_ There was yet another yawn. _“Can I go back to sleep now?”_

Hajime smiled, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, we’re done for now. Thanks, Chiaki.”

There was a tired hum. _“Oh, before I go, hey Nagito?”_

“Yes?”

_“Hajime’s sweet, so be good to him, okay?”_

Hajime groaned, hating how much of a mom she sounded like right now, and Nagito absently tugged on his jacket sleeve, shyly nodding. “...I will.”

_“Great. I’ll see you all later.”_

She hung up after a round of goodbyes, and Hajime was left with many questions that a winged brunette - hopefully - would be able to answer. 

“Well, I didn’t think our study session would turn out like this…” Shuichi mused, returning his hat to his head.

“Who would’ve?” Fuyuhiko started to pack up his things. “There’s no way I’m going to finish that damn thing now-“

“Without Maki?”

Fuyuhiko glared at a smirking Hajime. “ _No,_ because I’m thinking too much about angel shit.”

Shuichi copied his actions, gathering his things as well. “Same here, and I might need to head for the arcade, to prevent the cops from being called.”

Fuyu scoffed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “And I’m going to do anything _but_ that.” He then addressed Hajime, “You know where the idiot is?”

Hajime closed his laptop also, might as well. No more studying was getting done today. “He should be studying with Chihiro, but I’m sure he’d be ready to bail if you texted him.” If Kazuichi hadn’t already. 

Fuyuhiko grunted at that before turning and throwing a wave over his shoulder. Nagito waved back, causing Shuichi to smile. “I’ll be going too. Congrats again, you two.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Hajime shooed him away. He’d been embarrassed enough in the past thirty minutes. Shuichi chuckled before following behind Fuyuhiko, leaving him and Nagito. Hajime sighed. “Can’t believe we actually had that conversation.”

“At least they took it well!” Nagito said brightly, smiling in the direction Shuichi and Fuyu left. “You really do have nice friends, Hajime.” 

Hajime couldn’t argue that. “They’re gonna be your friends too, y’know.” Something warm bubbled within at how happy Nagito was at that obvious revelation. However, the angel’s smile didn’t last for long, replaced with a pensive frown. Hajime knew where this was going. “Whatever you’re thinking about, stop it.”

Nagito bit his lip. “It’s just strange, you know? I know you like me and…” He averted his gaze, feathers ruffling. “...and I you, but it’s not normal, Hajime. A dead person isn’t worth your time, and I don’t want you to get labeled because of me.” Nagito shook his head, sighing, “It’s all my fault. Maybe we should-“

The rest of his words got caught in his throat when Hajime made a decision, reaching across the table and intertwining their fingers. Nagito’s hand was warm in his, brimming with life even though the angel had already taken his last breath. 

Hajime squeezed his fingers because words weren’t getting to Nagito, so maybe actions would. He slid his thumb across fair skin, wings shifting in response to the touch, and Hajime said, “Come on, let’s do something.”

Nagito stared at their hands before wide eyes met his gaze. “L-Like what?”

Hajime shrugged. “Something to take your mind off of it.”

The angel glanced away. “Anything you think of would-“

“Nagito.”

The angel closed his mouth, weighing his thoughts in his mind, before retrying, “I...want to practice flying again. Do you want to come with me?”

Hajime wouldn’t mind watching Nagito in the air once more, especially if he could enjoy cool breezes and endless green grasses as well. “As long as you don’t crash into me again,” he answered with a grin.

Nagito’s smile returned, matching the softness of those mossy eyes, and he squeezed Hajime’s hand back. 

Hajime called that a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi shouldn't be so fun to write, but he is


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory college party chapter lets goooooooooo

“A party?”

“Yeah! Mondo said that Nekomaru’s going home for the weekend, so he’ll have the apartment all to himself. It’ll be perfect!”

When he ran into Chihiro on his way to his next class, Hajime didn’t expect this to be the topic of conversation. Not that he was against parties - in fact, he welcomed it because it was Friday and he had absolutely nothing planned because Byakuya and Makoto were still no-shows - but the fact that Chihiro brought this up threw him for a loop. Usually it was Kazuichi, Sonia, or Kaede who planned them out. 

“I’m down,” Hajime said, and Chihiro brightly smiled. After moving to the side so that they weren’t standing in the middle of the hallway, he asked, “Is it going to be just us?”

Chihiro nodded, adjusting his bag. “Yeah! It’s nothing big. It’s just something to properly introduce Nagito into our friend group!” Hajime blinked in surprise, and Chihiro giggled. “I didn’t want it to be too rowdy and make things uncomfortable for him.”

That was another curveball Hajime hadn’t been expecting. “That’s...really nice of you, Chihiro.” He smiled, eager for the party now. He was going to make sure Nagito had fun. “I’m sure Nagito would really appreciate it.”

“Don’t tell him that it’s for him, though!” Chihiro hastily said. “I don’t want Nagito to think weirdly about it, you know? I want him to enjoy himself.” Hajime nodded, understanding that. The way Nagito put others on a higher pedestal than himself was a bit obvious. Hajime was making some progress about it with him but still. 

Chihiro then gave a thoughtful hum, glancing away, and Hajime raised a brow. “What is it?”

“It’s just…” Chihiro gave another smile, it more controlled and soft than the last. “Even though it was surprising, I’m really glad that you two are together. You make a great couple, and well, I really do think he needs someone to care for him like you do. His self-esteem isn’t the best, I know that from experience.” Chihiro nudged him with his shoulder. “I like how the guardian part is mutual instead of being more one-sided.”

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, fighting to keep his blush in check. “It’s still kinda one-sided...We haven’t figured out why exactly he was assigned to me yet.”

“I wouldn’t say that! Even if it might not be the reason Nagito was sent down, you enjoy his company, don’t you?” Chihiro giggled again. “Enough to kiss him, right?”

Hajime groaned. His friends were enjoying this way too much. He had gotten calls from Chihiro, Kaede, and Sonia after the news was spread, and they all basically squealed about it over the phone. Well, in Chihiro’s and Kaede’s cases, it hadn’t been immediate because of the angel confusion, but they both ended up enthusiastically congratulating them. He had run into Sonia at the dorm that night, and she nearly hugged the life out of him. 

Kazuichi had confronted him as well in their room, upset that he hadn’t been the first to know, but then he excitedly congratulated them anyway. 

He then asked for dating tips, and Hajime honestly didn’t have any. ‘Get a guardian angel’ wasn’t exactly great advice.

Back to the present, Hajime scrambled to change the subject and to curb his embarrassment. “About the party, do I need to go snack hunting, or anything?” He hoped this would end any teases Chihiro had prepared in his arsenal, which had grown ever since dating Mondo. 

Chihiro shook his head. “Nope! Sonia said that she and the girls would handle the food. Mondo, Leon, and I are getting the drinks.”

Hajime stifled a snort. Leon was Mondo’s best friend and Kazuichi’s worst rival in beer pong. Hajime could already hear Kazu’s drunken wails when he lost again. 

“I could help with the cost at least-“

“Nope!” Chihiro chirped. “Because it was my idea, after all! All you need to do is show up, okay?”

Hajime knew better to argue with him. Chihiro could be stubborn as a bull when he wanted. “Yeah, alright. I’ll play by your rules.”

Chihiro nudged him again before taking a few steps away. “I should get to class before I’m late! I’ll text you the time later!” He began jogging away, waving over his shoulder. 

Hajime waved back with a smile before making his way to class. All he had to do was make it through the day, and the fun would begin.

* * *

Hours later when the sun was slipping below the horizon, Hajime was standing by the street outside of his dorm with Nagito, Fuyuhiko, and Kazuichi. They were waiting for Shuichi to pick them up to go to Mondo’s off campus apartment. He was the designated driver for tonight - plus, he was only one out of the boys to have a car - so he told them to wait out here for him. 

Now that Hajime thought about it, Shuichi was always the designated driver when the boys went out, but Hajime always saw him drink as much as everyone else. Somehow, he was always sober enough to drive them back. Hajime wondered if Kaede had something to do with it. If angels could heal sicknesses, then getting rid of the effects of alcohol should be a no problem. Wait, could angels get drunk?

Hajime would ask Nagito, but Kazuichi was right beside him, explaining how he was going to win against Lean this time, already thinking about how he was going to celebrate. Nagito was giving him an encouraging smile and backing him up, not knowing any better, while Fuyuhiko wasn’t swayed at all.

“You know that he’s beaten your ass every other time, right?” Fuyuhiko teased with a smirk. “What’s gonna make tonight any different?”

“It’s  _ different _ because I’m gonna win, dude!” Kazuichi boasted like that made any sense. “I feel it in my bones! Definitely impressing Miss Sonia tonight!”

Hajime and Fuyuhiko shared a knowing glance. They  _ really  _ should probably tell Kazu about Sonia’s crush on a certain hamster-loving student, but it was probably best if he figured it out on his own. He wouldn’t believe them, anyway. 

Hajime arched a brow, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Did you even practice since last time?”

Kazuichi faltered at that. “Um...no, but I’m confident that I’ll win! I just - uh…” He then pulled on his hair. “I should’ve practiced! Why didn’t you tell me  _ sooner,  _ Hajime?!”

“I didn’t know about it until this morning-“

“Nagito!” Kazuichi suddenly burst out, startling the angel. Kazuichi went up to him and placed his hands in his shoulders. Nagito’s eyes couldn’t have been any more wide. “You gotta practice with me! One warm-up round when we get there! Please?”

Nagito glanced over to Hajime, and Hajime shrugged. He had a good feeling Kazu wasn’t asking him or Fuyuhiko because they weren’t fond of the game themselves - Hajime hated to admit that he was a  _ horrible  _ shot, he really should’ve picked up a sport - and well, what better way to introduce Nagito to the group than to have him endure a game of beer pong?

Nagito seemed hesitant. “I...don’t think I’m a good person to practice with. I’ve never played it before-“

Kazuichi gasped. “You’ve  _ never _ played it before? That’s great! Then my win against you would shake Leon up a little!”

Hajime wasn’t surprised about this train of thought. “And how do you know you’re gonna win? The game’s about luck too, y’know.” He cracked a small smile when Nagito looked at him again, and amusement sparkled in the angel’s eyes.

“Not as much as skill!” Kazuichi opposed, jabbed a thumb into his own chest. “And I’m gonna be filled with it, man! ...After I win against our buddy here.”

Fuyuhiko shook his head like he couldn’t believe that this was a conversation they were having. “How many times were you dropped in your head as a baby?”

Kazuichi sputtered, but before he could respond, another voice called out, “Hop in, bitches! It’s time to party!”

It was impressive how fast Fuyuhiko’s smirk turned into a scowl. Probably the quickest Hajime’s ever seen. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Fuyu muttered as they all turned toward the source of the familiar voice, seeing Kokichi wave at them from the passenger side of Shuichi’s SUV. “Of  _ course _ he would want to tag along.”

Kazuichi groaned. “He’s gonna throw off my game! He always finds a way to distract me when I play!”

Nagito was the only one to wave back at Kokichi. 

Hajime walked up when the vehicle slowed to a stop, arching a brow. “You're coming to the party too, Kokichi?”

“Yep yep! How would ever pass up free drinks, right?” Kokichi beamed before seeing Nagito and grinning, “Yay, Nagi’s joining too!” Hajime rolled his eyes at the nickname while Nagito blinked in surprise. “I’m glad that you too finally got hitched, Haji! Shumai told me all about it!” He then pouted. “Why wasn’t I called to be a groomsman? My feelings are hurt…”

Hajime scoffed, opening the back door. “You’ll be fine after a few shots.” 

“You know me so well, Haji!”

Hajime was about to get in, but Fuyuhiko beat him to it, maneuvering into the third row of seats. As far away as he could possibly get from Kokichi. Shuichi threw Fuyu an apologetic smile as Kazuichi climbed in and sat beside him. Hajime wasn’t so worried about Kokichi being there. He brought life to whatever party he went to - with varying results - and when he got enough alcohol in him, he would start to calm down, weirdly enough. He would just lay about and cling to Shuichi. 

Hajime wondered if Maki knew he was coming…

He thought about that as he climbed in and settled in the middle row, Nagito sitting beside him and closing the door. When Shuichi pulled off, Kokichi turned around to look at Nagito, and Hajime was instantly wary of that spark in his eyes.

“Soooo…” He smirked. “Have you consummated your marriage yet?”

Hajime choked on his spit, and Nagito’s blush reached all the way down his neck. 

“Kokichi-!” Shuichi began to chastise, but Fuyuhiko cut in.

“No, no,  _ no _ . This conversation is fucking done. Blast the damn music because no one else is saying another  _ word  _ until we get to the apartment. Damn pervert.”

Shuichi did as he was told, cranking up the volume to drown out any more words. Kokichi wasn’t offended; actually, he was smiling at Nagito, who - to Hajime’s surprise - was chuckling a bit to himself. Hajime guessed that he found what Fuyu said funny, and he had a bad feeling about Nagito getting along well with Kokichi. A mischievous student and an innocent - to a degree - angel shouldn’t mix.

When Kokichi looked at him again, Hajime met his gaze and instantly regretted doing so when Kokichi shaped his lips in an ‘o’ and made a gesture with his hand that sent his cheeks ablaze. Kokichi then cocked his head and pointed to Nagito - who was gazing out of the window - silently asking if he’d  _ sucked his dick.  _

Hajime quickly shook his head no, eagar for the other to run back around in his seat. Kokichi narrowed his eyes at him and pursed his lips before grinning. He pointed at Nagito and then Hajime, and Hajime wondered if he should lie or even bother answering Kokichi at all. It wasn’t his business. 

Apparently, his hesitation was a clear _ yes  _ for Kokichi. His grin widened, and he gave a wink and a damn  _ thumbs up  _ before finally turning around and interlocking fingers with Shuichi’s free hand.  


Yeah, they needed to get alcohol into Kokichi as soon as possible.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, thankfully, and they made it to Mondo’s apartment complex in under ten minutes. 

Hajime stepped out of the SUV and looked around at the many doors. He’d been here once or twice, but not nearly often enough to know where Mondo’s place was. “The apartment is on the first floor, right?” He remembered that much.

“Yeah.” Shuichi stretched when he got out, locking the doors once everyone had done so. He bobbed his head in a general direction. “It’s in the right wing.” He started to lead, and they followed him across the lot until the sound of music got louder. It was easy to identify Mondo’s apparently then, Shuichi knocking once they all stood in front of the door. 

Chihiro was the one to answer it. He beamed at them. “Hi, everyone! Now the party can officially start!” He stepped to the side to allow them to enter. “The girls are already here!”

His words rang true, for Sonia and Maki were already nursing some drinks on one of the couches in the living room. There was a table in the middle of the floor dedicated to Kazuichi’s misery. 

Sonia waved at the sight of them, her smile wide. In contrast, Maki scoffed. “It’s about time you got here. What took so-“ She cut herself off when her eyes found Kokichi, and she took a long, drawn out drink from her cup. “-why am I not surprised.”

“You’ll get wrinkles if you frown too much, Maki Roll!” Kokichi chirped. 

Maki emptied her cup and went to get a refill. 

“The boys made it?” Kaede appeared from a doorway on the opposite side of the room, leading to the kitchen. Chiaki followed behind her as he raised her red cup. “It’s time to party!”

“Hell yeah!” Came a pair of voices as they all entered, Chihiro closing the door behind them. Hajime looked over to see Mondo and Leon walk in from an adjacent hallway. From their unstable strides and too wide smiles, it was safe to say that they already had a few drinks. 

“Time to kick this fucking thing off!” Mondo chuckled as he made his way over, stopping in front of Nagito. He looked him over. “You’re the new addition, eh? I’m Mondo, and that’s Leon!” He jabbed his thumb back at the redhead, who gave a sloppy salute as he set up cups on the table. Mondo then held up a fist. “Nagito, right? Nice to meetcha!”

If Nagito had been feeling nervous, it had drained away at Mondo’s introduction. Nagito smiled back and fist-bumped him. “Nice to meet you too! Thank you for inviting me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mondo then threw an arm around the angel, startling him. “I had to check out who Hajime had caught, and I hafta say-” He grinned at Hajime. “You did some  _ fine _ fishing, dude. I’m proud of ya!”

Hajime sighed, fighting down a blush. “Yeah, I’m getting a drink.”

Mondo laughed. “Help yourselves! We’ve got some store bought stuff along with a few mixes. Pizza too.”

“Pizza?!” Kazuichi’s eyes sparkled. “That’s what I like to hear! But.” He grabbed Nagito’s sleeve, dragging him out of Mondo’s hold and closer to the table. “First, I gotta practice.” Kazu smirked at Leon. “I’m taking you down, Lee, just you wait!”

Leon smirked, backing away from the cups. “Practice all you want, Beanie! It won’t change a thing!”

“I’ll make you eat those words!”

“I ain’t even hungry, bro! Bring it!”

Hajime and Nagito shared a look. The angel chuckled while Hajime rolled his eyes, strolling towards the kitchen. 

Tonight was going to be a long night. He could tell.

* * *

Kazuichi lost against Nagito, miserably. 

Leon then lost against Nagito, miserably. 

Hajime had never seen two men sulk so much in his life.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Hajime had no idea how Kokichi managed to get them all to play truth or dare. 

Or, well, maybe he did. Everyone had plenty of alcohol in their systems, and while Fuyuhiko and Maki blatantly refused at first, prodding from Kazuichi and Kaede eventually got them to participate. They never would have agreed if they were sober  _ especially _ if Kokichi was involved. 

But, due to the miracle of alcohol, they were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room with an empty bottle of beer in the center.

Nagito was sitting by him, looking somewhat nervous as the others debated who would start. Hajime just wanted to hug him to squeeze out those nerves, also wanting to see that alcohol-fueled blush dusting his cheeks to deepen. Hajime had no idea how a buzzed  _ angel _ was even supposed to be a thing, but he was glad it could happen. 

“Rock, paper, scissors...shoot!”

Hajime looked over at Kokichi and Kaede, the former grinning victoriously as he shook his fist in the air. Kaede rolled her eyes good-naturedly, gesturing for him to begin the game with her hand that once formed scissors. “Go ahead! Don’t start off too strong, ‘kay?”

There was a mischievous glint in Kokichi’s eyes, and Hajime wondered if he had avoided drinking much because of this. “I would  _ never!” _ He leaned forward, and with the flick of his wrist, spun the bottle. 

Hajime drank a homemade fruity mix to steady his nerves, watching the bottle go around and around. He hated to be on the receiving end of whatever Kokichi’s got up his sleeve. When the bottle finally stopped, he sighed in relief. It had landed on Leon.

“Dare! Don’t even gotta ask!!” Leon laughed, pointing at Kokichi with a wobbly finger. “Bring it on!”

Kokichi pouted. “Aw, man...I wanted one of the gremlins!” Maki and Fuyuhiko threw him matching glares, the latter adding a finger too while he was at it, but Kokichi continued in stride. “Oh well! I’ll get one of ya eventually! So, Leon…” He snapped his fingers. “You’re a music major, right? Then sing for us! Any Taylor Swift love song, go!”

Hajime couldn’t keep down his amused snort while Mondo held up his phone to record. “Oh man, I gotta get this.”

“You’re not gettin’ anything!” Leon scoffed. “I don’t even know any-“

“Either that  _ orrrrr _ you come make out with me for a minute.”

In contrast to the mostly sober Kokichi, Shuichi had probably downed too much for he dissolved into uncontrolled giggles as Leon groaned loudly in defeat. “She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts-“

“I can’t hear youuu!” Kokichi singsonged with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“-SHE’S CHEER CAPTAIN AND I’M ON THE BLEACHERS-“

Shuichi was on the floor now, laughter bubbling out of him and spreading to Kazuichi, who was slowly waving his phone’s flashlight in the air. Chihiro and Sonia waved theirs too in-sync, giggling at how off-tune he was.

Everyone clapped when Leon finished the chorus. He ignored all of them, taking a drink with an embarrassed flush across his face. 

Shuichi was next. After a nudge from Kokichi, he sat back up, still chuckling, and spun the bottle. “Maybe you should go the pop route instead of rock, Leon.” 

“Not funny, man _ ,” _ Leon groused.

The bottle eventually landed on Chihiro, and Hajime felt himself relax as well. Shuichi normally wasn’t harsh in any way, shape, or form, but it was up in the air when he got like this. 

“Chihiro!” Shuichi called, the name slightly slurred. “Truth or dare?”

Currently leaning on Mondo, Chihiro bravely locked eyes with the upcoming lawyer. “Dare!”

Shuichi adjusted his leaning hat. “Gargle vodka for thirty seconds straight.”

Chihiro gasped, eyes widening. “Really? By itself? But it’s  _ disgusting _ Shuichi! Can I at least do with with juice-“

Mondo grinned at him. “C’mon, Chi. You’re not seriously backing down from a dare, are ya?” He chuckled. “And do you  _ really _ want to owe him fifteen bucks?”

“Let’s go, Cheerio!” Kokichi cheered. “You can do it!”

Chihiro puffed out his cheeks but stood anyway. “Don’t blame me if I make a mess on the floor,” he poked Mondo on his forehead before waddling into the kitchen. Shuichi continued to smile until Chihiro came back with a half-filled shot glass. He sat back down with a huff, took a deep breath, and threw the drink into his mouth. 

Mondo started a timer as soon as he did so, showing the screen for everyone to see. Sonia began chanting- “Go, Chihiro, Go!” -and everyone else joined in, Hajime smiling when Nagito lent his voice too, clapping along with Kaede and Chiaki. 

When the timer hit zero, the room burst into cheers. Chihiro swallowed the shot like it was the most disgusting thing he’s ever tasted, and Mondo gave him a celebratory kiss on the lips.

Pulling back, Mondo quipped, “Yeah, that’s gross.” Chihiro playfully shoved him, and he laughed before reaching for the bottle. “Alright, my turn!” He spun it as Chihiro took his juice mix, cleansing his palate. Hajime didn’t blame him. Pure alcohol was some  _ strong  _ stuff. 

The bottle went around and around until it landed on-

Mondo laughed again, looking at Nagito who’s eyes had widened. “Well well, lover boy, what’ll it be? Truth or dare?”

“I don’t want to be the first to back out, so, dare,” Nagito said, sounding more confident than he looked. Hajime was really curious now. Good luck revolved around Nagito like the earth did around the sun, so he had originally thought that the angel would get out of this without doing a single dare. But that wasn’t the case.

Mondo stared at him in thought before glancing at Hajime and smirking. “Got it! I dare you to sit on Hajime’s lap!” 

Kokichi whistled while Hajime responded with, “What?!”

Mondo’s smirk widened. “Two for the price of one, bro! And plus, you two are datin’ right? If I hadn’t been told, I wouldn’t have guessed! Barely even touched each other!” He wrapped an arm around Chihiro’s waist. “Gotta use this as an excuse to loosen you up a bit, cuz the alcohol’s not doin’ it.”

Hajime already felt the embarrassment creeping up his spine. He almost wished that Mondo had dared Nagito something more intense instead. However, Mondo wasn’t wrong. While he had been near Nagito for most of the party, there hadn’t been any kisses or touches or anything. He...just wasn’t used to public display of affection yet, still working up to it. And then Nagito, well, he wasn’t exactly the instigating type.

“Hajime?” Torn out of his thoughts, Hajime saw Nagito looking at him, his blush ten times redder now. “I um...don’t want to owe him…”

“Yeah, I know…” Hajime cleared his throat, motioning for him to come over. Nagito’s wings began to tremble when he crawled to him, pausing for a moment before sitting sideways in between Hajime’s crossed legs. Nagito shimmied a bit to get as comfortable as he could, leaning against him and shyly wrapping an arm around his back. One wing did the same while the other was folded closer to the angel so Hajime could see everyone else clearly. 

Hajime kept the thoughts about how close and warm Nagito was away as Sonia took a picture of them. “Aw! You two are so adorable!”

“They look like they’re about to explode any second,” Maki said as she sipped her drink. Hajime didn’t doubt it. His heart was already hammering against his chest.

Sonia giggled, smiling at them. “It’s cute! Some couples take more time to get used to each other, is all!”

“Mhm, sure. Just not these two,” Hajime heard Fuyuhiko say quietly to himself on the other side of him, and he died a little on the inside. 

“My go!” Chihiro spun the bottle, and he hummed when it landed on Kokichi. “Hm...oh! I know what could make me a little richer! Switch shirts with Fuyuhiko!”

“ _ Chihiro!”  _ Fuyuhiko hissed, his voice filled with shock and betrayal. 

Chihiro giggled, melting into Mondo’s hold. “It’s a two for one deal!”

Kokichi grinned as he gripped the bottom of his shirt. “Why are you so upset, Fuyu?” he asked too sweetly. “Are you  _ really  _ that embarrassed to do it? Never thought a future cop would have so little balls-“

“Shut the fuck up!” Fuyuhiko took off his t-shirt in one swift movement and hurled it in Kokichi’s face.

Shuichi started laughing behind a fist.

“Rude!” Kokichi said with a cheeky smile before tossing Fuyuhiko his checkerboard shirt. Fuyu glared at it like it was diseased before reluctantly putting it on. 

“Burn that shirt when you’re done,” he grumbled. “I don’t want it.”

Kokichi winked. “Love you too!”

Hajime felt a tiny bit better about his predicament. “At least we didn’t have to do that,” he whispered to Nagito, who nodded, hair brushing against Hajime’s temple. He could see that the angel’s cheeks were still flushed. He subtly felt the weight of shaking feathers on his back. 

Nagito adjusted himself again, and Hajime sharply inhaled when he rubbed against his stirring dick. The angel must’ve heard, for he froze and his wings were trembling more. Chiaki raised a curious brow when she noticed, and, again, Hajime died a little more on the inside. 

“Ooo! I get to go next!” Sonia was probably a bit too excited to spin, the bottle going the fastest it’s ever gone until it pointed...in Hajime’s direction.

Nagito’s luck really wasn’t kicking in today, was it?

“Huh.” Kazuichi tilted his head. “I guess you can pick one of them?”

“Or both.” Maki oh-so-helpfully added. 

Hajime was nervous, especially when Sonia clapped her hands together. “I have the perfect dare for them!” Hajime was tempted to say truth, but he knew that he should tough whatever this one was out. Besides, it was Sonia. She wouldn’t suggest anything too-

“Seven minutes in heaven!”

-nevermind.

Even Kokichi was thrown a bit off by that. “Oh?”

“Yes!” Sonia began to cheerfully explain, “It should help them if they are still shy about being close to each other! It definitely helped with my shyness when I was in high school!”

Kazuichi blinked in shock. “M-Miss Sonia! Did you really…? With someone?” His voice quieted. “I don’t know how I feel about that…”

“Probably horny.” Fuyuhiko scoffed. 

If Sonia heard what Kazu said, she didn’t care about it. She instead shooed Hajime and Nagito off, eyes shining brightly. “Now, go on! We’ll come get you in seven minutes! There is a closet they can use, right Mondo?”

Mondo looked too amused by this. “Yeah, down the hall. It’s for jackets and shit.”

“Do you not see their faces right now?” Leon leaned back in his hands, chuckling. “They probably aren’t gonna do anything but stand there.”

Fuyuhiko, Chiaki, and Shuichi all shared a knowing look, and disappearing into a dark closet  _ away  _ from his friends was sounding much more appealing now. 

“I  _ can’t  _ believe…” Hajime couldn’t say anything else, simply gesturing for Nagito to stand. When he did, Hajime got to his feet and immediately went to find the closet, refusing to look back at the others. 

“Don’t make a mess in there, you two!” Kokichi called, and Hajime groaned. 

Nagito had the gall to giggle behind him. “They’re…just helping, I think?”

“Their definition of  _ help _ is the wrong one,” Hajime muttered as he left the living room, locating the closet at the end of the short hall. They walked past a few closed doors before reaching it. Hajime didn't stop to think, swiftly opening the closet. Like Mondo said, it had jackets and other things hanging, but there was plenty of room for two people to fit inside. Hajime exhaled deeply. “Let’s get in, I guess.”

He stepped inside and moved so Nagito had room to do so as well. The angel shut the door, blanketing the space with near darkness. The sliver of light filtering beneath the door was the only reason Hajime was able to see Nagito’s permanently pink cheeks. 

It was quiet - other than the pulse pumping in Hajime’s ears - for a good ten seconds before Nagito shifted, biting his lip. “Um, I think...that this might be a good thing.” His whisper was nearly a yell in this closed space. 

“Yeah.” Hajime ran a hand through his coarse hair, his arm hitting a hanger. “We get to take a break from the embarrassment for a bit.”

“That, and…” Nagito moved, and Hajime stiffened when a hand palmed his crotch, completely thrown off-guard. He knew what the others wanted them to do, but he didn’t think that they would actually- “I felt this while sitting on you.” Nagito licked his lips, and Hajime was instantly drawn to his pink tongue. The angel’s hand lightly pressed, sending a shiver down Hajime’s spine. “Can I…?”

Hajime wouldn’t have said no if he had been sober, so he  _ definitely  _ wasn’t able to turn it down with a slight fuzziness flowing through his veins. He swallowed. “Yeah.” Seven minutes was plenty of time. 

Feathers rustled when Nagito nodded. “Okay.” He stepped closer to unbuckle Hajime’s belt, but Hajime grabbed his wrists when a thought came to him. This was their first time doing this since they had officially gotten together, and he believed that they should go about this differently.

When Nagito looked at him in confusion, Hajime said, “I don’t want this to be like you’re just doing me a favor anymore. I wanna...do this right.” Nagito’s brows creased, like he didn’t understand, so Hajime let go with one hand and spayed it against the angel’s chest, crinkling his shirt. He pushed Nagito back and stopped when he hit a wall. Hajime leaned forward until he was a hair’s width away from inviting lips; the sound of rustling wings increased when he did so.

Heart racing, Hajime met Nagito’s shocked gaze and said, “I want to kiss you first.  _ Really _ kiss you. Is that okay?” They hadn’t gotten any farther than chaste kisses, quick pecks that left Hajime wanting more. He hadn’t pushed because Nagito seemed to be still getting used to the relationship thing, so now, he wanted to make sure. 

He heard Nagito swallow. “I...If you-“

“Nagito.” Hajime nosed his cheek, the hand holding Nagito’s wrist moving to rub up his arm. He felt goosebumps there. “Do you want me too?”

The answer came quicker than he expected. “Yes, I…” Nagito balled his hands up in Hajime’s shirt. “Please…”

Hajime wasn’t going to question his eagerness, instead molding his lips with Nagito’s, caressing them. He’d never get tired of how warm and soft they were, pliant as they brushed against his. This was normal, something they were used to. Hajime closed his eyes, kissing Nagito again and again until he worked himself up to nibble on Nagito’s bottom lip.

Nagito quietly gasped, and Hajime committed that sound to memory as he slid his tongue through parted lips. Nagito had completely frozen when he licked inside, but a breathy moan bubbled up when Hajime grazed his tongue slowly against Nagito’s, urging him to participate. He didn’t have to do it for long. Nagito’s tongue curled around his, and Hajime hummed when the air in the closet began to feel a little hotter. 

Hajime stepped closer until he was flush against Nagito, chest-to-chest, his hands sliding down to gently grip the angel’s slim waist. Nagito shifted his arms up until they hooked around Hajime’s neck, fingers burying into his hair. 

“I’m guessing this is good?” Hajime asked, murmuring against Nagito’s lips. 

Nagito didn’t give him a verbal response. He simply whined at the loss before pulling Hajime closer, recapturing his mouth. Hajime smirked against his lips before angling his head, gaining better access to all that Nagito was offering. He mapped everywhere in Nagito’s mouth, tasting him, before meeting with the angel’s tongue once more. They danced around each other, Hajime alternating between light touches and firm strokes. Nagito’s resulting whimper tore a small groan out of him. A bit of drool dripped down his chin, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t get enough of the angel,  _ his _ angel.

Wanting -  _ needing _ \- to feel more, Hajime dipped his fingers beneath Nagito’s shirt as he sucked on the angel’s tongue. He ghosted across smooth skin that shivered under his touch, moving up and up before squeezing Nagito’s chest, kneading it. This was his first time touching Nagito like this, and he had to explore every inch, finding out what drove Nagito crazy. 

Nagito gasped and moaned into his mouth as Hajime explored the lean muscle, pressing and caressing. However, that was nothing compared to how Nagito  _ keened  _ when he had brushed against a pert nipple. Hajime did it again and again before ending the kiss. He opened his eyes to see Nagito breathing harshly and blushing all the way up to his ears. 

“Sensitive there?” Hajime asked before lightly pinching the raised skin. Nagito whimpered at his touch, arching his back to press against his fingers, and Hajime’s dick twitched at the sight. “I’m taking that as a yes,” Hajime whispered before pecking the corner of Nagito’s slack mouth. “Can I take off your shirt?”

“Anything you want -  _ ah!” _ Nagito squeaked when Hajime pinched again, harder this time, and the angel instantly caved. “Yes!  _ Yes _ -”

Hajime wasted no time in grabbing the edge of his shirt. Nagito raised his arms and let the shirt be flung off of him, tossed over to the side. Nagito wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck again as Hajime admired the bare chest in front of him, hands feeling up and down Nagito’s sides. 

“Hajime…” Nagito murmured somewhat impatiently as wings encased them both, slightly pulling Hajime even closer. 

“Can’t blame me for staring,” Hajime said. He hadn’t seen Nagito like this since the first day they met. Hajime could only laugh about it now. Nagito wasn’t an angelic stripper per se, but the guess hadn’t been completely wrong. 

Hajime trailed his hands across warm skin until his thumb caught against a raised nub. Nagito’s breath hitched. Hajime then leaned down and gave the nipple a fleeting lick, pulling a low moan out of Nagito. He dragged his tongue across the sensitive skin once more, rough and wet, and Nagito cried out, tangling his fingers into Hajime’s hair again to keep him in place. Hajime would’ve been worried about being heard, but the distant voices and laughter from their friends snuffed that concern. 

Hajime suckled, rolling the nub around with his tongue, and he mimicked the action with his fingers as he worked the other one. Nagito moaned his name, a broken and addicting sound, and Hajime sucked harder just to hear it again. He then switched sides, attacking the left one with licks and sucks, the closet filled with aborted whines and soft gasps. 

Only when Hajime felt a tug of his hair did he detach, a strand of saliva connecting his lip to the swollen nub. There was another tug, and Hajime was guided back up to Nagito’s mouth. He groaned when the angel eagerly met his tongue, the kiss hot and messy. Every brush of their lips, every swallowed breath sent waves of pleasure throughout Hajime’s system, and it only intensified when Nagito started pawing at his shirt.

Hajime had it off the next second, separating their mouths for only a brief moment before crashing his lips against Nagito’s again, drinking him in. His hands wandered all over pale skin, kneading and gripping and grasping, and he felt shaky fingers do the same, roaming over his chest, shoulders, and stomach. Everywhere Nagito touched left a trail of fire behind, and it wasn’t limited to only his fingers. The fleeting grazes of feathers along his back caused him to shiver, the cool touches contrasting his heated skin. 

Those feathers…

Hajime ended the kiss with a quiet ‘pop’, panting a bit to regain his breath. Nagito was a mess in front of him: swollen lips, damp chin, and dilated eyes. Hajime knew that he was no better, chest heaving. They stared at each other for a long moment, breaths intermingling, until Hajime dipped down to mouth at Nagito’s jaw, planting languid kisses there. Nagito released a stuttering sigh, placing a hand on the back of Hajime’s head. Hajime dipped lower to Nagito’s throat when the angel bared it for him, lightly sucking at his salty skin. 

Hajime kissed where neck met collarbone, soaking in Nagito’s small noises, and also slid his hands behind the angel, fingers curious as they mapped the shifting muscles there. He traveled up and up until he reached the bases of the wings. Hajime massaged where feathers disappeared into skin, and the wings shook as Nagito moaned into the air above them. Another sensitive spot. 

“Do angels bruise?” Hajime murmured his question in between sucks, humming when fingers curled into his hair. 

It took a second for Nagito to answer. “I...don’t know. I haven’t gotten hurt since I… _ hng- _ ” Hajime squeezed his wings harder, smiling against skin at the helpless whimper. “Since I came down, but…”

“Well, let’s see.” Gliding his lips across Nagito’s collarbone, Hajime found a spot that would be hidden by his shirt. He gave the place an open-mouthed kiss before biting down and simultaneously raking his dull nails down the wings. 

The resulting moan was loud and filthy, reverberating in Nagito’s chest, as his wings flared, trying to flap in the enclosed space. Hangers knocked together, jackets rocked, and Hajime was sure a small shoe box fell over at some point. The reaction was unexpected, startling Hajime a bit, but it still sent shocks of heat to his erection, causing him to grind up against the angel’s thigh. 

Nagito panted hotly in his ear when Hajime stroked up and down the base of the twitching wings, feathers shifting under his touch. He licked the bite to soothe it, Nagito arching even more against him, whispering words that Hajime couldn’t make out. Hajime then returned to the angel’s neck, kissing and sucking while his hands continued to work. He didn’t know what exactly he was doing, but he knew it was something  _ good.  _

Especially when Nagito gasped. “Close! H-Hajime, I’m cl-close!” He dropped his head forward on Hajime’s shoulder, making Hajime separate from his neck. “I’m...I’m gonna - huh?”

Hajime sank to his knees, determination fueling his movements. He didn’t give his brain a chance to second guess anything as he swiftly pulled down Nagito’s pants.

“Hajime!” Nagito’s eyes were wide. “W-Wait! I was supposed to-“

“I know that you wanted to do me, but…” Hajime stroked Nagito’s dick through his plaid boxers, a wet spot already forming at the tip. The angel bit his lip, but a whine had already spilled out. “I want to try it out. Is...Is that okay?”

“You’re…” Nagito looked down at Hajime like he was the only thing that mattered. He cupped Hajime's cheek, his smile wobbly. “You’re  _ a-amazing _ Hajime, and I don’t...I don’t deserve…”

Hajime frowned up at him. “We’re not going through this again, Nagito.” Especially not now, when he was about to suck his dick. “So just-” Hajime grabbed the hand on his cheek and moved it to his hair, giving a small grin. “-hang on, alright?”

Wings shaking, Nagito nodded. His left hand joined his right on top of Hajime’s head, grip gentle.

Hajime smiled at him before dragging Nagito’s boxers down to his knees, the angel’s cock standing at attention in front of his face. It looked the same as it did during their first flying practice: pretty and inviting. Hajime blew cool air across the top just to see Nagito shudder. He then gingerly gripped the base, pumping it once, twice, before licking the trail of leakage around the slit. 

Nagito breathily groaned, and Hajime lapped at the tip again, tongue flat against the sensitive skin. Fingers tightened in his hair as Nagito stared down at him with darkened eyes and parted lips. Hajime stared back up at him, kissing the head and guiding his cock into his mouth. 

Nagito’s body instantly sagged, and Hajime pulled off in surprise when the angel sunk down to the floor, back sliding down the wall. Nagito was looking away, wings bunched and trembling. “Sorry…That little bit was too much and-“

“You got weak in the knees?” Hajime guessed, and Nagito nodded meekly. Hajime couldn’t blame him. Having a mouth on your dick was intense, double if the connection was anything like theirs. Hajime chuckled a little. “It’s fine.” He shuffled forward, spreading Nagito’s legs apart. Nagito inhaled sharply, and Hajime dipped his head. “I can work like this.”

He wrapped his lips around Nagito again, lapping at the underside of his cock as he took him deeper. Hajime moaned, it being hot and heavy on his tongue. He felt Nagito’s thighs tremble beneath his fingers. Hollowing out his cheeks, Hajime sucked the twitching member, and his name was whimpered as Nagito threw his head back in bliss, thudding against the wall. A hand held the back of Hajime’s neck, a gentle pressure that did nothing but encourage, and Hajime swallowed him down as far as his gag reflex let him. 

His nose was nearly buried in white curls, the smell of _ Nagito _ all around him. When he hummed around his cock, Nagito moaned beautifully, but it was nothing compared to earlier when he had played with his wings. Hajime filed that away for later as he began to bob his head, his hand working what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. 

He sucked and slurped as more pre dribbled out, tongue catching all of it and swallowing. Nagito’s breathing grew harsher as he continued, making sure the angel’s taste was burned permanently into his palate. The only warning he had of Nagito’s orgasm was nails scraping across his neck and the angel’s broken, “Haji- _ me…” _

Hajime’s mouth was suddenly filled with slick come, and he struggled to swallow it all, watching Nagito watch him do so. The angel’s eyes were half lidded and unfocused as his dick slid of Hajime’s mouth. Hajime felt some of the bitterness drip out the corner of his lips, but Nagito’s finger caught it before it could drop to the floor.

He tasted his own come before leaning forward and licking Hajime’s chin, cleaning up what had escaped. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry, Hajime…” he whispered, tongue flicking against his skin until he reached Hajime’s mouth. “I should’ve warned you, but-”

“Don’t apologize.” Hajime cleared his throat to get rid of its hoarseness. He gave a crooked grin, feeling his cheeks warm. “It was...a nice surprise, after all. It’s reassuring to know that I’m good enough for you.”

Nagito blinked in shock. “Good enough?” He took hold of Hajime’s head with two hands, palms on his cheeks. “You’re  _ incredible _ , Hajime! I’ve never-” Nagito pecked him on his lips. “I’ve  _ never…” _ He kissed him again, but he opened up this time, letting Hajime slip his tongue inside, getting Nagito to taste more of himself. This kiss was sensual and slow, but Hajime's neglected arousal still throbbed from the languid pleasure. 

Like he had a sixth sense, Nagito pulled back, glancing down between them and asking, “What about you? I don’t know how much time we still have, but…”

Hajime honesty had forgotten all about the time limit. Had it been seven minutes already? He honestly had know idea. It had to be close, though. “It’s...okay,” he forced himself to say. He’d rather try to get off himself in the bathroom than be caught with his dick in Nagito’s mouth if someone flung the door open. “I’ll take care of myself later.” 

But Nagito wasn’t having it. “It shouldn’t be like that! You were supposed to be the one to be taken care of first.” He got to his knees, guiding an amused Hajime backwards.

“It’s fine, Nagito! I don’t want to risk-”

“There isn’t a risk! I just…” Hajime didn’t resist when Nagito properly unbuckled him, shimmying his pants and boxers down. Hajime shivered when the air hit his dick and frowned when Nagito narrowed his eyes at it. 

Feeling exposed despite everything they just did, Hajime asked, “Nagito? What are you…?” Nagito didn’t answer. He held up his hand, looked at it, and wrapped his fingers around Hajime’s member. 

Heat crashed into Hajime not like a tidal wave, but more like a  _ tsunami.  _ His voice immediately failed him as he saw white, something akin to electricity making his nerves fire all at once beneath his skin. He vaguely felt his head hitting the floor, it cushioned by something soft, and the hot throat that encased his dick as it came in spurts.

Hajime came down from cloud nine just in time to see Nagito swallow the last of him, pulling off his weeping erection with no spillage to be seen. He’d downed it all. Hajime’s chest heaved as he tried and failed to figure out what in the  _ hell _ just happened.

Fortunately for him, Nagito had the answer. “I um...wanted to see if I could make you-” He motioned at Hajime’s crotch. “-if I used enough of my magic. Guess it worked!” 

Worked was an understatement. Nagito held out a hand to help him up, and it took Hajime a few moments to get his muscles working again. “How about we hold off on that...little trick for now, okay?” he asked as he sat up, now realizing that Nagito had used his wing to break his fall. “It’s very uh...jarring.”

Concern flashed across Nagito’s face. “It didn’t feel good? It didn’t hurt you, did it?

Hajime shook his head to placate him. “No! It didn’t hurt, the opposite really. I just hadn’t been ready for it.” That seemed to abate Nagito’s worry. After a few more seconds of getting his breathing back under control, Hajime stood up and realized that his head was way clearer than before. And he was sure that it wasn’t just post-nut clarity. “Oh, hey...I think your magic got rid of the alcohol in my system.”

“Really?” Nagito stood up as well, frowning in thought as Hajime pulled his pants back up. “It’s true! I don’t feel as, you know…” He clothed himself as well. “I didn’t know the magic could do that!”

Hajime stifled a snort. “I’m not surprised-"

There was a soft knock on the door, and Hajime nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Hey hey...” It was Chiaki’s voice, her words more dragged out than usual. “We’re a little late, but you can come out now.”

There was a chuckle, Hajime recognizing it as Shuichi’s. “Yeah, Kazu was sitting on his phone, so we didn’t hear the alarm.”

“Okay!” Hajime responded probably a little too quickly, hastily searching for his discarded shirt. “Give us a sec!”

“A sec…?” Shuichi repeated before surprise laced his tone. “Wait...you two actually did something in there?” Another chuckle. “I shouldn’t be surprised, but…”

Hajime donned his shirt. “We didn’t do anything!” He made sure Nagito had found his as well before quickly opening the door. “We were just sitting-” The rest of his words died in his throat as he took in the sight of his two friends. 

Shuichi was pantsless, wearing said article of clothing on his head like a hat, and Chiaki...had a penis drawn on her forehead. 

Chiaki saw his look and yawned. “Leon’s dare.”

“Fuyuhiko’s.” Shuichi glanced away, putting a hand over his mouth that did nothing to muffle his giggles or to hide the blush that grew on his cheeks. “So uh...are you sure that you didn’t do anything?” He pointed between them. “Because, your shirts…”

“Huh?” Hajime glanced down at himself and froze. He was wearing Nagito’s wrinkled shirt, and Nagito had on his. Hajime cursed his luck and the lack of light in that damn closet. “I - uh. That’s because…”

Chiaki gave a dismissive wave like the amazing friend she was. “It’s fine, Hajime. We're having this party to have fun.” Hajime felt his cheeks warm because she  _ didn’t  _ have to say it like that. “Do you want to switch back? You probably don’t want the others to see you like that.”

“Yeah, we’d never hear the end of it…” Hajime hesitated only for a moment before taking off his shirt, Nagito doing the same with a deep blush. Chiaki and Shuichi had the decency to look away as they switched. At least Kokichi or Mondo weren't the ones to fetch them. “Thanks, guys.”

Chiaki nodded. Shuichi was still averting his gaze as he said, “So, I’m curious. Did…Was there magic involved, or…?”

Nagito’s wings trembled, Chiaki arched an even higher eyebrow, and Hajime groaned as he marched past them, aiming for the kitchen. He hated how his ears burned. “Time for more drinks. Nagito, you coming?”

Nagito blinked before scurrying after him. “R-Right behind you!”

Hajime didn’t appreciate Chiaki’s low whistle or Shuichi’s uncontrolled snickers. 

However, pale fingers intertwining with his own did make the situation a little bit better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Don't know her


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for soft boys?

The first thing Hajime felt when he woke up was warmth. 

The second was the gentle tugs of fingers combing through his hair, massaging his scalp.

A wispy sigh escaped him as he clung on to the fleeting remnants of sleep. He buried his face into a warm chest, tightening his arms around a lithe waist. That sigh then turned into a quiet grumble when those fingers lifted a bit; the places they had touched still tingled, though.

“O-Oh! I’m sorry, Hajime!” A soft yet alarmed voice came from above his head. “Did I wake you up?”

“Mhm.” Hajime wasn’t awake enough for full sentences. Didn’t want to be yet. 

“I didn’t mean to! I’ll stop so you can-“

“Stop apologizing,” Hajime mumbled against Nagito’s wrinkled shirt, lifting a hand to guide gentle fingers back to his hair. He returned his arm around the angel and squeezed. “Feels good.”

A beat, then a whispered- “Okay…”

Hajime relaxed again when fingers glided through his hair, the fleeting rubs and scratches nearly pulling him back to sleep. There then was a shift, and something was rubbing leisurely circles against his back, slow and gentle. Hajime cracked open an eye to see white feathers spanning over him, rustling with every movement of the wing. He gave a small smile before welcoming darkness again and enjoying the feeling of being cuddled up to someone like this. 

It was different, for sure, but a good different. The last time he had woken up with someone in his bed was...never, actually. He’d put his education first, after all. But now that he knew what he’d been missing out on, he’d have to get Nagito to do it more often. He doubted the angel would protest anyway, because all Hajime had to do last night was pull him into bed - he might’ve still been a little buzzed from the party - and Nagito laid down with no argument. His blush showed his shyness though, and Hajime remembered kissing his red cheek before immediately crashing. They had gotten back from the party around three in the morning, and his energy had been nonexistent.

And Nagito didn’t seem to mind it either, having not teleported away in the middle of the night or something. Maybe he had been as tired as Hajime was. Angels technically didn’t need sleep, but they definitely could want it. After that game of truth or dare, multiple rounds of karaoke, and endless music and alcohol, anyone would want to get a little bit of rest. Hell, Chiaki has gotten a head start by sleeping on one of the couches before the party even ended. 

Kokichi had a _blast_ drawing on her. Hajime didn’t think he’d seen so many outlined penises on someone’s face before.

Hajime smiled at himself at the memory of her unimpressed look while Shuichi had burst into tears from laughter. Last night had been pretty fun. He would have to thank Chihiro again for it later. 

But for now, Hajime simply laid in his bed, halfway under the blanket and hugging Nagito even closer to him. The angel made a small noise in his throat but didn’t stop his touches, and Hajime sighed again, relaxing more. He seriously could get used to this. 

However, his stomach apparently disagreed because it growled - basically imitating a whale’s call - and Hajime groaned while he heard Nagito giggle under his breath. 

Having no choice, Hajime reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn, already missing his angel’s warmth. He stretched his arms over his head before rubbing one of his eyes. When his stomach complained again, he muttered, “Yeah, I hear ya…”

“I’m surprised that you haven’t gotten hungry earlier.” Hajime looked back to see Nagito sitting up as well. He couldn’t help but to smile a bit at his bed head and wrinkled shirt. Nagito didn’t seem to notice, continuing, “Considering that it’s almost noon and all.”

“Really?” Hajime looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand, seeing that it read eleven forty-five. He couldn’t be that surprised, though. Honestly, he was a little impressed that he managed to get up before the afternoon. “Well, brunch it is.” He yawned again before asking Nagito, “How long have you been up?”

Nagito ran a hand through his messy hair, jerking out a knot. “Not long...about an hour.” He smiled, dimples adorning his face. “I didn’t think I was that tired after the party, but as soon as I got in the bed-“

“-everything just caught up, huh?” Hajime stood from the bed and stretched his back this time, satisfying pops filling the air. He chuckled, turning around to face the angel. “Well, I’m glad that the party lasted as long as it did, and you enjoyed it, right?”

Nagito nodded, hair bouncing. “I did! I really liked hanging out with all of your friends like that. It was...really fun.”

Hajime smirked. “Even with Kokichi?”

The angel giggled again. “Even with him.”

Hajime felt something warm bubble up inside himself, relieved that there hadn’t been any problems or anything. He rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s good because, well, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but Chihiro planned it all out for you.”

“What?” Nagito’s eyes widened. “For me?”

Hajime already knew what was coming, but he still said, “Yeah, to help you get inducted into the group and all. He wanted you to feel welcome, y’know?”

“I…” Nagito bit his lip, and for some reason guilt flashed across his face. “He didn’t have to do that! I was fine-"

Hajime then bent down so he was closer to the angel’s face, gently cupping Nagito’s chin and lifting it up. Nagito’s words died off like Hajime wanted, and he whispered, “He told me that you’d freak out too. It’s okay.” Hajime leaned forward to close the distance between them, aiming for one place. He heard rustling feathers as he pressed against those soft and sweet lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away. He caressed Nagito’s cheek with his thumb and stared into mossy eyes. “People are allowed to care about you.”

Nagito opened and closed his mouth a few times, emotions clashing in his gaze. “It’s...It’s different…”

“I know.” Nagito basically had been alone most of his life, after all. It didn’t help that he believed that he was nothing but a nuisance the whole time. Hajime was going to get him to throw away that way of thinking sooner or later. Hajime lowered his hand to give his shoulder a squeeze. “Now let’s go see what they have for us to eat in the dining hall.”

He was about to step away, but fingers around his wrist made him pause. “W-Wait,” Nagito said, his word barely above a whisper. The angel was averting his gaze, a blush dusting across his cheeks. “Before we...can you...?”

“Huh?” Hajime was lost, but he was slowly getting the idea when his wings trembled even more. “What is it, Nagito?”

“Can you…” Nagito gave his wrist a subtle squeeze. “...kiss me again?”

Hajime smiled a bit, recalling all of the kisses they sneaked during the party after their time in that closet. After getting a taste like that, Hajime hadn’t been able to go too long without a reminder. “You want me to?”

Nagito nodded, continuing to look away. He still wasn’t the one to really instigate, but that was fine. 

Hajime didn't give up on imporving the angel’s self-esteem, though. “Then say it.”

Nagito took a deep breath before meeting Hajime’s gaze. An underlying confidence shined in his eyes as he said, “I...want you to kiss me.”

“Okay.” Hajime wasted no time leaning back in, rewarding the angel. He carcassed Nagito’s cheek again as their lips moved in sync with one another. A shiver ran down his spine when Nagito pressed harder, closer, and trailed lithe fingers down his chest, making his skin tremor under his touch. 

Hajime hummed at the feeling and nearly groaned when Nagito unexpectedly licked into his mouth. The angel hadn’t led a kiss before, but Hajime couldn’t say that he was complaining. After the initial surprise, he met Nagito’s tongue with his own, pulling blissful sounds out of the angel. He swallowed them all as his thumb trailed over the smooth skin along Nagito’s jaw. In turn, Nagito dragged his fingers lower until they reached the hem of Hajime’s shirt. Hajime thought for a brief moment that food could wait, but his stomach wasn’t having it.

It growled again, a loud, urgent sound, and Hajime chuckled as he ended the kiss. Nagito chased after him, but he stopped the pursuit with the hand on the angel’s cheek. Nagito’s expression twisted into a soft pout; Hajime couldn’t help but to peck him on the lips again before standing straight. “C’mon, I know you don’t need food, but I’m starving.” Nagito’s eyes widened like he’d totally forgotten about that. “We can pick up where we left off later, ‘kay?”

“R-Right!” Nagito’s face was even redder now. “Sorry, I just, um…”

“What did I say about apologizing?” Nagito snapped his mouth closed, and Hajime rustled the angel’s white curls. “There we go. Now let’s get ready and grab some grub.”

He held out a hand, and Nagito took it, getting out of the bed. The angel then looked past Hajime, questioning, “What about Kazuichi? Should we wake him up?”

Hajime followed his line of sight, eyes settling on the body sprawled out on the other bed in the room. Kazuichi was buried underneath the covers and was completely dead to the world. An arm was dangling from the bed, drool was pooling on his pillow, and he wasn’t hearing a single word they were saying. 

Hajime huffed. “Nah, we can bring something back later.” Kazu wasn’t going to be awake for a few more hours at _least_ . He had been completely trashed by the end of the party after playing many _many_ rounds of beer pong with Leon - them both trying to win back their pride - and he couldn’t even walk back up to the room. Hajime and Nagito had to help carry him. They might want to bring up some headache medicine as well, since Kazuichi didn’t have a handy-dandy angel at his side. 

“I feel bad,” Nagito said with a small frown. “If I hadn’t beaten them at beer pong, I don’t think they would’ve done so many rounds with each other.”

“Oh, they would have anyway.” Hajime reassured him. “They’d just find another reason to do so. He’ll be fine when he wakes up, so don’t worry.”

Nagito nodded after a moment, not exactly convinced. Hajime didn't press it; Nagito would learn the ins-and-outs of his friend group soon enough. After changing into clothes with a little less wrinkles in them, Hajime led the way out of the room. 

* * *

Luckily, since it was a Saturday, the dining hall was still selling breakfast items. Hajime eagerly piled pancakes, bacon, and biscuits on his plate - Nagito doing the same right behind him in line - before scouting out any empty tables. 

The place was pretty packed, which was understandable. It always busy was during brunch on the weekends. Everyone wanted to enjoy the extra sleep as much as they could before Monday rolled back around. 

“See any empty seats yet, Hajime?” Nagito asked at his side, searching like he was.

“Nope,” Hajime grumbled over the constant chatter filling the air. He wanted to eat before his food got cold, was that too much to ask? “Let’s go check - hold on.” Hajime felt Nagito’s curious eyes on him, but he didn’t pay him any attention, instead looking over at a booth tucked into the corner of the dining hall. He saw a familiar face sitting there alone, drinking from a mug while holding his phone. “That’s Byakuya!”

“Byakuya?” Nagito repeated in confusion, before he gasped. “Oh! Makoto Naegi is his guardian angel, right?”

“Yeah.” Hajime hadn’t been expecting to possibly get answers for his and Nagito’s situation here and now, but he was for it. “Want to talk to him?” When Nagito nodded, he warned, “Uh, Byakuya’s a little...uptight-” Understatement of the century. “-so don’t let what he says get to you. He treats everyone the same way.”

Nagito tilted his head at that, eventually nodding again. 

Hajime had to work himself up a bit before making his way over to the booth. He wasn’t scared of Byakuya or anything, but he was definitely a hassle to talk to. He’d be lucky to get five words out of the guy before Byakuya was ordering to leave him alone.

The boy was too busy on his phone to notice them walk up. Hajime planted an easy-going smile on his face and spoke, “Hey, Byakuya.” Byakuya didn’t glance up, all of his attention still on his phone. He had to know that they were there, though. “Can we sit with you?” 

“No.”

Hajime knew that it wouldn’t be easy. It looked like he would have to take a more direct approach. 

Sighing, Hajime secretly looked around before lowering his voice. “Makoto Naegi’s your guardian angel, right?” That got a reaction. Byakuya lowered the mug from his lips, finally looking up at him through his glasses. Those blue eyes were sharp, constantly judging. Hajime gestured at his own angel. “Nagito’s mine.” Nagito gave a small wave; Byakuya blatantly scrutinized him before refocusing on Hajime. Hajime stood firm under that intense stare. “We just want to talk to him. Ask him a few questions.”

“And why do you have to come bother me with this?” Byakuya retorted, tone chilled. He gestured his mug in a vague direction. “I’m sure there is another person you can annoy who wouldn’t care if you wasted their time.” He took a sip of his drink. Now up close, Hajime saw it was coffee. “Go away.”

Hajime wasn’t backing down. “There isn’t anyone else. The angels I know can’t help, and with how old Makoto is, he’s our best bet.”

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. “Was it not implied enough that I don’t particularly care, or do I have to spell it out for you?” He set his mug down and crossed his arms. “You aren’t necessarily the brightest student in our year, but I believed you were at least smart enough to be familiar with the concept of common sense. I suppose I was wrong.”

Hajime took a deep breath because he shouldn't get riled up. “Byakuya-“

“That...was uncalled for.” Nagito spoke up, tone as serious as Hajime’s ever heard it. The angel was frowning down at the class president, wings puffed up a bit. “We only need to talk to Makoto. All you have to do is call him here.”

Byakuya shifted his gaze to Nagito again, unimpressed. “Hm, you’re his angel?” he said, ignoring Nagito’s words altogether. “Then maybe you should help him find the common sense he lacks.” His eyes flickered to the top of his head, taking another sip from his cup. “After you find yourself a comb, that is.”

Hajime blinked in surprise.

Nagito smiled, eyes crinkling. “I’m impressed at your bravery. Spouting insults like you don’t have any imperfections yourself. You _were_ assigned a GA for a reason, right?”

Hajime inhaled sharply. 

Byakuya coughed behind a hand, the drink apparently having gone down the wrong way. 

“Ah.” Nagito picked up a napkin from his tray and held it out to Byakuya. His smile hadn’t so much twitched. “You have a little something on your shirt there.”

Hajime and Byakuya both glanced down alike, and Nagito’s words rang true, for there was a brown splotch staining an expensive-looking shirt. Byakuya clenched his jaw before snatching the napkin and dabbing at the stain. He glared at the angel as he did so.

Nagito chuckled, soft yet curt. “You’re welcome.”

Hajime didn’t have the first _clue_ of what to say to break up the tension, so he was glad that someone else took the reins.

“Byakuya?” a voice called. “Are you arguing with people again?” Hajime peered over his shoulder in the direction of the voice and smiled in relief at the sight of Makoto himself walking over with a tray of food in his hands. 

Byakuya clicked his tongue in irritation. “No. I was telling them to leave me alone.”

“Well, I’m sure there’s a reason they want to talk, you know?” Makoto said as he stepped closer to the both, throwing Hajime and Nagito - after noticing his wings in slight surprise - a warm smile. “You’re Hajime, right?” he asked while placing the tray down in front of the class president. 

Hajime raised a brow at that but didn’t comment. “Yeah, and this is-“

“A fellow angel!” Makoto brightened while Nagito seemed to relax, his features softening and feathers laying flat once more. “I haven’t seen you around before.” He held out a hand. “I’m Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you!”

Nagito balanced his tray with one hand, shaking Makoto’s with the other. “Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you too!”

Makoto dropped his arm afterwards, glancing between the two. “So...I’m guessing that you two are paired together?”

Assuming that he meant the whole guardian thing, Hajime nodded. “We are, for not that long, actually. We wanted to ask you a few questions about the uh...assignment.”

“We were trying to get Byakuya to call you, but luckily we didn’t need to,” Nagito said lightly. Byakuya huffed, stopping his futile attempt to rid his shirt of the stain. He instead began to spread jelly on some toast, movements tense and jerky. Byakuya wasn’t known for being violent, but Hajime eyed the dull knife in his hands anyway. 

Makoto glanced at Byakuya curiously as well before saying, “You have questions? Sit down and fire away! I’ll help however I can.” He shuffled closer to the booth. “Scoot, Kuya.”

Hajime bit his lip to hide the smile at the nickname and at how scandalized Byakuya looked when Makoto said it. “ _Makoto.”_ That was a borderline hiss. “I’m not letting them sit here.”

Makoto didn’t seem surprised at all at the retort. “Why not? There aren’t any other seats around, and it would be weird to be standing up and talking, right?”

Byakuya’s nose scrunched up. “Well, if you want to talk so _badly_ here, then I’ll be going elsewhere.” He grabbed his tray and stood, not giving them a second glance before striding away with a scoff. 

It was better that he wouldn’t be here for this conversation anyway.

Makoto scratched the back of his neck, sheepish. “Sorry about him. I try my best, but…”

“It’s fine.” Hajime plopped down into the booth, sliding inward so Nagito had room to sit. Hajime stared at Byakuya’s retreating back for a moment as Nagito settled in beside him. He then gave Makoto a reassuring smile when the angel sat opposite of them. “It’s nothing new, really.”

“That’s the problem! I’ve been with him for years, and he still pushes…” Makoto sighed. “He’s a good guy deep down.” _Deep_ deep down, but Hajime understood what he was getting at. Makoto knew Byakuya for far longer than he had. “Enough about him though, what questions do you have for me?”

Hajime bit into a piece of bacon to sate his rumbling stomach for the time being. After swallowing, he provided, “Okay, so, when a guardian angel is assigned a human, they are supposed to know what their purpose is, right?”

Makoto nodded. “Right.”

Hajime jabbed a thumb over at Nagito, who was sipping some orange juice. “He doesn’t.”

“Huh?” Makoto looked more surprised than Hajime expected him to be. Given that he has had four _thousand_ years of experience, Hajime wasn’t feeling very hopeful about this conversation. Makoto gazed at Nagito, shock and wonder an interesting mixture on his face. “Seriously? You don’t know what you’re down here for?”

Nagito shook his head, somewhat embarrassed. “No one told me…”

Makoto stared for a bit longer, brow creased in thought, and Hajime added, “Well, I talked it over with a couple other angels I know, and they theorized that since Nagito showed up, the reason might reveal itself later? Or something?” Makoto looked even _more_ confused at that, and Hajime withheld the urge to sigh. He took another bite of bacon, reluctantly tagging on, “Another theory is that he was sent down to be my boyfriend, but I dunno about that one.” It might be the case now, but it didn’t mean Nagito had been _sent_ for that reason.

The lines on Makoto’s face relaxed as he laughed. “I doubt it’s that reason. Angels and humans aren’t exactly compatiable, after all. It’s gotta be something else…”

Hajime awkwardly cleared his throat, and he saw pink dusted Nagito’s face as he glanced away. Makoto’s laughter died down at their silence, his eyes growing bigger at every passing second. “Wait. Wait wait _no._ Are you...Are you serious…?” His voice quieted as he pointed at Nagito. “You...and him?”

Nagito shifted a bit in his seat as he nibbled on a biscuit. “If you’re asking if I’m attracted to him, then um...yes…”

Hajime didn’t want to say anymore, but if it got Makoto to understand, then- “And uh...his magic does _stuff_ to me…”

“Stuff?” Makoto parroted before something clicked, and his voice rose an octave. “Oh. _S-Stuff.”_

“Yeah...”

Makoto cradled his chin, frowning in thought, and Hajime really hoped that his embarrassment didn’t show too much on his face. “Maybe we’re just weird? Everything doesn’t have to have an explanation.”

“No, that’s wrong…” Makoto shook his head, meeting his gaze again. “I might know what’s going on, but I’m not completely sure.”

Hajime marginally perked up. “Anything’s better than nothing."

Makoto said nothing for a moment, tilting his head at Hajime before holding out a hand. “I’m going to need to hold your hand, is that okay?”

Hajime slowly blinked. This was the last thing he expected. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He held out an arm, elbow leaning on the table, and Makoto turned his hand so it was facing palm up. The angel then placed two fingers against the center of his palm, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

Hajime opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but then he felt a burst of warmth emitting from his hand, spiraling down his arm and flowing throughout the rest of his body. The sensation nearly knocked the breath out of him. Was this Makoto’s magic? It felt completely different from Nagito’s. It was searching, poking and prodding, rather than blanketing him in a cozy fuzziness. 

Surprise must’ve shown on his face, because Nagito leaned closer, examining him in worry. “Are you okay, Hajime? Is...Is he hurting you?”

Hajime shook his head, vision swimming just a bit. “No, it’s…I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecting it, is all. He’s using his magic. Doesn’t feel the same as yours.”

Nagito seemed relieved at that. He eyed where Makoto was touching him, asking, “What exactly are you doing?”

Makoto didn’t answer him. Instead, he pulled his fingers away, and Hajime quietly gasped when the swirling magic suddenly left him, like it hadn't there at all. Makoto chewed his lip in thought before finally saying, “Hajime, I know that this might be a weird question to ask, but…” He scratched his cheek, suddenly hesitant. “Have you...had any near death experiences in your life?”

“Near death...huh?” Hajime wasn’t sure he heard him right. He was still coming down that strange magic high. When Makoto didn’t correct him, simply waiting on an answer, he thought back. “I don’t know…” He dove into his past, trying to find anything that could be put in that category. “There was one time when I was a kid that I choked on a gumball. Does that count?”

Makoto tapped his chin. “Maybe.” Maybe? What did that even mean? “Where were you when it happened?”

Hajime had no idea where this line of questioning was going. “I think...a neighborhood park?” He had been on a swing, he remembered. 

“Were you by yourself?”

Hajime shook his head, finishing a strip of bacon. “Nah, my parents were walking around, but I was with another boy. One of the neighbors.” He couldn’t remember what house he lived in, though. 

“What was his name?”

Hajime had to dig deep for that one. The guy had moved away soon afterwards, not to be seen again. “Izu...Izuru, I think?”

Makoto slowly nodded, expression still pensive. “What exactly happened?” 

Hajime shrugged. “It’s a kinda faded memory, but I think I just accidentally swallowed the gum and it got stuck. The kid hit me on the back a few times, but I don’t think it helped. I think I passed out, or something? When I came to, everything was fine.” He remembered his parents yelling about chewing gum and swinging at the same time. A really dangerous activity, now that Hajime thought about it.

“That’s it?” Makoto asked. When Hajime nodded, the angel snapped his fingers and gave him a confident look. “Alright, I got it. Don’t freak out, but Nagito wasn’t your first guardian angel. Izuru was.”

“What? That...That has to be wrong!" Hajime opposed. His memory wasn't _that_ hazy. "I think I would’ve remembered him having _wings.”_

“Not if he wasn’t _technically_ your GA." At Hajime's clear doubt, Makoto explained, "Hear me out. You can’t see my wings, but I just used my grace, er - magic on you. I can do the same things Nagito can…” He paused, averting his eyes. “Well, not _e-everything,_ but you get my point.”

Hajime frowned, slowly but surely putting the puzzle pieces together. “Hold on...are you saying that Izuru somehow saved me that day? With his magic?” That was far-fetched for sure. “Isn’t that just a wild guess? You weren’t there-“

“No, I wasn’t, but you have tons of grace swirling inside of you, Hajime,” Makoto said like that was completely normal. “And that’s the only circumstance where it would’ve been pumped in and _stayed_ like that.”

“I have... _what?”_ Hajime tensed, not wanting to believe him. He had his own _magic?_ There was no way. “I-It could just be Nagito’s lingering around-“

Makoto shook his head, hand craddling his chin again. “Grace doesn’t linger like that. It’s gone after it’s used, especially with a human. But if this much of it was used to save your life, then it could be permanently infused everywhere.”

Hajime blinked once, twice. “So, I’m part angel?” he asked, voice tight and possibly on the edge of panic. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, no!” Makoto argued, attempting to placate him. “Not part angel! You just have a lot of angelic grace, compared to the zero amount normal humans do. I think that’s why Nagito is able to feel attracted to you, and vice versa.”

“You think?” Hajime was still having a hard time believing all of this. 

Makoto nervously chuckled. “Well, this doesn’t happen often. It’s _really_ rare, actually. Angels usually don’t mess with the natural order of things, especially not when the person doesn’t know about the existence of us, but Izuru jumped in anyway.”

Hajime froze. “Are...Are you saying that I’m supposed to be _dead_ right now?!”

“Yes, I mean, _no!_ Ugh…” Makoto fumbled with his words. “I’m just answering part of your question! This is why you and Nagito work out! Nothing about you changes, Hajime! Your life is still normal!”

“ _Normal,_ he says…” Hajime muttered under his breath, his world basically turned upside down. He had a random angel’s magic inside of him, and that just sounded _gross._ And was he actually supposed to be dead? From a _gumball?_ That...That…

His thoughts scattered when he felt a hand on his arm, a subtle warmth radiating from light fingertips. The feeling was barely there, floating beneath his skin, relaxing his muscles and calming his wired brain. 

Hajime released a small sigh, leaning a bit into Nagito’s touch. Nagito, having been quiet the whole time, looked him over with obvious concern before asking Makoto, “He’s going to be okay, right? No side effects or anything?”

Makoto managed a reassuring smile. “There shouldn’t be, especially if nothing has happened so far.”

Yeah, nothing but surprise erections.

Makoto choked on his spit, and Hajime just now realized that he might’ve said that out loud. He hid his face with a hand, groaning. “Pretend you didn’t hear that.”

Makoto meekly nodded. “Gotcha.”

After a long winded sigh, Hajime returned to his food. “I’m going to eat now to avoid saying something else stupid.”

Nagito giggled as he stuffed sweet pancakes into his mouth. Thankfully, the angel took control of the conversation. “So, that possibly explains the attraction, but what about the assignment? Do you know anything about that?”

“Oh, that? Hm…” Makoto regarded Nagito. “Is Hajime your first human?”

“He is. I’ve known him for about a week.” Nagito resumed eating as well, and Hajime already missed the slight contact he had earlier. “And I had died only a few days before I met him. That’s not...normal, right?”

Makoto’s gaze held some sympathy. “That recently? No, usually angels have more time to...adjust.” He hummed again, staring off to the side as he pondered. A few seconds ticked by before he shook his head. “Yeah, I’m stumped. I can’t think of a good reason why you were sent so early.” He chuckled jokingly. “Maybe the boyfriend thing is the right answer, after all?”

Hajime grumbled around the food in his mouth. It wasn’t like he opposed the idea of him and Nagito being together - the complete opposite actually - but it wasn’t like he had been _longing_ for one. Plus, how would that work in the long run, anyway?

He decided to not think about that. 

Both Nagito and Makoto quietly laughed at him. “Well,” the latter started. “At least I kinda cleared up one mystery. Sorry about the other one, though. Hopefully time will tell.” Makoto then slid out of the booth and stood. At Hajime’s and Nagito’s curious stares, he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “Byakuya’s calling me, so I should go check on him.”

Nagito raised a hand to wave, his smile bright. “I’m glad that I got to meet you, Makoto! It’s comforting to have another friendly angel around.”

Makoto beamed. “Same to you!” He took a step away. “If you have any more questions, just get Byakuya to call me - or, better yet…” He dug into his pocket and took out his phone, giving it to Hajime. “Put your number in! It’ll be easier to cut out the middleman.”

Hajime put in his number, scoffing. “Got that right.” He returned it and said, “Thanks for helping us out.”

Makoto typed something on his phone, and Hajime felt his own buzz inside of his pocket. “It’s no problem! I answer questions for newcomers all the time." He put away his phone and walked off, waving over his shoulder as he did so. "I’ll see you guys around!”

Hajime waited until he had disappeared into the crowd to say, “Man, I feel bad for him. Byakuya? He’s gotta be a tough nut to crack.”

Nagito hummed in agreement. “I’m sure he’ll do it eventually, though!” 

Hajime trained his eyes on the angel, raising a brow. “And speaking of Byakuya, what was that back there before Makoto came? I appreciate you standing up for me, but...wow.”

“Hm?” Nagito gasped, guilt flashing across his face for the second time today. “Oh...did I step out of line? I might’ve been too harsh, but what he said to you-“

“It’s fine.” Hajime interlocked their fingers and squeezed, ending the angel’s ramble. He grinned. “The look on his face had been priceless.”

Nagito smiled, eyes crinkling, as he squeezed back. Then, worry replaced the fondness as he asked, “But...are you okay? After what Makoto said?”

“I’m alright, just…” Hajime examined his free hand, unsure how to feel about having angelic energy twisting underneath his skin. Supposedly, anyway. “You didn’t feel any magic or whatever when you used yours on me?”

Nagito weighed the question, unsure. “I might’ve...but I had nothing to compare it to, since you’re the first person I ever used my magic on.” There he went looking like a sad puppy again. “Sorry, Hajime.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. He was going to kick that habit of Nagito’s sooner or later. “Let’s just eat. There’s no point in thinking about it.” He held go of the angel's hand, grabbing his fork. “And we can’t have our food get cold, right?”

Nagito eagerly nodded. “Right!”

And so they ate. Hajime let the loud chatter of the dining hall fill his mind, not wanting to focus too much on Makoto’s words and what they meant. Nothing was going to change, so he shouldn’t be stressing about it. He just had angel magic swirling in him. No biggie. 

He kept telling himself that while they finished up, as he grabbed a plate of biscuits and jelly for Kazuichi, and as they returned back to his dorm room. 

By the time he entered, he was focused so much on not stressing that he hadn’t heard Nagito call his name until the angel placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hajime?”

The touch threw him out of his own head, and Hajime found himself standing in the middle of his room with his grip tight on the plate. Nagito’s brows were furrowed in concern, expressive eyes searching Hajime’s face.

“I…” Hajime took a shaky breath. “Sorry. I know shouldn’t be hung up on it because it doesn’t matter, but-“

“It does matter, I think.” A small smile grew on the angel’s face. “It’s not everyday that gum lands someone an angel b-boyfriend.” His voice stuttered at the end, and Hajime couldn’t describe it as anything other than cute. Endearing, maybe. Nagito’s hand traveled down his arm, gently holding his elbow. “I think you should get some fresh air because, well, you haven’t noticed that Kazuichi isn’t here.”

“Huh?!” Hajime snapped his attention over to the engineer’s bed, and true to Nagito’s words, it was empty. He had _really_ been out of it. “He left while we were gone?” Hajime was almost more surprised about that than him not noticing the empty space in the first place. 

He dug into his pocket for his phone, wondering if Kazu had tried to contact him or anything. He didn’t have any missed calls, but there were a handful of texts. 

**_Kazuichi:_ ** _bro wher are yu_

 **_Kazuichi:_ ** _my head hurts and im srtaving_

 **_Kazuichi:_ ** _tarving_

 **_Kazuichi:_ ** _star_

 **_Kazuichi:_ ** _hajimeeee bring me food_

 **_Kazuichi:_ ** _plsssss dude_

 **_Kazuichi:_ ** _ughhh_

Kazuichi stopped texting him after that, but someone else picked up the slack. 

**_Rantaro:_ ** _So, your roommate showed up my door._

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _He’s crashing on my futon with half a poptart in his mouth._

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _Pick him up when you can, I guess._

That was about fifteen minutes ago. Hajime cracked a little grin at the image of Rantaro offering his hungover friend a poptart. He then glanced over at a curious Nagito, recalling his suggestion of fresh air, and replied to the RA:

 **_Me:_ ** _Can you look after him for a bit?_

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _Are you out of the dorm or something?_

 **_Me:_ ** _Nah, I just got back to the room actually. But uh…_

Hajime turned away from Nagito so he couldn’t see.

 **_Me:_ ** _It’s gonna be in use for a while._

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _Ah. He'd been grumbling about you possibly being with Nagito._

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _Have fun._

Hajime put his phone away before the other said anything else that would send his embarrassment through the roof. He wasn’t thinking of doing _that_ anyway. 

He stuffed the biscuits into the mini microwave they had in the room as Nagito asked, “Who was that?”

“Just Rantaro.” Hajime composed himself as much as he could before facing him again. “Apparently Kazuichi went to his room looking for food, and he fell asleep in there.”

“Really?” Nagito chuckled. “I wonder why he didn’t try to contact anyone else?”

Hajime scoffed. “Because I was his best bet.” Out of the people in this dorm, anyway. Fuyuhiko was probably still asleep, Sonia too - that girl could _drink -_ and Maki wouldn’t answer hungover texts like that. “But it’s good to know where he is.”

Nagito made a sound of assent, steering the conversation back to the previous topic. “So, do you want to take a walk? Or I can take you to my flying spot?”

“Nah. Instead of getting fresh air, I just want to take a breather.” Nagito blinked in confusion at him, and Hajime smiled before slipping his shoes off and climbing back into his bed. He laid on his side on the soft mattress - leaving enough room for Nagito - and held an arm up in an invitation. “C’mere.”

Nagito perked up, but he hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“You’re a good enough distraction, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Hajime reassured, patting the open space beside him this time. 

Apparently, that was enough to sway Nagito, for the angel took off his shoes as well and slid into bed with him. The mattress bounced when he laid down with some space between them, and Hajime rolled his eyes before hooking an arm around the angel’s waist to pull him closer. They were flush against each other now, and Hajime already felt himself relaxing. He intertwined their legs while Nagito tucked his head against Hajime’s chest, hair tickling his chin. 

Hajime nuzzled the curls as he moved his hand up and down Nagito’s back, crinkling his shirt. The angel hummed against his collarbone, and Hajime wondered how couples even got out of bed every morning. Nothing short of food would get Hajime to move. Holding someone like this just...felt _nice._

They laid there in comforting silence, Hajime drawing patterns against Nagito’s back until he decided to switch it up. Fingers trailed up Nagito’s spine until they reached the base of one of the wings. Hajime ran his hand along the feathers there, enjoying the soft coolness against his palm. He leisurely combed through the plumage. The wing weakly trembled, and Nagito quietly sighed against his collarbone. 

“Feels good?” Hajime murmured, and Nagito nodded. The wing shifted so Hajime could easily reach more of it. He took his time in raking his fingers between the feathers, watching them part and shift at his touch. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to feeling Nagito’s wings. The plumage was pliant under his fingers, pressing against him to maintain contact. 

“I don’t know if I’ve told you before, but…” Hajime ran his hand down the length of the wing, against the grain, and the trembling increased. “Your wings are beautiful, Nagito.”

There was a full body shiver that time. Warm breath hit Hajime’s skin as he spoke, “They’re...not special. All angels’ wings look the same…”

“They’re special to me.” Hajime returned his hand down to the base, thumb rubbing against the short feathers there. Nagito made a small noise in the back of his throat, shifting against Hajime, and Hajime paused for a split second before brushing harder against the skin there. 

Nagito made the same sound again, louder this time. It was a mix between a gasp and a stifled moan and...there was something poking against Hajime’s thigh. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to guess what it was. Hajime had wanted to simply relax, but...hm.

“Nagito?” Hajime slightly rubbed his leg against the place of interest, and the angel tensed. “Are you…?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Nagito leaned back enough to look up at Hajime, who sucked in a breath at the angel’s flushed face and darkened eyes. “I tried, but...You don’t have to worry about me. I know you want to relax, I can take care of myself-”

“What if I want to instead?” Hajime asked as he stroked the wing, adding a bit of nail. Pink lips parted in a soft gasp, and Hajime had an overwhelming urge to kiss him then and there. “A distraction’s a distraction. Plus, I caused it, didn’t I?”

“I should’ve been able to control myself, since - _ah!”_ Nagito didn’t get to finish his sentence, for Hajime rolled over on top of him, straddling the surprised angel. 

Hajime bent down and caged Nagito’s face with both of his arms, drinking in the sight of him sprawled out under him. Eyes were wide, ears were red, and wings were stretched out, feathers in disarray. Hajime would've framed this moment if it had been possible. 

“I’m going to help you out, no ifs, ands, or buts about it,” Hajime said, watching as Nagito swallowed.

“But-“

Hajime placed a finger against the angel’s lips, silencing him. “What did I just say?” He didn’t mind getting Nagito off, especially if he got an encore of yesterday. The sounds Nagito made while losing himself were addicting. 

When the angel made no more protests, Hajime removed the finger and replaced it with his lips. They molded perfectly with Nagito’s as they met over and over again. When Nagito opened up for him, Hajime nibbled along the angel’s bottom lip instead of deepening the kiss. 

He then leaned back, grinned at the longing look Nagito sent him, and began scooting backwards on the bed. Now straddling the angel’s legs, Hajme hooked his fingers around the waste band of Nagito’s shorts. He didn’t give him any warning before pulling them down along with his boxers. 

Hajime heard Nagito’s sharp intake of breath when his cock was freed, already half-hard. “Those wings are really sensitive, huh?” Hajime muttered, and Nagito gave a shaky nod to answer, feathers shaking. Hajime hummed at that before sliding the shorts and boxers all the way off, placing them to the side. He spread Nagito’s legs as he maneuvered himself closer; pale skin twitched under his touch. 

He ran his hands over smooth thighs, kneading them, making Nagito squirm a little. His dick was slowly filling out under Hajime’s gaze, and he had to say that Nagito looked even better in the daylight. No darkness was hiding him now, all exposed for Hajime to see, touch, and taste. 

So he did. Bypassing Nagito’s arousal for now, Hajime spread his legs a little wider and sunk down to brush his lips against a trembling thigh. He heard Nagito whimper, but that quickly turned into full whine when Hajime latched onto the heated skin, kissing and sucking on it. 

“Hajime!” Nagito keened, knee jumping. “That’s…!”

“Sensitive there too?” Hajime asked as he leaned back, admiring the darkening mark he left behind. It turned out that angels _did_ bruise, at least until they used their magic to heal themselves. “Should I test out your other thigh?”

Nagito stared down at him, biting his lip. “No, I want…” He trailed off, leg nudging Hajime’s head closer to his erection, which was now standing tall and twitching. 

“What do you want me to do, Nagito?” Hajime wrapped his fingers loosely around the base of his dick, doing nothing but holding them there. “Come on, you need to tell me.”

“I don’t...it’s…” Nagito glanced away in slight discomfort, and Hajime could empathize somewhat. Saying out loud that you’d like for someone to suck your dick wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do, but the concept of wanting something was basically foreign to Nagito. Hajime needed to let him know that it was okay, that he deserved these things. 

Hajime gave a gentle squeeze as an incentive, and Nagito eventually whispered, “I...want…” He quieted again, but this time it was different. Something had shifted in his eyes when he refocused on Hajime. Hajime watched as a pink tongue wetted his lips. Nagito tried again, “I want to help you too.”

That threw Hajime for a loop. “Me too? What do you-“ Then it clicked, and a shiver traveled down his spine at the implication. His own dick had been stirring before, but it was definitely waking up now. “Yeah.” Hajime swallowed and tried to not seem too eager as he shed his clothes, getting his bottom half as bare as Nagito’s. “We can do that.”

His pulse raced as he crawled back over the angel, feathers rustling louder as he did so. Once he was in position, Nagito’s dick was right in front of his face like before, but now he was straddling the angel’s face. The breath ghosting across the top of his dick caused him to shudder. 

“Are you ready?” Hajime asked, keeping his voice steady. Though, it was all for naught when he felt hands on his thighs and a hot tongue licking his tip. “ _A-Ah…_ ” Hajime groaned. That was the downside of this. He couldn’t see Nagito and didn’t have a _clue_ what he would do. “Not even a warning, huh?”

“Were you not ready? Since you were asking, I thought-”

Hajime rolled his eyes at Nagito’s apologetic tone before kicking things off, giving the angel’s cock a lick of his own and wrapping his lips around the head. Nagito moaned, and Hajime had to place a hand on his hip to keep him from bucking. He savored the taste of Nagito on his tongue as he lapped at the slit, gently sucking. There was a breathy whine behind him before hands forced his hips down, and Hajime’s cock was suddenly encased in soft, wet _heat._

His entire body jerked at the sensation, a rumbling groan escaping him. Hajime had to neglect Nagito’s dick for a moment, pulling off and panting into the air as the angel swallowed around his cock, pulses of pleasure wiring his nerves. 

“Sh-Shit…” Hajime stroked Nagito with his hand as he caught his breath, thinking about how unfair this was. Nagito didn’t have a gag reflex, _and_ he didn’t need to breathe. He had the clear advantage here and- 

His thoughts were then scrambled when Nagito’s tongue - that damn, _amazing_ thing - leisurely swiped at his dick, wetting it more than it already was. Hajime’s free hand curled in the sheets as he tried to pull himself together. They’d just _started_. It would be embarrassing to blow now. 

He took a couple more deep breaths before refocusing on the dick in front of him, watching as pre started to bead at the slit. He guided it back to his mouth, tasting the bitterness, flicking his tongue against the slim opening. Nagito moaned around him, and the vibrations threatened to turn his brain to mush.

But Hajime powered through, wrapping his lips around the angel once more and sinking down. He saw how Nagito’s legs shook, toes curling, and that only encouraged him as he sunk lower before raising back up, making sure his tongue dragged slowly overheated skin. Nagito’s whimper was muffled but still music to Hajime’s ears. 

Hajime gave a wet kiss against the tip before lowering his head again, bobbing up and down. The grip around Hajime’s hips tightened. Hajime hummed in response, tasting more bitterness as it leaked into his mouth, some dribbling from his lips. Hajime used a hand to stroke what he couldn’t reach. 

Nagito swallowed around his cock again, making Hajime pause as another wave of pleasure crashed into him. Then, he was confused when Nagito moved Hajime's hips up a bit, some of Hajime’s erection hitting the cooler air. However, the confusion was soon dashed away when Nagito relaxed his mouth and shoved Hajime back down.

“ _Fuck!”_ was what Hajime would’ve said if his mouth wasn’t occupied, gibberish coming out instead. Nagito’s throat was just so _tight._ And it didn’t help that the angel did it two more times, making Hajime thrust into him.

On the second time, Hajime’s foggy brain finally caught on to what Nagito wanted, and who was he to deny him? Hajime adjusted his knees a bit before pulling out of Nagito’s mouth himself. When nothing but his tip touched the angel’s tongue, he thrusted back down into the heat that was waiting for him. He and Nagito moaned in tandem, fire being set to Hajime’s veins and he absolutely had to do it again. 

So he did, sliding in and out until he was fucking Nagito’s throat in earnest. Aborted whimpers escaped Nagito, but it was clear that he was enjoying it, wings thumping against the bed and dick throbbing against Hajime’s lips. 

At the reminder, Hajime multitasked as well as he could, continuing to work on the angel. He was sloppier than before, but he couldn’t help it for a majority of the blood in his brain was draining to his sick, which was getting real acquainted with Nagito’s throat. Nagito didn’t seem to mind, though. Especially when he cried out and came hard inside Hajime’s mouth. 

Hajime caught the first spurt, slowing his thrusts as he swallowed, feeling some travel down his chin. He didn’t care, however. He quickly popped off - another squirt of cum hitting his cheek - before sitting up with shaky arms and getting a better angle to resume pounding into Nagito. 

“So _good,_ Nagito, I…” More and more heat pooled within, and Hajime felt his orgasm coming, something inside being pulled tighter and tighter. Hajime’s eyes fluttered closed, focusing on nothing but the wet noises filling air and the delicious friction. “Come on, come on, I’m close, so close, I’m-“

It was like being hit with a train. It came so fast and so hard that Hajime barely had enough time to cover his mouth to muffle his loud moan; the room's walls were too thin to be trusted. 

Hajime swallowed down a whine as he slowly rocked, feeling Nagito swallow down everything he offered, muscles contracting around his softening dick. With a shuddering breath, he reopened his eyes when he finished and pulled out of Nagito’s mouth. He then collapsed to the side, leaning on his hands to keep from face-planting into the mattress. His bones were basically jelly at this point.

He managed to turn around though, and he inhaled sharply at the sight of Nagito’s face. He looked completely _wrecked._ Unshed tears glistened in his eyes, his lips were wet and swollen, and his hair was more of a mess than usual. 

“Hey,” Hajime called, the slightest bit concerned, and Nagito faced him. “I didn’t hurt you or anything, right?” He didn’t think he was too forceful, but...

Nagito shook his head, reaching up and rubbing away the splatter on Hajime’s cheek. The angel tasted it and a wide smile grew on his blissed-out face. “You’re always so messy, Hajime…” His voice was raspy, basically a whisper. Hajime still felt a little bad. 

“Multitasking is hard, okay?” he muttered in defense, wiping the rest of the mess off his face with an arm. Nagito gave a lazy giggle, and Hajime summoned the strength to lean over and kiss him on the lips. It was chaste, Hajime ending it after a second and saying, “Let’s get cleaned up. Don’t want this stuff to start drying.”

“Right, I can-“

Nagito started to move, but Hajime put a hand up. “No, I’ll do it. _I_ don’t have a puddle of cum on my stomach.”

“Huh?” Nagito blinked at him before glancing down at the mess on his navel. Hajime could’ve tried harder to catch all of it, but oh well. “Ah, yeah, that’s…”

Hajime patted his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” He shuffled off the bed and slid his boxers back on before heading for the bathroom. He wetted up a rag and cleaned his face along with his arm. When no residue was left, he returned to Nagito and pressed the cool cloth against the angel’s stomach, wiping up the leftover mess there. Nagito didn't say anything about the chill; he simply watched Hajime work.

Once that was done, Hajime cleaned the rag and tossed it into his dirty clothes hamper in the bathroom. Hopefully Kazuichi wouldn’t go digging through that for some reason later. When he stepped out of the bathroom again, Nagito was already back in his boxers, examining the sheets. “I don’t think we got any on the bed…”

“Lucky us, huh?” Hajime grinned, and Nagito smiled back at him before laying back down on the bed. He was in the same position Hajime had been in earlier, beckoning him over with a raised arm. Hajime chuckled. “We’re trying this again?”

Nagito nodded, peering up at with eyes he couldn’t possibly say no to. “It’s...nice.”

Hajime couldn’t argue with that statement, but- “Let me see how Rantaro feels about babysitting for a bit longer first.” He went over to his phone and texted the RA: 

**_Me:_ ** _I’ll get him in fifteen._

He plopped down on the bed, and Nagito sat up to read the messages too. 

**_Rantaro:_ ** _And if he wakes up before then?_

 **_Me:_ ** _Tell him that Sonia’s looking for him._

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _That’s the girl he’s crushing on, right? Valid plan._

 **_Me:_ ** _Oh, and I’ll pay you in poptarts later for this._

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _You don’t have to do that._

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _Nevermind, you do._

 **_Rantaro:_ ** _Chocolate fudge._

 **_Me:_ ** _Gotcha covered._

Nagito chuckled as Hajime placed the phone on the nightstand. “That was easy.”

“He’s pretty lax. I’m surprised he let me pay him, honestly.” He fully laid on the bed, and Nagito followed him down. “Must’ve been his last one or something.”

Nagito hummed, snuggling close to him. 

Hajime chuckled as he limply laid an arm across the angel’s waist, pale fingers weaving into his hair again in return. “You’re acting more like a cat than an angel, Nagito.”

Nagito blinked at him with big, mossy eyes, and said, “Meow?”

Hajime groaned, slightly pushing Nagito’s face away as he fought an oncoming blush. Nagito was _not_ supposed to do that. 

Nagito giggled against his palm, a warm, welcoming sound, and Hajime couldn’t help but to smile a little. He lowered his hand, Nagito leaning back in and nuzzling his cheek. 

Makoto’s words were the last thing on Hajime's mind as he melted into the angel’s embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insulting Nagito is fine, but once you go for his man, all bets are off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute, but uh...here's some cuteness to make up for it?

His friends took the news of having angel magic swirling in himself surprisingly well. 

**_Chiaki:_ ** _ Really? That never crossed my mind. I didn’t know it could happen… _

**_Kaede:_ ** _ I might’ve heard something about it a loooong time ago, but...wow. Well, you have Izuru to thank for scoring you an adorable bf, Hajime! _

**_Chihiro:_ ** _ Definitely! Oh, and for saving your life! _

**_Kaede:_ ** _ Yeah, that too! _

**_Shuichi:_ ** _ I’m confused… _

**_Fuyuhiko:_ ** _ Yeah who the hell almost dies from chewing fucking gum. Damn idiot _

**_Me:_ ** _ I was like eight. _

**_Fuyuhiko:_ ** _ Still an idiot _

**_Chiaki:_ ** _ ^ _

**_Chiaki:_ ** _ No offense Hajime. _

**_Me:_ ** _ … _

**_Shuichi:_ ** _ Well, that, and...does this make you part angel or something?  _

**_Chihiro:_ ** _ Can you use angelic grace like them too? Or have any other special abilities?! _

**_Me:_ ** _ Makoto said that it doesn’t make me an angel, and uh, no, Chihiro, I’m not a superhero _

**_Chihiro:_ ** _ Aw _

**_Me:_ ** _ Nothing’s different. I’m still normal _

**_Fuyuhiko:_ ** _ No normal person chokes on a gumball _

**_Chihiro:_ ** _ ^ _

**_Shuichi:_ ** _ ^ _

**_Kaede:_ ** _ ^ _

**_Me:_ ** _ I’m disowning you all starting today _

Nagito giggled at his side, and Hajime huffed before tossing his phone onto the bed. Nagito picked it up and returned it to his lap, dimples adorning his cheeks. “Don’t disown them, Hajime! They’re just teasing.”

“Choking on a piece of gum isn’t  _ that _ weird!” Hajime defended himself and narrowed his eyes when Nagito’s smile widened. “Plus, I was on a swing! It’s no weirder than, I don’t know, getting killed by a vending machine or something.”

“I’m sure,” Nagito said just to placate him, and Hajime wished that he wasn’t so cute so that he could get properly annoyed with the angel. 

However, he still muttered, “Don’t make me disown you too.”

Nagito’s eyes crinkled, and a wing wrapped around Hajime in a loose hug of sorts. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop teasing.” Nagito then tapped his chin, thoughtful, as Hajime lightly petted the feathers laying in his lap. “Though, I do wonder how many people have been killed by vending machines…”

“Probably too many,” Hajime said, remembering how Kazuichi really toppled one after trying to free a stuck bag of gummy worms. Speaking of him… “Hey, Kazuichi!” Hajime raised his voice, looking at his closed bathroom door. It had been locked shut ever since he and Nagito dragged Kazu back from Rantaro’s form. “Everything out of your system yet?”

The response he got was a muffled groan and the sound of someone hurling into a toilet. 

“I’m dying...” Kazuichi pitifully whimpered afterwards. 

“No, you just drank way too much last night,” Hajime easily countered, and Kazu replied with another groan before going back to dealing with his hangover and nausea. Hajime fought to block those noises out, shaking his head with a sigh. “He’s gonna be in there for a while. Eating that poptart probably wasn’t a good idea.”

Nagito frowned a little at the door before glancing down to his pale hand. “Should I help?”

“Nah.” Hajime squeezed a feather between his pointer finger and thumb. “He’ll be fine in a bit, and I don’t want him having a panic attack when he finds out that angels are real.” Either that, or faint on the spot. “Plus, with how Makoto talked about it, you’re not supposed to.” Hajime guessed, anyway. He was still wrapping his head around all of this.

“I suppose you’re right…” Nagito said, trailing off. Hajime saw his eyebrows pinch together in thought, now glancing between his and Hajime’s hands. 

Hajime arched his own brow. “What’s wrong?”

Nagito blinked, somewhat startled, and shook his head. “Nothing! It’s just…” He turned more on the bed to face Hajime, his knee nudging Hajime’s thigh. The feathers slipped out of his grasp. “You have angel grace inside of you...do you think that’s why my luck has been out of sorts lately?”

Hajime deadpanned at him. “It’s never been  _ in _ sorts, Nagito. Luck is unpredictable, nothing else to say about it. And I doubt having magic in me would change anything anyway.”

“Maybe my luck doesn’t affect other angels?” Nagito mumbled to himself like Hajime hadn’t said a word. “But that doesn’t make sense, because when I was still alive, it affected everyone. Or did its properties change when I died? Maybe I should hang out with other angels to test-“

It was then that Hajime leaned in and kissed him on the lips, a raspy gasp replacing the spillage of words flowing out of his mouth. 

When Hajime leaned back, he was met with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Hajime stifled a laugh. “No more talk about luck or magic right now, okay? I’m supposed to be relaxing during the weekend, not stressing out.” And Makoto had already gone beyond his stress quota.

Nagito blinked a few times as his brain rebooted before nodding. “R-Right! Sorry, I just…” Hajime gave him a  _ look _ , and the angel mended his words. “I mean, I understand. Your whole week has been pretty stressful, huh?” Nagito briefly laughed at the end there, averting his eyes.

“Hm...not all of it,” Hajime answered, reaching out and taking Nagito’s hand. He squeezed; the blush returned with a vengeance. Hajime couldn’t get over how innocent stuff like this and kissing was what got Nagito all flustered. Adorable was an understatement. Hajime ignored how his own face felt a little warm. 

Nagito met his gaze again and smiled...until the pitiful noises coming from the bathroom wiped it away. They both looked in that direction, hearing loud sniffles paired with the pained groans. Concern flashed across Nagito’s face. “Is...he crying?”

A sob came next.

“Yeah, he’s crying.” Hajime let go of Nagito and stood up, feeling bad for Kazuichi. Usually at parties where Kazu and Leon get a little  _ too  _ competitive, Hajime was there to keep his friend from drinking too much. But, last night Hajime had been too...distracted by a certain tipsy angel to pay attention to him like he should have. And now, Kazuichi was crying in a toilet. Not the best way to start a Saturday. 

When Nagito went to stand as well, Hajime shook his head. “Stay here with him. I’m gonna pick up some medicine from downstairs.” Nagito nodded, settling back onto the bed, and Hajime went over to the bathroom door. “Hey Kazu, I’m getting some meds to help with your migraine.”

“Thanks…” He heard from inside. There was a sniffle, then- “I’m dying, Hajime. Seriously.”

Hajime bit back a grin. “It’s okay, Kazu. It’ll pass. Hang in there.”

Nothing but a gurgle was his answer.

Not wanting to even think about the mess in there, Hajime briefly waved to Nagito before leaving his dorm. He took the stairs down to the bottom floor, passing by other students who had also lost their trust in elevators. Once downstairs, he headed for the small convenience store tucked in a corner, buying a bottle of pain relievers and some water. Hajime had just received the medication and receipt when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Stepping away from the register, Hajime dug his phone out and hoped that it wasn’t someone continuing the killer chewing gum conversation. His wish came true, for someone had messaged him directly out of the group chat. His curiosity piqued at the text.

**_Kaede:_ ** _ Where are you and Nagito right now? _

**_Me:_ ** _ I’m getting medicine for Kazu while Nagito’s watching over him in our room. Why? _

**_Kaede:_ ** _ No reason :) _

Hajime didn’t like that. At all. 

He stopped in his tracks, frowning at his phone. Kaede usually didn’t keep secrets - well, except the once fact that she was an angel - so this immediately had Hajime suspicious. After a couple seconds of thought, he resumed his walk back to the stairs. 

**_Me:_ ** _ You can’t just say that, Kaede. Why? _

**_Kaede:_ ** _ :) _

**_Me:_ ** _Give me more than a_ _ smile! _

Kaede didn’t respond after that, and Hajime put a little pep in his step back to the dorm room. After climbing the several flights back up, Hajime turned on his hall only to see that his room’s door was wide open. Familiar voices were filtering out as well, him identifying them as Kaede’s and Chiaki’s.

“How in the hell did they get here so-“ Hajime stopped himself when he remembered that  _ teleporting angels _ existed in this world. More curious than ever, he swiftly jogged to his dorm to find Kaede and Chiaki standing inside. Kaede was talking to Nagito by the bed while Chiaki supported a slumping Kazuichi, patting him on the back.

Chiaki was the first to notice his return. “Oh, hey Hajime,” she greeted with a small wave. 

“Hey…” Hajime cautiously replied, eyeing Kaede when she turned towards him, smiling. His suspicions only grew worse when he saw Nagito biting his lip in confusion beside her. “What are you two doing here?” he asked, passing the water bottle and pills over to Kazuichi. Kazu groaned out a thanks before popping two in his mouth and downing the water.

Kaede answered while Chiaki led a wobbly Kazuichi over to his bed. “Nothing important! I just want to steal Nagito away from you for a bit!”

_ Nothing important my ass,  _ Hajime wanted to say, but he kept that to himself. He narrowed his eyes a bit. “Uh huh.”

Kaede’s smile widened as she patted Nagito lightly on his shoulder. “It’s nothing to be worried about, really! We want to know our newest friend better, that’s all. Right, Nagito?” 

“Um…” Nagito looked as lost as Hajime felt, maybe even more so, but instead of opposing the beaming angel, he nodded. “Yes, I...She’s right.” Nagito gave Hajime a hesitant smile. “If that’s okay with you, Hajime? Or did you have plans for us today?”

Hajime didn’t know what to think. Nagito’s mannerisms were similar to someone getting kidnapped, but this was completely willing. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering, “Not...really.” He wanted to ask if this was some kind of angel thing, but he couldn’t take the risk with Kazuichi there. “What are you guys gonna do?” It was best to keep it vague.

Apparently, Kaede thought so as well. “You’ll find out later!” she chirped, and Hajime really had a bad feeling about this. Before he could question it further, Kaede already had guided Nagito to his feet with a gentle tug on his arm. She then looked over at Chiaki. “Ready to go, Chi?”

Hajime blinked. “You’re going too, Chiaki?”

“Yep,” she easily said, poking Kazu on the cheek - causing him to groan - before stepping away from the downed student. “Be sure to watch him, Hajime. No one wants to throw up in their own bed.”

“R-Right…” was all Hajime could say as the trio walked past him, Nagito being led off with a splash of pink on his cheeks. Hajime had half the mind to follow, but he knew that trailing behind angels wasn’t going to get him far. So instead, he stared at the empty doorway for a couple more seconds before asking the open air, “What just happened?”

Kazuichi shifted on the bed behind him. “They...stole your boyfriend...dude…”

“Yeah, I figured that much,” Hajime muttered. He then faced his roommate, who was curled up in the blankets and looking back with squinted eyes. Hajime turned the lights off to ease the headache; there was enough natural light to see. “Did you hear anything they said?”

“Nope...too busy being sick.”

Hajime stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes. He closed the room door once he realized that Nagito wasn’t going to be running back anytime soon. “You’re not sick. You just have a bad hangover.” He then went over to the TV, wanting to distract himself with games so that his mind wouldn’t be hyper focused on what Nagito was doing with Kaede and Chiaki. It  _ had  _ to be angel stuff, right? Right. 

“The medicine will kick in soon,” Hajime said after grabbing a controller, plopping down onto his bed. 

Kazuichi grumbled something under his breath as he squinted at the screen. Then he said louder, “Bet you can’t beat my time on Rainbow Road.”

“You’re on.”

* * *

It was evening, and Nagito still hadn’t come back.

Hajime sighed as he looked away from his math notes, debating if he should try to text Chiaki or Kaede again. After a moment of thought, he decided not to. They would just ignore him like they did the first five times. The only instance when he did get a response from them was after Hajime mentally called Nagito, in which Chiaki sent him a text saying  _ Stop worrying, Hajime.  _

He  _ wasn’t  _ worrying. He was simply curious to where the hell his angel went. 

He had tried to distract himself earlier with Mario Kart, with hanging out with Kazuichi and Chihiro at the arcade after Kazu recovered, and with getting ahead on his studies but it didn’t work. Nagito has been on his mind the whole time. And the lack of messages he recieved wasn’t helping. 

Hajime sighed again, giving up on calculus for the time being and deciding to focus on his empty stomach. He reached for his phone to see if someone wanted to eat with him, for Nagito was currently MIA and Kazu had been dragged away by Chihiro after the arcade. He wanted Kazuichi to look at a computer he was building, or something. Something that would go way over Hajime’s head. 

Grabbing his phone, Hajime scrolled through his contacts and was immediately interrupted by a text not from Kaede or Chiaki, but from Sonia. 

**_Sonia:_ ** _ Hello, Hajime! Are you in your room? _

Hajime stared. This was the second time today one of his friends asked for his whereabouts. Yeah, he might be overthinking this, but his angel was gone and his hesitancy was justified. 

A few more seconds passed before he answered:

**_Me:_ ** _ Yeah, why? _

**_Sonia:_ ** _ :) _

Not her too. 

“Why is everyone so secretive today?!” Hajime groused before calling Sonia. It rang and rang and rang before going to voicemail. Hajime frowned because he  _ knew _ that she was looking at it ring; she couldn’t have misplaced her phone that damn fast. He had no idea if this was connected to whatever Kaede was doing, but he had a good hunch. 

**_Me:_ ** _ Have you talked to Kaede or Chiaki today? _

**_Sonia:_ ** _ This is Maki. Stop asking questions.  _

Now it was definitely more than a hunch. 

**_Sonia:_ ** _ Open your door. We’re coming over.  _

**_Me:_ ** _ Why?? _

Hajime didn’t get a response to his question, but he couldn’t be surprised at this point. Just  _ horribly  _ confused.

Despite that though, he still stood up and went over to his door, cracking it open. He peeked out of the doorway and saw nothing but an empty hall. Hajime wondered if they had been in their own dorm two stories up. It was possible since the pair were together, but-

“Hi, Hajime!” That theory was proven when Sonia and Maki turned the corner, coming from the direction of the stairs. Sonia was waving while Maki remained blank-faced.  


Hajime frowned as they approached, mind running rampant. “Did you have to ignore my call?” he asked in lieu of greeting back. “And why the sudden visit?” It was hard to keep the suspicion out of his voice. 

“Maki told me to!” Sonia said with a giggle, though she did look a little guilty. “And we wanted to come over to-“

“Raid your closet,” Maki finished for her, and Hajime really had believed that he couldn’t get any more confused, but here he was.

“Raid my-“

“Move.”

“H-Hey!” Maki squeezed past him into his room without any hesitation, and Sonia followed suit with an amused smile on her face. Hajime just watched them, gaping, as they made a beeline for his closet. When his mind rebooted, he started to complain. “Wait, you can’t just-“

The rest of his words died out when Maki sent him a glare. She then pointed to his bed and ordered, “Sit.” 

Wisely, he did what she said, going over to his bed and plopping down on the mattress. But he still was absolutely perplexed and had to ask, “Can you at least tell me why you’re going through my closet?”

“When I feel like it,” Maki said, not making things clearer at  _ all.  _ She returned her focus on the hanging clothes, crossing her arms and watching Sonia search through them. Sonia was humming happily like all was right in the world. 

Hajime sighed for the third time in fifteen minutes and slumped in defeat. He warily observed as they shuffled through his things. A few times, Sonia would perk up and reveal a shirt to Maki only for Maki to scrutinize it, shaking her head with a stern  _ no.  _ A couple minutes in, Sonia held up a red polo shirt, a question in her eyes. Maki stared at it for longer than usual before looking Hajime up and down. Then, she shook her head.

It was at that moment that Hajime realized they were picking out clothes for  _ him.  _

“Whoa whoa,  _ wait.”  _ Both Sonia and Maki glanced at him because of his outburst, and he pointed to himself. “Why are you picking out an outfit for me? Are...Are we going somewhere?” The girls didn’t look particularly dressy - both were in sweatpants, hair in loose ponytails - so it couldn’t be some fancy party or anything. 

Sonia smiled knowingly while Maki ignored him completely, to his displeasure. She pointed inside of the closet. “Hold out that blue one.” Sonia did so, putting the red one back. It was a similar polo shirt with a few more buttons down the middle. 

Maki scrutinized it for a while and said, “It passes.”

Sonia happily nodded. “I think it’ll look great as well!” She faced Hajime, practically beaming. “Is this a new shirt, Hajime? I’ve never seen you wear it before!”

“Uh, kinda,” Hajime answered as Maki eyed his limited assortment of pants. “I got it two weeks ago, but I never got the chance to-“

“Well, you’re breaking it in now,” Maki interrupted, sighing as she examined a pair of jeans. “These will do.” She tossed them over to Hajime and jutted her chin over to the bathroom. “Change into them.”

Hajime was tired of being confused. “I will when you tell me what’s going on!”

Maki sent him another sharp look before rolling her eyes. “You’re going on a date. Kaede’s sending an Uber in fifteen minutes, so  _ go  _ before I do something I probably won’t regret.”

That was  _ not _ what Hajime expected to hear. He stared at her in shock for the longest before sputtering out, “A  _ d-date?!” _

“Yes!” Sonia handed over the shirt, and Hajime was too flabbergasted to reject it. She clasped her hands together, eyes shining. “A grand evening planned for the two of you! Kaede suggested it earlier, and I thought it was a wonderful idea for a proper first date!”

Hajime’s thoughts were so scattered that he couldn’t even question  _ how _ she knew that he and Nagito technically hadn’t gone on an actual date. Instead, he slowly blinked at Maki. 

She narrowed her eyes. “What, do you  _ not  _ want to go on a date with your boyfriend or something?”

Hajime struggled to get his tongue to cooperate. “N-No! That’s not it! Just...why so last minute, and is  _ that _ what they’ve been doing all day?!” Hajime asked, finally getting the answer to all of the secrecy. Kaede and Chiaki were...preparing a date for them? Tagging Nagito along? Hajime didn’t appreciate being the  _ only _ one out of the loop here. 

Maki shrugged. “They didn’t give many details.” She crossed her arms again. “So now that you know, get changed.”

“Yes!” Sonia grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed, Hajime still too surprised to really put up a fight. “You don’t want to be late for your date!”

“Would that be my fault?” Hajime muttered as he shuffled over to the bathroom. “It’s not like I  _ chose _ to be told at the last minute about it…”

“Stop complaining under your breath.”

Hajime grumbled more quietly so Maki couldn’t hear before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. He changed quickly, looking in the mirror to smoothen out any wrinkles and to fix his shirt collar. He studied his reflection for a good five seconds before the fact that he was going on a  _ date  _ completely set in.

Yeah, it was with  _ Nagito,  _ and it shouldn’t be awkward but what if he was overdressed? Or underdressed? Maki said that they didn’t know the details, so his outfit could be a blind guess. Also, did he need to bring anything other than himself? Money? Should he spray some cologne? Did he even  _ have  _ any left? 

Why in the hell didn't they tell him about this earlier?!

“Are you alright in there, Hajime?”

Apparently, he’d been freaking out long enough for Sonia to worry. Pulling himself together, he ran his fingers through his hair before opening the door and attempting to give a confident smile. “I’m fine!” He gestured to himself, happy that his voice hadn’t decided to betray him. “How do I look?”

Sonia’s expression brightened. “Very handsome!”

Maki’s did the opposite. “Please tell me that you own a comb.”

“U-Um…” Hajime was a little taken aback by that, feeling the slightest bit self-conscious now. His hair didn’t look that different from how it usually did. “Yeah, it’s over-”

He didn’t get to finish, for Maki entered the bathroom and followed where Hajime was pointing to. She picked up the comb on the sink before hopping up to sit on the white surface. One sharp gesture was all Hajime needed for him to step closer to her, trying and failing to hide his embarrassment. He felt his cheeks heat up when Sonia giggled at his side.

The first tug at his hair caused him to wince, and Maki clicked her tongue. The next comb through was gentler, though her words were harsh, “It’s obvious if you just use your fingers to do your hair. Looks like a bird’s nest. Combs exist for a reason.”

“I mean, when you’re in a hurry…”

The next tug was harder.

And so Hajime spent the next couple minutes standing there, hating his existence, as Maki fixed his so-called bird’s nest. When she was finally done, she hopped off the sink and returned the comb. “There,” she said, appraising him. “Now you’re kinda what Sonia said.”

Hajime stifled a chuckle at Maki’s attempt at a compliment. “Only kinda?”

She gave him a pointed look. “I didn’t stutter.” Maki tucked a loose strand behind her ear before walking out of the bathroom. “We’re done here,” she uttered. “Have fun, I guess.”

“Yes! Enjoy your time together!” Sonia stood in front of him and straightened his collar some more, patting it down. Then she hummed, following Maki out and linking arms with her. “Want to go eat at the dining hall today, Maki? I heard that they’re serving cheesecake!”

Maki didn’t pull away, sighing. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” 

Sonia had a pep in her step as she led Maki out of the dorm, but before entering the hallway, she turned back to Hajime and said, “I want all the details tomorrow!”

Maki grimaced. “Not  _ all  _ the details.”

“Most of the details!”

Hajime fought a blush as he waved at them. “Y-Yeah, I’ll uh...yeah.” He wasn’t even sure if the date tonight would be heading in  _ that _ direction, but the possibility made him stutter his words.

Sonia airily laughed and Maki sighed before the pair walked out, leaving Hajime alone with a mild case of whiplash. He took a deep breath to calm himself down though, because this wouldn’t be any different from hanging out with Nagito normally. There was just a name to it now, that was all. 

Hajime nodded to himself, and - remembering that he was on a timer - he swiftly found suitable shoes and slipped them on. He grabbed his wallet and phone too, wondering how far away this date place was. It most likely would be somewhere close by, right? Or at least, not too far away that-

“Hey, hey.”

“ _ Ah!” _

Nearly jumping out of his skin at the sudden voice, Hajime whirled around only to face Chiaki, who waved like she didn’t almost send him into cardiac arrest. “Chiaki?!” Hajime shouted, struggling to get his voice to lower back down an octave. “What...What are you doing here?”

She smiled, showing her phone. “Maki texted me that they just left, and I’m your Uber.”

“Huh-“

The next second, Chiaki placed a hand on his shoulder and a familiar yet unfamiliar feeling flooded his system. A bubbling warmth different from both Nagito and Makoto made his breath catch and vision swirl. Then, the next thing he knew, there was a cool breeze fanning across his face, green hills spanning as far as he could see.

Hajime barely managed to process the rolling white clouds and the low-sitting sun before Chiaki waved again and promptly disappeared. 

“What,” was all Hajime could say, really. Too many things had happened in the span of thirty minutes, and he honestly needed a moment to reflect, maybe even take a nap. 

“Hajime?”

Well, maybe a nap could wait because that was Nagito’s voice coming from behind him. Hajime peered over his shoulder, “Nag…” and the angel’s name died on his lips at the sight laid out before him.

Nagito was standing there, on top of a red checkered picnic blanket that contrasted the green grass surrounding it. There were red roses scattered along the edges of the blanket, along with a picnic basket and what seemed to be a cooler beside it. But Hajime wasn’t paying much attention to that, not yet. His eyes were on Nagito, whose glistening feathers fluttered in the breeze. 

Hajime hadn’t been the only one dolled up, it seemed, for Nagito wasn’t in his classic baggy shirt/green jacket combo. Instead, he wore a green plaid shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves and tucked into tight jeans, showcasing his lithe figure that was almost always hidden from sight. Hajime’s eyes roamed his body before lifting to meet a shy gaze. It was safe to say that Nagito’s hair had been attacked with a comb as well because while it wasn’t completely tame - it was probably impossible to contain that cloud of fluff - wispy strands framed the angel’s flushed face perfectly. 

Hajime probably stared for too long to be considered normal, because Nagito bit his lip and looked away. There was a somber acceptance in his expression now as he said, “It’s...the flowers are too much, aren’t they? Kaede suggested them and...or maybe it’s the picnic itself?” There was a quiet chuckle. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted myself to choose, with my luck of course you’d hate it-“

“Hate it?” That was when Hajime came back online, needing to fix that complete  _ lie _ that had come from Nagito’s mouth. “Where did you get that from? I-” Hajime scratched them back of his neck, feeling his own cheeks heat up. “I was speechless because I was  _ surprised _ and well…” He took a breath before stepping closer to Nagito, whose vulnerable eyes followed his every move. Hajime stopped right in front of him, smiled, and reached up to tuck a lock of white hair behind the angel’s ear. “You look amazing.”

That was what Nagito needed to hear, for he blinked in shock as a fierce blush painted his face even more. Even so, he smiled back. “Thank you, Hajime. You do too.”

Hajime dropped his hand, pulling a bit at his own shirt. “Well, I can’t take all the credit. Maki and Sonia helped me out, as you probably know.”

As expected, Nagito giggled. “Yes, that was part of the plan they cooked up. And getting me ready was part of it too.” He twisted one of his hanging bangs. “It took a while for Kaede to get through my hair, but she was determined.”

Hajime chuckled, lightly tugging on the same strands. “Yeah, determination is a given if someone wanted to tackle this.” They smiled at each other, and Hajime felt all of the tension leave him. He hadn’t even realized it was there until it was gone. Wow, he really missed Nagito that much, huh? Yeah...he guessed he did. 

“Oh, I have something for you,” Nagito said in a near whisper, lifting a hand that had been hidden behind his back the whole time. Hajime blinked down to see a snow-white rose being held in between them, matching the color of Nagito’s own wings. Nagito held it out to him, clearing his throat. “Chiaki told me that white roses aren’t as romantic as red ones, but I thought of you when I saw it and…”

“You thought of me?” Hajime repeated, gingerly taking the gift. White was a color he associated more with Nagito than himself. He carefully felt one of the petals; it was as soft as it looked.   


Nagito nodded. “They told me that white symbolizes purity, grace, and innocence-“

“Everything I’m not?” Hajime said with a grin. 

That got a chuckle out of Nagito. “Well, I can argue those, but the meaning that stuck with me is ‘a new beginning’.”

Warmth swirled in Hajime’s chest at that, and he couldn’t help but to lean forward, touching his forehead against Nagito’s. The angel’s big eyes blinked at him, and he smiled. “It’s perfect, thank you. I would’ve brought you something too, but you know, had no time and all.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Nagito breathed against his lips, and his wings rustled when Hajime slightly rubbed their noses together. Nagito exhaled shakily. “You’re more than enough for someone like m... _ mmm…” _

Once again, Hajime cut him off with a kiss, not wanting him to ruin the moment with another lie. Honestly, Hajime could  _ never _ get tired of kissing him. Feeling soft and pliant lips against his own, carding together seamlessly. 

“So…” Hajime said when he pulled away, already missing the feeling of Nagito against him. But, they weren’t exactly here for that. He gestured at the picnic with his free hand. “Should we get this date started?”

“R-Right!” Nagito’s wings shivered as he stepped away, mindful of the scattered roses. He went over to the picnic basket and sat down, looking up at Hajime expectantly after doing so. Hajime sat down on the soft blanket at his side, their knees brushing together. Hajime placed the white rose in front of him as Nagito opened the basket. 

Hajime peered closer when the angel lifted a small platter out of it, filled with sliced sandwiches. He popped the plastic lid off of them, and Hajime’s stomach audibly growled at the savory scent that hit his nose. They smelled like simple ham and cheese sandwiches, but they didn’t look like it. The bread was toasted and sprinkled with some herb Hajime couldn’t name, the cheese was gooey as it spilled out some from the sides, and the prices of ham he could see seemed cooked to perfection.

His stomach growled again.

Nagito smiled knowingly. “Chiaki did say that waiting until now would be the best time to eat.”

Of course she did. She probably was the one person who knew Hajime as much as he knew himself. Hajime raised a curious brow. “Oh yeah? And what if I had decided to eat earlier today?”

Nagito reached over and went digging into the cooler. Hajime picked up a sandwich as he did so, unable to wait much longer. “Well, Kaede told your...our friends that if you wanted to eat with them, to contact her first.”

“Wait...so everyone knew?” Hajime couldn’t believe this. It was almost like the angel reveal all over again. 

“Eventually.” Nagito handed him a water bottle. “After all the details were hammered out first.”

Hajime leaned it in his lap. “The details, huh?” He was reminded of earlier, when Nagito looked as confused about the girls’ appearance as he was. “So when they first came to you…”

Nagito picked up a sandwich as well. “Kaede asked if I wanted to spend the day with you as official b-boyfriends, and of course I said yes-“

Hajime smiled. “Of course.”

Nagito glanced away bashfully, though his lips twitched. “I told them that it would be our first real date as, you know, and Kaede was really excited about that.” Hajime wasn’t surprised in the slightest. “So, she wanted to help. That’s when you walked in.”

“Why did you look all confused then?”

“Because I didn’t know the first things about dates,” Nagito quietly admitted, meeting his gaze again. “I didn’t have a clue where to have it, and I didn’t want to mess it up.”

Hajime nudged his shoulder against Nagito’s. “Well, you should be proud of yourself, because it’s perfect.” He stared at the familiar hills of green, the memories of Nagito flying overhead replaying in his mind. This was their spot. A very apt place, if he did say so himself. Hajime bit into the sandwich. “So you shouldn’t stress yourself and - oh my  _ god.” _ Hajime had to keep from groaning when the flavor exploded into his mouth. He blinked down at the sandwich before asking, “Where did you get this from?!”

Nagito brightened as he took a bite himself, humming at the taste. After swallowing, he answered, “An acquaintance of yours...Teruteru, I think? Kaede asked him to make them.”

“For free?”

Nagito didn’t answer right away, his blush making its grand appearance again, and Hajime knew that the answer was probably something he didn’t want to hear. “No, he did it in exchange for...magazines.”

“Yeah, okay.” Hajime stopped him then and there. “That’s all I need to know.”

There was relief in Nagito’s sigh. 

Then they ate in comfortable silence, Hajime enjoying his meal as he watched the sun hang lower in the sky, orange rays painting the blue sky above. Birds chirped a distance away, the wind rustling the leaves of trees. It was an entire different world out here compared to living at the university, where there was constant chatter and traffic and everything else. Sure, it was fun, but there was something about the openness here that got Hajime to relax. 

“Sunsets are always beautiful, aren’t they?” Nagito uttered after a while. He nibbled on the remainder of his sandwich. His eyes were trained on the now tinted clouds. “I had hoped that the sky would stay mostly clear while we were out here.”

Hajime finished off his second sandwich before saying, “I didn’t really watch them much, but when I did stop and look it was worth it. Especially when there were more colors involved.”

“Like the reds and pinks?” Nagito’s eyes lit up. “How they bled together was always a spectacle. The sight always made my day, no matter how gloomy it was.” Something then shifted in his gaze, but Hajime couldn’t pinpoint what. “I didn’t have the chance to see many while in the hospital, though. My window hadn’t been positioned in the right direction.”

Hajime saw how the angel was fiddling with the crust of his sandwich, crumbs falling onto the blanket, and he could only imagine how it felt to be laying on a hospital bed, surrounded by blinding white and constant beeping as days, hours, minutes ticked down. And Nagito couldn’t even enjoy one of the things that brought him happiness as he laid there...alone.   


“Nagito…” Hajime didn’t know what he was going to say, but he wanted to say  _ something. _

Nagito didn’t let him. “Don’t feel bad, Hajime!” He placed a hand on Hajime’s knee, eyes back to normal, back to the present. Nagito’s smile was soft and reassuring. “I told you before, the process was peaceful. I accepted it. Because well…” He shifted this attention back to the transitioning sky. “Because I knew that if I was lucky enough, I’d get to see sunsets again.”

Hajime opened his mouth to respond, but he could do nothing but quietly sigh as Nagito wistfully watched the setting sun. The orange hues were beginning to seep into his wispy hair, becoming similar to the clouds above. Nagito seemed so relaxed, despite what he just said, and Hajime swallowed down any concern. He instead glanced down at the hand still on his knee and covered it with his own. Nagito flickered his focus downwards, surprised. Hajime gave his hand a squeeze.

“Guess you got lucky, huh?” Hajime questioned, words no louder than the rustling leaves. 

Mossy eyes met his, and they crinkled when Nagito gave a smile that rivaled the settling sun. “Yeah, I would say so.” The angel turned his hand around in Hajime’s grip, positioning them so he could properly intertwine their fingers together. He squeezed back and then caught Hajime by surprise when he lifted both of their hands, pressing a chaste kiss to one of Hajime's fingers. 

The warmth lingered even after Nagito lowered them back down, and Hajime cleared his throat to distract himself from the tingly feeling in his stomach. Nagito was still smiling, but his cheeks were rosy red and his wings were trembling behind him. Hajime wasn’t only one flustered, then. That was good.

After a moment of silence - well, as silent as it could be with Hajime’s heart hammering against his rib cage - he decided to reach for another sandwich. 

“Oh! Before you get too full,” Nagito said, and Hajime paused, wondering where he was going with this. He watched as Nagito leaned back over to the portable cooler and awkwardly shuffled around in it with one hand. He eventually pulled out another container filled with...chocolate-covered strawberries. “Do you want any dessert? Chiaki said that you liked them, so-”

“Yes. A hundred times  _ yes. _ ” Hajime immediately popped the top off while Nagito held the container still and giggled at his enthusiasm. Could he blame Hajime, though? Fresh strawberries were great on their own, so adding chocolate to them raised them to a completely different level. 

He picked one out of the bunch and bit into it, and - again - stifling any unwanted noises that followed the sweet explosion of flavors. “What…” He tossed the rest into his mouth. “Did Teruteru pluck the strawberries straight from the vine? And make his own chocolate?” He wouldn’t put it past him, especially for...something equivalent in exchange. 

Nagito laughed behind his free hand. “No, we actually got these from a specially store a few cities over.”

Hajime snorted a laugh. “Gotta love teleportation.” He grabbed another and froze when his brain supplied an idea that he had to think and re-think about before going through with it. Hajime grinned to hide his nerves, holding the fruit up to Nagito’s face. “I can’t be the only one eating them. Try one before I claim them all,” he enticed with a chuckle.

“I...should.” Nagito nodded, feathers marginally puffing out as he leaned forward, mouth opening. Hajime met him halfway, and Nagito bit the strawberry in half. Lips ghosted against the pads of Hajime’s fingers. The angel then gasped, eyes widening as he chewed. “Chaiki has said they were good, but I didn’t think-!”

“Wait, you’ve never had these before?” Hajime asked in shock. When Nagito shook his head, he could barely believe it. “Well, I’m glad you have now because missing out on this would’ve been a shame.”

Nagito chuckled before opening his mouth for more, and Hajime fed him the rest, pushing the fruit inside. The angel hummed, wings fluttering as he enjoyed it. The tingling feeling in his gut intensified as Hajime picked up a third. He held it for Nagito to bite, and the angel did, but Hajime let go before Nagito bit it completely in half. Nagito stared at him in confusion until Hajime started to lean closer.

He grinned when the angel sucked in a breath, wings shifting as the distance between them closed. Hajime slowly sunk his teeth into the available strawberry, and his lips brushed against Nagito’s. He didn’t linger for too long. He leaned back a bit to chew and to take in Nagito’s owl-like expression as the angel finally ate his half.

“The best dessert, I would say.” Hajime teased before going for another strawberry. However, he didn’t get far before a finger turned his chin back around, and a mouth pressed eagerly against his. Hajime smiled into the sweet kiss. “You’re getting better at taking what you want, Nagito,” he murmured. 

Nagito pulled back some, released a shaky breath. “It’s...y-you’re…”

Hajime resumed the kiss; they’d been apart for too long. He pressed onto those inviting lips, darting out his tongue to taste the residual sweetness. Nagito quietly whined, opening up for him, and Hajime licked into his mouth. They both swallowed each other’s hushed moans as their saccharine tongues danced. 

Even though they were pressed together, Hajime believed that they were still too far apart. He let go of Nagito’s hand in order to wrap his arm around the angel’s waist. Nagito made a questioning sound only to gasp when Hajime guided him into his lap, causing Nagito to straddle his thighs. 

“Better,” Hajime muttered as he wrapped his arms around Nagito’s slim waist, feeling the other’s warmth as he tilted his head back and dove back into Nagito’s awaiting mouth. Sparks traveled down his spine at every swipe of the tongue, at every needy sound the angel made. 

He felt fingers drag up his sides, skim over the skin of his heated cheeks before tangling themselves in his hair, scratching as Hajime nibbled on a plump lower lip. “Hey, Maki worked hard on my hair, y’know,” he said in jest, shivering when dull nails scraped his scalp. 

Nagito’s laugh rumbled in his chest. “I’ll apologize to her later.” 

“Very brave.”

Nagito's response was sharing more of his kisses. Hajime melted into them, thumb rubbing the small of Nagito’s back. It continued like this, them holding each other, leisurely tasting each other, until Nagito’s hands lowered to softly cradle his jaw.

He pulled away, his glistening lips curled upwards. “Don’t forget to breathe, Hajime.”

It was only then that Hajime realized how out of breath he was, breathing hard as air filled struggling lungs. His chuckle was airy. “Thanks for the reminder. Was distracted by something very sweet.”

A blush reached the tips of Nagito’s ears before he wrapped his arms around Hajime’s back, tucking his head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. “You make me feel a lot of things, Hajime,” he whispered against sensitive skin. 

Hajime tightened the embrace; the tingly sensation was overbearing now. “You make me feel a lot of things too, Nagito.” Wings trembled, and Hajime looked up at the darkening sky before saying, “I’m gonna lay down, okay?”

“Mm.” Nagito hummed against his neck but didn’t move. Hajime snickered as he slowly leaned back until his head met the blanket, Nagito’s full weight sandwiching him. Well, that was until the angel loosened his grip and moved to roll to the side. Hajime ended his embrace, and Nagito got comfortable on his back too. One wing was tucked between him and Hajime while the other was splayed out. 

“Your wings don’t hurt like that?” Hajime asked.

Nagito shook his head. “No, it's just a little pressure.” He reached over to grab the container of strawberries. “Do you want another one?”

“You know the answer to that question.”

Nagito handed one over with a smile, and Hajime enjoyed its fruity goodness as the sun painted a mosaic across the sky. They both laid there, taking in the view and the berries until the container was empty, the sun sinking deep below the horizon.

That was when Nagito spoke up. “So, um…” Hajime glanced over to him, for he sounded more nervous now than he did the entire date. The angel was holding the white rose, fiddling with its stem. “This picnic was...only the first part of the date.”

“The first part?” Hajime repeated, thrown for a loop. “There’s more?” Not that he was complaining.  


“Only if you want to,” Nagito rushed out, clearing his throat afterwards. “Chiaki and Kaede set it up...just in case."

Hajime was curious and a little frightened. “What is it?”

Nagito made eye contact with him, biting his lip in uncertainty, before standing up. He held a hand out for Hajime to take. Hajime did so, and as soon as he got to his feet, intense warmth flooded into him and once again, reality swirled.

When his mind was released from the euphoric fog, he was standing in a room. It wasn’t his dorm room, or any other room he recognized. It looked like the interior of a regular hotel, actually, with a large bed sitting in the middle of the space. There were nightstands and a dresser as well, a large mirror sitting on top of the latter along with a TV. 

But  _ unlike _ a regular hotel room, there were mood lights on the ceiling that painted everything in a faint pink glow that matched the bed’s pillows. There were multi-colored roses resting on top of the nightstands and petals all over the floor and - it all  _ clicked.  _

“Is…” Many emotions clashed inside Hajime at once as he squeaked. “I-Is this a  _ love hotel?!” _

He whipped his head around to face Nagito. He was still focusing on the white rose, wings shaking and cheeks practically aflame. “They asked and, well…” He took a deep breath and looked at him. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to! We can just watch TV or…s-something.”

“They...asked?” Hajime was still in shock. “And you said...yes?”

“If you wanted to…” Nagito softly replied. “But if you don’t want to, I completely understand-“

Hajime held up a hand. “Wait! Just, wait.” He has to process what was happening. He scanned the room once more to make sure he wasn’t dreaming before asking, “This is really the other half of our date?”

Nagito nodded, curls bouncing. 

Hajime stared at him for another moment before pulling out his phone and texting the two other angels that were a part of this. 

**_Me:_ ** _ Seriously?! _

Their responses came immediately. 

**_Chiaki:_ ** _Enjoy_

**_Kaede:_ ** _ :) _

“This is...really happening,” Hajime breathed out, his thoughts a whirlwind whipping through his mind.

“It doesn’t have to, though!” Nagito reassured. Despite his wavering voice, his eyes were sure. “If you feel uncomfortable, we can leave.”

Hajime didn’t answer at first, taking Nagito in once more. He focused on the angel’s lightly tousled shirt, then his gaze drifted up to rosy lips, matching cheeks, and finally those expressive eyes. Eyes that pulled him in, never letting go. 

He exhaled heavily, something simmering beneath his skin. “You said yes,” he stated again. 

Wings shivered. Nagito nodded a second time.

Hajime swallowed. “Then, we can stay.” It would be a waste to leave, anyway. He assumed that Kaede and Chiaki did pay for the night… “I’m not uncomfortable.” He absently scratched his neck. “I just never thought that I’d ever be in one of these. 

“Me neither,” Nagito said, subtly shifting his weight. 

Silence reigned as they stared at each other, their situation setting in, an unfamiliar yet welcomed tension buzzing in the air. 

Keeping himself from overthinking this, Hajime relaxed his expression and held out a hand. He was nervous, but hell, who wouldn’t be? “Ready for the rest of our date?”

The dimples returned along with that patented smile. “I’m ready.” Nagito took his hand.

Then, Hajime pulled him toward the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An angel's purity may or may not be harmed in the making of next chapter (I say that like it hasn't already been destroyed since the first update)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: this chapter is all sex

Hajime has had sex before, twice actually. Both times were when he was a senior in high school, when his curiosity had gotten too high to ignore. Both times were on a whim, Hajime simply wondering what all the fuss had been about. They didn’t really mean anything. 

His first time was with a bubbly girl named Ibuki. They were good enough friends, he guessed, good enough that she learned that he was a virgin and vice versa. It wasn’t long after that that they...did it, just to have done it. The experience was pretty good, to say the least. 

It was even better with Hiro, a lazy acquaintance of his who was down to teach Hajime the ropes. He pitched and catched that night, and it was then that Hajime was completely certain that he swung both ways. There were no strings attached with both of them, and everyone was happy in the end. 

Moral of the story was that feelings hadn’t been involved then. They sure as hell were now, though, and Hajime didn’t want to somehow screw this all up. 

The nervousness was why Hajime was standing at the edge of the hotel’s bed, hand still holding Nagito’s and trying to get his chaotic thoughts under control. What if Nagito didn’t like it? What if he wasn’t enough? Or…

“Hajime?” Nagito’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts, and Hajime glanced over to the angel’s concerned face. “If...If you still have second thoughts, then-“

“No, it’s not that.” Hajime took a deep breath to ease his rapid-fire heart. He squeezed Nagito’s fingers and Nagito squeezed back, but the worry hadn’t dissipated. Hajime needed to fix that. He managed a small smile, nervously scratching his cheek as he admitted, “I’m just...really nervous, y’know? I have a little experience, but I...just want to make this good for you.”

Nagito’s expression softened at that, and he looked so damn _fond_ that Hajime’s heart ached. “Hajime…” Nagito leaned forward and gave him a feather-light kiss on the other cheek. “Anything you do will be amazing.” The angel’s smile eased some of Hajime’s anxiety. 

But not all of it. “You’re just saying that,” Hajime said because it was hard to forget how Nagito treated himself sometimes. He didn’t want Nagito to believe that anything was good because he deserved nothing. That was the completely wrong mindset going into this. 

Nagito shook his head, and Hajime was ready to argue any self-deprecating comment, but then the angel blushed and glanced to the side. “No, it’s because…” He cleared his throat. “Because, I haven’t exactly…”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to understand where Nagito was going with this. “You...haven’t had sex before?” Hajime asked in disbelief, and Nagito shook his head again, wings shifting behind him. Hajime ignored the tingle that ran down his spine at the news, instead furrowing his brow because something didn’t make sense here. “Wait. Then how are you so good at…?”

Nagito shyly chuckled, pink reaching his ears at this point. “I may...have watched a few videos in the past-“

“You’ve watched _porn?!”_

“Hajime!” Nagito borderline squeaked, acting like yelling that fact out loud would let everyone in the city know. A laugh bubbled out of Hajime then, unable to keep it contained. Nagito frowned. “I don’t think it’s funny…”

“I’m not laughing at you! It’s just…” Hajime calmed himself down, smiling at the embarrassed angel in front of him. “I didn’t picture you as the type, that’s all. I’ve watched it too.” Not very often, just whenever things got a little too stressful with college. 

Feeling more confident, nerves slowly but surely being worked out of his system, Hajime cradled Nagito’s cheek with his free hand. A thumb caressed his jawline. “And you’re a very good visual learner, I have to say.”

“Really?” Nagito asked as Hajime slid his thumb closer to the angel’s mouth. He brushed it against Nagito’s pink bottom lip, still a bit swollen from their earlier kisses. Wings fluttered and those lips slightly parted for him, warm breath fanning across his skin. 

Hajime hummed, fixated on how pliant they were under his touch. “Yeah, too good, honestly.”

He refocused on mossy eyes to find them staring right back, many emotions swirling within with one taking the forefront. “Nothing beats hands-on practice, though,” Nagito said, licking his lips, and Hajime’s breath stuttered when his thumb got swiped in the process. A hand then fanned across Hajime’s chest. It simply rested there, but the touch lighted his skin aflame anyway. “Can we start where we left off earlier?” the angel suggested. “It’s as good a place as any, right?”

“Yeah…” Hajime repeated breathily because they were really doing this. He was about to have sex with an _angel,_ whose curly white hair bounced with every step, whose long eyelashes framed deep pools of light green, whose meek smile was perfect for kissing. 

So Hajime did. He leaned forward to press his lips against Nagito’s, keeping it chaste just so he could hear the quiet noise of complaint that came next. Hajime gave Nagito’s hand one last squeeze before letting go. After toeing off his socks and shoes, Hajime sat on the edge of the large bed, pausing to admire how _soft_ the comforter and mattress was. It was like he was sitting on a gigantic marshmallow. 

Well, this _was_ a love hotel. The beds had to be a large investment themselves. 

Comfy, Hajime looked up at Nagito, who was following his movements with those keen eyes of his. Hajime then grinned and crooked a finger, beckoning him closer. “This is how those videos start, right? Either that, or I become a plumber, but we don’t have a kitchen.”

Nagito was an endearing mixture of embarrassed and amused. He giggled as he climbed into Hajime’s lap, straddling his thighs like at the picnic. Hajime rested his hands low on Nagito’s hips while Nagito gently rubbed his shoulders. “We’re missing jazz music and the overdramatic acting, but it’s good enough,” Nagito said.

The angel then bumped their noses together and smiled. “With you, it’s always good enough.” 

Hajime resisted the urge to roll his eyes, feeling gentle fingers play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. “Says the literal angel.”

“I don’t count.” Nagito shifted in his lap, the touch reminding Hajime yet again that this was real. “I’m barely one compared to the ones we know.”

There it was. Hajime knew that Nagito would somehow put himself down - albeit only slightly here - and wanted to stop that train of thought. Even put it in reverse, if he could.

“Barely an angel? Then what are these?” Hajime slid his hand up and lightly grabbed the base of one of the wings. There was barely any pressure, but feathers flared anyway and a sharp gasp followed suit. Hajime pressed his lips against the corner of Nagito’s slack mouth. “You’re an angel that was assigned to me, Nagito,” he murmured. “My angel.”

_My angel, my angel…_

Hajime didn’t know where that had come from, but he liked it. A lot. And apparently Nagito did too.

White lashes fluttered, something akin to a whine sounded in Nagito’s throat, and the angel tilted his head to properly kiss him. Hajime had the fleeting idea to start off slow, but when Nagito’s eager tongue licked into his mouth, that thought was thrown out of the window. They were both experienced with this anyway, tasting the leftover sweetness from the strawberries and swallowing the muffled sounds each other made. 

Hajime sighed when Nagito gently nibbled on his lip, almost cautiously, copying what Hajime had done earlier. To encourage him, Hajime lowered his hands and untucked the angel’s shirt out his pants, itching to touch. He splayed his fingers out against the plane of Nagito’s stomach; he felt muscles tremble as he rubbed up and down, sliding over to caress Nagito’s sides.

Nagito squirmed a bit in his lap and bit a little harder, causing heat to simmer in Hajime’s veins. Then the angel licked the bite to ease the nonexistent pain. 

As a thank you, Hajime pressed harder into the kiss, mapping everywhere in that sweet mouth. His hands traveled downward, brushing against heated skin, and pulled away just to cup Nagito’s ass through his tight pants, giving it a squeeze. 

Nagito quietly moaned into his mouth and pressed back against his fingers. Hajime did it again before bringing his hands around to start unbuttoning Nagito’s shirt. He paused when he grasped the first button though, ending the kiss and looking up into hazy eyes to ask, “Can I?”

“Yes…” was the immediate answer. Nagito leaned back some to give him some space to work, and Hajime slowly loosened the shirt one button at a time, making sure to brush Nagito’s chest and stomach as he did so. 

Once the shirt was completely open, Hajime glided his hands up Nagito’s torso - he couldn’t get _enough_ of touching him - and slid it off the angel’s shoulders, freeing his arms as well. He flung the shirt in a random direction and wasted no time aiming for the angel’s collarbone, planting feathery kisses there. 

Nagito hummed and tilted his head when Hajime traveled up to his neck, pressing kiss after kiss. “It’s not fair, Hajime…” Nagito complained as Hajime nibbled against fair skin, being rewarded a gasp after biting just hard enough. Hajime kissed the abused spot right underneath the angel’s jaw before sucking. A beautiful moan filled the air, lithe fingers keeping Hajime’s head against his neck.

“What’s not fair?” Hajime was curious enough to ask, placing his hands on the clothed thighs in his lap and kneading them. 

“Your... _ahh…”_ Hajime began to mouth at the bruising spot again, dragging his tongue over the sensitive skin. “Your shirt…”

Hajime smiled against his throat. “What about it?”

Nagito softly whined. It could be because he was playing dumb, or because Hajime had stopped marking his neck. Or both. Probably both. 

“Do you want it off?” A subtle nod. “Then take it off.”

Nagito instantly obliged, pushing Hajime slightly back before reaching for Hajime's shirt collar with enthusiastic fingers. Hajime watched amused as the angel took care of the three buttons of his polo shirt, glad that his earlier hesitation hadn’t dissuaded Nagito as well. 

He held up his arms when Nagito prompted with a tug, and his shirt too was flung in the same direction of Nagito’s. Then, those pale and curious fingers were on him, feeling across his chest and stomach. He left tingles in his wake as he mapped every inch, eyes never straying from the path, and Hajime already wanted to kiss him again. Especially when Nagito bit his lip, wings trembling behind him. 

“So lucky…” Nagito whispered, and Hajime could honestly say the same. Nagito kept feeling him, taking his time in roaming until his hand cradled the side of his neck. “Can I…” The angel trailed off, and Hajime raised a brow, waiting for him to continue. Nagito didn’t though, instead pushing his other hand against Hajime’s chest until he was laying down on his back, looking up at Nagito somewhat surprised.

However, the surprise was replaced with a thick and sweet warmth at the sight of Nagito over him, the lights above reflecting off of his flickering feathers. It was almost like he had an aura around him, and - given what Nagito _was_ \- Hajime couldn’t help but to feel entranced. 

He must’ve stared for too long, because a blush dusted Nagito’s cheeks before he ducked down, soft lips pressing against Hajime’s jaw. Hajime released a shaky sigh when the angel kissed the column of his neck, a pleasurable fuzz entering his mind. He felt hints of tongue and gentle teeth, Nagito lowering himself until they were chest-to-chest. 

Hajime welcomed the weight, since it allowed Nagito to press closer, mouthing at a particular spot on his neck. He bit back a groan and reached up to rake his fingers through downy feathers. “You wanted to give me one too, huh? To match?” He felt Nagito’s moan against his throat when he gave the wing a firm stroke. “You’re gonna have to work it more if you want it to show.”

It was then that Nagito sucked on that patch of skin, causing Hajime to smile as his heart skipped a beat. “Like that, Nagito...” He continued to leisurely stroke the wing as the angel shakily sighed, shifting over Hajime. 

“Does it...feel good?” Nagito asked, breath cooling the damp spot. 

“Do you have to ask? Everything you do does.” Hajime praised, bending his leg enough for his thigh to brush against Nagito’s clothed crotch. Nagito whimpered and grinded down on it. Hajime’s own breath hitched at the feeling of the other’s semi-hard dick rubbing against him. An angel was straight up _dry humping_ him and it was hot as hell. 

Nagito had given up on the hickey - even though Hajime was sure that a bruise was already growing - and simply focused on getting as much friction as he could through their layers of clothes. 

“No, I…” Hajime blinked in confusion when Nagito slowed himself to a stop, wings shaking from the strain. “The whole date is for you, so I need to..”

He didn’t finish his statement, instead sliding down Hajime’s body, lips never leaving heated skin. “Me?” Hajime repeated, relocating his hand from the wing to Nagito’s wispy hair. He stifled a whine when lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked. “It’s...this is for the both of us. Don’t prioritize me, Nagito.”

Nagito licked the hardened nub before looking up at him, raising his head. “But I want to, Hajime!” He continued to inch backwards. “Because you’re amazing, and for...for liking someone like me, I have to make up for-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence, cutting himself off with a sharp yelp when he nearly fell off the bed, apparently having forgotten how close they were to the edge. 

Sitting up, Hajime couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight of Nagito clenching the bedsheets for dear life, eyes widened with skewed wings puffed out in a poor attempt to save himself. Only one leg had slipped off, but you’d think Nagito was hanging off the side of a cliff or something. 

“Guess your luck didn’t like you saying that, huh?” Hajime teased as Nagito regathered himself, tucking his wings back in.

The angel huffed, averting his eyes. “That’s not how it works…”

“Right…” Hajime made sure his sarcasm was palpable before he scooted backwards on the bed, stopping when he sat in the middle of it. Now, the chances of falling off were slim. “But seriously, Nagito-“ The angel was crawling after him now. “-you have to stop putting yourself down. I don’t like when you do that.”

Nagito stopped in between his legs, resting on folded knees. He frowned. “But-“

Hajime covered his mouth with a hand, not wanting to hear his next words. “ _Nagito._ You’re…” He sighed, fighting embarrassment enough to say, “You’re perfect enough for me, okay? You have flaws, but hell, everyone does. I can look past them, and I want you to too.”

Hajime stared into wide eyes that reflected the light from above, and he noticed in surprise that they were getting wetter as the seconds ticked by. Was he...about to cry?

“Nagito…?” Hajime removed his hand and used a thumb to wipe away the wetness gathered around glistening eyelashes. 

Nagito looked more shocked than he was, slowly blinking and causing a stream of tears to run down his other cheek. “I-” His voice caught in his throat. “I’m sorry! This was supposed to be a happy time for us and I…”

“Hey, no, it’s okay.” Hajime didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. He wasn’t upset at all that this was happening. The opposite, really. His words clearly got through to him. Hajime gathered Nagito in his arms and held him close. “It’s okay,” he repeated. 

Nagito dropped his head to rest against Hajime’s shoulder, melting into his hold. Hajime felt tears dampening his skin. 

Hajime simply held him tighter. He knew that Nagito’s life had been rough, so rough that Nagito had been forced to live with it, up to the very end. Live with the loneliness, the self-doubt, everything. So this...had to be a lot to take in for him. Having someone there for him. 

A sob bubbled up, and Hajime’s heart ached. He gently petted one of his wings and whispered, “I’ve got you.”

After a minute or so, Nagito hiccuped a laugh, a weak and breathy sound near his ear. “I’m...crying on your shoulder in a love hotel. I think…we’re doing this wrong.”

Hajime smiled. It definitely wouldn’t be the first thing thought up when someone mentioned a love hotel. “Eh, maybe. But it feels right, though.” 

“...Thank you, Hajime.”

“Anytime.”

Nagito stayed there, and Hajime let him, providing the comfort he needed. After a handful of seconds, the angel sniffed and pulled back, giving Hajime a smile that could melt the coldest ice in the dead of winter. His eyes were crinkled, hints of tears leaving shining trails on his cheeks. Hajime couldn’t help but to smile back, taking that warmth and keeping it close. 

“Hey,” he said in the air between them.

“Hi.” The widening of Nagito’s smile was the only hint Hajime got before the angel closed the distance, lips melding against his. It started off slow; they shared firm yet gentle kisses that were more or less innocent, a recovery from what just happened.

Then, Nagito parted his lips with no prompt, and Hajime tasted a hint of saltiness from the tears when he licked them, tangling his tongue with Nagito’s afterwards. He fluttered his fingers down the angel’s side while Nagito-

“Ah, _fuck…”_ ****

While Nagito kneaded his covered dick through his pants, sending electricity down his spine.

Nagito glanced down at the bulge, pressing and squeezing it just _right_ to get Hajime to groan. He thickly swallowed, able to talk now that Hajime’s tongue wasn’t down his throat. “Can I take off your pants?”

 _Please,_ Hajime almost begged, instead saying, “Yeah. G-Go ahead.” He guessed that Nagito was going to resume what he tried to do before he took that little tumble, not that Hajime minded at all. He leaned back on his hands and lifted his hips, shimmying out of them and his boxers with Nagito’s help. “Your pants too,” Hajime told him - resisting the urge to fidget - when attentive eyes roamed his entire figure. He wasn’t going to be the only one naked here.

Nagito wasted no time in doing so, a pink flush covering his face all the while. While it was true they’ve basically seen each other naked, it just felt different now. More...exposed maybe, since they weren’t stuffed in a dark closet. Or maybe…

Or maybe Hajime shouldn’t think so much, because Nagito was right in front of him, all fair skin, lean muscle, natural curves, and just-

“Beautiful,” he muttered out loud, and he really didn’t know if he meant to or not. 

But it was worth it, for Nagito’s wings rustled almost violently and Hajime saw his dick twitch at the compliment, it hanging prettily between his legs. Nagito opened and closed a mouth a few times like he didn’t know what to say, so instead of using words, he bent down and gave the tip of his dick a gentle suck as a thank you. 

“Do you...like when I compliment you, Nagito?” Hajime breathily asked, reaching down and weaving his fingers through white hair. Nagito shivered at the touch and licked his sensitive slit. Hajime sighed as pleasure wired his nerves, spreading his legs a little more to give Nagito more room. “Do you like hearing how amazing you are?”

Hajime was genuinely curious. Because if that was a kink of Nagito’s, he was going to milk it for all it was worth. Because the angel _deserved_ praise, not deprecation. 

Nagito whimpered around the head, making Hajime’s legs shake, before taking in more of him. His hot tongue lapped at the underside of his shaft; Hajime started to breathe a little harder, smiling down at hooded eyes. “You’re gorgeous, Nagito. Even like this.”

Wings flared and Nagito sucked _hard_ , nearly blanking Hajime’s mind. “So good…” Hajime panted and tugged at the angel’s hair, watching Nagito take him deeper with no difficulty. He swallowed sinfully around him, and Hajime cursed as his toes curled. “Shit... _mmm…”_

Nagito hummed, the vibration causing Hajime to inadvertently buck into his mouth. Nagito wasn’t even surprised, instead he moaned before taking him all the way down to the hilt, his dick hitting that tight throat. A shudder wracked Hajime’s system, and he already felt a hot and heavy coil tightening within him.

Nowhere near finished, Nagito slowly released Hajime with a lewd slurp, taking the wet shaft in his hand and stroking it. His eyes never left Hajime’s as he messily kissed his tip, a string of pre connecting to his lips when he pulled back. Nagito licked it away, tasted the pearling beads that had formed, and then swallowed him down again all at once.

Hajime groaned deep and low, feeling Nagito start to bob up and down, the delicious _friction_ making his head spin. The noises didn’t help either; Nagito was whining and moaning as well as he slurped and swallowed, causing that coil to continuously tighten. 

“Na...Nagito…” Hajime struggled to form words, especially when Nagito decided to fondle his balls as he completely tore him apart. “If you don’t stop now, I’m...I’m gonna…” He made the move to pull Nagito off of him, because he wasn’t supposed to cum so _quickly_ tonight, but the way Nagito doubled his efforts made every single one of his muscles weak.

When that coil inevitably snapped, Hajime threw his head back and _moaned._ White crept along his vision as he felt Nagito drinking him, his cock surrounded by _heat_ as the angel sucked out every last drop. 

Hajime was still struggling to get oxygen into his lungs when Nagito sat up, a skillful tongue swiping at stained lips. He smiled at Hajime, gaze expectant. “Good?”

The smile Hajime returned was lopsided and loopy. “Amazing,” he breathed, and Nagito leaned in to kiss him. Hajime’s response to it was slow, unhurried. He tasted himself on Nagito’s tongue, bitterness mixing with the fruity sweet. 

Nagito slowly coaxed him down from cloud nine, and Hajime sighed through his nose, the overpowering euphoria leveling down to a simmer. 

That was, until Nagito touched his dick again.

Hajime recoiled from the kiss, pretended that he _didn’t_ let out a squeak, and grabbed Nagito’s wrist. Nagito jerked in surprise, freezing with worry in his eyes. “Hajime? What happened? What did I-“

“Nothing,” Hajime cut him off before he got worked up. He might’ve overreacted, true, but he was still _way_ too sensitive to continue anything below the belt at the moment. “Nothing, just...give me a minute, okay?” Or five. 

Nagito still seemed confused until something clicked. “Oh! You thought I was going to…?” He shook his head. “I know you can’t um...get worked back up right away, but that was why I was going to use my magic to help-“

Hajime had flashbacks to the closet, and while that was the most intense - and fastest - orgasm of his life, he’d rather not play with the mysterious angel magic now. Maybe...Maybe another time. 

“Next time, alright?” Hajime interrupted him, voice soft and placating. “I want to keep things natural for right now.” As natural as it could be when one of them was an angel. 

“Next time?” Nagito repeated, his words a near whisper.

Hajime chuckled because yeah, this for sure wasn’t going to be a one time thing. “Yeah. But now, though…” Hajime pushed Nagito’s chest this time, and Nagito fell back onto the bed with a gasp. Hajime climbed over him, straddling his legs. He caged Nagito’s head with his arms and just stared. Nagito’s hair fanned out on the bed like a personal halo, his wings were spread out and ruffled, and his eyes were staring back up at him, asking. Asking for something Hajime was eager to give. 

Hajime dipped his head down until he was right beside Nagito’s ear, reaching down to palm the angel’s leaking cock. Nagito keened as he said, “We need to figure out how we’re going to do this. I don’t mind either way.” Topping Nagito while he came on his dick had been the first thing that he thought of, but Hajime wasn’t opposed to the opposite: him guiding and complimenting Nagito as the other brought him over the edge. 

Hajime lifted back up to see Nagito flounder in response, face flushed red. “I...I want you…” Nagito exhaled shakily, expression holding hints of conviction. “I need you in me, Hajime,” he answered, the meaning of his words going straight down to Hajime’s reawakening dick. 

“Okay.” Hajime pecked him on the lips, running his hand up from Nagito’s crotch to interlock their fingers once more. They squeezed at the same time. Butterflies fluttering within, Hajime sat up, knowing that they were missing a couple things. But since this was a love hotel- “Do you know if they have…?”

Nagito seemed to be reading his mind. Wings fluttered against the bed as he glanced over to one of the nightstands. “They restock on…” He fidgeted a bit. “...on lube and condoms every time a room becomes available.” His words slightly quieted. “But because I’m an angel, you don’t...have to use a condom.”

Hajime smiled at how uncomfortable he seemed. Cute was an understatement. Letting go of his hand, Hajime crawled across the bed until he reached the nightstand. He pulled at the first drawer, which revealed various sizes and brands of condoms on one side and small tubes of lube on the other. 

When he peered closer at them, he realized that there were different _flavors._

“Hajime?” Nagito called out when Hajime sat, stunned, for a moment too long. 

“Flavors…?” Hajime hesitantly questioned.

“Yeah, they um...they have those too…”

Hajime shouldn’t be surprised, he really shouldn’t be. This was a _love hotel._ Making a quick decision, he grabbed the strawberry flavored one and rejoined Nagito in the bed, ignoring the other drawers beneath the first. Hajime wasn't curious enough to go searching through those. 

He rotated the tube between his fingers as he settled between Nagito’s legs, seeing how the angel’s gaze was trained on the item. “I got strawberry,” Hajime told him, untwisting the cap and relieved that it was brand new. He put a dollop on a finger, looked at it for a moment, before asking, “Want to taste?”

Nagito nodded, sitting up on his elbows. Hajime leaned over him and held his finger a hair’s width away from inviting lips. Nagito gave it a slow swipe of his tongue, Hajime instantly reminded of how it felt against his dick. 

The angel hummed, giving it one more lick before saying, “It’s like candy.”

“Yeah? I can’t wait to give it a try,” Hajime said, causing Nagito’s breath to hitch, before squirting out a generous amount on his finger and settling back in his previous position. He placed the tube at his side and used his free hand to knead one of Nagito’s plump cheeks. Nagito’s whine was near silent; Hajime kneaded the soft skin. “Just relax, okay? I’ve got you.”

Nagito bit his lip and nodded, laying back down. One hand gripped the sheets while the other arm crossed his face, covering it. Hajime snickered under his breath, hand creeping up to message a milky thigh.

“Have you done this before?” Hajime asked, moving the cheek again and spotting a pink ring of muscle. Hajime felt his dick throb just at the _sight_ of the twitching hole. Nagito didn’t verbally answer, nodding again. He had fingered himself in the past. Hajime shouldn’t find it as hot as he did. “Did you like it?”

Another nod.

Hajime circled his gelled finger around the muscle. “Did you cum from it?”

Nagito whimpered as he nodded more frantically, pre already leaking out of his tip. 

Hajime held back from sucking him into his mouth, instead focusing on gently pushing his finger inside, breaching the tight muscle. Nagito instantly clamped down on it, and Hajime soothed, “Hey, relax.” He rubbed his thigh again. “It’s gonna get better soon.”

Nagito made a strangled sound in his throat when Hajime pressed more, going as far as his second knuckle. He wiggled around in the compact tunnel, rubbing against Nagito’s heated walls. Hajime took the tube of lube and poured some more on his finger, sliding it all the way inside. A small mewl came from Nagito when he did so.

“All good?” he asked just to make sure.

Nagito nodded and whispered, “Y-Yes…” 

Taking that as a great sign, Hajime pulled his finger out to the tip and thrusted back in, hearing Nagito sharply gasp, his wings twitching on the bed. “I’m putting in another one,” he said, seeing Nagito’s fingers claw into the comforter as he slowly did so. The space was even tighter than before, so Hajime took his time in pressing his middle finger inside.

Nagito was breathing harshly when he did, thighs trembling now. “You’re doing great,” Hajime reassured him before beginning to scissor his digits, thoroughly loosening him up. Muscles flexed in Nagito’s legs, a raspy groan following suit as Hajime began to twist and curl his fingers. Hajime couldn’t tear his eyes away from where he disappeared into that wet heat, Nagito sucking him in like it was natural. 

The lube coated his fingers, glistening their skin and dripping to the bed in globs. Its sweet scent permeated the air, and Hajime believed that his hand had enough fun for the moment. 

He pulled his fingers out with a squelch; Nagito’s resulting whine was long-winded and needy, and he caught shaded eyes peering down at him. Hajime gave him a smile before readjusting himself. He laid down on the bed, sucking his teeth when his half-hard cock rubbed against the bed softness.

Forcefully ignoring that, Hajime palmed both cheeks and pulled them apart, seeing the wet ring of muscle contract around nothing but air. He blew on it just to feel Nagito’s full body shudder, before diving down and giving the entrance a rough lick.

Nagito was right. It did taste like candy. 

Speaking of that angel, he had moaned Hajime’s name, it a borderline wail that increased in volume when Hajime got another taste. He heard wings beating against the bed as he traced the entrance with his tongue, making Nagito writhe in front of him. 

“Hajime! Hajime, _please, please, please…”_

“Please what?” he asked with false innocence, licking again and prodding the hole, but never breaching inside. Nagito cried out as he said, “Tell me what you want, Nagito.”

“Y-You’re really going to make me say it?” Nagito stuttered out. “So _m-mean_ , Hajime…”

“Hm.” Hajime lowly hummed and kissed the rim, nipping at the muscle. 

Nagito damn near lost his mind then, his voice a mix between a moan and a yell. “Put...Put it in! S-Stop teasing - _ngh…"_

Nagito’s statement melted into a dirty groan when Hajime finally delved inside, pressing his face between his cheeks and exploring. It was as sweet as the outside, but ten times hotter and more...more _Nagito.  
_

Whines and mumblings Hajime couldn’t make out filled the room as he dragged his tongue along Nagito’s walls, reaching as far as he could, curling and thrusting. Spit was rolling down his chin, but he didn’t care. No, all he cared about was taking Nagito apart, and he was well on the way there.

He withdrew his tongue to take a moment to breathe, staring at the sopping hole in front of him. “You taste so good, Nagito. So sweet,” he said as he rubbed at it with his thumb. 

“Hajime…” Nagito muttered, voice thick and cracking. 

Hajime smiled before leaning back in and giving the rim a hard suck. The resulting moan was music to his ears, and Hajime couldn’t help but to grind down against the bed, his dick craving attention again. 

He had to hold himself off, though. Until Nagito was ready. 

Diving back in, Hajime got Nagito as wet as possible, swiping deep, until he decided to pull away for good. Nagito whimpered at the loss, but it was abruptly cut off when Hajime thrusted two fingers back inside. Nagito arched off the bed with a slack jaw, body tensed and eyes staring unseeingly. Proud of himself for finding the spot, Hajime slammed into it twice more - pulling choked moans out of him - before patting Nagito’s thigh.

“I think you’re loose enough now.” Hajime wiped the dampness around his mouth away with an arm as Nagito blinked at him, pupils blown wide. Hajime then slid back up Nagito’s body, his lubed hand gliding across the angel’s trembling torso. “Are you ready?”

Blissed out, Nagito could only manage to nod. 

“Then, come on.” Hajime laid on his back beside Nagito, to the angel’s visible confusion. Hajime smiled as he pumped his own cock to full hardness and poured some lube into it, hungry eyes watching him do so. “Since it’s your first time, I think you should take the reins, y’know? To control everything.”

Nagito exhaled shakily, partially sitting up with his arms. “I...I trust you, though. I-“

“I don’t trust myself, that’s part of the problem,” Hajime admitted with a small laugh, reaching over to cradle a jaw wet with drool. Nagito looked too good not to plow into, but he didn’t want this to be too overwhelming. Riding was how he took it the first time. “I’ll guide you.”

Nagito leaned into the touch before ducking down to kiss him. Hajime went to argue, “Wait, I just-“

“Angels are really clean,” was all that Nagito said before kissing him like his life depended on it. Hajime quickly conceded, letting him get a better taste of the strawberries as he crawled on top, feathers dragging over Hajime’s stomach. 

Hajime wasted no time in getting his hands on him, feeling up his sides and chest as warm thighs stranded his waist, sliding back until Hajime's dick met the cleft of his ass. Nagito whimpered into his mouth, clutching Hajime’s shoulders. 

“L-Lift yourself for me,” Hajime whispered against his lips, that little touch affecting him so much. 

Nagito did so. He separated from Hajime, sitting up and lifting his hips. Hajime caressed his thigh with one hand, reaching down with the other to line himself up with Nagito’s hole. 

Their gazes met, and the amount of trust, fondness, and _anticipation_ in Nagito’s eyes was immeasurable. Hajime hoped that Nagito knew that he felt the same too. 

He took a breath to steel himself, nodding and advising, “Go ahead. Slow.” Wings flared, whipping a bit of wind as Nagito lowered himself. Hajime’s fingers dug into his leg as his tip caught against the slick hole. Hajime swallowed thickly. “Easy. Just relax.”

“Okay…” Nagito closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and sinking down, Hajime’s dick spreading that ring of muscle. He and Nagito groaned simultaneously, but then the angel ignored his advice altogether and slammed down all the way, completely sheathing Hajime inside.

“ _Sh-Shit!_ Nagito!” Hajime cried, pleasure flooding in his head, crashing in waves all over his body. Fuck, Nagito was so tight and wet and hot and did he mention _tight?_ “Why…” It felt like Nagito was sitting on his chest rather than his dick, pressing all of the air from his lungs. “Why did you…?”

Nagito was scratching at his chest - the pain of that completely overtaken by the euphoria - wings flapping. “I…” He gave a long moan when he rocked a bit, Hajime joining him. “I couldn’t wait, Hajime. I needed... _ngh…”_ He rocked again, and Hajime tightened his hold on the angel’s hip to keep him still. For his own damn sanity. “...you to fill me up.”

Those words alone made Hajime throb against Nagito’s walls. “You can’t just say things like that…” he panted, glancing down at where they connected before refocusing on the angel’s face. His pink cheeks, his swollen lips, and his wayward hair. All of the amazing features of _his_ angel. Hajime cursed under his breath before saying, “Stay...Stay still for a minute so we can adjust.”

“Okay, okay…” Nagito nodded, his wings calming down. His nails stopped raking over his skin. He closed his eyes, breathing out, “So _full…_ My fingers never…”

“Yeah-“ Hajime barely managed to laugh. “They can...only do so much.” Both hands on the angel’s thighs now, he massaged them close to Nagito’s neglected dick, watching his muscles twitch under his touch. Hajime let a minute - or an hour, his sense of time was completely destroyed - tick by before saying, “Go...Go ahead if you’re ready.”

Nagito made a fleeting sound as he slowly lifted himself up, tearing another moan out of Hajime at the intense friction. He barely went an inch or so before sliding back down, a whine escaping him. 

“You’re doing great, Nagito,” Hajime complimented, and white lashes fluttered when Nagito did it again, faster and harder this time. Nagito’s jaw slackened as he started to bounce up and down, gaining speed and familiarity with the movements, setting Hajime’s nerves on fire with every slam against his hips.

The artificial aura around him returned, making Hajime feel that _he_ was the lucky one here, being the only one to be sucked into Nagito’s secret warmth over and _over and over again._

“Gorgeous,” Hajime muttered, barely heard over the lewd squelches and Nagito’s stuttering moans. “You’re _so_ beautiful, taking me like this.” he said while thrusting up into the other’s hole. Nagito cried out, throwing his head back as they moved in sync, Hajime groaning as he fucked up into him.

Hajime whispered, “My angel...” before deciding to give attention to the pale cock in front of him, straining as leakage dripped down its swollen shaft. He reached forward and wrapped his fingers around it, only giving a single pump before Nagito’s whole body _stiffened,_ him letting out a loud wail as ropes of cum shot out of his dick. 

Hajime stared in shock at his messy hand and torso when Nagito eventually slumped forward, hands on his stomach. Hajime blinked, thinking that eating the angel out _might’ve_ pushed him further to the edge than he thought. 

“Nagito?” Hajime leaned up on his elbow, his other hand brushing askew bangs away from his face. “You alright?” Nagito didn’t have to say anything for Hajime to get his answer, for Nagito’s expression was the most blissed out he had ever seen. Hajime’s slight worry dissipated, hand sliding up to tangle into white strands. Nagito was pliant when Hajime gently pulled him to meet halfway for a chaste kiss. “Guess it was pretty good.”

Hazy eyes slowly met his, and Nagito’s smile was lazy as he said, “ _Amazing…"_ However, the smile disappeared when he shifted, causing Hajime to quietly moan. “You…” Nagito was slightly more coherent now, almost looking guilty. “You didn’t…?”

Hajime shook his head. “No, but don’t worry about it.” He could always cum in Nagito’s mouth again, or just get himself off on the angel’s face, or- “You could always help me out in another-“

“No.”

Hajime was surprised for the second time in less than a minute. “No?”

Nagito shifted again, rocking with more purpose, legs shaking as he did so. Hajime stifled his groan this time as Nagito rasped, “I want…you to finish too.” Droopy wings shuddered. “Inside me. You deserve it, Hajime.”

Hajime didn’t feel like having this kind of conversation with his hard dick twitching inside of the angel. “Nagito, it’s fine, seriously. I don’t want to overexert you, and-“ 

His words died out when Nagito pressed their foreheads together, warm breath fanning across his face. The angel bounced on his cock again, making him shakily exhale. “You’ve told me n-not to ask.” Nagito pressed his lips along the side of Hajime’s mouth. “So, I’m not.”

He lifted himself off his dick with a messy slurp. Thighs still trembling, Nagito fell to the side before flipping onto his stomach. He slid his knees underneath, lifting his ass in the air, his back arching perfectly. Hajime stared, mouth agape, when Nagito looked back at him and spread his legs more, showing off his abused hole. 

Nagito stretched his glistening wings, licking his lips. “Do it, Hajime,” he uttered, a quiet command that clouded his already fuzzy mind. 

How...How was he supposed to say no to that?

“Dammit, Nagito…” Hajime cleared his suddenly dry throat as he got to his knees, reaching out to rub his hand across the inside of smooth thighs, barely brushing his hanging dick. Nagito shivered. Hajime then ran his hand down the angel’s curved back as he gave himself a few strokes, eyeing the gift laid out for him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Nagito sighed out, spreading his legs even more. 

Hajime didn’t question it anymore. He lined himself up to the winking hole and slowly sheathed all the way inside with one smooth movement. He had already been imprinted inside, the space made specially for him. 

He cursed under his breath at the onslaught of pleasure while Nagito mewled, contracting around him. “You have _no_ idea how good you feel, Nagito…” Hajime murmured, holding the other’s hips in place. He gave a couple short thrusts, and Nagito fucked back onto him with a whimper, fingers bunching in the sheets. “I’m gonna...really start, okay?”

Nagito barely nodded when Hajime pulled all the way out to his tip, tracing the rim with his head, before thrusting back in. Hard. 

The angel howled, mouth hanging open. “D-Deep! It’s deeper than before-“ Hajime didn’t let him finish. He folded himself over his partner, one arm wrapping around his waist, and started thrusting into him in earnest. The rest of Nagito’s words were nothing but gibberish as Hajime reached deep within him, digging farther down in that wet heat. 

“Sh...it…” Hajime stuttered against the pale skin of Nagito’s back, feeling rustling feathers tickle the sides of his face. Nagito keened when he spoke, and Hajime realized where he was. His face was in between the bases of the wings, very close to them. And if they were as sensitive as he believed them to be…

Timing it with the next thrust, Hajime bit down on the feather-covered limb and Nagito _screamed.  
_

Hajime feared for a slight second that he’d done something wrong, but then the wings flapped chaotically, creating gusts as Nagito continued to fuck back onto him even when he had stopped. Heat pooling down below, Hajime resumed plowing into him, mouthing the same spot on the wing. Nagito wailed again, but this time it was muffled. He must be biting down on the comforter to somehow quiet himself. 

Hajime let him, too focused on staying latched into the flailing wing and on the coil that had returned, winding tighter and tighter. Curious, Hajime reached under Nagito and palmed his dick, which was already hard and leaking again. The angel’s body basically convulsed when he did so, and Hajime blamed angel shenanigans and/or magic for getting Nagito back up so quickly. 

The air was filled with lewd slapping, muffled cries, and the slippery sound of him hurriedly stroking Nagito’s wet cock until Hajime was hurled off the edge of pleasure with one last thrust.

He slammed his eyes closed and groaned loudly around the feathers in his mouth as something akin to electricity fired every neuron beneath his skin, his voice drowned out by another scream from Nagito. He felt the other’s cum dribble down his hand as he emptied inside of the angel’s hole, heaving harshly to get much needed air. 

Hajime didn’t get to pull out before Nagito’s legs collapsed, and they both fell flat onto the bed. Well, Hajime had an angel under him, but still. 

The room was quiet except for their harsh breaths for a long while. Hajime patiently waited until his muscles stopped feeling like jelly to sit up and slide out of Nagito, watching some cum dribble down afterwards. The sight alone would have definitely done something for him if he hadn’t organsmed for the second time that night. 

“Hey…” Hajime skimmed his fingers across the skin between sagging wings. They twitched at his touch. Hajime smiled a little. “That was...That was _great,_ Nagito. You were incredible.”

It took awhile for him to respond. Nagito slowly turned his head to glance back at him, one cheek buried in the soft sheets. There was half of a smile. “You too-“ He cut himself off, one damp eye widening at something behind Hajime. 

That was...weird. “What?” Hajime slowly peered over his own shoulder and promptly froze. 

Because there, sprouting from his back, were two glistening wings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I lied. There's a bit of plot. Just a smidge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Hajime deals with his new wings...

“No.”

“H-Hajime…?”

_“No.”_

Hajime refused to believe it. He refused because he had to be in a damn dream. He had to be still out there at the picnic, snoozing away, and dreaming about having incredible sex. He was going to wake up any minute now _without_ wings and share this disturbing tale with Nagito, who was going to blush and laugh like it was a joke. Because it was.

Because there was no way he actually had _fucking wings._

“Hajime…” Nagito was still staring back at him with wide eyes, but that was okay because this was a dream. Dreams were usually realistic and that was a realistic reaction to Hajime’s current dream state. Nagito gaped like a fish before sitting up on the bed with shaky limbs because, right, amazing dream sex. “Hajime, what-?”

Hajime managed a smile, somehow keeping his voice level. “Don’t worry about it, Nagito. Just pinch me, and I’ll wake up and everything will be fine.”

“Huh?” Nagito completely faced him, folding his knees under himself. Hajime caught a glimpse of the bruising splotches on the angel’s neck and he couldn’t wait to give those in real life. Nagito gently placed a hand on his leg, eyes finally shifting from the not-real wings to meet Hajime’s own. He sounded more surprised than Hajime, which was weird because this was a dream. “Th...This isn’t a…” His gaze flickered behind him again before lightly pinching Hajime’s thigh. “See?”

Hajime blinked down at those fingers because that...that had hurt. 

No.

“Punch me,” Hajime ordered, voice tight and struggling to maintain composure. Maybe the pinch wasn’t enough to wake him up. “Punch me as hard as you can.”

Nagito looked scandalized like he had just insulted him. “I’m not punching you, Hajime!” He swallowed thickly, his own slumped wings rustling a bit. “This isn’t a dream! You...You really have-“

“I don’t have wings, Nagito,” Hajime hastily interrupted him, breaths growing quicker, shallower. He reached down to grip Nagito’s wrist, pretending that his fingers weren’t trembling. “This _is_ a dream, okay? Because if this wasn’t a dream, then I’m an angel and that doesn’t take sense. It doesn’t make sense because you’re only an angel when you die and I’m not _dead.”_ His voice rose a little as panic settled into his weary bones, constricting his chest. “I didn’t _die having sex with you, Nagito!”_

He didn’t...he didn’t…

Nagito looked stricken, like that idea never occurred to him. “D-Die?! No! That’s not...I didn’t-!” He quickly placed his other hand on Hajime’s chest, relaxing a second afterwards. He then guided one of Hajime’s hands to his chest and rested the other on his own. “You’re not dead, Hajime,” Nagito said, pressing firmly. “Just feel.”

Hajime did. He felt his own heart thumping rapidly against his chest, and he felt nothing against Nagito’s, nothing but a soothing warmth. Nagito didn’t have a heartbeat. Hajime had one. Then, he wasn’t dead…?

“You’re alive,” Nagito reassured Hajime, interlocking their fingers on one hand and squeezing. 

Hajime hesitantly squeezed back, taking a deep and shaky breath. He was alive, and he wasn’t...most likely wasn’t dreaming. But then...But then how-? “The w-wings,” he stammered out, refusing to move a muscle otherwise. “The _wings,_ Nagito! _How-“_

Nagito shook his head, biting his swollen lip. “I-I don’t know. I didn’t know this could…” He refocused behind Hajime again and whispered, “Can you move them?”

Hajime would rather not. “I don’t want to.” He didn’t want to make them any more real than they already were. He needed them _gone._ “Instead, how about you find my phone so we can call someone to get them here.” Like Chiaki, or Kaede, or Makoto. _Anyone._ “Good plan? Good plan.”

“But…” Pink dusted Nagito’s cheeks as he glanced down at their bodies. “I think we should clean up first…”

Hajime followed his gaze, saw the sticky mess strung across their skin, and yeah, maybe cleaning up would be a priority. And putting on some clothes. “That’s...important, right.” But why was this happening? _How?_ Sure, he had magic swirling inside him or something, but he shouldn’t have _wings._ This was crazy. This was _crazy._

“Hajime.” Soft fingers brushed against Hajime’s cheek, and a familiar gentle heat radiated from the fingertips, slightly calming his wired thoughts and erratic breathing. Hajime leaned into the touch as Nagito quietly comforted, “It’ll be alright. We...We’ll find a way to fix this, okay?”

It was rare for Nagito to be the one giving out reassurance, but Hajime definitely needed it right now. Growing _wings_ would be enough for someone to have a damn panic attack. 

“Okay,” Hajime whispered and instantly missed Nagito’s touch when he pulled away. “I can…” He took another breath before glancing over to the entrance to the bathroom off to the side. “Let me try to find something in there.”

“No, I can-“ Nagito made a move to get up, but Hajime shook his head with a slight grin.

“Don’t want to make a mess on the floor.“ Nagito’s blush returned full force, him shifting a bit on the bed. “I’ll get it. It’s fine.” If he pretended that his wings weren’t there, it should be okay. 

Stiffly, Hajime scooted off the bed and ignored the foreign shocks of _feeling_ throughout his body when feathers brushed against the sheets. 

Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it…

But what he couldn’t ignore was Nagito’s awed whisper when he stood. “So pretty...” 

“H-Huh?” Hajime tried to look over his shoulder at the angel, but all he saw was pure white plumage that _shouldn’t_ be there. So he turned to find Nagito shyly looking away, fiddling his fingers.

“I know you don’t like them, but…” Nagito gave him a small smile. “They do look amazing on you, Hajime.” 

Hajime really didn’t know what to say to that, but his mind already figured out how he should feel. He looked away, flustered, and eyed his temporary appendages. They were similar to Nagito's, if not a little more unkempt. Glistening white feathers hung to his knees, subtly trembling, to Hajime’s horror. They were acting the same as Nagito’s too, and they needed this fixed as soon as possible. 

“Th-Thanks,” he muttered before quickly walking over to the bathroom, the feeling of the wings jostling behind him being so _strange._ The bathroom was plain compared to the hotel room, porcelain white filling the space. He disregarded the shower - and whatever might have happened in it in the past - focusing on the stacks of white cloths next to the sink. 

He took one and ran warm water from the faucet, wetting it enough. Then, he glanced up at the expansive mirror, eyes instantly finding the two large wings that were impossible to miss. They stood tall, the near glistening white contrasting his tanned skin. It was...unnatural. They paired well with Nagito, and he could easily picture Chiaki, Kaede, and Makoto having them, but...him? Nagito said that they were pretty, but…

Hajime shook his head before getting to work on himself, wiping down his stomach and crotch area. Finished, he rinsed the cloth again before rejoining Nagito in the main room. When the angel reached for the cloth, Hajime shook his head and said, “Let me. It’ll go quicker if I do it.”

Nagito looked like he wanted to argue, but then he swallowed his words, instead leaning back to give him the necessary room. Hajime cleaned him up from chest to weeping member before traveling further downwards, wiping around his hole. Nagito’s wings shook, and Hajime made sure to make this a quick affair before things escalated. 

When he was done, they swiftly found their thrown clothes and put them back on. Hajime suppressed a shudder when he donned his shirt, not ready for how off-putting it felt for the wings to easily phase through it. How Nagito got used to this, he would never know. 

Hajime dug into his pants pocket and took out his phone. He immediately searched through his contacts. Nagito shuffled closer - but not too close to the wings - asking, “Who are you calling?”

“Chiaki.” Because she was one of his closest friends and maybe she would know how to undo this without making a big fuss. And probably wouldn’t make _him_ freak out again in the process.

Nagito nodded as Hajime put it on speakerphone. It rang and rang and rang until someone picked up. _“H-Hello?”_

That definitely wasn’t Chiaki’s voice, but Hajime recognized it anyway. “Uh, hey Mikan!” Nagito tilted his head in confusion, and Hajime waved dismissively. “Where’s Chiaki?” he asked, moderately surprised that she had picked up at all.

 _“H-H-Hi Hajime! Chiaki is um...s-sleeping right here.”_ Hajime wasn’t surprised in the slightest, and he was sure that she wouldn’t be angry about him waking her up when he dropped the bomb. _“D-Do you want to s-speak to her?”_

“Yeah, thanks.” Hajime tapped his foot on the floor, giving Nagito a side eye when the angel shifted too close to the wings. Nagito noticed and glanced away guilty. “It’s kinda an emergency.”

Mikan gasped. _“O-Oh! Is there something w-wrong?!”_

Yes. Yes. _Yes._ “Not really,” Hajime said instead to not throw Mikan into a worried frenzy. “Just...wake her up, please?”

Mikan didn’t ask any more questions. Hajime could hear her rousing Chiaki on the other end. There were sleepy mumblings before Chiaki drawled out, _“Hajime…? Aren’t you…”_ She yawned. _“...supposed to be busy?”_

Hajime felt heat rise to his cheeks. “No, I mean, yeah, but...that’s not why I’m calling! I grew _wings,_ Chiaki!”

There was a few seconds of understandable silence. _“Um. Repeat-“_ Another yawn. _“-what you said again because I don’t think I heard you right-“_

“You did!” Hajime nearly shouted, wanting to get this through her head. "I have wings! White, feathery, angel wings and I _really_ want them gone.”

Another bout of silence, then- _“Are you still in the hotel room?”_

“Yeah-“ was all Hajime could say before Chiaki suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, almost giving him a heart attack. However, the surprise was smothered with a mix of validation and a hint of horror at the sight of Chiaki staring at him like he’d grown an extra head. “...Chiaki?”

However, Hajime’s voice then caught in his throat because now he could _see_ them. Chiaki’s wings. They were as pure white as Nagito’s, impressive feathers reaching down her legs. 

This...This was actually _happening._

“Your wings…” Hajime managed to get out as Chiaki slowly walked closer, watching her as the feathers fluttered with the movement. 

Both she and Nagito looked at him in surprise. “You can see them now?” Chiaki asked, and Hajime nodded numbly. She tapped her chin. “That’s…”

Nagito shifted beside him, slightly frowning as she stopped in front of them. “Can...you fix Hajime’s?”

Chiaki glimpsed at the wings. “You know, up until now, I thought you were playing a weird prank. Like making me walk in while you were doing it, or something.”

Hajime violently sputtered because _what?!_ “Why in the _h-hell_ would I…?”

Chiaki shrugged. “Dunno. That’s why I said it was weird. But there was a chance that it wasn’t a prank, so I came anyway. And…” She examined his and Nagito’s current state, then the messy bed, and Hajime now wished that they weren’t _here_ to discuss this. “So...did this happen after…?”

Nagito nodded. “Yes, after Hajime and I-“

Hajime quickly plastered a hand over the angel’s blabbering mouth. “All you had to do was say _yes,_ Nagito!” Nagito blinked at him innocently like he wasn’t about to tell unnecessary details.

There was a hint of a frown as Chiaki studied the wings again, her brows creasing. “...And you’re not dead, right?”

Hajime would’ve laughed if this was any other situation. “I asked that earlier. No, I’m...I’m still alive. Which makes this _weirder.”_

Chiaki slowly nodded, expression pensive. “I’ll say…” 

Hajime waited for a solution to come out of her mouth, but it never did. Chiaki continued to stare at the wings like they were some kind of puzzle. “Uh, so, how do I get rid of-“

“Oh, I have no idea,” Chiaki _oh_ -so-helpfully said. “I’m still not sure how you got them in the first place.” She hummed to herself. “This is like playing hard mode on a murder mystery game…”

“How is this similar to-“ Hajime shook his head. “Nevermind. But do you have _any_ clue to how I can - what are you doing?”

Chiaki was holding her phone up to her ear. “Calling Kaede,” she answered. 

Hajime _again_ was reminded where they were. “Wait-!”

“Hey, can you come to the hotel room?” Chiaki asked the angel on the other end, completely ignoring him. “We kinda have a problem. Hajime grew wings.” A pause. “Yeah.” Another pause. “Yeah, they’re done...I think.”

Hajime felt embarrassment creeping up at Chiaki’s glance, and he saw how Nagito softly cleared his throat, averting his eyes. 

Hajime wasn’t as surprised when Kaede teleported into the room, her attention immediately focusing on Hajime’s condition just like Chiaki had. Hajime saw her wings as well, flowing down her back. 

“Oh my gosh…” she gasped, quickly jogging over and reaching out for Hajime’s wings. Before Hajime could stop her, she restrained herself and instead walked around him. “They’re...really _real.”_

Hajime nodded, peering over his shoulder and inwardly cursing when his wings got in the way again. “Now that we’ve got that established, can you _do_ something about them?!”

“Um...maybe?” Kaede appeared back in front of him, not looking as confident as he would like. “But first, we gotta figure out how they got there. Like…” She gestured vaguely at the messy bed. “Were you there when they appeared, or…?”

Nagito nodded. “We were! We had just finished-“

“Just _finished,”_ Hajime said loudly over him so, again, the angel wouldn’t give them more details. He didn’t appreciate the small smile Kaede tried and failed to hide. “And they were there. Didn’t uh...feel them or anything.”

“Really?” Chiaki tilted her head. “So, after that, you suddenly grew wings and can see them too…”

Kaede perked up at that. “What? Hajime, you can see our wings now?”

“Yeah,” Hajime said as she flared hers a bit, eyes following the movement. “And no I’m not dead, if that’s your next question.”

Kaede closed her mouth. 

Then she opened it again. “Maybe…” Kaede snapped her fingers, facing Chiaki. “Maybe it’s a bonding thing?”

“Excuse me?” Hajime didn’t know if he liked where this was going.

“Bonding?” Nagito asked like the naive angel he was, and Kaede and Chiaki stared at him in surprise.

Chiaki frowned. “They didn’t...even tell you about that, Nagito?”

Hajime shared a look with Nagito, and the angel wilted a bit, self conscious. “N-No…? Should they have? Did I do something-“

“No, no, no! It’s not your fault!” Kaede shook her hands in front of herself, giving a placating smile. “And it’s not a bad thing either! I just...thought it could only happen between two angels…”

Chiaki went to explain, “Bonding happens when two angels permanently share their grace during-“ She glanced over to the bed. “Yeah. It’s pretty common with angel couples.”

Hajime slowly blinked, processing this. “So...I have Nagito’s magic inside me, and that’s why I’m like this?”

“That’s my best guess!” Kaede rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m not bonded, so I don’t know the details of it. How about you, Chi?”

Chiaki shook her head.

Hajime swallowed thickly. “You said...it’s permanent? There’s _nothing_ I can do to not have wings?” There had to be something. Hajime wasn’t an angel, so there had to be _something_ he could do.

Kaede hummed, thinking long and hard, before blurting out, “I think Makoto is bonded, if I remember correctly. Wanna call him up, Hajime?”

“Huh?!” Hajime would rather not. Not _here_ at least. “I think we should-“

“Hold on, I have his number.” 

Hajime groaned, wondering how this day could get any worse, and Nagito placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Hajime! At least Makoto knows what...we do, you know?”

“That doesn’t make it better,” Hajime sighed out, listening as Kaede gave Makoto - who had unfortunately answered - a quick run down of the issue and the damn location. 

“A _what?!”_ Makoto shouted so loud in response that everyone in the room could hear his voice. 

Kaede giggled. “Yep. Second floor, room 205. See you! And sorry for the trouble!” She hung up, lowering her phone and saying, “He’ll be here in a second.” Her eyes roamed Hajime and Nagito again, and she grinned. “You could heal those hickies at least if you don’t want Makoto seeing them.”

Nagito brightened. “Oh, right!” He then placed one hand on his neck, his other softly on Hajime’s. Hajime felt the soothing warmth spread beneath the bruise, and he _also_ had the foreign feeling of his wings trembling again. Damn them. 

“Yeah.” Kaede watched with a wider smile. “Those are definitely angel wings, alright.”

Hajime threw her a weak glare. “You’re enjoying this too much. Isn’t this supposed to be like...a big deal?” He expected more of a commotion, to be honest. 

Chiaki shrugged as Nagito pulled away. “We don’t know if it’s a big deal or not. It _is_ strange, though.”

Before Hajime could respond to that, there was a quiet knock on the door. “Kaede? Hajime?” a familiar voice called. 

“Come on in!” Kaede shouted back.

Makoto then entered the room via teleportation, ignoring the door altogether. He seemed a little uncomfortable, and Hajime was glad that he wasn’t the only one affected that they were in a _used_ love hotel room. 

“So…” Makoto made a conscious effort not to pay any attention to the bed, only focusing on Hajime. His wings, to be exact. “This definitely isn’t something you see every day…” He cradled his chin. “Kaede said that you can see my wings too.” Hajime nodded. “Do you feel any different?”

He shook his head. He felt normal, minus the feathers. “Nope. I only noticed I had wings when Nagito pointed them out.”

Makoto hummed, contemplating. “Can you...move them at all? Besides the shaking, I mean.”

“I don’t want to try,” he admitted, not wanting to be more attached than he already was. “I just...want them gone, okay? No offense to you guys, but wings aren’t my thing.”

Kaede rolled her eyes while Chiaki and Makoto chuckled. “Yeah, I understand. It’s a surprise and a half, that’s for sure,” Makoto said. “But, getting rid of them might be...difficult.”

“Great,” Hajime muttered, and Nagito placed a hand on his shoulder, simply resting it there. The resulting warmth eased his nerves, but not much. “Why?”

“Because of how I think they formed. It’s like how Kaede said, it’s most likely because of the bond.” Makoto smiled at them two. “Congrats, by the way! Bonds are only formed by two angels who truly believe that they belong with each other.”

Kaede cooed while Chiaki clapped, and Hajime was two seconds from jumping out of the nearest window. And it seemed like Nagito might join him, hiding his face in his hands. 

But still...belonging with each other? Was that like a...love thing? Hajime liked Nagito a lot, that was true. _Love,_ though? That was…

“Wait, that’s the problem, Makoto.” Kaede interrupted his thoughts, thankfully, and asked, “Hajime isn’t an angel, technically, so how does it work?”

Makoto scratched his cheek, and Hajime was tired of every angel being unsure about this. “It has to do with the grace he has inside him, I guess. The same reason there’s attraction in the first place.”

“So the bond is why I got wings?” Hajime asked, trying to keep up.

“It’s more like a side effect,” Makoto corrected, flexing his own feathers somewhat. “Normally, when two angels bond, it’s like they become one, in a way. The grace they have mixes and gets shared between the two of them. Nothing would change really, except there’s more of an emotional connection. Almost like a human/guardian angel bond.”

“Right…” Hajime slowly nodded. So nothing would change between him and Nagito in that aspect, but- “What about the wings?”

“I think that’s because of the sharing of grace,” Makoto pointed at the two of them. “Hajime ended up getting more grace than he already had, and Nagito...I guess that you have a little less. If that’s how it really works.”

Hajime weighed what he said. “So, you’re saying that I’m filled with just enough grace to hit a threshold or whatever to pop some wings?”

Makoto nodded. “Yep! Wings are the result of a certain amount of grace.”

“...That doesn’t make any sense.”

Makoto blinked. “Huh?”

“Why isn’t it all or nothing?” Hajime asked, confused. And frustrated. But mostly confused. “You’re an angel, or you’re not. You’re _dead_ , or you’re not! Why is there an in between?!”

“Hajime…” Nagito whispered.

Makoto held his hands up innocently. “Normally there isn’t! There is usually a concrete split like 99.9% of the time! Your situation is that complicated!”

Of course Hajime would be the _one_ exception. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So, to fix this, I need to drain my grace? Or something?”

“Makes sense,” Chiaki commented, busy preening her feathers.

“It does…” Makoto snapped his fingers, smiling. “All we have to do is contact the angel who saved you! What was his name again?”

Hajime was suddenly nervous. Potentially meeting the angel who saved his life? In _this_ situation? 

He sighed again. “Izuru, I think.”

“Izuru...Izuru…” Makoto addressed the other angels. “Do you know any angels by that name?”

Chiaki shook her head. “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“I don’t think so,” Kaede pensively added.

“Nagito?” Makoto took a chance with him, and Nagito blinked in surprise before reluctantly shaking his head. Makoto shifted a bit on his feet. “Well, as a last resort, I can contact an upper level…”

Kaede gasped. “You’re close with an upper level angel, Makoto?!”

The angel blushed, bashfully looking away. “...Bonded to one, actually.”

Kaede loudly gasped while Chiaki lowly whistled. 

Hajime, unsurprisingly, was lost. He raised a brow. “Upper level?”

Kaede was the one to clue him in. “Upper level angels are the ones who usually stay upstairs, catering to the individual paradises up there and monitoring assigner angels and us GAs.”

Hajime wasn’t going to think about it too hard. His brain was jammed packed with enough information as is. “Okay…” He faced Makoto. “This upper angel can uh, get Izuru?”

“She’ll have a better chance of knowing him than we do, for sure,” Makoto said, not really answering his question, before closing his eyes. “Hopefully she’s not too busy…” 

Silence fell as they all watched him. Hajime barely had time to take a steady breath before another angel popped into existence beside Makoto. Hajime stiffened when sharp violet eyes scanned the room and everyone occupying it, a frown growing in result. 

“Makoto.” Her tone was just as sharp as well, almost chilled. “You’re lucky that I hadn’t been incredibly busy when you pulled, but what is the meaning of this?” Her wings subtly flared, and were they a bit bigger than normal? “There is no reason for a group of angels to be standing in a brothel.” 

Makoto squeaked, and Hajime wanted the floor to swallow him whole. 

Kaede and Chiaki were hiding smiles. Again, they were enjoying this too much. 

“This isn’t a b-brothel, Kyoko!” Makoto hastily argued. “It’s actually a l-love hotel-“ The angel, Kyoko, arched an unimpressed eyebrow, and Makoto moved on. “But anyway! The reason I called you is because we need to find a GA.”

She adjusted black gloves before crossing her arms. “For what reason?”

Makoto gestured at Hajime, and he gave a small timid wave when those piercing eyes found him. “Hajime here wants to talk to the GA who had saved his life a few years ago...and gave him grace in the process. He has wings despite being human, and we-“

“Izuru Kamukura,” Kyoko interrupted him with a shallow sigh. “Dark long hair, ruby red eyes?”

Hajime was taken aback. How did she figure that out so quickly? “Uh...yeah. That’s what I remember, anyway.”

Even Makoto was shocked. “That was quick.”

“That’s because I’m the one who demoted him for half a millennia for doing something so impulsive,” she uttered with a small head shake. “No angel should mess with the natural order like he had. Now we have to deal with this.” Kyoko glanced at Hajime again. “No offense.”

“None taken…?” Hajime replied a second before Kyoko disappeared. 

Silence reigned for a moment. 

“She’s a catch,” Chiaki eventually said. 

“She is really pretty!” Nagito chimed in. 

Makoto chuckled. “Thanks. And she’s not that uptight all the time, trust me!”

Kaede giggled. “I believe it!”

So Hajime was the only one a little terrified of her? Good to know. “Hopefully this doesn’t take too long.” He would rather not let his nervousness run rampant for longer than it needed to. 

“It shouldn’t!” Makoto reassured. “He’s an assigner now if Kyoko had demoted him, so she should know the general area he’s in.”

“I’m assuming that an assigner pairs up humans and GAs?” Nagito spoke up, gaze inquisitive. 

Kaede smiled. “Bingo! I hear that it’s kinda boring, but you get a lot of free time and can come down occasionally so it can’t be that bad.”

Now Hajime felt a little guilty. If he hadn’t choked on that stupid gumball, none of this would be happening and Izuru would still be a GA. But then he wouldn’t have met Nagito…

“Is that strawberry?” Chiaki asked, pointing at an empty tube on the bed.

“Just shut up…” Hajime whispered and ran a hand down his face. 

Kaede quietly laughed. “I knew that you liked strawberries, Hajime, but wow.”

“It tasted like can-“

“ _No.”_ Hajime covered Nagito’s mouth again, to preserve what was left of his sanity. And apparently Makoto’s too, since his face had blossomed red. 

Thankfully, that topic was instantly dropped when Kyoko reappeared with a tagalong. Hajime eyed the newcomer, his memory tugging at the sight of him. Long and silky dark brown hair that fell to his knees, red eyes that beat Kyoko’s in sharpness, and a blank face that Hajime couldn’t recall until now. This was definitely him, despite looking older than he remembered. Well, younger now. He seemed around his late teens.

“Fix this,” Kyoko said to Izuru, nudging him forward. “If you can.”

Izuru dully blinked back at her before scanning the room. “It smells like copulation in here.” His tone was so matter-of-fact that it almost made the observation _worse._ When Izuru glanced at the bed, he simply hummed. 

“Wait a minute…” Nagito stepped forward, gaining Izuru’s attention. Nagito seemed unbothered by the unsettling gaze, instead pointing at him. “Your voice is familiar! You... _You’re_ the one who assigned me Hajime!”

Hajime stiffened because what the _hell?_

“I am,” Izuru easily said after looking Nagito up and down. 

“Small world,” Chiaki whispered after a brief moment.

Kaede was frowning now. “You were the one who sent Nagito down too soon without any knowledge of pretty much anything?” she questioned, taking the words right out of Hajime’s floundering mouth. “Why did you do that?”

“Yes.” Kyoko’s gaze was steely. “ _Why.”_

Izuru wasn’t bothered in the slightest. He just seemed uninterested about this whole thing. “I was bored. Sending a guardian angel out with no prior preparations yielded uncertain results, so I did it.”

Hajime felt a small flare of anger. “So, what? We were your little experiment? Just because you were _bored?”_ He knew that he should feel grateful for the guy that saved his life, but Izuru was rubbing him the wrong way. 

Izuru’s eyes snapped to him, and he felt a chill go down his spine at the intensity. And this guy had been a _guardian angel?_ “There was no risk. I paired you and Nagito for his sake, not yours. You were fine.”

“I was...fine?” Hajime slowly repeated, resisting the urge to shout _I knew it!_ There hadn’t been anything wrong with him. Out of the ordinary, that is. 

Nagito pointed at himself. “For my sake? But you didn’t have to-“

“I see there is still work to be done,” Izuru cut him off. “However, since you are bonded now, you have forever to figure it out,” he droned on like he was talking about the weather. “Your luck shouldn’t be a factor anymore either, for my grace cancels it out.”

“My luck?” Nagito looked conflicted while Hajime’s head was spinning. “The good and the bad?”

“Yes.”

“His luck cycle was actually a thing?!” Hajime blurted out, thrown off about this and about how Kaede and Chiaki didn’t seem as confused about it. 

“Some people are born superior or inferior to others,” was all Izuru said about it. Before Hajime could demand more answers, Izuru stepped closer to him and triggered his fight or flight. However, he forced himself to stay put as the angel got closer, looking slightly down to blood red eyes that held him in place. 

When Izuru didn’t say anything, simply staring, Hajime began to fidget. “Um.”

“I saved your life on a whim,” Izuru uttered. “I did it because I had been bored at that playground, waiting for my human to show up. I did it because I had no knowledge of the consequences. But, now I know.” Hajime tensed when Izuru grabbed one of his wings, nearly jolting where he stood at the firm yet painless touch. Izuru spread the wing out without permission, and Hajime had no choice but to let him, new and unused muscles twitching.

Nagito touched his shoulder again while Kaede cleared her throat. “Does personal space mean nothing to you?”

She was ignored. Izuru stared at the wing as he went on, “My actions resulted in an inconsiderate human who believes that grace is poison and should be sucked out of him like blood to a leech.” 

Hajime stuttered. “That’s not - I didn’t mean it like-“

“I can’t help you.” Izuru folded the wing back and dropped his hand. His eyes found Hajime’s shocked ones. “Perhaps if you weren’t bonded, but not now.” Hajime opened his mouth because there _had_ to be a way, but Izuru didn’t let him speak. “I could force it, but there is a high chance of me draining you completely of grace and having you die where you stand. Would you rather have that outcome?”

There was no sarcasm there. It was a genuine _question_ like Izuru would grant his wish if he wanted it. That terrified him. “N-No! I want...I want to stay alive.”

“Hm.” Izuru took a step back from him. “Then I’m done here.” He glanced over at Kyoko, who had exasperation written all over her face. “Do you have any more business with me?”

Kyoko heavily exhaled. “Not at the moment. However, this new information will be discussed, and I’ll get back with you shortly.”

Izuru’s expression stayed the same: unbothered and aloof. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Hold on!” Hajime managed to shout out, having the feeling that the angel was going to teleport the next second. When Izuru focused on him, he said, “Before you go, I just want to say thank you...for saving my life.” Izuru almost didn’t deserve it because of his attitude, but Hajime would regret never saying thanks.

“You’re welcome,” Izuru uttered with no inflection, and he was gone in the blink of an eye. 

Everyone stared at the space he had been occupying until Makoto turned to Kyoko. “Has he always been-“

“For as long as I known him, yes,” Kyoko said with a sigh. “He was a good GA, though. He's a match for humans who rely too much on emotion and impulsive tendencies. Succumbing to such tendencies _himself_ was an unwelcome surprise. Again, no offense, Hajime.”

Hajime waved her off, distracted, for it was sinking in that he was _keeping_ the wings. Like, forever. _Forever._

“Like I said before, Hajime, they look amazing on you…” Nagito tried to console him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. Hajime did nothing but nod because now...now he just wanted to sleep. His body was tired, his mind was tired, and that bed had been _really_ comfortable earlier. 

“Before I go as well, I want to check something.” Kyoko approached Hajime and held out a hand. “May I?”

Hajime was hesitant, but he eventually placed his hand in hers. “What’s this for?” 

“I need to make sure your grace is controlled and level.” Hajime could feel Kyoko’s searching warmth flowing down his arm, tingling beneath his skin. “You are our first nephilim-esque case since Monokuma, and we don’t want a repeat of his destruction.”

Makoto sucked in a harsh breath. “Ooo, yeah...that was bad.”

“I heard about that! About him destroying angels!” Kaede said, and Hajime’s jaw dropped in horror. “You were part of that, Makoto?”

“The tail end, but that was more than enough.” Makoto shuddered. “But Monokuma was different, right Kyoko? He was born half-human/half-angel with uncontrollable powers.”

Kyoko continued to poke and prod. “This is just a precaution.”

Nagito tapped his chin. “I thought it was impossible for humans and angels to get together?”

“It is _now,”_ Makoto explained. “Back then, there was simply a heavy rule against it and a very _very_ low chance of it happening. Now it’s physically impossible so another catastrophe like that doesn't happen again.” Kaede and Chiaki nodded when he finished. 

“Oh.”

“Again…” Hajime narrowed his eyes. “Why is no one making a big deal out of this?!” 

“Because your situation isn’t the same, and neither are your grace levels.” Kyoko pulled back, ending the connection. “Plus, what the higher ups don’t know, won’t hurt them.”

There were even higher...higher ups?

Kyoko disregarded the confusion on Hajime’s face. “You seem to be stable. I’ll be checking in on you once in a while to make sure.” She brushed lilac bangs out of her face. “If I’m correct about this, you could possibly use your grace like we do.”

Hajime stared down at his hand. “Oh, that’s...that’s great.” At least Chihiro would be excited to hear about this. 

Kyoko’s eyes marginally softened. “It will take some time getting used to, but it’ll work out in the end.” Hajime wasn’t so sure about that, but he had no other choice but to believe her. Kyoko then faced Makoto. “I should go back now.”

“Yeah, I know.” Makoto stepped closer to her and kissed her on the cheek, smiling afterwards. “Thanks for helping us with this, even though you have things to do.”

“Yes, well.” Kyoko tried to maintain composure, but Hajime could see the pink tint dusting her cheeks, along with the rustling of her feathers. She gave them all one last glance before saying, “I’ll be off.”

Makoto waved as she teleported away. 

Kaede giggled. “You two are probably the cutest couple I know!” She gushed before sending Hajime a grin. “No offense to you guys.”

“None taken!” Nagito was the one to say it this time, and Makoto sheepishly chuckled. 

“We get that a lot, actually.” He scuffed his shoe on the floor. “Kyoko doesn’t like to be called cute, but...she is.”

Kaede smiled, nodding. “I can totally see that. She has the demeanor of an upper angel, that’s for sure.” 

“How long have you been together?” Chiaki covered a yawn with her hand. “A while?”

“Not that long, actually!” Makoto counted to himself for a moment before saying, “Almost fifty years.”

“Not that long, he says…” Hajime muttered, running a stressed hand through his hair.

Makoto heard him, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, relatively, it isn’t.” He then flickered his eyes over to Hajime’s wings, taking them in once more. “But anyway, if you have _any_ questions about anything, call me, okay? And if I can’t answer them, Kyoko might be able to.” 

Hajime nodded. “Yeah, I’ll keep you two in mind.” He managed a small smile. “And thanks, for everything.”

Makoto beamed. “You’re welcome!” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “Now, I gotta go because I’m supposed to be getting Byakuya some snacks from the store. I need to get back before he gets too angry.”

Hajime snorted at that. “I’m sure he can wait five or ten more minutes.”

“And have him start yelling? No thank you.” He waved at all of them. “See you guys later!”

They all waved back, and then he was gone. 

“What he said goes for us too!” Kaede bounded over to Hajime and held him in a tight hug, careful of his wings. It was brief, though, Kaede placing her hands on his shoulders afterwards. Her smile rivaled the sun. “Any comments, questions, or concerns, just call us up! That goes for you too, Nagito!” 

Nagito returned her smile. “Right!”

“And yeah, it might seem like a lot now, but...just sleep on it, okay?” Chiaki advised, giving her own smile at a lower wattage. “Things will stay the same, mostly.”

“Except that I have wings and angel powers?”

“That’s where the ‘mostly’ comes in.”

His chuckle was breathy. “I guess that’s true. It’s just...this wasn’t how I planned tonight would go.”

“I mean, it was pretty fine up until this point, I would say,” Chiaki _had_ to point out, and Hajime was blushing again. Damn it. 

Kaede laughed and nudged Chiaki. “He’s already been through enough, Chi. We have plenty of time to tease them tomorrow.”

Chiaki nodded. “Yep, yep.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. A single night’s rest was much too short. “You two are such _amazing_ friends.”

“We know.” Kaede and Chiaki shared a smile before the former said, “But on the serious side, don’t let it get to you. Just relax for the rest of the night, and we’ll meet back up tomorrow if you want, ‘kay?”

“Kaede I’m basically an _angel_ now.”

“Yeah...doesn’t change what I said though.” She then pointed at Nagito. “ _Please_ don't let him have any panic attacks.”

Nagito grabbed Hajime’s hand and intertwined their fingers gently. Hajime looked down at their hands as the angel said, “I’ll be here for him. Don’t worry!”

“There you have it.” Chiaki waved at them. “See you two tomorrow, and enjoy the rest of your night here at the love hotel.”

Kaede didn’t bother to hide her giggle, and they left before Hajime could address the tease. Instead, he released a long winded sigh, feeling like he’d aged ten years in two minutes. “This...is a mess.”

“A little.” Nagito lightly chuckled as he turned to stand in front of Hajime. His gaze was as soft and caring as his smile. “But it’s...kind of a good mess, right?”

This was a mess the size of Mount Fuji. Large, overwhelming, and terrifying. He was basically an _angel,_ was bonded with someone else, and...and…

Hajime stared at Nagito, _his_ angel.

...he suddenly felt selfish. 

“What about you?” Hajime asked, recalling all that Izuru had said. “You heard him, right? That I had been wrong about your luck, and that you...could’ve really…”

“Don’t feel bad for me, Hajime!” Nagito covered Hajime’s hand with both of his, raising it to his chest. “That’s old news! I’ve already come to terms with everything I’ve caused-“ Hajime clenched his jaw because that...that wasn’t _right._ And what was with Izuru’s explanation? Did luck just _pick_ people to screw over? “-and well, he did say that the cycle’s broken now. I won’t miss it, especially since you’re with me instead!” Nagito somehow said without collapsing from embarrassment - because Hajime sure as hell would have.

Nagito then kissed one of Hajime’s knuckles, and Hajime cursed when he felt his wings react to those words. Was there _any_ way to stop them from doing that? “I want to focus on you, Hajime.” Nagito lowered the hand, searching his face. “Will you be okay?”

Hajime looked to the side, giving a slow nod. “Eventually, yeah.” He knew that he didn’t sound very convincing. 

“Can…” Nagito started before letting Hajime’s hand go, and suddenly, Hajime was surrounded by Nagito. His arms were wrapped tightly around him, and his wings cocooned him in a blanket of feathers. They slightly brushed against his own wings. Sparks of _something_ flashed with the brief touches, and Hajime melted into the embrace. 

He hugged Nagito back, hands wrinkling the angel’s shirt, and rested his head on Nagito’s shoulder. Hajime closed his eyes and relaxed as fingers gingerly combed through his hair. He needed this.

“Am I interrupting something?”

_“Ah!”_

Hajime and Nagito both yelled in shock, jumping away from each other only to see Izuru standing there like he hadn’t just ruined a moment.

“W-Why are you back?” Hajime placed a hand over his hammering heart. “I thought-“

“Here.”

Something small was tossed his way, and Hajime fumbled trying to catch it. Once he realized what it was, he stared in disbelief. “This...is a packet of gumballs.” There were about six different flavors inside. 

“It’s a gift,” Izuru stated. “Are you happier?”

“Huh?”

“Are you happier?”

Again, Izuru was asking a genuine question. His eyes were dull and uninterested, but he was patiently waiting for a response. Hajime had serious trouble reading the guy, but he answered, “Yeah...sure, I guess.”

Izuru nodded. “Good.” And...he was gone again.

Many _many_ thoughts ran through Hajime’s head until one took priority. “But why _gumballs_ , though?!”

Nagito sputtered a laugh.

“It’s not funny, Nagito.”

“But-“

“It’s _not.”_


End file.
